THE GENTLEMAN MEETS THE PEARL
by arekisandora07
Summary: Pirates in folklore, are always in search of treasures of gold and gems. However, one British, former pirate gentleman, has seen a "pearl" one day. What will this pearl give him? What, and rather, WHO is this "pearl"? Will he be able to have "it" or not?
1. Prologue

"I swear I'll get my hands on that filthy-mouthed Brit! Whoever he is, I won't allow such profanity in my house!"

Philippines was talking to her younger sister, Manila. Manila was listening eagerly. She saw how furious her "ate" was.

"Calm down, ate. Just take a deep breath. Let it out." Manila said softly.

Maria took a deep breath, and then sighed.

"God, why do I have to meet people like him? I just can't bear him! I've done a grave sin! An unpardonable one! I hope God will forgive me for all of these things!" Philippines said desperately as she sipped her cup of _kapeng barako_ (brewed coffee) while facing Manila during their breakfast meal.

"Geez, what happened anyway?" Manila asked Philippines, while eating a hot pandesal.

As Philippines was busy narrating the whole story, a knock on the bamboo-made door was heard.

Manila headed hurriedly to see who was outside their home.

She turned the knob.

All of a sudden…a loud scream coming from inside was heard.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"


	2. The Second Time Around

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Two years of turmoil, war and anguish.

Two years of suffering from a life-threatening phenomenon that made me a ransom to threaten Spain.

Two years of those unending occupations that somehow didn't succeed in the end.

Who would ever thought that I'll be able to see that very person again right at that moment? That same country whom in the very least, has crushed and devastated almost everything that I had?

At first...there was Spain.

Now, Spain has his rival:

England.

* * *

That was between 1762 and 1764.

Those big ships which were heading towards the shores of Manila Bay, brought a sign of misfortune that even I wouldn't expected that it will happen. Those people who carry the coat of arms of that European country, started invading the capital. During those times, the Spaniards had me at hand. It was the time that that certain part of the world has been in the middle of the Seven Years War between that country, and its adversary, France.

British troops crossed the borders of my home, which was then possessed by Spain. Days and even weeks had passed, England finally declared war to Spain. The worst part is, England held my entire home at the capital in captivity. I was held hostage.

Maybe this was a bit weird, but that European country had almost crushed my vital regions!

Despite of what happened, in the end, everything disappeared in smoke.

England failed to hand me whole. He never made it.

* * *

One time, I was on my way to the World Conference for negotiations and discussions with my fellow colleagues from other countries. The usual topic. The usual atmosphere. That same scenario wherein countries argue for things which must be laid down in order to solve all the problems occurring in this world we're all living in.

I was dozing off when I decided to make my cup of brewed coffee. I went to the cafeteria next to the conference room and boil a kettle full of water. I was smiling. Finally, I can somehow ease myself while listening to my comrades fighting for the world. A cup of hot _kapeng barako _will make my day.

After a few minutes, I already have my cup.

I was walking down the hallway back to the conference room, when suddenly, a strong bump completely turned out the light into my eyes.

I can't see. Except for a blurred light.

When I opened them clearly, I was completely in distress.

My cup of coffee was ruined. The mug broke into pieces. My dress was wet with hot coffee. I was in a total disaster!

After wards, I've heard a loud whine. A complaint. It was in a British accent.

"GODDAMN IT! BOLLOCKS!"

Without any hesitations, I put out my handkerchief and attempted to help that person I bumped with. I had my head bowed down and all I can see was a dark silhouette of a man. I was humiliated for what happened. My heart started to panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry...I-"

In an instant, he spoke with irritation in his voice.

"MY TEA! Look at what happened to my tea! Now, how can I possibly make another one? I was in the middle of the meeting when this young woman..."

I stood up and then, beside me was a blond, tall man wearing a brown coat and a red tie, covered up with wet tea. I saw his messy hair and his face. His furry eyebrows and green eyes. He was frustrated. HE REALLY WAS.

He paused for a while and then looked at me with rage in his emerald-green eyes. I was stunned.

Then, he continued, "This young woman had just ruined it all!" He wiped his soaked coat with his handkerchief when I interrupted him and tried to apologize.

But, something wasn't right here.

When I took a good look at the man, I was horrified. Totally horrified. I can't believe what I'm seeing! There must be a sabotage or a scheme here, or whatever it is. My eyes were wide open in disbelief.

"YOU!" I said with exclamation.

The blond man looked at me. Slowly he leaned his face towards mine and looked at me carefully. Then, with a sarcastic grin, he folded his arms.

"Well, it looks like we meet again. I never thought that I'll see you here."

I turned away my sight from him. I felt numb. He went nearer towards me and faced me with that mocking expression on his countenance.

"I can't believe this! It's quite obvious that I'm a part of the meeting." I said with emphasis, while imitating his accent. He was surprised, but then, turned away from me.

"You had learned a lot. You really had." he muttered with a bit sarcasm.

"Do you think I can't learn well as those people such as you are see about me? Is that what you're trying to imply?"

"I don't fuckin' care anyway! This is terrible!" he spoke, while continuing wiping his coat.

"You haven't changed a bit. You still have profanity in your blood." I uttered.

He stared with a shocked expression upon his face.

"While you...still have your demure side, huh?" he replied in return. Then, he chuckled. I rose up my brow in disgust. That chuckle wasn't just a chuckle. I completely walked away from him to fix the broken mug.

Then, he walked away and waved his hand.

"See you inside."

There was silence. The last sound I've heard was the creak of the door of the conference room, closed.

I felt red all over. I was angry.

He was a complete idiot! I'm sorry if I have to say this, but he's a bastard!

"England...I'll never forgive that guy!" I thought.

* * *

After the World Conference I packed up my things to go home.

It was already five in the afternoon, and I have to leave in an hour.

Suddenly, there was an attendant working at the hotel I'm staying in. He's heading towards me. He's holding a phone.

"Ma'am...you have a call from the President."

"Thank you." I said with gratitude.

It was the President, asking me to arrange things for the upcoming Independence Day. With my surprise, I never realized that my birthday is coming soon.

"Maybe, we have to celebrate it at Luneta Park, don't you think?" the person on the other line asked.

I hesitated. Anyway, some people treated this day as an ordinary day. I'm not referring to all people living in my home, generally. It's just that, they're engaged in their jobs, focusing on how to earn money for a living. Maybe, they just forget to remember that special day in a while.

Despite of what I felt, I agreed.

Before the conversation ended, the President left a message for me:

"Someone is expecting you by the time you arrive here. Well...make yourself comfortable. Anyway...I'm planning to have you on your special leave. It's your birthday, after all. Don't refuse. I insist."

I put out my luggage and left at six in the evening. Inside the plane, I was already taking my dinner when I remembered the President's message.

Just who does the President referring to? Who could that be?

* * *

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

"NO WAY! I WOULD NOT LET MYSELF GO IN THAT HOUSE!"

"But you should, Iggy. After all, it's been decades. Centuries, to be exact! You must settle this strain once and for all. YOU'RE INVITED, REMEMBER?"

I was talking with Alfred (America) the time when the World Conference ended. The other meeting when I encountered Philippines happened three days before this recent conversation occurred.

"No! I won't allow this!" I refused.

"B-but...can't you see? Those two years of cruel invasion made her got mad at you. She didn't even know you very well." Alfred exclaimed.

As he was convincing me to go and visit Maria's house (Maria is Philippines), I was in my deepest thoughts. Reminiscing everything what happened during the year 1762-1764 made my head ache. The first time I've heard of her existence made me leaped with enthusiasm and eagerness to make her one of my colonies, not to mention that her home was abundant with natural resources that I can use too. As a result, I'd done a scheme to invade her home. I even have to declare war with Spain to hold her in my hands, not to mention that I was also at war with that frog old France! And so, it was accomplished.

Two years of causing all those casualties are somewhat...made me settle down. I felt a sense of guilt. In the end, I signed that Treaty and I gave her back to Spain. I haven't got the chance to explore more.

But this time...I can somehow do this.

I was in my thoughts, when Alfred snapped his hands to wake me up. When I came back to my senses, I apologized.

Alfred looked at me. Then, he asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

I folded my arms and think deeply.

"The President has told the Queen that you should come and see the celebration. If you won't then, let me come with you then. It's been long years since I haven't saw her too!"

"I know that, git! Let me think first!" I said loudly.

Sensing that Alfred must had gone upset of what I acted, he slowly left me and stood by the door not far away from me.

"Fine! I'll go! If that's what the Her Highness requested me to do." I said, finally giving up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Iggy!" Alfred said happily with a shining beam upon his face. He took my hand and we left.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU RETARDED GIT! YOU"RE HURTING ME!"


	3. The 12th of June

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

I arrived at the national airport by seven in the morning.

I directly went to see the President at the Palace to discuss about the recent problems occurring in the country. It seems like the fare price hike is going to its continuum. No one can stop this scenario, though this means new protests and new issues from my people will spring out. Not to mention, that everything seems unachievable to afford. Groceries, poultry, meat, even gas and vehicle fares are increasing their rates. All of these things gave me a terrible migraine.

I listened to the President's plans on solving these issues, when suddenly she opened the discussion about my upcoming birthday.

"What do you plan to do this coming Independence Day?" she asked.

"Ma'am, if you allow me to air my grievances, I think this is not the perfect time to have a vacation. In fact, we're in the middle of different crises to be resolved as soon as possible."

"You are such a worry wart, my dear." The President smiled and then she gave me a pat on my shoulder.

"Haven't you remembered to celebrate your birthday…just once? You must know how to give time to yourself. I know how you exerted your best efforts to solve all the country's problems. But, it seems like you must have your break now."

"But-"I uttered.

"Now, now…I suggest that if you take your seat first and sip a cup of your favorite _kapeng barako_, you'll be alright." the President said with patience. I sat on one of Her Excellency's special chairs and waited for my cup of coffee.

_Kapeng barako_…I just remembered something after hearing that word.

Not far from the distance, there were four people walking at the hallway. The two men were the Palace guards. The other two looked like foreigners, if I'm not mistaken.

I ignored them. I just wanted to have my coffee.

* * *

Three days after my arrival, the awaited day finally came.

It was June 12.

As planned, the Independence Day celebration was held at Luneta Park at six in the evening. All the politicians, prominent personalities and entertainment celebrities came to witness the event.

I was wearing one of my favorite occasion attires-a formal Filipiniana gown. The gown was white, long and glittery. My hair was neatly tied with a diamond symbol of a dove with a ribbon on its beak as my clip. Everyone was amazed when I came out from the Palace. I was with the President, who in the same manner wore a fuchsia Filipiniana gown. Whispers and murmurs of complements about my looks were echoing throughout the place.

The President whispered, "You're still as beautiful as you were centuries ago. You're fortunate to be born carrying that face of yours." Then, she laughed softly.

"T-Thank you..." was all I said.

Not far from our position, we saw foreigners arriving. Cars were heading towards the front of that monument. After a few seconds, those foreigners walked towards the place and went on to their seats.

Everything was ready.

Now, it was the President's speech.

She walked towards the pulpit and stood with pride. She began her introduction. (I just don't feel like recalling what she said during her speech. It'll take a long time for me to finish telling it word by word.)

As she was on her speech, I looked at the crowd in front of me. I smiled and thought, "Many people remembered my day. How lucky I am."

While in my thoughts, I noticed two foreigners who were sitting on the first row at the center, starting from the aisle. I looked at them for almost a minute. It was then that I found out that I know those two.

I soon realized that the three of us were looking at each others faces.

The first one was wearing glasses, wearing a black tuxedo. Seeing him made me smile, especially when he rose up his right hand a little and gave me a wave. The second one...well...imagining him sitting between the crowd made me shocked. THIS MUST BE A DREAM. That blond guy was with..."OH MY GOD! AM I DREAMING?", I thought. He was looking at me with those deep green eyes. There was something in the way he looked at me. My eyes met his; I was completely and unconsciously mesmerized for some reasons which I don't know.

However, I took away my glance and listened attentively to the President's speech.

After the speech and many other programs and ceremonies, it was time for the fireworks display.

The people in-charge of lighting up the fireworks headed on their way. Not long after, we all saw a fireworks display of many bright colors, glittering up on the twilight sky. The celebration at the park wasn't that long, because the continuation will be held at the Palace after wards. I wore my biggest smile. Surely, I must be happy about this. And I'm quite glad. This is my day, after all. My birthday. My Independence Day.

* * *

The Independence Day feast was held inside the Palace. There were many people around, walking to and fro inside, meeting their acquaintances, friends, and getting to know new faces. I stayed on my room to rest for a bit.

When I feel relaxed, I was ready to go out and meet all our visitors. I sighed and smiled.

At the President's office, everyone clapped their hands when they saw me walking towards the hall.

Camera flashes almost blinded me. Those popular individuals were greeting me simultaneously. I managed to thank them back though they gave me this awful headache.

After long minutes of having little chats, I soon approached those foreigners. Boy, they're many!

Suddenly, a voice greeted me from behind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIS!"

I leaned back. There was my Big Brother America, waving his hand at me!

'KUYA!" I said with joy.

We ran and then hugged each other.

"Wow! You look gorgeous, man! Boy, there's no doubt that those guys were saying good things about you, huh?" he said, while looking at me from head to toe, wearing that gleeful smile.

'Thanks, Kuya! I'm happy that you made it!" I exclaimed, followed by another hug.

Kuya Alfred laughed. 'You do missed me...a lot..."

"Of course! Maraming salamat, Kuya!" I answered.

He replied back with his funny Filipino accent. "Walang anuman!"

We started chatting and talking each others lives and affairs. Seeing my Big Brother was the best gift I had received for my birthday. I couldn't ask for more, aside from my wish for my home and my people, which were my top priorities.

In the middle of our talk, Kuya Alfred said, "Maria, I have company."

'Who?" I asked.

A pat on my shoulder greeted me. I looked at the one who did that. I was surprised!

"Happy birthday, Ms. Philippines! Or...should I say...Maria." the man said. Then, he bowed down as a good-looking gentleman. He stood up, and there he was with his smile. I was surprised!

"Hey, Iggy! I thought you don't want to come out of the room for the feast." Alfred said, while giving a hard slap on the Brit's shoulder.

Arthur yelped a bit, but he came back to his self and then fixed his tie.

"Well...things change, Alfred. After all, I came here to enjoy the holiday!"

I was dumbfounded. England is here...and he's with America.

"Diyos ko! (My God!)" I exclaimed.


	4. A Golden Present

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

This may sound absurd. Even I wouldn't imagine that I'll actually feel this ill, yet lighthearted emotion inside me. The truth is…

"_I can't take away my eyes off of her."_

I'm wondering how or when did this feeling started to spring out. However, all I know is that, I was standing in front of her, looking at that exotic beauty standing in front of me. I'll never forget how she looked on that day. Wearing that white gown, glittering with numerous bits of silver made her sparkle and stand out. Those ebony eyes looking at me nervously when I bowed down and took her hand, almost made me stumble. All those curves on her faces-those lips and her nose complemented on that rich brown skin, caused me to stare at her that night when she was sitting in front of many people. She also has those perfect curves in the perfect places.

She reminded me of those beautiful women I've encountered during my travels on my "prime years", particularly when I was a pirate during my younger years.

But, she…she was different.

I can't stop gandering her after I bowed down to greet her a Happy birthday.

When she exclaimed in bolt from the blue after seeing me, particularly when she uttered her native language…I came back to reality in a snap. What she said made me discouraged. I asked her, "I just greeted you! What was that just now? Was that a positive or a negative feedback?"

Alfred looked at me with that same staggered look as hers.

Maria answered me with stubbornness. "I'm just astonished. That's all! And don't worry; I never said a bad word."

"Bosh! Why would you? I'm here because I was invited by the President in your birthday. Is that something you should be shocked at?" I asked her again, this time, I felt like codding her to make her mad.

Maria said nothing, except she gave me that sarcastic smile. I got more agitated.

Alfred held his hands to calm me down, "Hey, Artie! Why don't you take this slow and easy, man? God, what happened to you?" Maria put out her white _abaniko_ (as Filipinos call to their fan), and she fanned herself. I sat down on a chair and started talking to myself. I'm always like this when I get upset or mad: cursing and mumbling those words which others don't understand.

"What the crap I just did? What did I said? Curses! This is unbelievable!" I thought.

BLOODY HELL AT ITS WORST!

"Anyway…thank you for coming." Maria said. She went towards me and she held my left hand. I looked at her. I saw that eyes, glowing with joy. She was obviously grateful that I'm here.

"D-don't thank me! It was nothing!" I said while my cheeks were flushing all over. Alfred laughed. He must have noticed what I reacted.

Maria, still smiling, asked, "Well…are you forgetting something?"

I raised my brows. "What?"

"My gift…" she said playfully, and then she threw her arms wide open.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said. I pulled out a small box, wrapped in a glossy red and blue gift wrapper. I gave it to her. "It's from the Queen."

She opened her gift. Not long after, she was astounded.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

I wanted to see what's inside that box. The Queen never mentioned what is Her gift for Philippines.

"Napakaganda naman nito! (This is really beautiful!)" Maria said with delight. We found out that it was a golden Tiffany key necklace. I was indeed amazed by the present. The Queen must have been this thorough in choosing presents.

Alfred said with a beaming arrogance in his voice, "Huh! I also have that back home!"

"Shut up, you arrogant git! What do you care?" I shouted.

Maria ran towards me and held my two hands. This time, I felt shakier than I was a while ago.

"I would like you to send my deepest gratitude for Her Highness. Tell her that I truly love and appreciate her gift. Maraming salamat!"

I gave her a smile. I can't deny that I feel happy for her. She loves the Queen's gift.

"Yes, I will, Maria." I said.

Alfred interrupted our conversation. "My, my…I'm hungry! Where's the Palace dining room, anyway?"

I gasped with exasperation. "Tsk…there he goes!"

Maria answered, "Shall we go now, gentlemen?" She placed her left hand on my right arm, then her right on Alfred's left arm.

We escorted Maria to the dining room. As we head on our way, I looked at her. She was jovial. She looked at me and then, she said, "Thanks, Arthur."

I hurriedly took my eyes away from her. One more look from her and I'll pass out.

"W-welcome." I uttered.

* * *

**UNFAMILIAR WORDS:**

**gandering - **from the British slang,** _gander_**, meaning "a look, to look at"

**codding - **from the British slang,** _cod_**, "to tease, to make fun of, to mock"

**bosh - **British slang for **"nonsense"**

**git - **British slang, referring to **"an idiot or contemptible person"  
**

* * *

**There you have it, maties! (Sorry if I made this chapter a bit short. But don't worry! The next chapters will become longer...XD)  
**

**It seems like something's going on between England and Philippines! Will this happening become a sign of a new bond between them? Will this relationship settles everything what happened between them centuries ago?  
**

**More chapters coming through next, so keep up with me! I'm expecting for your honest, good reviews! **

**They are highly appreciated. Thank you and I'll keep you updated! CHEERIO! XD **


	5. Encounter Part 1

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Dear Diary,

June 12 was an exhausting day! I never felt this tired, ever since I attended the Independence Day feast here at Maria's homeland. It's been centuries, though. The whole environment has changed a lot. It wasn't that same primitive country I've invaded way back from those two years of the British occupation. The houses changed; even the roads have their cement paved along its surface. The clothes that people wear here in this country have made a great alteration. This archipelago became a modern country. That idiot America must have influenced her too much! That git! He was powerful-way more powerful than he was since the last decades after World War II…ever since he became the leader of the Allies, where I once belonged in. (Anyway, I'm still stronger than him, heh!)

Apparently, Alfred and I were here at the Palace right now, taking our rest inside our rooms. As you can see, the President invited us to stay here. She even requested us to take a tour around the archipelago, when we have time.

It's been my desire to take a look around Maria's home, after all.

I wonder what things I will discover in here. This will be one hell of a great adventure!

Most importantly, how can I manage to act normal, now that I'll be seeing that woman almost every day? Diary, how I wish that my fairy friends will help me make my wish come true!

(Arthur stops writing.)

"What the hell am I writing? This is childish! This is absurd!"

(Looks at his paper, then feels agitated while his cheeks were flushing very red) "Bloody hell…now I'm sulked into this thing again! I can't stand this!"

(Arthur continues writing, erasing that last sentence on his diary. He changed what he wrote.)

"…Diary, how can I avoid this feeling I'm having right now? It seems like I have to gaze away my attention from that…that…well…that doesn't mean that I won't talk to her. It's just that I feel…intimidated. I can't fight this feeling at this moment. This is crap! "

(Arthur stops writing again. This time, he was speechless.)

"Oh…this is useless! Bollocks! What am I going to do?"

(Disturbed, he tries to tear the paper, but as he holds the leaf, he suddenly stops.)

(Looks at the paper and thinks to himself) "Bullshit! Bloody hell! Curses! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

(England decides not to tear the paper. Instead, he wrote down a verse from his beloved playwright, William Shakespeare. It was a verse from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream", wherein Helena, one of the main protagonist of the said play, describes Hermia, her childhood friend and was also one of the main cast, comparing herself to her.)

"_**Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air  
More tuneable than lark to shepherd's ear,  
When wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear.  
Sickness is catching: O, were favour so,"**_

(Arthur looks at the verse with delight. He remembers that "young lady", "the woman of his dreams". He sighs and smiles)

"My, I feel released!"

(America enters.)

"YEY! IGGY! IGGY! We've been allowed to visit Maria tomorrow at her own nipa hut tomorrow!" (Suddenly stuns when he looks at Arthur's smiling face.)

"Hey…will you look at that? Man, I've never seen you that happy, Artie!"

(Arthur takes away his diary in fast speed.)

"W-what are you doing here in my room? You're not allowed to go inside without knocking first! YOU RETARDED, SELF-PROCLAIMED HERO, BLOODY GIT! GET OUT!"

"Hahahahahaha! What are you writing?"

"This is none of your business! Now, go to your own room!"

"Heh, unless you would tell me what are you writing..."

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL SAY IT TO A RETARD SUCH AS YOU, AMERICA! NOW, GET OUT!"

(America feels a bit hopeless, but still smiling) 'Whatever you say, Artie!"

(That night, England decided to put in his diary at the most secured part of a garnished, wooden cabinet beside his bed. He made a fake platform, and hid the diary at the bottom of the platform. He closed the cabinet, and had it locked.)

(Sighs) "No one can see my diary now. I'm prepared for this, anyway."

* * *

The following morning, Alfred and I visited Maria's home as planned.

The ride was long. Bored, I took out a book from my bag and I started reading "Sherlock Holmes". Alfred, who was sitting beside me and was busy playing a game in his PSP, began to ask me.

"Hey, Artie! I was wondering what did Philippines looked like when you saw her for the first time?" he asked while still gluing his eyes on his gadget.

I stopped reading.

Feeling a little annoyed, I continued reading and I replied, "What kind of question is that?"

Alfred, put aside his PSP and looked at me closely. I was a bit surprised after seeing his reaction. He's waiting for my answer. Hopeless, I also put aside my book and answered him.

"Well...she...she was different now. Quite different from who she was centuries ago."

Alfred was listening attentively. His misty-blue eyes were staring at me.

"As you know it, Philippines was a country, which was indeed abundant in natural resources. There's no wonder why circumnavigators from foreign lands were eager to hand that country as their colony. I was one of them. You're one of them."

"I know that." Alfred said.

I sighed, feeling that I wouldn't wanted to continue this conversation. However, we already opened the topic, so I continued. "When I saw her...especially when I saw that face for the first time...I was like leaping up myself with enthusiasm to occupy her. I was persistent. I really wanted to make her one of my colonies, which in reality, never happened. Honestly speaking, I felt...I felt obsessed to possess her...if you call it obsession. "

Alfred was still gluing his stare on me. "What happened between you and her? She seems so...agitated and kind of mad when she saw you yesterday."

"Do I have to say this?" I thought. Maybe the fact that I'll tell the truth behind what happened made me nervous.

"She was truly a beautiful woman, Alfred. I can't stand the fact that I actually fell for her centuries ago. I wanted to hold her, and possess her entire home. You see, she was that same exotic beauty that you had seen when you met her. Don't deny this fact, Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah...I can't deny that thing, Artie."

I continued, now with a sense of sadness in my expression. "I did a terrible thing. I destroyed everything. Her home. Her people. Most of all, I destroyed her."

"Does that mean..." Alfred asked with a shocked tone.

"Yes, I-I had taken her...once."

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: For my readers, try to search the phrase "British Occupation in the Philippines". Then you'll encounter a phrase such as this: "THE RAPE OF MANILA". You'll understand what happened during that time.)**

There was a long moment of peace. I heard nothing except my own breathing. Alfred looked at me, still wearing that staggered face of his.

"T-that's the reason why she was like that towards me." I said sadly.

Alfred took a deep breath and then he said, "Since we're now going to her place, why not consider this visit as a start to patch things up between the two of you?"

I was completely shocked of America's suggestion. I hesitated, and then turned my head away. "N-no...I don't think that's a brilliant idea, America."

"Now, come on! You're the United Kingdom! You're England, remember? These things must not make you weak!" Alfred said with a smile of assurance as he held my shoulder.

"I-I don't know, Alfred. It's just that...I was afraid of what might happen." I confessed.

"There's no harm in trying. Unless you give up, nothing will change. Also, you haven't known each other very well. Why not give it a try, Iggy?" Alfred said.

"I-I..." I uttered. But, Alfred patted me on the shoulder as a sign of motivating me.

After that, everything was quiet. I pondered on what America said to me.

"Can I do this? How? How can I atone for what I've done?"

After a two-and-a-half hour, we finally arrived at Maria's home.

We went out of the car, and started walking in the fields. The air was fresh. The rice fields were in their golden-yellow cloaks, swaying and dancing with the wind. The weather was sunny, and reminds me of home. As we walk together, Alfred looked at me, as if he was signing that I should not get nervous. I turned away my head, and acted numb.

Then, we reached the door.

I knocked.

Suddenly, I heard a shout: "NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"


	6. Encounter Part 2

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

There was a knock on the door. Manila was still on her seat, gazing her eyes on the door to see who was outside.

I opened the bamboo-made door. Guess what? I was in a total shock!

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Wow! What a house!" a jovial shout was heard not far from my position. I looked closer and saw two foreigners standing beside the door.

"K-Kuya? Goodness, this is unexpected!" I said with a seemingly surprised look.

"The President permitted us to come here and visit you, Maria. I guess she hasn't explained this to you." America said smilingly. "Well, luckily we arrived here just in time!"

"Gano'n ba? Oh, pasok kayo." (Is that so? Oh, please come in.) I said. My two visitors entered my home. I twitched my eyes in disbelief. HE WAS ALSO HERE!

"Say, would you want to visit my second home? It's in Manila." I asked, while gluing my eyes on my Big Brother.

"Hmmm...brilliant! Well, at least I'll have this opportunity to take a round in your place." England replied.

"Oh, fine then! I SUPPOSE YOU ALREADY VISITED MANILA A LONG TIME AGO, HAVEN'T YOU?" I said, emphasizing the last part with a sarcastic tone. I saw that staggered look upon England's face. He knew what I meant.

"Hey, come on, Maria! I want to stay here first! I love the weather here. What do you think, Artie?" America asked, while giving Arthur a hard slap on the shoulder. Arthur didn't say a word.

We sat at the living room. The cool atmosphere was relaxing. I stared at the ceiling above my head, while Manila was busy preparing food for our guests.

All of us were silent. The food came. We ate our hearts out in peace. No one dared to speak out first. America broke it up. He wasn't used to this situation. He easily gets bored, though.

"Maria, I'm just curious if you already have this nipa hut of yours ever since." Alfred asked, while sipping his cup of coffee.

I smiled and said, 'Well, apparently, yes. This is my first home, since the beginning. I began living here as a small child. I was carefree and happy to live my life as I want to. I still carry the traditions of my forefathers, who also occupied here."

Arthur wasn't listening. Maybe he is not in the mood for listening to my story. Despite of that, I sensed that bothering aura in him when I looked at him.

I continued. "Spain headed on first. He handed me for almost three hundred years, rather three-hundred and thirty-seven years to be exact. By then, other countries came here. Some were good, and some were not. The rest of what happened is history." I felt a lump in my throat. I immediately ended the conversation, without the slightest hesitation. I don't want to broaden things up. "Well...that's it then! Why don't we go outside and stroll for a walk in the fields?" I said with a smile. Alfred felt a bit excited. I stood up and set the table before we go to the fields. Alfred ran fast out of the house, leaving me and England in the living room.

I went towards England, who was at that time, sketching something on his pad. I had this intimidation inside me. I felt awkward facing him. "Would you mind if I leave you here for a moment? I'll just put these cups back on the cabinet." Arthur nodded. He never said a word.

I went at the kitchen and fix things up. I took out a bamboo chair and stepped onto it. I was arranging the cups on the cabinet, while keeping my feet still on the chair. Unfortunately, as I was putting on the last cup, I lost my balance. Then, everything happened so fast that I almost forgot what had happened.

I opened my eyes slowly. I found out that I was in England's arms. He was carrying me! I was astonished!

"Oh, Diyos Ko! (Oh, my God!) What did just happen?" I asked him with my eyes looking at him in a shocked expression.

"You suddenly fell from the chair where you were standing. Fortunately, I managed to catch you the moment you lost your balance.

"T-this is embarrassing!" I gasped, while letting myself go into him.

"Next time, be careful. If I wasn't here, you already had broken bones." he said sternly. Then, he added. "You'll look and act like a good, old Grandma when you broke those lovely bones of yours! You should be thankful that it didn't happened." He grinned and then he left the house. I got agitated.

"Utang na loob ko pa ba iyon sa kanya? Ang kapal talaga ng mukha niya! (So, he considered saving me as my "debt of gratitude" to him? What a breezy guy!)" I muttered to myself.

* * *

The three of us were walking on the fields. As it always was during sunny days, the rice fields were glistening with coats of golden-yellow. The wind was cool when it touched my skin. Alfred and Arthur were happy while looking at the farmers who were harvesting rice with_ carabaos_ (water bulls) beside them. As we are heading towards a tall, old narra tree up on a small hill, I was looking at the sky.

I sighed. "God, I wish that I have a peaceful live such as this."

I'm tired of my usual routine. I'm always in a rush for fixing out things and solving problems that my country faces nowadays. It was always like this for the past centuries. I had been tried by so many experiences, whether those were good or bad. My faith in God had been tested. Calamities, political issues, economic concerns, and even environmental problems became a part of my life. Still, I was blessed to possess a positive outlook in life. I guess that's what makes me different from others. I manage to wear a smile no matter what happens to me.

While looking at my visitors with glee, flashbacks began to flow inside my head.

America-my Kuya Alfred. He's the reason why I learned to open my eyes in the face of modernization. He's the same reason why I was saved from the Japanese, especially to that Kiku Honda, who had been cruel to me most of those times. Though sometimes, I appreciated that Japanese guy in some matters (most particularly, when it comes to anime), HE OFTEN GIVES ME THE CRUEL, BRUTAL TREATMENT! Kuya Alfred was my savior, even now. We had a close relationship since then. We value our friendship, and from that moment, I always treat him as my big brother.

Then, I gazed my eyes on that British man. England-that bastard (I'm sorry for this word), who also became cruel to me and my people. He had invaded my place for two years, and I'm relieved that he wasn't able to hand the whole archipelago. Yet, I haven't got to know him really well. ALL I KNOW IS THAT, HE'S A FILTHY-MOUTHED, ABUSIVE, POSSESSIVE, MORBID, PERVERTED PIRATE! He was a pirate, inside and out, yes! However, I suddenly had this sudden change of heart about him, especially when I was engrossed in reading that famous Harry Potter novel series! He loves literature as much as I love it. J.K. Rowling must be proud that she's a British.

This change of heart, if I call it, begins to deepen. I don't know. But, looking at that Brit made me a little...intoxicated. Seeing him again at this moment made me furious because of those two years that had happened between us. I can't stop thinking about that old Antonio when he took me as his colony for three hundred and thirty-seven years. He possesses that same cruelty as England has, though we became close.

I HATE THAT BRIT! I can't stand that fact.

But...now that I'll be able to see him almost every day during meetings and even in ordinary visits, I feel excited.

I am curious about him-everything about that boastful guy. I want to know him. This is my chance to unravel the secrets behind his arrogant, bad side.

I WANT TO KNOW ENGLAND.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Tonight, I made a feast for the four of us-me, my sister Manila, America, and England.

I was glad that they love the food. After dinner, the President gave me a call. She asked me a favor. She wanted me to take this moment to share with these foreigners about our country's culture. I agreed. Filipinos are hospitable, and as a Filipino custom, I assured the President that I'll do my uttermost efforts to make my guests comfortable. I prepared the room for the two while me and Manila stayed in our own room. Though my house is a nipa hut, I renovated it by adding three rooms, just in case if there are guests who'll be sleeping in my home.

Before going to bed, I took a shower by the river. I brought my white towel and my kit, and then I headed to the river.

It was a bright half moon. I slowly walked by the banks and soaked down deep into the waters. As a hobby, I sing songs to ease my boredom, not to mention that my people are always fond of telling folklore about ghosts, _aswang_, _mambabarang_, _santelmo_ in the form of a fireball (St. Elmo's fire), dwarfs, and other forms of unusual creatures living in the barrios and remote places in the country. I was also interested in these things, though they give me the creeps.

And as I was telling, I was taking a shower by the river when all of a sudden, I've heard a weird sound from the grasses by the river banks. I finished my shower and wore my night dress. I walked slowly, attempting to escape. However, there was that slashing sound through the grasses. I took a look at the origin of the sound. I took a long wooden stick to split the grasses out to make way. Then, suddenly...I saw a black silhoutte of a creature wearing a thick cloak and a hood on its head. It's holding a big, curved reaping knife, followed by a demonic laugh.

I screamed and almost cried in fear! I ran as fast as I could. Tension began to rise up in the scene. I was desperately running, wanting to go back home. The creature chased me. As we reached the opening back to the nipa hut, I stopped running. I was tired. I took deep breaths. There were tears in my eyes and my heart was pounding in fast beat.

In an instant, I heard someone was laughing. I went back and see who was laughing.

With my surprise, I saw America and England laughing so hard, that they almost roll on the ground. England was wearing that thick, long black cloak, while Alfred was making that slashing sound through the grass leaves. Alfred was teary-eyed. Arthur can't stop laughing too. I was shocked! I heard what those two had said.

"OH MAN! THAT WAS GREAT! NICE ACTING, IGGY!"

"Tell me about it! We made it!"

I got frustrated. I held my stick really hard and started to chase them! THIS WAS INSANITY! THEY TRICKED ME! Arthur and Alfred ran fast after seeing me. While chasing them, I heard Alfred shouting, "HEY, CALM DOWN! SORRY!"

"STILL YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY THAT? YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" I answered back, irritated.

Next time I'll go to the river, I'll bring a CCTV camera to detect those "intruders".

**MARIA CLARA DELA CRUZ**

(Sign over printed name)


	7. Package

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

The following day, my two foreign guests went back to their respective countries, because of a sudden affair which they have to attend to-a UN meeting to be specific. Seems like there will always be a pile of work waiting for them. Just like me, being a country or a nation is a great responsibility. This work was a grave task, as well as a sweet labor of love for those people whom you take account for.

Before Kuya Alfred and Arthur left the house, I offered them that I should be the one taking them at the airport. They agreed. So, we came together with a taxi cab ride and headed to that international airport at seven in the morning. The flight will be at nine.

As we're waiting inside the VIP room for the arranged plane flight, I felt bored. I decided to take out my diary and started writing different short prose and poems of love. After a few minutes of writing, I realized that seeing this literary stuff in my diary made me blushed secretly. I was wondering if someday a man who would dare to take my hand is a "lover of letters" such as me. Being a natural romantic, since the old times, my ancestors express their love to their "sinisinta" through serenades, poems and even the traditional way on how to court a lady: visiting the woman's house while singing a love song for her beneath the moonlight, then the man will have to work for her as a proof that he deserves to be loved by his lady, or something like those things.

I giggled and thought deeply about that matter. It was then that I noticed that almost everybody here in my home wasn't that engaged in the traditional way of courting. Since the invention of cellular phones, there was this word called as "text mates". Yes, the modern style of courting a woman, so to speak…wherein a man will do his own style of courting his ladylove through texts messages. I was often engaged in that activity, since I have a cell phone and there are those who want to "take my hand" in general. However, for me, nothing beats the original style of courting a lady.

One of the short love poem stanzas that I wrote goes like this:

**********_"Oh, pag-ibig na makapangyarihan, _**

**********__****_'Pag pumasok sa puso ninuman_**

**********__****__****_Hahamakin ang lahat_**

**********__****__****__****_Masunod ka lamang"_**

**********__****__****__****__****__****(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I guess every Filipino knows this stanza! XD)**

I smiled, feeling satisfied for what I've written. I put my diary inside my bag and took a good lean on the soft sofa. Not less in a minute, I fell asleep while waiting for the flight.

After a fifteen-minute nap, I slowly opened my eyes and stretch out my arms wide. Boy, I had fallen asleep! I looked at my bag and my surroundings. I saw Kuya Alfred busy playing his PSP, while Arthur was sketching on his sketch pad. My eyebrows rose up a little. Curiosity began to dominate my head.

"I wonder what England is drawing."

Then, the plane arrived.

Before we part ways, America gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back with my eyes moistened with tears. Kuya patted me on the head and laughed.

"Hey, this is not the last time we'll meet, Sis! Don't cry." he said, followed by a warm chuckle.

I answered him with a beaming smile. "Yeah, I know. J-just make yourself feel at home the next time you visit here, OK? You know that we're busy with our own matters, which is in fact, one reason why we never hang out that often."

I hugged Kuya again, this time, it was tighter.

"Don't worry; I'll come here next time." Alfred promised me.

England, who was beside America, slowly approached me. I looked at him, still wearing my smile. He was…a bit reluctant to speak, turning his eyes away. But, he returned his gaze at me and said, "So long, Philippines…I-I was hoping that I'll be able to take a tour around your home next time." Then, he gave me a brown, long pad. With my surprise, it was that same sketch pad he's using a while ago.

"Oh, why thank you!" I uttered while looking very closely at the pad.

Then, his countenance changed a little. He added, with that seemingly broken tone in his voice, "I apologize for what happened…yesterday night."

I gave him a hold in his hand. "Nah…you're forgiven. Never mind that, alright?"

After a few minutes, they were gone. As for me, I walked through the hallway and went straight to the exit. I decided to scan the pages of the brown sketch pad that England gave me.

I opened the first page. I saw a beautiful, well-written Old English handwriting, which goes like this:

_**"This property belongs to THE UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND NORTHERN IRELAND…Arthur Kirkland.**_

_**P.S. Those who'll dare to get this without my consent, or even stealing this, will be punished with a painful, morbid curse he'll never forget in his life…and in such other ways, he'll be doomed. Bloody wanker!"**_

"He's…despicable!" I thought. Writing a warning such as this would definitely make someone shivers in fright if he's weak.

I started scanning all the pages of his sketch pad. Unexpectedly, I found out that he's a great artist. He has sketches of different landscapes and people, whom I assumed, came from his beloved homeland.

The most surprising sketches that I've seen were…all me. If not me, there were sketches of rice fields and the river where I headed to yesterday when I took a shower.

He even sketched my face while I was sleeping inside the VIP room a while ago! Just when did he have the time to draw all these things, anyway?

Feeling a bit frustrated mixed with timidity, I decided to put the pad inside my bag. But, something was hindering me to do it. I looked at it once again. This time, I took a closer look at it. I checked every detail of that sketch. I was amazed on how he drawn me while I'm sleeping. It was a masterpiece! I can't deny that he was good indeed.

I gave out a smile and looked at the blue sky. I softly said, "That jerk!"

* * *

The following months came by. The situation begins to get deeper and more complicated than it was before. New problems arise. A new innovation to exercise the right of my people to vote for deserving servants of their Motherland was introduced.

It was the year 2010. The first automated election has been executed here in my homeland last May 10. A new government has sprung out. A new President has elected to become my new boss, though he says that I'll be the boss, reversely speaking in his part.

I've been busier at work, struggling to manage all the concerns and matters of my country. With my new boss, adjusting to his new position, I was there to guide him all the way. I was happy that change will soon come to shine in my home. I was always believing in the phrase "silver lining behind the horizon". As Filipinos say, "Habang may buhay, may pag-asa. (If there's life, there's always hope.)"

The new President asked me to take a leave for a hundred days, not to mention that he said to me, that he wanted to apply what he wants to achieve for the betterment of the country. As he promised in the election campaign, he'll serve the people with all his heart and might.

My "100 Day Leave" has started.

The President of the U.S.A. recently mailed my boss, congratulating him for a job well done and a victory for being elected in the highest position of the country. I was busy arranging my desk for my leave. The President came into my room with a phone in his hand.

I thanked him for giving me the chance to take a break. He laughed and said that I deserve it after all.

I went home to Manila. My sister wasn't there. When I entered the house and turned on the lights, I saw a letter by the fridge. It says:

**_"Sis,_**

**_I'll be at Palawan for a vacation. Until we meet again sometime!"_**

I laughed a bit and began fixing my bags. After wards, I decided to take a rest. I played one of my favorite foreign bands, the Beatles.

Then, while relaxing on my couch, there was a knock on my door.

I stood up and see who's knocking outside. I turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

There was a delivery boy at the doorsteps, holding a medium-sized box on his hands. The box was covered with packaging tape, labeled as LBC. He asked me, "Ma'am, are you Ms. Maria Clara dela Cruz?"

"Yes, I am." I replied. He handed me the box and asked me to sign on the paper, proving that I already received my package. The delivery boy walked out, and rode on his motorcycle. I went back inside and check what could be inside the box.

I tore out the packaging tape wrapped around the box, and opened it.

It was a black cocktail dress, with glitters sparkling through the hems of the dress. It has a bow on its back, with a diamond brooch on the middle part, just exactly at the cleavage part; and has a balloon-styled skirt. Wow, I look like a pixie fairy in this dress, except for the color itself...it was black. Hurriedly, I tried it on inside my room. After a few seconds, I came out and looked at the mirror. It was a perfect fit. Who would give me such a nice dress as this?

I thought that it was the President. Well...I'm not sure. So, I looked for a card or something that will determine who sent this package. Luckily, I found a card inside the box. I opened it, and noticed an emblem which is quite familiar to me way back years ago. The message goes like this:

_**I hope that you like the dress, fit bird! I'll visit you at your house. See you then after a week. Keep your hair on and have yourself a kick back in your good, hot arse! I'm warning you, don't get the fuck off your home when I get there!**_

_**- England**_

I never got the whole picture...maybe I took the message literally. And so, I was bursting into heavy agitation...my face was furiously red. Good heavens, what is this message?

"NOW, WHAT DOES THIS MESSAGE SUPPOSE TO MEAN? THAT GUY!"

* * *

I went back to my nipa hut after a week. I'm still carrying this stupefying feeling I'm having after I received that message (A nonsense message...who would ever be happy if someone called you a bird? Maybe, I got over-sensitive, but I don't like the sound of it. What would "fit bird" mean? And...would I try to escape into my house the moment I saw that jerk arriving at my place? THIS IS MY TERRITORY!)

When morning arrived, I told my sister about the package and that stupid message I found inside the box.

I was sipping my cup of _kapeng barako_, while grieving out my complaint. Manila was trying to calm me. I stopped narrating, and then I took a sigh.

"Manila, there's no way I'll ever tolerate such a bad manner here in our home!" I said desperately.

"Let it out, slow and soft...don't worry. I'm sure he'll not do such a thing when you're around, or else he'll be dead meat." Manila said calmly.

I continued sipping my cup of coffee and looked by the window.

By the way, when will he arrive?


	8. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

**INTERRUPTION! INTERRUPTION!**

**CALLING ALL READERS OF THIS FAN FICTION!**

Well…I guess you're now looking at this page, haven't you, mates? It seems like I'll be heading on a hectic schedule at school. Right now, I would like to apologize if I'll not be able to update my works often. Being a student was bloody hell, alright!

So, if you want to ask questions, just give your comments. I'm also looking forward for your good, honest reviews. The next time I'll post new chapters in my stories, you'll see that these will become longer than the previous ones. So, bear with me for a while, and just continue on posting your comments, folks!

Oh, before I forgot. In case of mental changes with the plot of the whole fanfiction, the rating might get changed as well...I'll think about this.

Until we meet again, mates! Cheerio!


	9. Memories

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Dear Journal,

I thought that I'll be able to see that "bird" almost every day. This UN meeting makes me sick! For crying out loud! These negotiations give me a good kick in the arse, especially when the Queen asked me to arrange appointments for particular affairs, which made me, stressed out in exhaustion these days. Most particularly about the upcoming wedding of her son, Prince William. Oh, I'm not that fascinated in weddings; neither I haven't seen myself to be married someday.

I expect that she already have the package by now. Though I rarely give gifts to those people whom I have a close association with, this scene was different. I gave a quite, wicked gift to a lady. Of course, I'm a fine gentleman! A gentleman must always choose the best gifts for a lady, particularly if that woman was as fit and hot such as her.

What the hell I am writing? Rubbish?

(P.S. For God's sake, give me the strength and courage to show up to her the time when I arrive to the Philippines! I hope she won't send me away! I saved enough money for this visit with all my blood and sweat!)

Shite! It's almost time to go! Bloody hell!

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND**

**(Sign over printed name)**

* * *

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I exclaimed while walking through the rice fields. I arrived at the small country by 10.30 (10:30) in the morning. The sun was hot, and it almost burned my skin! How could Philippines manage to live in a hot place such as this?

While holding an umbrella, I decided to stop by the river banks and rest. I set aside my heavy luggage and sat on the green grass under the big tree.

After taking in a deep breath, I looked around the surroundings.

Things were not the same back then.

While I was in my thoughts, someone called my name.

"HEY, ENGLAND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?"

I turned around and saw Maria standing on the other side of the river.

She waved at me.

I waved back. I stood up and walked towards the bank. Soon, we're facing each other.

"What are you doing here? You haven't walked straight to the hut. It's hot here outside, you know!" she said while covering her face with a hat.

"I'm just taking a rest. The air seems a bit cool, so I want to get some." I replied, covering my face with my right hand from the heat rays of the sun. Maria nodded.

"Oh, is that so? Why don't we go for a bath then?" she asked me with a playful look. I didn't say anything, except that my eyebrows rose up in hesitation.

"Don't give me that look! Come on! You're here already!" Philippines shouted. All of a sudden, she ran to the river happily and took a dive.

I also ran, but I don't want to soak myself at this point. I searched for her, but no luck. Then, I turned around and sighed. "No...I'm not interested."

In an instant, someone grabbed my foot! I stumbled and fell into the river. Dismayed and frustrated, I shouted, "BUGGER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

I'm wet all over! Not far from my position, Philippines was giggling. I looked at her fiercely.

'YOU NAUGHTY BIRD!" I shouted in exasperation.

"Wow...seems like you need to refresh yourself, hothead!" she said, still giggling. I stood up from my stumbled pace and tried to wrestle her.

"This is not funny! I fuckin' swear that I'll get my hands on you, you-" I said, but she gave me a heavy punch. I fell down again. I was speechless.

"Nah...you can't beat me with just that!" Philippines said proudly.

"God, you're a strong one, aren't you?" I said. I held my swollen left cheek, and I gasped in pain.

It was then that I and Philippines were chasing each others backs. Philippines was trying to run fast and dared me to catch her. Though I found it hard to do so, since Philippines reminded me of that Yank git when he was a small child because of that unexplainable stamina, in the end, I caught her. I managed to hand her when we got on the ground. However, something happened unexpectedly.

When I caught her by the hem of her dress, she stumbled while I, too, lost my balance. We both fell to the ground.

With my amazement...I was above her. She was below me.

And, the most shocking thing of what happened is that...I ACCIDENTALLY KISSED HER.

I KISSED HER.

That kiss made me shiver all over. Electricity bolted through my entire body, mixed with an undeniable feeling of confusion and joy. I looked at her expressive black eyes. Her eyes were wide open in surprise. We're both dumbfounded. No one said a word. Until, in an instant...

"NO!"

At the end of the day, she was treating my bruises after she punched me on the face...that time, both of my cheeks were swollen.

* * *

By evening, dinner was served.

I got the opportunity to eat those exotic foods that Philippines prepared. Though I was reluctant to taste it, because they look strange (And I can say that my cooking is still the best...ehem!), she persuaded me to took bites.

The food was good, honestly speaking.

When everyone gone out to bed, I lit an oil lamp and went out of the house to get fresh air.

The moon was bright and the stars were twinkling above the dark sky. Fireflies were dancing around the fields, sparkling with their little lights. The night air was cool. I sat by the bamboo stairs and leaned on the wall.

Something caught my attention. I saw a black journal on the table not far from me. Curiously, I got the journal and I began to open the leaves.

I read a journal entry in one leaf. It goes in this manner:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Who would ever thought that I'll be able to stand up as a nation, after those years of occupation and struggle in the hands of the Westerns? Even as a small child, many foreigners wanted me to become one of them. I refused to do so. I never, ever longed to become a pawn or a slave of a foreign country. ****I longed for freedom-for independence from all of them. Until that very special day when I got my independence, I've never been this happy.  
**_

_**Sometimes, I wonder what would I be if those countries were not meant to become a part of my life and my past? I mean, what would I be if I wasn't invaded by Spain, or Japan, and even America? I wouldn't have met Kuya Alfred and become his best buddy. He's always been my idol and my hero. What if America never showed up to my rescue? I can conclude that Japan is still taking charge of me until now if that happens.**_

I stopped reading, and then sighed. I went out and sat by the bench outside the house, together with the oil lamp. I continued reading:

**_What would I be if Spain was still controlling me? Perhaps, I'll be known as his official little sister by now (though I can't deny the fact that mostly everything that I adapted, most of my traditions and customs came from him, second to Kuya Alfred).  
_**

**_What will happen if those other countries dominated me? For instance...that German jerk who became my suitor, but I disliked him. Even...even that European man who invaded my home for two years? I was still a young woman during those times. Though I found him polite and kind at times...I still never forgive him for being cruel to me! I've been taught about their culture...but still, I never know him that much, because he's too busy to stay with me. He's always away, thus leaving me alone most of the time._**

I felt a sharp stab in my chest after reading that paragraph. But, I never stop reading. I have read each and every accounts about those countries which arrived and ruled Philippines. I was in sync of the things written in that journal. I'm setting myself in the shoes of that cheerful country, which had became my charge. These are unexpected, I said to myself. The entry was quite a long one, but then, this passage caught my heart:

**_Well, I can still recall those times when England tends to tell me stories about mythical creatures, wherein we both share with. He tells me those kind of stories before I go to bed. He never forgets to visit me, despite the fact that he's focused on his country's matters. I can't stand this reality that he has been a good man. The problem is, I want to know that jerk more...just as I've known those countries who came here in my homeland. I hope that that day comes. Who knows? I'll be able to soften the heart of that hot-headed, filthy-mouthed guy! I'll be able to build a strong friendship with him, just as what I and Kuya has right now.  
_**

**_MARIA CLARA DELA CRUZ_**

**_(Signature over printed name)_**

The cool breeze touched my skin with its hands**_. _**I put the journal back on the table. I smiled.

"I can't believe that she sees me that way." I thought.

I decided to go back into my room, but I noticed that the door to Philippine's room was open. I peeked in.

I saw her sleeping soundly on her bed as the flame from the oil lamp located on her desk burns bright. Then, these flashes came upon my head.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Kuya, Kuya! Would you tell me a story? I'm not sleepy yet."

"Oh, it's already late, Philippines. Go to bed."

"B-but...could you tell me one? Just one? Please? Pretty please?"

"Alright then, I'll tell you one. What story would you want to tell me?"

(Sounds of laughter echo)

* * *

Fragments of memories went back into me. I walked quietly towards her side and looked at her. Seeing her sleeping like an angel reminds me of America.

Her beautiful face, glowing dimly through the light of the flame, and that smile upon her face brighten me up. Her hair wasn't tied with a ponytail, but that rich ebony color was seemingly glistening and sparkling through her long hair which was on her pillow.

I tried to hold her head, but she slightly moved and gave a soft moan. Then, she was back to her sleep. I giggled. She was still that young child whom I had been with during those two short years. However, she was more beautiful than before, now that she has grown up as an independent country.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Wow, Kuya! That was a great story!"

"I'm glad that you love it!"

(Yawns) "I'm tired...I'm going to sleep now."

'Well then, goodnight, Philippines." (England gave Philippines a kiss on the young nation's forehead)

"Goodnight, Kuya."

* * *

I touched her hair softly. I can't erase this smile on my face while looking at Philippines.

"Oh, why did it turn out to be this way?" I said.

I slowly bowed down my head and kissed her on the forehead. Then, I walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a good mood. I went straight to the dining room. With amazement, I saw Philippines sipping a cup of hot tea while reading a newspaper. I went towards her and asked, "What's the news?"

Philippines looked at me, then she went back reading the paper.

"Hmmm...nothing new. Same old stories and issues. I'm just concerned about what's going on."

I took a seat next to her, and made a cup of tea myself.

"Hmmm...by the way, have you seen a black notebook yesterday, England? I was looking all over for it. The result is, I haven't written on it yesterday before I go to sleep." Maria asked me, still gluing her attention on the paper. I stopped drinking. My heart began to beat fast.

"BLOODY HELL! OH NO!" my mind was alarming me. What will I do now? I hope she won't noticed that I violated her privacy.

Maria was turning the pages of the newspaper when suddenly she said, "Geez, sorry if I asked you a nonsense question. Apparently, I always clean up my house. But it seems like I always fail to maintain it. By the end of the day, you'll found out that my house was a total mess." Then, she laughed.

I never said a word. I sighed. Good heavens!

The whole environment was calm. I was still on my chair having my tea, while as for Philippines, she never looked at me. She 's still reading the paper on her hands.

I felt a lump in my throat. Instantly, I felt the desire to talk to her and apologize for what happened yesterday at the river. Before I started to speak out, she interrupted me.

"Uhmmm...I'm sorry for punching you in the face yesterday. I was just...carried away." Then, she put down the paper and looked at me with a sad expression.

"W-well...me too. I'm sorry, Philippines." I said back.

Suddenly, she smiled at me sarcastically. "Oh, before I forgot...you better apologize for this too!" She took out a white card from her pocket and showed it to me.

"W-wait! That was..." I gasped in a shocking manner.

"Yes! You just called me a 'fit bird', jerk! What does that supposed to mean? You're believable! You're still that sharp-mouthed guy way back then, England! You know that I won't tolerate such a manner here!" Maria said exasperatedly, while chasing her breath.

I stood up in disbelief and irritation. "Now, what the hell are you trying to say, woman? I guess you haven't learnt much! I expected too much of you! You git!"

Maria looked at me with a fierce look. "Take that back, moron!"

"No, I'm not! I mean it, bimbo!" I said. Then, the rest of what I said is...censored.

Well...the day ended up with another argument. Agitated, I went out of the house and I decided that I'll never go back.

"FINE THEN! DON'T YOU DARE COME HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!" Maria shouted.

"ALRIGHT! I WON'T! BESIDES, THAT'S WHAT I'M PLANNING TO DO EARLIER!" I said, while walking away in anger.

* * *

**My, my...I think that this chapter is the longest...so far.**

**Things were getting well, I guess.**

**More chapters to come, more changes and twists will occur. (The rating of this fan fiction may be changed, depending on the author's mental switches in the plot...watch out for love scenes...in case. Be ready, mates!)**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! CHEERIO!  
**


	10. Raindrops

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Dear Diary,

I was on fire! Flames of aggravation and anger were bursting in my chest!

I can't believe him!

So…he's the one who has the right to get angry! He did a terrible thing to me! Who does he think he is, anyway? He's not my boss, and he's not the one whom I owe everything! Maybe…in some terms, but I still can't believe the way he acted towards me!

WHAT A LOATHSOME MAN!

Just as he said, he'll never come back. Who cares? I don't need him! I think that he must go back to where he belongs. That's the best way for him to do!

But…it's almost ten in the evening. The night is very dark and deep. Most importantly, he's been gone for two days. The weather wasn't as good as it was; it was rainy these days.

Where did that jerk go?

Diyos ko! Ano na bang nangyari sa lalaking iyon at hindi pa siya bumabalik? (My God! Where did that man go? He hasn't returned yet.)

He's a burden on my back! However…I can't stand this! I have to look for him.

I'll be back in a while.

**MARIA CLARA DELA CRUZ**

**(Signature over printed name)**

* * *

I went out of the house, bringing a lit oil lamp with me. Desperate, I search for that annoying Brit. I was calling and shouting for his name several times, but nothing answered.

The night was dark; the wind was cold and strong. Dark clouds were beginning to gather up in the skies. Rain will come anytime.

After a two-hour search, I gave up and returned home.

As I walked in, rain poured down. I closed the windows and the door of my nipa hut and went straight into my room. With my surprise, I saw my sister Manila, lying on my bed.

"Sis! W-when have you been here? I never noticed that you came." I said shockingly. Manila looked at me with her eyes, drooped down in sleepiness.

"Hmmm…I guess I've been here minutes ago or what. Oh, by the way, who are you looking for?" Manila asked. I sat down and stared at her longingly. I was diffident to tell her that England is here and he walked away from home because we had a fight. Manila, then with her eyes half-open, went towards me and held me by the hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just…well…he's…h-he's here." I said with a timid tone in my voice. Manila had her brows down.

"Who's he that you're referring to?" my sister said curiously.

"England. He's been here." I said with my head bowed.

"W-what? HE'S HERE A WHILE AGO? Where's he now?" Manila surprisingly said. I stood up with an uneasy feeling and looked away from her.

"I don't know. That's why I was looking for him. No luck, I haven't found him yet." I replied. My sister stood up too and faced me.

"I think something went on here, right?"

"Yeah…there was." I said without the intention to hide it from her.

Thunder roared, followed by a terrifying flash of lightning afterwards. Manila patted me on my shoulders and said, "Tomorrow, tell me everything what happened, OK? For now, let's go to sleep. I know that he's not far from here. We're going to find him, alright?"

At that point, I can't bear to hide my guilt. I cried. I was sobbing on my sister's arms.

"Why? What have I done? Am I to be blamed? He's the one who had said a terrible thing to me. He'd the first one who did a wrong act, and yet, I'm feeling guilty for what I did? I sent that jerk away! I was angry at him! He's just…terrible! He's wicked! God, what am I going to do? What if I never found that jerk? Who'll be blamed because of this? IT'S ME! ME!"

Manila tried to calm me down. She hushed me and then she said that I have to get some sleep and never panic. I ended up crying in my sleep. That England made me cry, because of his contemptible manner! I hope that I will find him the next day.

* * *

And so, Philippines was still bitter of the truth that she's mad at England. The following morning came:

"I swear I'll get my hands on that filthy-mouthed Brit! Whoever he is, I won't allow such profanity in my house!"

Philippines was talking to her younger sister, Manila. Manila was listening eagerly. She saw how furious her "ate" was.

"Calm down, ate. Just take a deep breath. Let it out." Manila said softly.

Maria took a deep breath, and then sighed.

"God, why do I have to meet people like him? I just can't bear him! I've done a grave sin! An unpardonable one! I hope God will forgive me for all of these things!" Philippines said desperately as she sipped her cup of _kapeng barako_ (brewed coffee) while facing Manila during their breakfast meal.

"Geez, what happened anyway?" Manila asked Philippines, while eating a hot pandesal.

As Philippines was busy narrating the whole story, a knock on the bamboo-made door was heard.

Manila headed hurriedly to see who was outside their home.

She turned the knob.

All of a sudden…a loud scream coming from inside was heard.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

* * *

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

"Naku, SUSMARYOSEP! Ate! Ate!" Manila was screaming when she called me.

"What's happening?" I said as I rushed to the door.

Shocked and confused of what we're going to do, Manila and I saw a drenched, dirty, weak England in the doorsteps. He was very frail and he's all covered up with mud. All of a sudden, he stretched out his arm and held the door to be able to stood up. Unfortunately, he's too weak.

"I-I..." was all that he said before he fell down, unconscious. Manila and I stared at each others eyes depressingly. We hurriedly picked England up and assisted him inside the hut.

"What now, Ate?" Manila asked and waited for my command.

I held England's forehead. Hell, he was hot!

"This is not good! Hurry, go and get a basin of water. He's having a flu. For God's sake! Hurry, now!" I said with a rush.

Soon, we all prepare the things we needed. We made room for the Brit and laid him on the white bed after cleaning him up. Of course, we asked a neighbor to take care of him for taking off his dirty clothes.

After hours of preparation, the foreigner was lying peacefully on his bed, with a damp towel on his forehead. Manila made some soup while I was the one watching him.

"What will happen now?" I sighed as I looked at England sadly.

I felt disturbed in my seat while looking for England. I roamed around the room. Still, he hasn't awaken. Nervousness and worry engulfed my heart. What am I going to do? I roamed for a few minutes, still worrying about the Brit.

Then, I heard a desperate call.

"Somebody..."

I stopped walking around the room. I went over to England's side and said, "Oh, finally, you're awake."

England's emerald eyes looked at me with a distressed look, then he uttered, "Bloody hell...what happened?"

I said fast while slightly touching his lips, "Hush, don't say a word. Just take a rest first, will you?" Then, I covered him a soft blanket. England was still looking at me, and then it followed by a smile. I saw him smiling. Curious, I asked him, "Now, what? You're starting a new scandal here, jerk. I'll tolerate this for now. I swear I'll never forgive you when you get well." Then, I took away my gaze on him.

"I was just wondering how you Filipinos take care of a sick person. That's all." England answered, followed by a slight movement to turn his body to the other side and then added, "I'll take a rest as you said, Maria. So, don't disturb me."

"What a guy!" I thought. Then, I turned back and found out that England's already asleep.

Rain started to pour again in the afternoon.

I fell asleep by the table while guarding England. After a few hours, I rose up and saw him reading something. I noticed that it was a book about Shakespeare. I walked slowly towards him and asked him, "You're already awake?"

"Yes. I am bored, so I want to read." he said while paying his attention on the book.

I nodded. "Ah, ganun ba? (Ah, is that so?) Well, that was a good book. I have read some of his works, you know." I said to him with a grin.

He looked at me, then I sensed that he's in a good mood to challenge me. "So, I think it's time that I'll give you a little test about him. Shall we start?"

"Bring it on, jerk." I replied.

* * *

Raindrops were trickling down to the cogon -grass rooftop of my nipa hut. The sky was watering the earth. Seconds and minutes ticked by. Many people were inside their homes, but young children play in the rain, holding those _tabos _(water drippers or scoopers) with their hands. Their mothers were watching over them with their smiles, while warning them not to hold mud while bathing in the rain.

As for me, I always loved listening to the rhythm of the falling rain. Yes, those tip-tapping sounds made me giggle in secret. The sound of it was music to my ears. While listening onto it, I was busy playing mind games with England. He was an intelligent guy. I almost failed to answer his general questions, especially when he asks me of certain things about his homeland's culture-which I had learned centuries ago. I was fortunate that I haven't forgotten all of it.

As I was mentioning earlier, I was playing games with him. He was like that when I was with him during those years. And yet, he never, ever failed my expectations. He was brilliant as he was.

We've been like that for hours, until we both didn't notice that it's already twilight.

After that, I stood up and faced him, "I'm quite sure that you're going to like the food later."

He looked at me and said, "I think I'll be expecting that."

As I turned my back and headed on outside, he called me. "Wait."

I looked back. I saw him standing beside the bed, staring at me longingly. Then, he slowly walked towards me and he leaned his face towards mine. I gasped.

"What the?"

Then. he whispered something. It was short, yet a sweet message.

"Thank you very much, and...I'm sorry for what happened."

He went back on his bed and lay down. He turned his body on one side and never say a word.

"Uhmm...I gotta go." I said with a sense of nervousness.

I was walking to the kitchen with a shaky feeling. I was feeling happy at what happened, but nervous at the same time. He...thanked me. He also said that he was sorry. He was...how can I put this? He was looking at me with those green eyes, and his face was indeed...fine-looking as he stared at me for a long time. I never thought I'll say this but, I felt numb and flabbergasted while looking back at him. I was head over heels amazed to that Brit's face. God, what's happening to me?

'What is going on with me?" I said, holding my head with both hands.

"HEY, SIS! THE SOUP IS READY!" Manila shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming." I said.


	11. Return

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Dear Journal,**  
**

After a week, I got well from a severe flu.

I'm glad that I was right. She never left me. As a matter of fact, she really took good care of me when I'm sick.

Though I tend to tease her, which made her upset, I can't avoid myself looking at her when I have the chance. She was always angry at me when I utter profane words inside her house, which she dislikes the most. This unexplainable feeling of happiness every time I see her makes me smile. Those days of staying on her home were unforgettable. She doesn't know how much I appreciate her when she cooks something for me, since she was a great cook. She doesn't realize how much I care for her every time she went to the fields to harvest; exposing herself from different elements around her environment. That's why I never stop reminding her not to strain herself. She'll just laugh and says that she'll be fine. She doesn't know how jovial I am when I glance at her, adoring her whole self. Yes...she's beautiful inside and out. Day by day, I'm learning new things, including her traditions and culture. I find those things fascinating, not to mention the fact that she has been fully influenced by America during the American occupation in the Philippines. So, she has learned how to adapt the Western way of life since then.

She doesn't know how long I've been waiting to explore more about her. I was beginning to know her every single day. In connection with this matter, I am learning to like her.

No, rather, I am beginning to love her just the way she is.

I think…I already fell for her.

I don't want her to see it, or else she'll get more upset when she notices this. I hope that I can fight this feeling for her. I know it sounds odd, but by the name of God, I have to fight this.

This is not a jest. I'm fuckin' serious! (Here I am again…)

If I can't handle myself, I can't hinder myself to tell her that…I LOVE HER.

What am I going to do to show her my appreciation for everything she did? How can I show how grateful I am?

It's almost two weeks passed since from that day I arrived here...imagining that scene, occurring inside my mind. That first kiss made my heart fall out of place this early! DAMN! I HATE THIS! IS THIS THE PERFECT TIME TO OPEN MYSELF FOR THIS KIND OF MATTER? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

**ARTHUR KIRLAND**

**(Signature over Printed Name)**

* * *

I went back to London the following day. Before I left, another scenario happened beyond my expectations.

Christ! I don't what to do or to respond after that day.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Back at Philippine's nipa hut...**

**SCENARIO: England was packing up his things when Philippines arrived. England put something to his ears, but he changed his mind, instead he let his left ear untouched.  
**

"Oh, you're leaving...what's the rush all about?"

"The Queen called me a while ago to go back to London and finish every paperwork concerning Prince William's wedding and the like. So, I need to leave."

"Ah, I see...how you're feeling now by the way?"

"Splendid! I feel like a new being, after that terrible sickness struck me."

"Great! So...uuhhh...England?"

(Silence echoes throughout the scene)

(Softly) "I-I am deeply sorry if I said anything bad to you."

"What?"

"I said...I'm sorry...I mean it."

"You what?"

"I mean it, jerk! I'm sorry! Are you deaf?"

"Sorry for what?"

"Dios mio! BINGI KA BANG TALAGA O NAGBIBINGI-BINGIHAN LANG?" (My God! Are you deaf, or you're just pretending to be one?)

**England took out his earphone from his right ear and looked at Philippines.**

"What the bloody hell did you said?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I WON'T REPEAT WHAT I SAID!"

"I'm sorry. I'm listening to my classical music here. I need inner peace."

"I thought you're listening."

"I was. But I can't hear clear enough."

"I said...GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...I don't want to repeat it!"

**Philippines walked out of the room, while England was left inside, his large brows curled down questionably.**

"Damn! What the hell did she said?"

* * *

I arrived at London by evening. I went straight to a hotel and checked in.

Before I gave up my strength after that flight, first I put my luggage on the floor after I reached the hotel room. I was very exhausted, and I said, "I missed my home."

I directly walked towards my desk and started to work with a nice cup of tea and a small plate of scones beside the desk.

Hours gone by and I felt sleepy. However, I have to finish these piles of papers, before I go to sleep. Rather, I think I won't be able to sleep then.

By morning, I drove to the Palace and talked to the Queen. Thank goodness, everything is prepared. After a few hours of talking with Her Majesty, she invited me for lunch. Then, I left the Palace by 1.00 PM. I arrived at the hotel, then I left again for a walk.

As I was walking through the streets, I looked at the paved roads carefully-the sidewalks and the patterns of the pavements along its surface. I looked at every details of it. I remembered those golden fields way back from that country. I missed the fresh air and Mother Nature herself.

After a sigh, I decided to talk to someone whom I can trust with my secret. This will be a long mile for me to walk on to.

* * *

**A CONVERSATION ON THE PHONE:**

**3:30 PM**

**Paris, France**

France was busy flirting with his women inside his mansion, when all of a sudden, his phone rang. As usual, he was lazy to get it, since he was on his bed with those beautiful French girls around him, laughing and teasing him seductively. (Yeah...he's always been like that! He's a pervert, what could you say more?)

As he was lying on his bed, he got his phone and answered the call:

"Bonjour...oh Anglettere! How's your leave, mon cher?"

"Quit with the endearment, frog! Well...the truth is...I called you because I need your help."

"I smell something different with that tone of yours. What about it?"

"W-well...I-It is about...love..."

"Oh...this is going to be good! Who's your amour?"

"Not if you agree to help me first!"

"Gaaahhh...come on! Mon cher...you know that we French were good in love matters. Can you tell me who's your amour, Anglettere?"

"Ah...for crying out loud! Well then, it's a woman..."

"Wow...mon cher, you're already a fully grown-up man!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT A MAN, FRANCE? I swear that you'll get your bloody hands once I've returned! You old frog! What? Are you going to help me or not?"

"Hmmmm...alright, alright. Tell me everything about her."

France decided to take his girls home. Then, afterwards, he went back to business. As the conversation goes, France was surprised about what he'd discovered about England's unrequited love.

"Oh...so you can't tell her about it, right?"

"Yes...that's the problem."

"I know just the remedy for that, Angleterre! What about a romantic dinner date at her place? I guess you have to find out which is the most romantic spot to hold on a date."

"Hmmm...sounds good! I have to take a tour around the country, then. I think I'll be able to find the perfect place for a dinner date!"

"Oh, mon cher, don't forget to be sweet! After all, you're a GENTLEMAN as you always brag about yourself!"

"BOLLOCKS! Don't mock me, frog! I know that!"

"Here's what you're going to do."

**(YOU'LL FIND OUT FRANCE'S LOVE TIPS TO ENGLAND IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!)

* * *

**

America was eating at McDonald's when his phone rang.

(Mumbling) "Hello! Hey, Iggy! How are you, dude?"

"Let me guess...you're inside a fuckin' McDonalds, am I right? I am warning you about what you'll become in a few more years because of your gluttony, you idiot!"

'Ahhhh...geez...this is my only heaven, Artie! Come on! By the way, why did you called?"

"Uhmmm...I almost forgot! You knew Philippines a lot, correct?"

"Ah, yeah? Of course! She's my younger sister! Why?"

"I am just...wondering...if she mentioned about what are the things she's looking to a man."

'Say what?"

"I'm dead serious, git! Did she mentioned about those things and yadda, yadda, yadda..."

"CUT IT OUT, MAN! OK, OK...well...as far as I can remember...she had mentioned about that thing when we talked about Valentines Day a long time ago. I was the one who opened that topic, and she answered me. What are you planning to do?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? I am going to-"

'WOW! THAT'S GREAT, ARTIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! I REALLY AM A SMART HERO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Fuck! SHUT UP, YOU GIT! I'm not done talking! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Hehehehehe...I had violated something that you wouldn't expect, Iggy."

'Wait, hold on for a-w-what? THIS CAN'T BE-Y-YOU READ MY JOURNAL?"

"Bull's eye! Hahahaha!"

THIS IS TOTAL BOLLOCKS! SHITE! HOW DID YOU-?"

"Ha! You forgot your diary in the Palace. Good grief, I had found your dirty little secret, England! I knew where you hid it!"

"GOD! DON'T YOU DARE SAYING ANYTHING THAT YOU'VE READ TO OTHERS. I FUCKIN SWEAR THAT I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT!"

"Hey dude, calm down! Alright! I won't tell it to anyone. Promise."

"I'm counting on you, Alfred. Say, did you remember what she had told you?"

"Well...sort of. I'll tell you."

**(YEAH, THEIR PHONE TALK WAS QUITE A LONG ONE. YOU'LL FIND THESE OUT TOO IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!)**

**

* * *

**

**There you have it again...yeah...such a long time since I got stuck by a damn hard situation until now! Well, I hope I can overcome that problem somehow! CHRIST ALMIGHTY!  
**

**Well...looks like I have to write more! I'll do my best to keep you updated, guys!**

**REMEMBER...I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS! THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION! KUDOS TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA! **

**So, 'till next time, folks! CHEERIO!  
**


	12. Captivated

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My, my...it's been a long time since I haven't updated this fan fiction. Due to a hectic schedule, concerning our upcoming mock defense for our thesis, I wasn't able to add a chapter for this story. Yeah...I've been into stressful weeks, alright! Hahaha! Now, now, here's the latest chapter! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS, FOLKS! I'll keep you updated once I have the time! Oh, by the way, don't forget to leave your comments! Thus, ENJOY READING! **

* * *

It's already three in the morning.

"_So much for these pills…I still can't sleep."_

She sighed. _This is not good. I can't sleep._

Philippines set aside the sleeping pills she's taking almost a week from now. She had been under a lot of stress. Facing those concerns to further improve her homeland had caused her to experience sleepless nights. While sitting beside her bed in her room, she decided to take a stroll outside to the gardens. She took out her white coat and a medium-sized bag, and then went out of the room.

Outside the Palace, the nation walked slowly facing the dim-lighted Pasig River. She smiled a bit, savoring the cool breeze touching her skin. Her body shivered a bit.

_God, how can I sleep tonight?_

She looked for a place to sit. Luckily she had found a bench not far from her. She sat still and stared at those blinking lights through the dark horizon. She sighed with a sad expression upon her face.

_I missed my hut. My sister. The fresh air and my garden. Oh…this is sad. What am I thinking?_

Gradually, her thoughts guided her into a different dimension-a new picture which she hasn't thought that she'll think of that night. She took out a notebook and a flashlight from her bag.

She opened the pages of that notebook, and then turned on her flashlight. Looking at those sketches made her heart felt light. She wouldn't have thought that looking at those drawings made her smile somehow, easing her homesickness. She giggled every time she saw sketches of herself in different angles.

"_So much for the effort."_ she said.

Apparently, while looking at the leaves of that notebook, she suddenly stopped. She gazed her eyes on the banks of the river as if she remembered something from that place. In a while, fragments of that place took her thoughts slowly:

That morning-the first day when he arrived at her home and those times when he chased her by the banks of that body of clear water, was worth remembering. Two weeks of unforgettable moments, probably, sure was euphoric for the nation's mind. Small fights, intense arguments, and even sweet moments-those things were sure great memories for her. Those times when she took good care of that proud country when he was ill was memorable. She had even shared those memories with him just like old times when they first met.

And, the most remarkable thing that she wouldn't forget-that first kiss with him by the river banks. That kiss was unexpected and unintentional. However, she had found it captivating, as if a spell has been bound to her by that kiss. She felt a little intoxicated while recalling those memories. Then, a pink hue appeared on her face.

_NO! What is wrong with me?_

She touched her face and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she remembered the face of that country that she's been with for two weeks. Those emerald green eyes glancing at her in secret, that sandy blonde hair adding brightness into her sight, that fair complexion she has been wanted to have, and that tall, well-built body in its perfect place. She was thinking of that good-looking countenance of a gentleman standing in front of her door looking at her, way back in her mind.

The most beautiful thing she remembered was that cunning smile from him every time he teases her. That smile was enthralling. She can almost see him sitting at the breakfast table, sipping his cup of earl grey tea not far from her seat.

_My God, I'm thinking many things. Daydreaming?_

Was she daydreaming? Maybe yes. Maybe no. She was thinking of something else. Something she wouldn't expect of herself to think about. She began to giggle to herself. With her eyes a bit moistened with tears, she took out a deep breath and said to herself.

_Diyos ko, ano po bang nangyayari sa akin? (God, what is happening to me?)_

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Now, what are we going to have for dinner? Let's see...uhmmm...good heavens! There's too many on the menu!"_

_"Hey, Sis! Need help?"_

_"No thanks, Manila. I can do this."_

_"Whatever you say. Just call me if you need help, OK?"_

_"Yeah! Thanks!"_

Philippines was browsing on her big cookbook when all of a sudden,

_"Anything I can do?"_

_"Oh, I haven't notice that you're here."_

_"As a matter of fact, I got curious when I saw you, scanning through the pages of that cookbook."_

_"Oh, this? Honestly, I don't know what will we have for dinner."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"May I take a look for a while?"_

_"Sure."_

It turns out that the two decided to go for _tinola (chicken ginger stew) _and _rellenong bangus _for dinner.

After a few hours...

_"Jesus! What the hell happened to the fish?"_

_"Oh, Sis! Ask him!"_

_"Now...what have you done? You just burned the fish, you jerk!"_

_"What? I'm just doing what you told me to do!"_

_"Wait! I told you to grill this but not as exaggerated as this looks right now!"_

_"Ate! Ate! Yung sinaing natin! (Sis! Sis! The rice!)"_

_"Damn! I forgot that bloody rice!"_

_"Stop that, jerk! God, what am I going to do with you?"_

At the table...

_"Oh, at least the stew is alright."_

_"Thank you for your appreciation. In fact, I made it."_

_"Oh, you do. How come that you weren't able to grill the fish the way it is?"_

_"Damn! Do I have to say it again? I just did what you told me!"_

_"You overcooked it."_

_"(whispers) Rubbish! This is nonsense."_

_"Well...cut this thing out, you two. Let's enjoy the food alright?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Tsk."_

* * *

The lady nation laughed secretly as she scan the pages of the notebook.

_That jerk!_

Every time she cooks food for the three of them during those weeks at the hut, she wouldn't forget to call him to be her "assistant chef". However, it looks like that the gentleman hasn't learned. She considered him as a horrible assistant during those times. She will giggle to herself, hiding her smile as she looks at him, gasping in pain as he cuts himself with a knife or his hand touched a hot cooking pot. She can clearly remember each happening in her mind.

She never noticed that a half hour has passed.

_I can't sleep._

She was still on her seat. She was smiling.

_God, I miss that jerk._

What did she thought of just that moment made her shocked.

_What did I said? Is this for real? Am I missing...t-that..._

She slapped her face more hard. Though she complained that her slap was a little painful, she couldn't help herself but to think that fact-she is missing him.

_W-what am I thinking?_

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"What are you playing?" _(Listening to the piano)_  
_

_"Oh...I know that you know this song..."_

_"Wait...I know that song..."_

_"You can use the drums if you want..."_

_"Why, thank you."_

Two voices blended together in a song. The piano sounded so beautiful, and drum beats accompanying it, filled the entire atmosphere with an upbeat mood. The song goes with a manner such as this:_  
_

**Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly **  
**He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller **  
**He got hair down to his knee **  
**Got to be a joker he just do what he please **

**He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football **  
**He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola **  
**He say "I know you, you know me" **  
**One thing I can tell you is you got to be free **  
**Come together right now over me **

As the song changes, the tempo turned slowly, thus entering a somewhat moderate song:

**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**  
** I think you'll understand**  
** When I'll say that something**  
** I wanna hold your hand**  
** I wanna hold your hand**  
** I wanna hold your hand**

** Oh please, say to me**  
** You'll let me be your man**  
** And please, say to me**  
** You'll let me hold your hand**  
** I'll let me hold your hand**  
** I wanna hold your hand **

While the song progresses, he suddenly stopped.

_"Wait for a moment, please."_

_"Alright."_

As he came back, he had a stereo in his hands and a collection of DVDs all inside a bag.

_"Now...what are you going to do, jerk?"_

_"Well...let's rock and roll, baby!"_

The whole hut was filled with that famous 1960 band songs. The scene was lively. After a few minutes, everything became slow. Sweet.

Without the slightest hesitation, the whole aura was filled with that sweet music. He stood up and reached for her hand.

_"Hey...what are you doing?"_

_"Since, this is one of my favorites and you actually opened this whole thing up, may I have this dance?"_

_"Hah! Really?"_

_"I mean it, bird!"_

_"Quit with that word! Alright, alright!"_

The music sounded sweet...yes it surely was. Every line filled the whole place:

**Oh! Darling, please believe me**  
** I'll never do you no harm**  
** Believe me when I tell you**  
** I'll never do you no harm**

** Oh! Darling, if you leave me**  
** I'll never make it alone**  
** Believe me when I beg you**  
** Don't ever leave me alone**

Their talk goes on as they held each others hands; his one hand holding her waist and hers are finely tangled with his.

_"I've never seen you like this sentimental...if you call this as such."_

_"Oh...I always listen to these songs when I'm alone. I get used to this."_

_"So...you're alone in your home?"_

_"Apparently, yes, I am. But, I don't mind being alone. To be honest, I used to live my life on my own, even when I was young."_

_"You don't feel sad, do you?"_

The music keeps on playing:_  
_

**When you told me you didn't need me anymore**  
** Well you know I nearly broke down and cried**  
** When you told me you didn't need me anymore**  
** Well you know I nearly fell down and died**

_"(Sighs) Sometimes. Seeing myself waking up each day all alone, until I go home and go to bed.._._I am always alone. I feel tired doing that usual routine_, _but I got used to it."_

_"Oh, I see...have you ever thought of settling down with...something or...someone?"_

**Oh! Darling, if you leave me**  
** I'll never make it alone**  
** Believe me when I tell you**  
** I'll never do you no harm**

The music filled their moods and feelings as they talk. They stared at each other closely, their countenances facing towards one another_._

_"W-well...I am not certain about that matter. However...it's just that..."_

_"That...what?"_

_"Well, I-I...uhmm..."  
_

That look in his eyes caught her attention. She knew it. She had found the answer. She leaned herself closer to him and whispered to his ear.

_"It's alright if you don't want to say it."_

_"It's not like that at all...it just that..."_

_"No...I think this is the time that you have to feel that you have company."_

The music echoed more loudly than ever. The night was cool and the breeze touched them both. However, they felt warm in each others company. They were silent for a long time. And still, the music keeps on playing.

**When you told me you didn't need me anymore**  
** Well you know I nearly broke down and cried**  
** When you told me you didn't need me anymore**  
** Well you know I nearly fell down and died**

_"Is it alright if I hug you? It's quite cold out here, you know."_

_"Well...go ahead."_

The music has come to its finale. They ended up hugging one another, smiling and enjoying their dance together. The moon shone brightly and the mood was sweet and slow:_  
_

**Oh! Darling, please believe me**  
** I'll never let you down**  
** Believe me when I tell you**  
** I'll never do you no harm**


	13. Lullaby

**December 26****th**

**At the Malacanang Palace**

"Do I really need to take these pills? I hate medicine! They taste bitter! They're too awful for my taste."

"Ma'am…I think it's better if you must take them, unless you want to become an insomniac."

"Nah! I already am an insomniac."

"You also need to regain your strength. You must have been into a lot of stress, Ma'am."

"Yeah…I know. This fever made me tremble and hot all over. Anyway, thank you for taking good care of me."

"You're always welcome, Ma'am."

"Would you please make me a cup of hot coffee?"

"Ah, opo, Ma'am! (Ah, yes, Ma'am!)"

"Maraming salamat. (Thank you very much.)"

* * *

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Dear Diary,

It was December 24th. Christmas Eve.

Christmas is one of my most favorite holidays of the year. I had all day to prepare for this, and I can say that this is the best and unique holiday that I had!

I already planned to finish my paperwork before the Christmas vacation begins. It was a terrible headache seeing myself working on my desk, arranging plans on how to get all the work done, most particularly the common issue about that "thirteenth month pay" for those employees who work and serve for the government. Still, it was truly amazing that my people never forget to celebrate Christmas merrily (and extravagantly…) with their families, friends and loved ones. This tradition will always be present in the hearts of each and every family living in my homeland. What matters most is that you'll always stay with the people you love, especially during this season, right? Also, I wouldn't mind working very hard for my people. As long as I am here, I'll be happy to serve them with all my heart and soul.

Finally, when Christmas vacation came, I made my schedule for the holidays. I plan to spend Christmas with my sister and with my people in our place. I also saved money and decided that I should buy gifts, so that I could give everyone presents when Christmas arrives. I also plan to buy foods, fruits and groceries for Noche Buena.

When everything is set, yesterday I wrote letters to my three other siblings-Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. I also made letters for my fellow nations, though some of them didn't celebrate Christmas. At least they are welcome to visit me and experience the Christmas spirit here. They will surely love it!

This Christmas Eve morning, I went out early to go to the mall and buy everything that I need for Noche Buena. I asked Manila to accompany me. While we were at the mall, my boss called me and invited me to come over to their house by night for the Noche Buena. I said that I will spend Noche Buena with my sister, so I won't be able to stay long. He said that it's alright, as long as I can catch up by six in the evening. I agreed, so I requested my sister to take care of other things for the Noche Buena while I'm away.

We arrived at almost four in the afternoon. I hurriedly fixed myself and went to the President's house. There were many guests inside, and I felt intimated to go inside when I got there. One of the President's acquaintances recognized me and assisted me inside the house. My boss and I met. We shook hands and met everybody inside the house. As arranged, we had the feast. God, it was overwhelming that the whole dining table was truly a feast. Imagining those spoons and forks setting in their places with delicious foods and delicacies beside each and every plate made me hungry. I thought, "Oh, I can do that!" I never ate that much. After a few hours, probably two hours, I said goodbye to my boss and to everyone and went home.

When I arrived, there were many people outside. It seems like they were busy preparing food for the Noche Buena. I walked straight inside the hut and saw my sister cooking at the kitchen. With my surprise, there were three men standing in a row, cooking. There was a woman, grilling rows of chicken and a dozen of large roasted pigs outside the yard. I guess that Manila had a hard time preparing all by herself so she asked assistance. I apologized to her for being late. She answered me that it's OK.

We finished everything by almost nine-thirty. Our guests were at the yard, sitting at the table while a group of men were carrying a videoke machine. They put it on the front. Drinks were being served by women and the children started playing. The elders were sitting in their own table, talking and laughing with one another. They're sharing stories, I guess. I smiled secretly while looking at all those people.

"Wow! This will be one heck of a happy celebration!" I thought.

A couple of minutes had passed; the silent atmosphere was now full of loud, boisterous laughter and jovial singing voices. Everyone seems merry.

As for me, I went farther away from the hut because my cell phone hasn't stopped beeping and vibrating. Many people greeted me through text messages, while others called me. I was amazed, my friends and fellow nations called and texted me. They greeted me a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. My heart was touched with delight during those moments.

One of those countries close to me who greeted me was my Father Spain.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hello?"

"OLA, MI UNICA HIJA! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Oh, Papa! Thank you! Merry Christmas to you, too!"

"How I wish that I could go there and meet you. But…you see, I am also having my Christmas celebration here."

"No…it's fine, Papa! I hope that we'll be able to celebrate it together soon!"

"Have you received my gift, hija?"

Actually, Papa sent me a new cocktail dress. He said that I was way too cute and adorable that he wanted me to have a dress fit for a lady and a princess. He also mentioned that I looked like a doll, so he gave me the dress as his gift. Hahahaha!

"Ah, yes! Thank you, Papa!"

"Ah…and don't forget my tomatoes, hija!"

"Yes, Papa! I already sent it!"

* * *

Another country who greeted me was Kuya Alfred.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Philippines!"

"Oh, Kuya! I'm glad you called!"

"Maligayang Pasko sa iyo!"

(Laughs) "Thank you! You are sure improving a lot, Kuya!"

"Well…that's because I am the hero, Maria! And heroes are quite smart!"

"Yes, I know! Oh, have you received the letter and my present?"

"Ah…yes, yes! I already read it! Thanks, pal! I appreciated it! Oh, by the way, why did you give me all those Filipino horror DVDs as a gift? They are creeping me out, dude!"

"Nothing special, Kuya! Try to watch them all!"

"Well, maybe next time…not now! As long as those films have subtitles, I won't have a hard time to understand them." (Laughs)

"Don't worry…"

"Hey, Tony! Do you want to watch these awesome DVDs first? Oh, catch you later, Sis! Bye!"

I thought, "What the? Who is Tony for heaven's sake?"

* * *

Even Finland called me and he promised that by twelve midnight, I'll get a present from him.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey, Philippines!"

"Oh…who is this?"

"Ah…sorry. I'm Finland. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Finland! I'm so sorry that I haven't recognize your voice. It looks like the weather there is cold, huh?"

"Yes…but I love it! I love the snow."

"How I wish that I could see snow falling here in my home someday ."

"Hahahahaha! Oh, I almost forgot…I have a Christmas gift for you."

"Oh, really? Thanks!"

"By the way, you'll receive that gift later when the clock strikes twelve."

"What? Are you sure? How can you give it to me when you are there? We're miles apart from each other, you know."

"Just trust me. I know exactly what gift that you want for Christmas."

"Well then, I'm looking forward for that gift."

"Sure, I am assuring you that you'll love it! Merry Christmas again!"

"You too!"

* * *

The other nations called me. I can almost see my phone about to explode anytime because it hasn't stopped beeping for straight two hours.

It's already fifteen minutes before twelve.

The celebration begins to get merrier and louder. Soon, I can almost hear various upbeat songs. It feels like the whole place became a disco club or something. I don't mind; it's Christmas, anyway!

I am now seeing myself looking forward to Finland's gift.

Does he really know what I want for Christmas?

Well...I don't know exactly what I want. I already have everything here. What else could I ask for?

Or...maybe not. I think...there's one thing that I want. Sounds confusing, isn't it?

However, there is one thing that I am feeling right now. I don't know how to put these into words, or how can I say them as directly as I could, but...there is this feeling of excitement and nervousness inside me. I can't explain it.

Suddenly, my body started to tremble and shake. I felt hot all over but I can also feel the coldness of the air since I was standing outside. I was catching my breath, bu I was unable to do it. I felt that I was being suffocated. I can't breathe.

And that clock struck twelve. Cheers of people echoed throughout, saying in chorus, "MALIGAYANG PASKO!"

That loud, happy chorus was followed by a whisper. A soft whisper. Then, darkness covered my sight. I can't seem to hear the voices of people laughing and singing together happily. All I saw was pitch blackness. Then, another whisper was heard.

"Philippines."

What is happening to me? I am...falling...slowly...down to the ground. My body felt..tired. Was this because of fatigue? I can't explain the reason of this weakness occurring inside my body.

"What is happening to-"

I couldn't utter a word. Good heavens!

I tried to open my eyes. I saw that dim light not far from me, until I heard something. Music? A soft music, and it was pleasant to my ears, it's as if I was being hushed by a lullaby. I can feel the calmness, the solemnity and the harmony of it. That music sounds familiar:

_**What child is this, who, laid to rest,**_

_**On Mary's lap is sleeping,**_

_**Whom angels greet with anthems sweet**_

_**While shepherds watch are keeping?**_

_**This, this is Christ the King,**_

_**Whom shepherds guard and angels sing;**_

_**Haste, haste to bring Him laud,**_

_**The baby, the son of Mary!**_

That tune also remind me of that song, a song which was being sang to me by someone whom I know and had somehow been with me for quite a long time. As far as I can remember, that song was being sang to me softly like a lullaby:

**_"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you oh, so long,  
Delighting in thy company."_**

**"Greensleeves was all my joy,**  
**Greensleeves was my delight,**  
**Greensleeves was my heart of gold,**  
**And who but my lady Greensleeves?"**

I can feel my body falling lightly as a leaf. Not until a force carried me slowly and it was rocking me to sleep. I closed my eyes gradually after I heard that voice. That voice:

"Maria...take a hold of yourself. I'm here."

Was it a hallucination? A dream? Illusion? I don't know.

**MARIA CLARA DE LA CRUZ**

**(Signature over Printed Name)**


	14. Embrace

**A/N: My, I got carried away doing this chapter. Hahahahaha! I just want to thank those who made this fan fiction one of their favorites! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You guys motivated me to write as soon as possible, and to make this story a good one in the very best that I can do. THANK YOU, THANK YOU! **

**I would also like to thank everyone for reading and posting your comments and reviews. They are highly appreciated! Don't worry, I'll mention each and everyone of you! Hahahaha! **

**So, this is it! ENJOY READING, MATES! Keep on posting your comments. And...as I always say...I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers and the entirety of the anime series!**

**Watch out for more chapters!**

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Thunder.

Lightning.

Raindrops.

Hush of the cold wind breezing its way throughout the barrio.

Dark sky lurked in the night.

Everyone was staying inside their homes, except for a small group of children bathing and playing in the rain.

A young girl wearing a long-sleeved, white flowing dress and a set of needles and threads in her pre-teen hands was sewing alone in the living room, with a dimly-lit oil lamp as her source of light. Feeling a bit shivered because of the cold weather, she took out a thick fur coat and wore it. She gently fixed and let her long ebony hair down just the way it looks, and then continued sewing.

Little by little, she felt distracted by that cold weather. She can't seem to enjoy the rain, although she had been living there in this land since the beginning. She had seen the rain and feels the coldness of that air the rain brings. Frankly, she got used to the rain. However, this time, the situation was different, for her young heart tells her that the rain makes her…sad. She felt blue. She can't explain the reason why she was upset about the rain. All she knew was the rain makes her sad, that's all.

The young girl got tired of playing alone, so she set aside her things and decided to go to her room and get some sleep. She already had her dinner. Her guardian had prepared the food for her before he left by morning. The young girl sighed and looked around the house with fear in her eyes. She is afraid to sleep alone…in the dark…all by herself. She already grew up a little.

She continued to go to her room despite of that fear she's feeling now. She took a few, slow steps to her bedroom, when suddenly she heard a sound. A soft tune was playing out of nowhere. The young girl stopped walking.

She listened carefully to the sound. Probably that was an old song she's not familiar with. It so happened that when she aimed to took her last step to her room; she did it to walk to that room beside her bedroom-her guardian's bedroom.

She peeped behind the door, and then went in. She had found the room gloomy and covered with pitch black hue, except for a dim-lighted lamp on the study table. Beside the lamp was a music box of antique design, playing the sound she's hearing that very moment.

The young girl saved her breath and walked towards the table and took a close look at the music box. She attempted to hold the box, but she never did. She remembered her guardian, strictly reminding her not to enter his room without permission, especially when she had been told not to touch everything. Her knees began to feel numb, and then shivers went into it. Nevertheless, she ignored that thought and gazed her eyes on the music box.

She was listening to the soft music attentively, ignoring the loud tip tapping sounds of the falling rain. Thunder roared and lightning struck. But, the girl seemed like she was fully engrossed listening to the sound.

She just listened with a smile on her cheeks.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Maria slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was a light blur. She could hear voices around her, but she wasn't able to determine whether she was dreaming or not. All that she could recall was she's not feeling well. She felt hot all over and her body felt so weak that she couldn't able to move her hands a bit.

Then, that light blur has been gradually replaced by a clear image of a cemented, white ceiling. A damp cloth was on her forehead. "So that's why my head felt a little heavy." she thought.

She touched the cloth and was surprised to find out that even the damp cloth was now warm. She watched the window beside her bed. It was bright outside. Then, she looked at the clock by the table. The clock tells that the time is seven-thirty.

Philippines sighed, "W-what happened?"

"Oh, you're awake."

Maria felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"I-I knew that voice. Oh, don't tell me that…" she thought.

In an instant, someone took the damp cloth from her forehead. Maria stared at her left. With her surprise, she saw the Brit taking care of the damp cloth. Arthur, who was sitting beside the bed, again put the cloth on her forehead. Afterwards, he looked at the lady closely and asked her.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel terrible. I feel weak, and hot." Maria answered slowly, followed by a gentle hold on her forehead.

The lady nation can't hold her doubts about what happened to her, so she asked the Brit, who was now reading a book.

"W-what happened to me, anyway?"

"You fell from the ground a couple of hours ago. You fainted." Arthur answered, still fixing his eyes on the book.

"I-I fainted…really?"

"Yes, it happened when you're taking your Christmas feast this morning…whatever you call it."

"Noche Buena…kanina lang nangyari yun ah. (So, it happened a while ago during Noche Buena.)" Maria thought. Now, the question is, what is England doing there that time? When did he arrive at her home in the first place?

"W-wait…when did you…"

"I just arrived yesterday. I decided to go to your house to meet you. On the other hand, everyone was busy preparing things, so I looked for you." Arthur replied, with his attention fixed to the lady nation.

"Then…what happened?"

"Then…" Arthur continued. "…I saw you standing with your phone in your hand. In a few seconds, you just collapsed. Fortunately, I ran fast and caught you on time. I asked for your sister's help to take you here to the Palace. Some people helped us to take you here, and I could sense that they are all worried about you."

Maria stared at Arthur in a while. Then, she sighed and said, "Oh…I am very sorry for what happened. I just felt this awful feeling without a clue or a warning, or something like that. After that, I couldn't remember the rest."

"It's alright. Anyway, though we are Nations, we can get sick, if you know what I mean." Arthur said while tucking Maria in her white blanket.

Maria just looked at the Brit, with her eyes moisten with tears.

Arthur sighed. Sensing a melancholic atmosphere in the whole place, he said, "Take some sleep. You need to get some rest." He put Maria's hand down to her side gently after seeing her holding her hot forehead.

"I hate this. I don't want to be sick, not on this day. Today's Christmas." Maria said sadly.

"I know, and you better take your rest if you want to get well. J-just listen to me, and you'll feel better soon." the Brit spoke slowly.

Maria sighed. "OK, I will go to sleep."

Before Arthur took out his book to read, Maria slowly rose up and faced Arthur. Then, the lady nation touched his hand gently.

"W-wait…just don't leave me here, alright? Please…" Maria asked Arthur with a weak expression and an anxious look in her ebony eyes. Arthur felt the fragility in the lady nation's hand with his.

"I-I promise. I won't go anywhere." Arthur replied.

"Are you sure?" Maria said with a slight, pale smile on her cheeks.

"Yes, I am."

"Really? You're going to do that?" Maria said with a slight joyful rise in her tone.

Arthur, with his brows frowned a bit, he answered, "Yes. "

"Uhmmm…I know this sound crazy…but…could you "please play that box for me"?"

"Box? What box?"

"Do you still remember that song you used to sing when you rock me to sleep?" Maria asked weakly.

"What about it?"

"Could you please sing that song for me?"

Arthur gasped. "What? You're not a child that I would sing you a song to make you fall asleep!"

Maria stared at the ceiling seriously. "Well…before I lost consciousness, I heard it. That song…it makes me…feel good inside. I don't know. But, I felt light when I heard that. So…could you do that for me? Please?"

Arthur noticed the look on Maria's face. Then, fragments of memories flashed back inside his mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kuya, could you play that box?"

"What did I told you? Go to sleep."

"B-but…please, Kuya…"

"Fine."

(A soft music was heard)

* * *

Soon, the Brit started humming. Then he sang those familiar lines which Maria had clearly remembered. The lady nation smiled as she listened to him. His voice and that song brought her back memories from her juvenile past. She had thought of herself as a young girl, being scared of the dark; being afraid to be left behind. She had found the Brit's voice beautiful and unique. She can't stop smiling inside and out.

Arthur hasn't got the chance to finish singing. He was surprised when Maria hugged him slowly. He felt numb all over and was speechless. Maria, on the other hand, smiled and whispered something to the Brit's ear.

"Your voice was beautiful. Thank you very much, Arthur." Maria said softly. Arthur could feel her hot breath touching his skin.

Suddenly, the Brit felt nervous. His heart was unexpectedly pounding fast and he was having a hard time to think about what exactly he was feeling right at this moment. He was feeling these mixed emotions. He had been complimented, and he can't stop his ears flapping with pride. Also, he wasn't sure of what he would do impromptu. His mind told him not to hug her the way he wanted that embrace to look like he owned her as someone whom he sees more as a friend, but his heart was shouting. He was thinking that hugging her would surely take his breath away in no time, but maybe a warm embrace from a friend will do no harm.

A warm embrace from a friend? That's not exactly what he wants to have and receive from the woman he now secretly adores…but at this point, what happening right now is just like…this. Philippines is his friend; a close friend and a former charge. At this point, Maria is sick. He must take good care of her as he used to do when the lady nation was still young during those years.

And so, the Brit wrapped his hands around her with ease and comfort. He smiled, ignoring all his worries and doubts. He felt her hot body wrapped around him, despite of the fact that he knew that she has a high fever. For him, that warm feeling felt soothing, calming his troubled mind and heart.

Afterwards, they let go of each others arms. Arthur gave her a smile to comfort her. Maria smiled back at him, and then went back to bed.

Arthur glimpsed at the lady nation in secret, and then again felt bothered. He was dead concerned for Maria. He was worried, now that he saw an ill Philippines, lying on the bed. England wasn't used to this scenario when he was with her. He could remember Philippines as a strong, active lady who tends on nagging him every time they had these irritating verbal fights, which he started most of the time; not to mention that they got into a total mess when they are having these extreme games most of the time. He could also remember Maria in her finesse personality-making all those delicious dishes which he was damn frustrated to master. He could saw that beautiful smile and playful personality which made those moments of him and her worthwhile at its best. He admits, she's a caring and cheerful person; a stunning, gorgeous person whom he had found…different among others.

Now, she was lying on that bed, sleeping soundly. He was wishing that she will get well now. He had thought of calling all of his friends from the magic world to heal her. This may sound childish, but he also thought that he shouldn't think of that thought. Besides, this is the perfect chance to show and prove him to her who the man he really is. He can do magic as he please just to heal her immediately, but maybe the hard way will work out.

All he needs is time…precious time to know her better. After that, he'll gain the strength to confess everything to her one day. He will.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Philippines…I'm home! Where are you?"

That sound made the young girl leaped with joy. At last, her guardian finally arrived. She never left his room for almost a couple of hours. She waited for him, withstanding the darkness around her. The music from the box stopped playing for almost minutes ago.

A silhouette of a man was approaching. She took the blanket and covers herself. She peeped and saw her guardian standing in front of her with his both hands on his waist. He saw his doubtful, cold face facing her.

"Now, what did I tell you earlier, Philippines? You're not supposed to be here in your room."

The girl said with a shaky voice, "I-I know…I shouldn't have entered here…but I…"

The man walked towards her and sat by her side. He sensed the fear in the girl's face. He sighed and patted her head.

"You're already a big girl…I understand. Wait for me, alright?" the man said, and then he stood up and went to the bathroom to take a fresh bath.

The girl waited for a few minutes. She felt a little afraid to be left behind. She had thought of that Spaniard which had been her father for long years as a little child. She had thought of him being beside her bed to stay with her until she falls asleep. She could see the smile on his face as he tucks her to sleep.

Now, she was expecting that same to her present guardian, although she had grown a little. She was still young. She still has her heart of a child inside her. Despite of that strong personality that she already possessed from the beginning of her existence, it is undeniable that she was still a youthful and fragile child, who needs someone who'll be with her, and spend those same moments she had experienced with her previous guardian. She hates to be left behind. She had been left, and she didn't want to be left again.

The man already finished his bath. He wore his white, long-sleeved shirt and fixed his pants before going to bed. Afterwards, he sat by the girl's side. The girl was lying on the bed, looking scarily at the window.

He touched the girl's hands. "This isn't good, you're trembling."

"I-I am scared."

Then, a bolt of lightning struck in an instant. The girl gasped in dread fright and went towards her guardian, embracing his neck tightly. The man gasped shockingly.

"Wait! That hurts!"

The girl started to cry with bitter tears. "N-no…I am afraid! J-just make that rain stop…"

"B-but…I can't. I can't do that."

"K-Kuya…may I sleep here with you, please? Just for tonight?" the girl pleaded.

"You know that I can't do that. No, go back to your room and sleep." the man said firmly. But the young girl cried harder and she held his hands tightly. He felt that the girl was more wobbly. He thought for a moment, and then he finally said, "Alright, alright. Sleep here."

The young girl looked at him, still with that fear in her eyes but a slight smile was seen on her face. "Really, Kuya?"

He gave her a slight smile. "Yes, you may sleep here, but only for tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kuya!" the girl said with joy, and then she embrace her guardian gleefully. He can still feel that shakiness to the young girl's body, but he felt relieved somehow. At least, he was able to ease the girl's fright a little.

"Now, now, lie down and go to sleep." he said, while arranging the pillows for the girl. The girl lay down and then she asked him a favor, "Kuya, could you play that box?" She pointed the music box on the table beside him.

"What did I told you? Go to sleep."

"B-but…please, Kuya…"

He sighed, "Fine."

He took the music box and held something on its back. In a few seconds the music started to play.

Soon, the young girl heard him singing with the tune. She enjoyed listening to him and she felt light. Then, the young girl touched his arms and gave him a hug. She whispered something to her guardian.

"Maraming salamat po, Kuya. (Thank you very much, Kuya.)"

The guardian held her gently and hugged her back. Then, he sang softly to the young girl, hushing her to sleep. The bolt of lightning struck once more, but the girl never got scared of it anymore. She was embracing her guardian peacefully, her head leaning on his shoulder.

As for her guardian, he felt this sense of accomplishment inside him. He smiled as he looked at that beautiful, juvenile face, which was now sleeping calmly on his arms. He closed his eyes gently, with his arms wrapped around his young charge.

"Sleep well, Maria."

The rain continued on pouring.

The music has stopped.

Two hands held together in a strong bond of attachment and a captivating kind of brotherly love towards one another during that night.

* * *

England gathered his thoughts after he found himself flying in the clouds. He glimpsed at Philippines, who was now asleep safe and sound.

He put his face closer to the nation's ears and whispered with a smile.

"Sleep well, Maria."

He set aside his book and lay his head down to Maria's side. He closed his eyes smilingly, gently putting his hand on hers.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! THANK YOU AGAIN! **


	15. Secrets

"Curses! What the hell are you thinking, fit bird?" Arthur said loudly as he looked above his head. A gigantic roller coaster, with its tremendous, steep-curved, loop-shaped rail tracks. Not long after, screams and shouts of people were heard above him and Maria's head.

"Come on. Huwag ka namang KJ (Kill-Joy)! Don't spoil the fun, Kuya!" Maria muttered as he pulled Arthur's arms to fall in line and wait for their turn to take the ride. Arthur took away his arm from Maria's hold and shouted at her.

"What are you saying, woman? Let me go! I won't ride that…that thing!" he said, this time with a slight shake on his voice. Maria had already read Arthur's mind.

_"He's afraid to ride on roller coasters."_

An idea popped out into the lady nation's mind._  
_

"OK…if you say so." Maria said softly, takes out her hold onto Arthur's arm.

She walked a bit and then she folded her arms, putting her right thumb under her things, as if she's thinking of something. After wards, she smiled. She spoke to herself, but the main purpose is to make England hear every single word she's going to say.

"Well…I was wondering if I must tell all of my friends and everyone who are close to me that… someone whom I personally know has these weird acts. That person tends to wear a pair of boxers with unicorn designs every night, tends to become a despicable pervert when he gets drunk, and a top blabbermouth, which of course, most of the women here in my home would consider that act as unmanly." Maria said, signaling a damn bloody blackmail against the Brit.

Arthur frowned. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Darn it! All of those things were rubbish!" he said.

"And…the most intriguing part is that, I knew a person who is actually afraid of roller coaster rides. Plus, the fact that that person is A GUY…that will be more interesting. That will be very uncool. Don't you think so, England?" Philippines said emphasizing each word, and then faced the Brit with a devilish, playful smile. She looked at England, who was now sweating all over.

Arthur bowed down in defeat.

"Alright. I'll ride in that roller coaster with you…but just once! I swear that I'll get my hands on you! I fucking swear that!" Arthur said blabbing.

"That's great! Let's go!" Maria said with a cheerful smile. She pulled Arthur and they went to fall in line.

* * *

_After a couple of minutes…_

"MARIA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? I-I WILL GET Y-YOU…Y-YOU…" a man shouted as he walked in circles, feeling that dizziness and the motion that the world around him was spinning round and fast. He was able to find the washing area and rushed for the wash sink.

Suddenly, a few groups of girls looked at the washing area, seeing Arthur in his "devastating state" after the roller coaster ride with Maria. Their cheeks began to create dark-red shades on it. However, they feel pity for him. Some of them attempted to offer him a handkerchief, but they were shy to do it, especially when they saw Maria heading towards the foreigner.

Maria ran with a bottle of cold water and gave it to the Brit. Arthur looked at her fiercely, but then, took away his sight from her. He closed his eyes and let himself release everything which makes him sick. He felt the Filipina's hand, rubbing his back with ease. He felt a little light as he took out the last of those dizzy circles spinning in his head.

He stood up and held Maria's hands, facing her with his eyes half-opened. Probably, he still felt shaky after the ride.

"Look at what you did, fit bird. You're trying to make us commit suicide." He said with a slight weakness in his tone.

"No, how would I do that to you?" Maria said, pretending that she never meant to involve Arthur in an extreme activity, well…that ride can be considered as an extreme act in Arthur's perception. She just wanted to make fun of him, just as how he's doing the same to her almost every time.

The two went to the cafeteria and ordered some food. Arthur looked at Maria. He felt mad and humiliated. How the hell did he fall for that blackmail? No…he can't call that as blackmailing. He thought that the Filipina is just making fun of him.

When they have their meals, they went out in the cafeteria and sat by the grass. The Brit looked up and saw the bright sky above him. While Maria was eating her favorite ice cream…chocolate flavored ice cream cone.

"You are a clever one, Philippines." Arthur said while eating his tuna sandwich. Maria looked at him with those playful eyes.

"Well…I never thought that a powerful nation such as you is afraid of those rides. Heh! Who would ever think of that…a guy who's afraid of roller coaster rides? How funny!" the lady nation said while eating her ice cream cone.

"You're despicable. I just don't want those extreme rides." Arthur said, teasing the Filipina.

"You're far more despicable than I am, then. " Maria ranted.

They became silent for a moment.

Suddenly, Maria broke the moment. "Hey, would you like to try the Ferris wheel instead?"

Arthur stared at her, wearing a doubtful look. "Is this another kind of a prank, bimbo?"

Maria chuckled. She simply stood up and pulled Arthur. They headed towards the enormous Ferris wheel.

* * *

The two nations sat together while taking the ride at the Ferris wheel. Philippines was looking by the window and was enjoying the view. Arthur was perfectly still on his seat with a worried look upon his countenance. The emerald green orbs in his eyes showed that he's dead nervous.

"Calm down, Arthur. What the bloody hell are you thinking? You shouldn't be nervous. What's wrong with you?" the Brit thought.

At first, he do admits that he's very afraid when he took the roller coaster ride with Maria. And now, here he was, riding in a slow, up-and-down moving ride. As he looked at the window, he noticed a spark from the Filipina's eyes.

He secretly smiled, recalling how Philippines looked like in her teen years. She still has her smile, growing more and more breath-taking, now that she is a grown-up. Her soft ebony hair moved with the cool breeze wistfully, partially touching his skin on his arm. The sun rays touching her brown skin made her entire appearance seems illuminating in his eyes.

A slight cough was released from the Brit, breaking the silent moment.

Arthur asked Maria, "Say, are you available tomorrow?"

Maria faced Arthur. "Well, yes, I am. Actually, I'm already done with my paperwork yesterday, so I'll be able to take my long break. Why?"

Arthur felt his chest screaming in tremendous anxiety. He could feel his blood rushing fast into his veins. He began to get shaky again, and his minds is starting to fly up in the clouds. Maria noticed that Arthur is not feeling alright.

"Is everything alright?" the nation asked the Brit.

Arthur snapped back. He saved his breath and said these words to Maria.

"Would you like to have a dinner with me tomorrow night?"

The Filipina got speechless. She had felt a sudden leap inside her bosom. Soon, she could hear faint voices telling her something. But she ignored what her head is screaming. She looked at Arthur, with her eyes gluing with his emerald-green eyes. She felt a lump in her throat and her heart was starting to shout that she was feeling a sense of excitement. She thought of this invitation as something which she should look forward to.

She gave the Brit a "thumbs-up" sign, telling him that it is a 'Yes."

England turned back on her in an instant. He felt more nervous than he was a while ago. But, it was worth it.

As for Philippines, she hid a smile upon her face.

The ride suddenly had a rusty stop. Meaning to say, the Ferris wheel had stopped moving, but it was quite a bumpy one.

The people riding on the Ferris wheel gasped in quick shrieks.

"Diyos Ko!" Maria said.

"What the?" Arthur said too.

Everything was so fast that no one remembered what happened after the Ferris wheel stopped moving.

Back on that seat...everything was fast, but unexpectedly, something happened between the two nations.

Arthur's arms were wrapped around Maria's waist, supporting her from near fall. Maria's hands were placed on Arthur's neck. They were both on the floor, lying. She was below him. He was above her.

The most shocking part is that, their lips had touched. Could that be a kiss? An accidental kiss, perhaps. They never meant to do it anyway...however, a twist of fate happened as the two nations were still lying on the floor.

Soon both of them looked longingly. They are experiencing that anxiety inside them. Both of them weren't sure of this. However, it seems like they are both wearing hidden smiles. A sweet smile which they both see on one another for the first time.

The two exchanged a sweet, unexpected smile with each other.

And so, he raised his hand and started to play his fingers on her skin, caressing her cheeks. She held his hair gently, stroking that tousled, messy blonde hair. He could feel her sweet breath on him. She could smell peppermint and tuna on his.

He gently moved his face nearer to hers. She did the same. Their lips had already touched, they're almost there...

Almost...

Almost...there...

_Wham!_

The rest was history.

* * *

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

_What the heck am I thinking? What have I done?_

_I shouldn't have done that. I know it's not right._

_However...it ended up well. Nothing happened, really. After we got stuck on our seats in the Ferris wheel, all I could see around me was those arms placed around me. Soon, I saw that stunning face which made my heart leap...yes, I almost leaped with excitement because of those pair of green eyes looking at me!_

_In a few minutes, the Ferris wheel moved again._

_At the end of the day, we ended up separating our ways, silently. We never dared to apologize for what happened. I know and he knows...it's not our fault. We never did anything wrong. It's just an accident. I fell from my seat and he caught me. We ended up in that position where we couldn't stand as fast as we could. That's all.  
_

_Still...this feeling...__God, what am I doing? What is this? Why am I feeling this way?_

_I wonder why I felt "weird" when I touched his sandy blonde hair in gentle strokes, smelling that fragrant shampoo? Why did I felt anxious when I stared at his green eyes? Those deep eyes are trying to tell me something. His hands...slowly touching my skin. He slowly moved his face towards mine..._

_That look...melted me, just as a melting chocolate ice cream being exposed under the heat of the sun. The way he did that towards me was...enthralling. I can't stand the way I treated him back._

_He had done the most magical thing that I've ever seen in my life. Corny as it sounds, but I mean it. Placing those warm, big hands on my cheeks, as he played those fingers on my skin made me happy inside. The way he looked at me reminded me of that very look when he was sitting still, gluing his eyes on me that night...on my birthday. That look from him had been a mystery to me. I wondered why he looked at me like that? I am pretty sure that at those times, I still feel bad and angry to him. I always take away my eyes off of him, sensing him as the same delinquent that I've met years ago._

_My mind is starting to spin in confusion. Mixed emotions had already engulfed my heart._

_If only I could hug him back, if only I could touch his face tenderly just the way I touched his hair, if I could just leaned my face towards his, taking all of those pains away? Those hidden pains that I could feel as well. _

_He never realized, or noticed, that I was watching him all the time:each and every inch of his movements, the way he talks, the way he laughs as he teases me with those rude words which I got used to hear, his hot, short-tempered head which annoys me, his nonchalant countenance every time he's alone while spending his time in solitude, his smile, that captivating grin signaling a playful side which I always see from him, his sarcasm, his cynical and cold personality, which I had already observed...everything about him. _

_I watched it. I am still watching him. And now, one more step and I'll be able to get closer to him. Now...I understand, even if he didn't tell me a thing or two.  
_

_And now...he asked me to have a dinner with him tomorrow night. What should I do to make myself forget what had happened a while ago at the Ferris wheel?_

_Diyos ko, ano po ba ang dapat kong gawin? (Oh my God, what is the right thing for me to do?)_

_Now...I've realized one thing after that incident. Why I haven't realized it earlier? I'm such a stupid girl. I already got the clue. I had it for a long time..._

_Everything that had happened between us..._

_All of it..._

_I treasure them in my heart. Most of all, I treasure him with all of me._

_It's very hard for me to admit this but...now...this feeling is beginning to grow deeper. I recalled all of those memories with him during those two years. I knew to myself that I despise him, after everything that he has done to me. He became so cruel that I considered him as one of my worst nemesis._

_Yet...things had changed._

_Right now, I knew one thing that I'm sure of:  
_

_"I'm falling for him._

_I am in love with him. I really am."_

* * *

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

_Bloody hell! _

_This is madness!_

_What are you thinking?_

_You shouldn't have done it! How rude of you!_

_Could you elaborate what are your grounds why did you do that to her? Is this how you really are? You've been a rush one there. _

_You just couldn't stand how heavy your feelings for her are. Is that right?_

_Those feelings are so deep and strong...no...even words can't describe how much you really feel for that person._

_Now, what the bloody hell happened? Did it happened as fate destined to occur?  
_

_For heaven's sake, that was only an accident! I am aware that both of us got astonished...we were surprised that such a thing will happen unexpectedly...the same thing that happened way back on the riverbank when I first arrived at the Philippines on my own.  
_

_Why do you have to waste all this energy, England? Are you blaming yourself for making the first move? Is there really something to blamed for?_

_This isn't you, you light-minded country! You're not an impulsive one. You always have a plan at the back of your mind. You are trying to make things right just as you planned it. _

_Tell me...for the love of God, I beseech thee to answer my question as honest as possible_.

_You do really have your plans on her, haven't you? _

_Admit it. _

_You already fell for her. Am I correct?_

_Or should I say...you already love her, right?  
_

_Now, spit that feeling out! _

_Feeling Scared? Nervous?_

_Are you afraid of what might happened between the two of you? Are you scared that she will turn away from you once she finds it out? You are aware that you've been a cruel man to her once. Would she be able to entrust her heart to someone whom she sees as a cold, potty-mouthed and cynical person such as you? Could she give that love which you're truly longing for centuries ago?  
_

_Tell me, are you thinking about those things at this point? I'll tell another thing. What do you say? Do you want to tell her how you feel as soon as possible, or you'll find out that someone already caught her heart from you, and you'll find that it's too late for you to turn things around as you wish?  
_

_When that happens, you'll definitely end up alone as you've always 'll be an empty jar without pure water in it. How about that? I'm sure you'll fully regret it for the rest of your life.  
_

_Tell me...what would you do? How would you do it?_

_Prove yourself that you have the guts to spit those words you're longing to say!_

* * *

_Do I really have to tell her how I feel?_

_What if she wouldn't listen? What if she'll get disappointed and simply answered my confession with a bitter rejection? I know that she is not the type of woman who couldn't understand things such as these. I admired her a lot. I love everything about her, I'm sure of that fact. But, the thing that there's a big chance of possibility that I'll be rejected was a big wave for me._

_Is this my punishment?_

_Can I consider these guilty feelings as my punishment?_

_I've been very cruel to her, I haven't let her see how great my home is, including that I wasn't able to show how good I am. Did I became good in the first place?_

_Damn! Curses! Bosh!  
_

_What will I do? How can I tell her?_

_I am afraid. Say what you want to say...but I am afraid._

_I don't want to be left behind...again._

_I already found her. I don't want to lose her, not because I need her._

_I really love her, more than she could ever imagine.  
_


	16. Moonlight

**9:00 AM**

He was walking back and forth, to and fro, inside his room with anxiety. As he was slowly putting his hand upon his chin, the Briton was in his deep thoughts, trying to gather every single idea as quick as he could. He was struggling to be calm…however, this disturbing feeling inside him only make things blur for him to comprehend.

_Bloody hell! What is wrong with me?_

He decided to sit down on a chair, facing the window pane. All that he could do now was to get himself back on his feet and try to start the day, making it worth while.

He looked at the pendulum clock standing beside the window. It's already nine. He simply turned away from the clock and looked at the window again. This time, he felt that the bright sun welcomed him happily for the first time.

_"Or maybe it was because there's something wrong with him all this time."_

Silently, he went on with his usual routine every morning-taking a warm and nice cup of tea and biscuits for breakfast and pampering his whole self in the bathroom, taking a bath. Afterwards, he took out a small towel to dry his blonde, damp hair and a white big towel being worn around his waist. As he opened his closet to pick some clothes for him to wear that day…something caught his eye.

_Passport…hmm..._

He took out his passport and opened it. There were two flight tickets to London, clipped inside it. He sighed. As he was busy getting a few coats, pants and polo shirts from the closet, he heard a bang-a loud, big bang that it could almost break the door of his room.

"HEY IGGY!"

England exclaimed irritatingly as he saw the American running wild in wide circles around the room.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE, AMERICA?"

"W-what t-the heck? England…uhmm…you're still on your…" America said reluctantly, trying to hide his gaze towards the Briton, and his face was flushed over with a pinkish-red hue. He was pointing his finger at the Briton. England realized that he doesn't have any clothes…and he wasn't able to change because of the young Yank's big entrance, except for that towel around his waist.

Feeling embarrassed, England turned away from America, picking all his clothes and walked in heavy footsteps.

"BLOODY HELL! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, YOU WANKER!" he shouted and went inside the bathroom, slamming the door.

After a few minutes, England left the restroom, wearing a simple white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, tucked in on his black pants. As he went back to look for a nice coat, America began to speak, while lying on England's bed.

"Calm down, dude! OK…I just heard the news that you and my little sister, Philippines, are going to have a dinner date tonight." America replied with a slight calming tone in his voice.

"Where, when and whom did you get that information?" England asked blankly, staring at America suspiciously.

"H-hey, hey! Wait, old man! I just heard it from the other nations, and I wanted to confirm it from you." America answered hastily. England folded his arms and looked at the young nation with a serious look. In an instant, his sober look changed into a grin. America looked at the Briton back, with a question upon his expression.

"I'm telling the truth, Iggy. I swear." America said, looking at England with his infamous puppy eyes.

England growled. He just can't resist that look from his former charge.

"Fine, fine. I understand. And...stop calling 'Iggy'!"

The Yank grinned at the Brit. England ignored him and went back to his business.

"Well…apparently…yes. I invited her yesterday at the park." the Briton said slowly.

America gave England a playful look. England, with his brows down, asked him. "What? Is there something wrong?"

All of a sudden, a boisterous laugh was heard, resonating.

America's laugh irritated the Briton more. So, England took out a book and straightly threw it to America, aiming for his head. He never missed the target. America fell down to the bed with a huge bump onto his temple. He gasped and held the lump gently.

"Geez…what was that for?" America said shakily.

"What is so funny about what I said, git?" England simply said, turning his head away from the Yank and sat beside the breakfast table, sipping his cup of tea.

"Nah…I just found it…interesting. Actually…I feel kinda'…happy…you know what I mean…you two are the top issue of the almost all countries during the meeting yesterday. You haven't notice it, have you?" America said, trying to laugh just to calm England down.

"Interesting…so, we're the 'talk of the town', huh?" England said back.

"I just found it…different. Say…do you like her, Iggy?" America asked directly.

The Briton stopped drinking, almost choked himself to death after hearing America's question.

_Idiot! Why is he asking me this question? What the hell is this? What should I answer?_

England didn't want to open his mouth and gave his honest reply. However, he can't avoid the fact that his heart already fell for the lady nation, without everyone's notice.

America noticed the expression upon England's face. It was completely red all over and England can't speak. He chuckled, knowing that the Brit can't hide anything from him anymore.

"Man, just spit it out. You like her, don't you?"

England gave America another lump on the head by throwing another book at him.

"Bollocks! Your idiocy disturbs me." England said agitated.

"COME ON, DUDE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU WHEN WE TALKED BY THE PHONE A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO? GOD, YOU MUST BE AWARE OF IT, ENGLAND!" America exclaimed, facing the Brit with an expectant look. He was really expecting that England will tell him that he has a huge crush on the Filipina. After that telephone conversation with his former father-figure, asking him what is the image of an ideal man for Philippines, he sensed that something is happening to England...ever since that day when they both visit the Filipina's home for their first time. He just knew it all along.

England stared at him, now with his blazing gaze beginning to soften. Still he has a sense of stubbornness on his image. America simply sighed.

"Alright! If this is the only way that I can keep your mouth shut, git. I like her. No...I mean...I...I-I..."

"You what? " the younger nation asked, waiting anxiously at the Brit's answer.

I...I think...I love her. Is it enough?"

Then, there was a moment of silence between the two. Afterwards, America stood up and held England's shoulder firmly.

"Just as I thought, Artie. Well, that settles everything! Just don't forget what I told you, OK?" America said with a beaming smile upon his lips. England couldn't help himself but to smile at the young nation, feeling that he was supporting him all the way.

After America left England's room, the nation sat down still and looked at those two flight tickets on the top of his table.

He sighed heavily.

_I guess it can't be avoided now, can it?_

* * *

**10:30 AM**

When it was Philippines' turn to set the table for lunch at the Palace, she hurriedly went inside her room and changed her clothes right after breakfast. Her boss will be coming and she must prepare thoroughly for the high noon meal. When she was on her working clothes, her sister Manila approached her.

"Need help?" Manila asked her elder sister, offering her hand.

"Well...yes. Maraming salamat. (Thank you very much.)"

As they were walking to and fro around the Palace kitchen, busy cooking the dishes, Manila observed her sister carefully. She saw that Philippines looked becomingly beautiful despite of her attire. She can't help but to smile as she looked at her, placing every pots on the stove, adding those condiments on each cooked dishes on the table, with that stunning smile on her face.

"Ate, blooming ka yata ngayon, ah. (Sister, you look blooming today.)"

"Bakit mo naman nasabi 'yan? (Why did you say that?)"

"Wala naman. Siguro...may love life ka na, noh? (Nothing, for no reason at all. Maybe...you have a new love life now.)

"Love life? Ano ba'ng sinasabi mo? (Love life? What are you talking about?)"

Manila went towards her sister and looked straight to the Filipina's eyes. Then she gave her a grin and asked her directly.

"Palagay ko...nagkakagusto ka sa isang tao ngayon. Tama ba? (I think, you're admiring someone right now. Am I correct?)"

Philippines looked at Manila with her face beginning to get red. All that she can do was to answer her honestly. However, she can't.

The lady nation breathed deeply. "I-I...uhmm..."

"Hulaan ko. SIYA BA? (Let me guess. IS IT HIM?)"

"Ano? (What?)"

"Sabihin mo sa akin...SIYA BA? (Tell me, IS IT HIM?)"

"Manila..."

"Siya ba o hindi? (Is it him or not?)"

"Sinong SIYA ang tinutukoy mo? (Who are you talking to?)"

Manila simply turned away her head and chuckled.

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba...(Just as I thought.)"

Philippines felt that her sister already knew about her secret admiration towards the European nation, she looked at her younger sister with sad eyes.

"Alam kong alam mo na kung sino ang taong 'yon. Kung kaya, pakiusap, huwag mong sasabihin ang nalalaman mo sa kaht sino...lalong-lalo na sa kanya. Naiintindihan mo ba? (Perhaps, you already knew who's the person we're both referring to. Therefore, please, don't tell this to anyone...most especially...to him. Do you understand?)"

"Relaks, Ate. Wala akong pagsasabihan ng sikreto natin. (Relax, Sis. I won't tell our secret to anybody.)"

"Salamat. (Thanks.)" Philippines said shyly.

Manila gave her a thumbs-up sign and a warm smile.

"Things will get well soon, I guess." Philippines thought to herself.

* * *

**6:00 PM**

England was walking back and forth, to and fro inside his room. He could feel his heart pounding in rapid, successive beats. He felt uncomfortable picking every single coat from his closet, throwing them on the bed, as he was pondering deeply, deciding on what he should wear for tonight.

Still, he wasn't sure of what his plans for the scheduled dinner date with the Filipina are. He looked at the antique pendulum clock, telling that it's already six in the evening. Feeling a little anxious on what things he had missed doing today, he sat by the bedside and started to mumble on his own thoughts.

He is already done with those stressful piles of paperwork, which he had thoroughly strives to accomplish, in order not to have further distractions in achieving his personal plans. He already got two flight tickets for two in London, making sure that everything is settled and perfectly done once they get there. A few hours ago, he called for a reservation for two persons in a certain restaurant at Greenhills.

What thing could possibly be missing now?

Suddenly, a bright idea streamed out from his mind. He rushed to get his notebook from his luggage and started to read a few pages on it. Sooner, a soft hum was heard from his room.

What is he up to?

* * *

**7:00 PM**

At eight, she'll be leaving for a dinner date. An unexpected dinner date.

She looked at those glamorous clothes in her cabinet with a cautious stare. She was deciding for the perfect dress that she'll wear for that night.

As she was searching for the dress, a white box called her attention. Without any doubts, she took the box out of the closet and sat on her bed.

Pretty soon, she found herself smiling to herself. She opened the white box, grinning.

"I know just the perfect dress to wear."

* * *

**8:30 PM**

He was waiting inside the restaurant, wearing his best, formal attire-a black tuxedo complemented with a pin-striped necktie. The dining table was set beautifully with a bouquet of fresh flowers, not to mention that the silverware and the marble plates were glistening, sparkling before his eyes. The entire atmosphere was filled with the traditional jazz music, giving a sense of comfort and relaxation for his tensed body and spirit.

As time passed, England realized that Philippines is thirty-minutes late. He patiently looked around his surroundings, hoping that sooner the lady nation will arrive. But, no one came.

When he looked at the window, dark clouds began to cover the pitch black sky. Rain will be coming soon.

_Oh, golly! What a great night!_

Soon his phone rang. When he answered the line, he found out that it was Philippines.

"Hello?"

The Brit was shocked to hear a scared, distressed Philippines, calling him for help.

"ENGLAND! ENGLAND! HELP! HELP ME!" the voice on the other line said with loud sobs.

"W-wait! Where are you? I'll be there in no time!" England said quickly.

"P-please...help me...t-there were men chasing me. I don't know why they're running after me. S-sorry, England...I-I..."

"N-NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE! I'M COMING!"

When the line was off, a sudden bang echoed inside England's chest. He stood up and ran for the exit door. He looked for a quiet spot and tried to talk to the lady nation once more. However, the line couldn't be reached.

Dismayed and frustrated, England ran down the streets, searching for a clue on Philippines' whereabouts. He felt his feet shaking in dreadful anxiety and fear. Then, he tried to calm himself, telling his thoughts not to panic. He couldn't find the lady nation within the area so, he went farther. He can't stop thinking of any dreadful ideas on what could have happened to Philippines. Hearing her in that desperate and urgent call...England could feel his mind and heart screaming for her name anxiously.

"Philippines...darn it! Fuck!"

After a couple of hours, England arrived at a dark alley on the corner of a street. Soon, he heard loud voices shouting furiously. In a few seconds, a woman's desperate scream was heard.

"HUWAG! (NO!)"

Pretty soon, loud anguished cries were heard at that dark alley. There were loud voices, struggling so frantically that they're calling for help.

Thunder roared and lightning struck.

* * *

**10:00 PM**

Soon, the rain fell hard that night.**  
**

Police cars arrived, taking a mob of men at that dark alley, arresting them all. Not far from those police cars was a beaten, dirty England, sitting on a bench, holding a cup of hot coffee. He had just gained consciousness after he fought the mob who tried to kidnap and harass Philippines. By the looks of it, he deeply despise coffee. Yet, at this point, he felt like drinking it, after a hard time taking those men down.

Soon, those arrested men began screaming.

"GAAAAHHH! TIGNAN N'YONG LAHAT! MAY MULTO DITO! MAY MULTO! DI N'YO BA NAKIKITA? (GAAAHHHH! EVERYONE, THERE'S A GHOST HERE! A GHOST! CAN'T YOU SEE IT?)"

"TANGINA! HUWAG KAYONG LALAPIT SA AMIN! (FUCK! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEARER TO US!)"

"H-HINDI...PAPALAPIT NA SILA...(N-NO...THEY'RE COMING!)"

"HINDI! HINDI! HINDI! HUWAG! (NO! NO! NO!)"

England grinned slightly after hearing those men crying for help, because they can see "hallucinations"...dreadful entities from the depths of Hell itself. Fortunately, he got a small copy of his spell book on his pocket in cases like this.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Darn it! Philippines, where could you be?"_

_* A scream was heard from nowhere. *_

_"HUWAG! (NO!)"_

_"THAT'S..."_

_* England ran fast to find the source of the voice. Soon, he had reached a dark alley. A mob of men were trying to harass a wounded lady. The Brit was surprised to notice that the lady was Philippines herself. *_

_"H-HELP ME! S-SOMEBODY P-PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_"PHILIPPINES!"_

_"So...look who's here!"_

_"E-England!"_

_* He held Philippines gently and was aghast to see her wound. *_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Tanginang foreigner 'to ah! Kung gusto mong sirain ang kasiyahan namin dito, magdasal-dasal ka na! (Damn this fucking foreigner! If you're planning to mess up our party, then you better start saying your prayers!"_

_"Bastards! I don't know what you're saying...but...there's only one way to beat you punks down!"_

_"B-but, England..."_

_"Good God...I don't want to do this. B-but...there's no other way. Maria, if this is the only chance that I could do to save you, I'll never hesitate to do this."_

_"A-Arthur...please don't..."_

_* The lady nation lost consciousness. England looked at her with those distressed eyes. He wiped the moist from his green orbs and faced the mob with a serious glare. *_

_"Ano? Handa ka na bang mamatay? (What? Are you ready to die?)"_

_"WHATEVER YOU SAY, YOU FILTHY-MOUTHED FUCKERS! KNOW WHOM YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"_

* * *

Philippines was resting inside a van, all covered with a thick white blanket. She already had her consciousness back and she found out that her abdomen has been bandaged. Still, feeling a bit weird, she peeled off the bandage and was surprised to see that the wound was already gone.

Her bodyguards were standing around her, watching her carefully. When she took a sip of her coffee, she glanced at the Brit who was a few meters away from her. She felt embarrassed for what happened, and she can't avoid blaming herself. All that she could think of was England's safety...and his courageous action for saving her.

**FLASHBACK:**

_* Philippines was running in a hurry, while looking at her wristwatch. *_

_"Oh no! It's almost eight-thirty. England's going to kill me!"_

_* A mob of men were on their drinking session when they found the running lady nation. Evil awaits. *_

_"Wow, tignan n'yo mga pare! May chicks na dumadaan. (Wow, look guys! There's a hot chick passing by.)"_

_"Anong plano? (What's your plan?)"_

_* The mob blocked Philippines' way *_

_"Hi! Saan ang lakad mo?"_

_"Pare, tignan n'yo! Ang ganda-ganda ng nahuli natin. (Guys, look! We've got a beautiful girl here.)"_

_* Takes a firm hold of Philippines' arms and attempted to kiss her *_

_"Mga bastos! Bitawan n'yo ako! (Bastards! Let me go!)"_

_"Pa'no kung...ayaw ka naming pakawalan? (What if...we don't like to let you go?)_

_* As the mob tried to rape the lady nation, Philippines managed to escaped the men's tight hold and then fought them *_

_"Shit! Mga utol, malakas ang babaeng ito! (Shit! Guys, this woman's strong!)"_

_"Hindi na ngayon! (Not for long!)"_

_* One of the mob took a Swiss knife and then aimed for Philippines' side. The Filipina was stabbed slightly at the side of her abdomen and shouted in pain. She looked at her wound, drops of blood flowing from it down to her dress. She began to lose her strength and stumbled. *_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

_"Wala ka nang takas ngayon! (You can't run away now!)"_

_"H-HELP ME! S-SOMEBODY P-PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_* She noticed a silhouette of a man running towards them. *_

_"PHILIPPINES!"_

_"So...look who's here!"_

_* With a smile on her face, she called the man. *_

_"E-England!"_

_* She found him running towards her, and then he held her gently. The Brit saw her wound and looked at her worried. *_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Tanginang foreigner 'to ah! Kung gusto mong sirain ang kasiyahan namin dito, magdasal-dasal ka na! (Damn this fucking foreigner! If you're planning to mess up our party, then you better start saying your prayers!"_

_"Bastards! I don't know what you're saying...but...there's only one way to beat you punks down!"_

_"B-but, England..."_

_"Good God...I don't want to do this. B-but...there's no other way. Maria, if this is the only chance that I could do to save you, I'll never hesitate to do this."_

_"A-Arthur...please don't..."_

_* She had lost consciousness for hours. All that she could remember was that before she lost all of it, a pure, bright light embraced her. It felt warm. Soon, she could see some things which no one could see...well except for her. She could hear a soft voice, mumbling a number of words. Afterwards, everything became pitch black. *_

She smiled as she remembered that line from the Brit which she'll never forget:

_Maria, if this is the only chance that I could do to save you, I'll never hesitate to do this._

The sky began to look clear, and the moonlight shone brightly.


	17. Flight

It's a cold, rainy Saturday morning.

Philippines was lying on the bed, watching the falling rain by the window. By the looks upon her face, it seemed like she wasn't feeling good. She slightly shivered, her body tingling terribly because of the weather. So, she covered herself with a warm blanket to keep her warm from the cold. As she was taking her mug of hot kapeng barako, a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" the lady nation asked.

In a few seconds, one of the Palace attendants approached her, holding a phone in his hands.

'Ma'am, you have an awaiting call from the President. He wants to talk to you in person, ASAP." the attendant said politely.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, then." Philippines said with a small, pale smile.

When the attendant had left, she stood up and walked in slow steps as she rose up the phone, placing it in her right ear.

"Oh, why, Mr. President? Good morning!" she said gleefully.

"I'm just checking on your condition, Maria. So…ano'ng pakiramdam mo ngayon? (So…how are you feeling?)" the voice on the other line said, sensing a shade of worry in his voice.

"Maayos na po ang pakiramdam ko, Sir. Maraming salamat po sa pagmamalasakit ninyo sa akin. At…humihingi po ako ng tawad sa nangyari kagabi. (I feel fine now, Sir. Thank you so much for your concern. And…I want to apologize for what happened yesterday night.)"

Her boss chuckled. "Ayos lang 'yon. Ang mahalaga'y ligtas ka na. (That's alright. What matters most is that you're safe now.)"

Philippines let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll see in a couple of months, then, Maria Clara." The President said happily.

_W-wait…_

"Hmm…well, pardon me if I'm going to ask this question, Sir…but…as far I can remember, we're going to have a Palace closed door meeting on Monday. Now, what do you mean that we're going to see each other after…a couple of months?" Philippines asked, emphasizing her last sentence.

"Pardon me for not telling you about this. So...as I was saying, there will be an urgent World Conference Summit starting on Monday. I know it sounds so rush and forward, but I have no choice but to send you there. Also, I'll be away for other negotiations with our people in some remote provinces of the country, discussing on important concerns and matters." the President replied.

Maria, with a doubt on her expression, asked her boss again.

"Is that so? Where will the Summit Meeting be held?"

After a few seconds of silence, the President answered her shortly:

"London."

* * *

"My, my…what the heck is this? Another Summit Meeting to attend and I forgot my flight ticket. Silly me!"

Philippines was in her dismayed look after discovering that she forgot to bring her flight ticket to London. After a few minutes of searching for the ticket inside her luggage bag, she gave up and sat on one of the benches at the waiting area.

She simply looked at all those people walking to and fro in the airport, and the sight of it made her feel a little depressed.

Her arms folded because of the cold weather, she sighed.

"This isn't good. How come that I forgot to bring such an important thing?"

"How tragic."

Maria exclaimed shockingly. She saw England, holding a flight ticket on his hand, offering it to her. The lady nation stared at his stern face with one of her brows, twitched up.

"How come that you have an extra flight ticket, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Let's just say that…I'm prepared for scenarios such as this, Ms. dela Cruz. So…are you going to accept this or not? We have to leave now." the Brit said, his serious face changed into a teasing grin. Maria simply gave his shoulder a hard slap and walked away from him irritatingly.

"Fit bird." Arthur whispered with a smile on his face.

* * *

As they went inside the plane, Philippines felt a little shaky while walking on the aisle. She could still feel the coldness when she was outside the plane. She shivered for a while, sensing that she could get sick or what.

Worse, she has an unexpected companion.

"We're finally here." England said as he took his seat calmly. Philippines, who was then snapped out from her deep thoughts after hearing the foreigner's voice, sat by the window, looking at the view outside. Suddenly, a few flight attendants were assisting them, offering them all sorts of what you'll usually experience inside a flight plane. The smaller tanned nation leaned her head on the pane, as she recognized that it was finally time for a swift and bumpy take-off. The plane for London left at exactly 7:10 PM.

The clouds passed before her eyes, looking at each and every floating dark-grey cloud with wonder. When she looked down, a wide, expanded view of her homeland will be seen.

As for the Brit sitting beside her, with a book on his lap, began to open it and read it silently, fully engrossed at it. After a few hours inside the plane, Arthur noticed that the Filipina was…asleep with her eyes almost closed and was swaying on her seat.

"Bollocks…" Arthur said with a sigh.

He placed his arm, wrapping Maria's shoulder and then, he gently pushed her head with his hand, putting it on his shoulder.

"What am I doing?" he thought.

He set his book aside, putting it inside his small bag and then took a quick glimpse at those clouds. Afterwards, he heard a soft groan coming from the sleeping Philippines, seeing her with a slight smile on her lips after a fast glance back at her. Quite surprised at what he heard, Arthur found himself looking at Maria. He started to feel his heart beating rapidly.

"God…what the? What is she dreaming?" the Brit said to himself while looking at the smaller nation beside him. He found her...gorgeous...even when she's asleep.

All that he could think of was to savor that peaceful moment, looking at the lady. Soon, he unavoidably placed his fingers, touching Maria's ebony hair. He even traced one of his fingers on her face, caressing her cheeks. Soon, he remembered that incident at the Ferris wheel. He let go of his touch in a second and breathed deeply.

_No...not now...how can I make this feeling go away? Damn!_

Feeling a little stressed, Arthur closed his eyes slowly.

Soon, he fell asleep, still with a sleeping Maria, leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

A hour had passed...Maria felt a little dizzy after her short slumber. When she woke up, she found Arthur holding his phone, making a call. Then, the Brit ended the phone call and turned off his cell. He looked at her with a slight smile on his face, surprised.

"You're awake."

"D-did I fell asleep?" Maria groaned hard, trying to stretch out her arms. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you did." he replied.

"Oh...sorry if I became a burden to you...my head's a little heavy." Maria chuckled, still with her eyes half-wide opened. The Brit could tell that Maria's still sleepy.

"Are you hungry?" Arthur asked.

"Hmm...not yet." Maria asked.

"Alright, do you want to play a game?" the Brit asked again. A spark was seen on the Filipina's eyes.

"What game? Don't tell me that we're going to have mind games. I'm warning you, I can answer all your questions, so don't bother." Maria said with a beaming smile. The foreigner simply grinned. Then, he took out a rectangular-shaped box from his bag and showed it to Maria. Much with the lady nation's surprise, it was a battleship game.

"Whoa. How did you get this?" Maria asked while looking at the box.

"America forgot this in my room when he visited me a week ago, together with a few of our colleagues. When I found the time to bring this back, he asked me to show this to you. I don't know what that git was thinking, and yet, all that he said before he left was, 'MY SISTER WILL LOVE THIS WHEN YOU SHOW MY AWESOME BATTLESHIP GAME TO HER!' So...here it is." Arthur answered.

"I wonder...what if we play a game? Whoever loses a round will suffer a consequence. Is it fine with you?" Maria asked, still smiling.

"Why, of course! After all...I never lose into this kind of game." Arthur said proudly.

"BRING IT ON! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Maria said to herself, facing Arthur with a blaze in her eyes.

"MAKE ME!" Arthur thought, as he looked at Maria, in his...well...infamous rape face.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed...who wonder what is happening between Philippines and England while playing the "Battleship"? Pretty soon, people were looking at the two nations, watching in mixed emotions as the two are having a goddamn good time playing the said boardgame:

_"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FLEET! YOU LOST FOR THE UMPTH TIME, FIT BIRD!" Arthur exclaimed._

_"DARN YOU, ENGLAND! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS TIME, PIRATE!" Maria said angrily._

_"Thank you for addressing me like that, woman!" the Brit replied with an cunning grin._

_"Bring it on!" Maria said._

A couple of minutes had passed. Afterwards...

_"BANG! A2-14!"_

_"Shit! Talo na naman ako! (Shit! I lost again!)"_

_"Are you giving up?"_

_"NO WAY!"_

Another hour had passed...

_(Well...you see...England can't hide his excitement anymore. As he wins every round, he'll shout out his voice, speaking in fluent, bloody PIRATE LANGUAGE! Evrybody was aghast to hear him. Some of them...well...who knows what they're thinking. As for the poor Philippines, she can't stop putting her palms on her face, covering it with shame.)_

And so...after ANOTHER ONE hour...

_"G6-12!"_

_"Oh no...fine! Fine! I give up! You won!"_

_"Hmm...finally. You accepted your defeat."_

_"No wonder why Kuya and others can't beat you in this game."_

_"Just the way when I fought Spain and finished his weak Armada...that's a different, and somewhat relative to this game!"_

_"I know, I know!"_

_"I guess it's about time to face your final consequence, Philippines. Be ready."_

_"England, you made me dance, act, doing acrobatics and arnis, and many more for almost ten hours. You even made me sing in front of everybody. You're one hell of a guy! So...can we eat now?"_

* * *

"Can we eat now?"

England became silent.

When the two looked at the time, it's almost time for dinner. It's quite dark outside the plane and the people were beginning to take their food. For the food course, every food was...British food.

The Filipina looked at every dishes in front of her. England stared at her and said, "Will you just look at this? All of these came from my home!"

"Yeah...they all looked delicious, especially this roast beef here. By the way, I've heard that you're a great cook." Philippines said as she pointed her hand on the savory and smoky roasted beef.

"As you can see, I'm the best cook in the entire world!" England said proudly with his arms folded.

"Really? Well...I'm looking forward to that once we get to London." the lady said smilingly.

The Brit already held his fork and knife. "Let us eat, shall we?"

"Aye!" Philippines agreed.

"Bloody hell...what am I going to do? I never should've brag my cooking skills to her. What have I done?" England thought anxiously.

* * *

Eleven hours had passed all in all...

As usual, Maria has her head in the clouds again, looking at the sight up above the clouds.

Arthur was finishing reading his book.

* * *

After another one hour, the airplane reached London-Heathrow Airport at 7:20 AM.

England pulled Philippines' arm and they both went down the plane.

"I swear that I'll defeat you once we played 'Battleship' next time."

"So...that calls for a deal."

Without the two nations' notice, someone was following them...and he has a camera with him.

* * *

**A/N: Now, what am I thinking now? So...someone is stalking on our two main characters, aye? Well...let's see what will happens next!**

**Thank you very much for those who posted their reviews and comments! I'll do my best to make this story good...so...keep hanging on, folks! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	18. Meeting

**A/N: Gaah…now I was thinking of a chapter wherein I'll gave exposure to the other nations, but not for long, really. I don't want to spoil the entire plot. This idea just came out from my head, so I decided to type this in directly.**

**So…enjoy reading, mates! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

* * *

The Southeast Asian country felt melancholic as she looked at the pouring rain, falling down on the streets of London. As she pulled her luggage bag, going towards a taxi cab waiting for her and England, she stopped and took a good look around her.

"I missed this place." she said smilingly, while putting her bag inside the compartment with the driver as her assistant.

England simply nodded. "As for me…all I can say is…'Home sweet home!', as most people say."

The two went inside the cab, with Philippines at the passenger seat, while England was on the front seat next to the driver. Soon, the cab drove on its way to the Buckingham Palace.

When they arrived at the mentioned Palace, the Filipina stared at those "knights in shining armors" waiting for their arrival. Pretty soon, as they got off the cab, there were many people inside doing all sorts of social business.

Philippines felt intimidation inside her.

"Hmm…England...could you please tell me where the rest room is?" she whispered to the Briton.

As a reply, England simply led her to the women's restroom inside the Buckingham Palace. As she was walking, someone saw them. It was a blonde man just like England, however, his was longer. He was wearing a white coat and pants, and a red buttoned polo shirt underneath it. He was holding a glass of red wine when he encountered the two nations going to the bath room. Much with his surprise, he ran towards Philippines and England. As he faced the two, Philippines wore a somewhat distressed look on her face, while England looked at the blonde man blankly with his furry eyebrows down in annoyance.

"Oi, oi! You finally arrived!" the man said happily, and then gazed his eyes on the Filipina.

"S-so…you must be…" Philippines said hesitantly, but the blonde man suddenly knelt down in front of her and reached for his hand. The lady nation was shocked after she saw that the man kissed her hand gently. As the man stood up, England began to interrupt the scene.

"What are you doing, France? Are you in the mood for your perverted schemes?" the Briton asked in irritation.

"Ohonhonhon! Take this easy, mon ami! I'm just greeting you two, yes?" the blonde man said as he took a sip of his precious wine.

"Well, if you excuse me, gentlemen. I have to use the rest room now. Is it alright if I leave you two here for a while?" Philippines said politely with a smile on her lips.

The two were stunned with the Filipina's joyful face. Afterwards, she went inside the comfort room, leaving England and France outside.

"So, Angletterre, is that her?" France asked the Brit. England never said a word.

France chuckled.

"It's fine if you don't admit it, mon cher! If I were you, I swear that I can't help myself falling for a beautiful Mademoseille like her, hon?"

"Quit it, old frog! Never dare to do your evil plans on her, or you won't see tomorrow, I'm telling you!" England said angrily.

All of a sudden, a cheerful voice greeted the two. It was a black, long-haired man with a ponytail, wearing a traditional red "hanzuang" (Chinese Silk robe). He walked towards England and France and asked them questionably.

"What are you two doing here, aru?"

"We're in the middle of a conversation, China. So, how's the meeting?" England asked.

"It will start after an hour, aru. By the way, what are you doing in front of the women's rest room, aru?" China asked once more, as he looked behind the two nation's back, searching for something.

In a few seconds, Philippines came out. China was surprised, and he just couldn't hide a gleeful smile on his face. Soon, Philippines recognized him.

"Philippines…is that you, aru?"

"K-Kuya Yao!" Philippines exclaimed with joy.

England and France were speechless as they looked at the two Asian nations, hugging one another. As China and Philippines let go of each other's arms, China held the Filipina's hand tightly.

"It's very good to see once again, aru!"

"Me too! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, aru!"

"W-wait, aren't you going to include us in your jovial conversation, mon cher?" France said, while England gave a slight cough.

Philippines looked at France with her infamous playful look. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my dear."

The Briton let out a grin, while France felt a little embarrassed as he sensed a weird aura upon Philippines' tone.

"So…let's go, aru!" China said as he pulled the lady nation's hand happily.

* * *

When they're climbing up the stairs, England looked at the two Asians as they talked happily, exchanging stories with their smiles. He turned his eyes on the lady nation. Soon he felt something heavy. His mind was alarming him terribly and he just can't stop his mind from thinking that China had got Philippines' attention fully. Soon, he found himself thinking of plans on how to end the two's conversation. He had his clenched fists on both sides and began to utter words which no one could understand…except him.

France, on the other hand, was in his euphoria. Probably he was thinking of something…yes, he was REALLY thinking of SOMETHING.

As the four nations arrived at the meeting room, there were loud voices everywhere. Almost all of the nations are present. As the nations noticed the arrival of their four colleagues, they became silent. Some of them were waving hands to the lady nation. Philippines wave them back with a smile.

Pretty soon, someone called the Filipina.

"MI UNICA HERMANA!"

"K-Kuya Antonio?"

A brunette, curly-haired man with a lightly tanned skin tone, tall slim body and a pair of green eyes greeted Philippines. Much with the Filipina's astonishment, Spain hugged her tightly.

"HERMANA! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISSED YOU VERY MUCH!" Spain said merrily. Philippines cannot hide her smile signaling that she missed him, although she had became mad at the Spaniard for a long time. After all, he became her guardian for so many years and she owed a lot from him.

"It's great to see you too." Philippines replied.

"Hey, y'all! What's the big party here? Don't worry, the HERO'S FINALLY HERE!" a familiar voice astounded the lady nation.

"Kuya Alfred!" she said as she hugged her Big Brother, who was wearing a tan brown tuxedo and his infamous brown bomber jacket. The American fixed his slanted Texas, and then faces the Filipina with a light beaming look.

France went towards the two and joined in their talk.

England was still standing on his position, recognizing that almost everyone's attention…most probably the gentlemen's interest have been laid to the Southeast Asian lady. He can sense his head exploding in indescribable words. He tried to join the others, attempting to get nearer to Philippines, but then many other nations blocked his path.

_Damn it! I can't walk nearer._

As he tried to come close, the more people blocked his way.

_Shit! What am I going to do?_

Soon, he had a furious expression upon his face and walked away annoyingly, with his fists obviously clenched in anger.

Soon many other nations greeted the Filipina:

_"Ve! Long time no see, Piri-chan! Ciao!"_

_"Hey, Italy!"_

_"Guten Tag, Philippines."_

_"Good morning, Germany."_

_"Looks like the sunflowers are beginning to bloom, da. Zdravstvujte, Philippines!"_

_"Russia? G-good to see you!"_

_"Well have you decided now? Do you want to become one with ME, da?"_

_"A-ahh…no thanks."_

_"Amyeoungseo!"_

_"Whoa! Korea! How are you? By the way, thank you for those Koreanovela DVDs you gave me."_

_"No problem, Sis!"_

_"Szia!"_

_"Hungary, right?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well, hello then!"_

_"Hello! Hey, do you want to see my new doodle collection? Hehehehehe!"_

_"W-well…maybe next time, Hungary. But, thank you anyway."_

_"Tsk, you're welcome!"_

_"Halo!"_

_"Chào chị!"_

_"Malaysia, Vietnam! You're here!"_

_Yes…so much for the nation's greetings that made Philippines feel a little dizzy. Soon, a black-haired man wearing a white coat and tie approached her. He was looking at the Filipina with his dark brown eyes._

_"Konnichiwa, Piri-chan."_

_"H-hey…Japan." Philippines said with a slight intimidation after seeing the Asian nation smiling at her._

More and more nations greeted her. Philippines felt happy that she's being welcomed. She can't stop greeting them back with her infamous smile. Almost all of the nations found her interesting. Some of them began inviting her for walks or disappointments.

Without the lady's notice, the Brit could hear every nation who were greeting her and asking her out.

Afterwards, a loud, shrieking blow of a whistle was heard inside the conference room. Everyone panicked. They went back to their seats and faced the host of today's conference.

"Everybody, may I have your attention please!"

Everybody found out that it was England who blew the whistle.

"Whoa! What a good way to start, Artie!" America said, while munching a hamburger.

"Very funny, America. Now, as I was saying…I would like to thank you for coming today in this Summit Meeting. We will now discuss the main agendas of today's meeting; afterwards we are going to have an open forum. Are we all clear?" England announced.

The nations agreed collectively, and so they began to open their folders containing all the important papers for the meeting.

As for the Brit, he sat still on his chair and sighed.

"Goodness, that was a complete success. " England thought, as he glanced at Philippines sitting about seven seats apart from him starting counterclockwise at his perception. She was now looking attentively to the papers in front of her.

England had become victorious to get everyone's attention, because all this time, he really felt envious for seeing Philippines being surrounded by other people, especially men.


	19. Signal

Ms. Maria Clara de la Cruz-the personification of the Republic of the Philippines and one of the famous Southeast Asian countries in the world, who possesses a unique charm and is quite different from the rest of the nations…who would ever thought that she was the present center of attention of every countries that Summit Meeting?

Almost everyone can't stop themselves from glancing at the Asian lady, who was at that time, was busy writing notes and paying attention to the assigned speakers for the day's conference.

As he looked at this sight, the host of that Summit Meeting can't seem to concentrate on his own business. He was staring at those nations who were attempting to glance at the Filipina. Why the hell they are doing that, he thought. He can't face the fact that right at that moment…he was in his limit. Such a short-tempered guy is he…and much with his surprise, this is the first time that he felt so…JEALOUS.

Yes…as so to speak, everyone has their own styles just to get the perfect timing to glance at the lady nation. Ever since the first time they saw Philippines at a World Conference occurred last year at Paris, France, they haven't managed to talk to her, since that she's with her previous boss, thus, creating a huge distance between them and her. They've heard a lot of things about her. No wonder why they're so anxious to know her better.

America was still munching a stack of hamburgers and a few cans of Coke on his desk. The most amusing part is when once the Filipina took her turns to air her opinions in front of them all, he will always say loudly, "I AGREE!", and then brag about his plans…oblivious plans, rather. Probably he's doing that to show himself off to his younger sister...for the umpth time, for God's sake.

Spain, who was busy eating his home-made tomato salad can't stop offering his food to Philippines. The lady simply declined politely.

Japan, who was pretending that he's writing notes, was looking at the Asian nation as quick as possible, so that he won't be noticed by the others.

France was trying to sneak his nose to those who're trying to talk to the Filipina. When he had the chance, he would simply give red roses to Philippines and looked at her with that smile.

"You frog…"

Russia, who was sitting facing Philippines was doing sign language, saying that, "PLEASE TELL ME, DO YOU NOW WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH ME, DA?" and stuff like that. The lady nation can't hide her fright as she politely declined the Russian.

Italy, wearing that infamous, oblivious face, was offering Philippines pasta. Germany, who was sitting beside Italy, would simply give the Italian a hard punch. He will apologize to the lady in behalf of Italy. Philippines would simply smile, signaling that it's OK.

China was also showing off…well…he was showing his suitcase of lucky charms of various lengths, sizes and gemstones. The Filipina, with a spark from her eye, takes a good look at it.

Time has passed and the meeting will be finished in no time.

The others have their own "strategies". There's too many to mention, however, a concrete conclusion came into his mind…

"DAMN THESE BASTARDS!"

* * *

"Finally! All done!" a gleeful voice said exclaiming loudly.

The meeting had come to a close. Everyone stood up from their seats and started walking out of the conference room at the Buckingham Palace. Most of them had a little chat with their allies and friends, while some of them decided to go out for a drink at the famous pubs in London.

England, who was left on his seat, felt dizzy. He rested his head on his hand, wearing a tired look on his face.

"Thank goodness! It's all over!" he thought to himself, while looking at a folder containing all of his notes regarding the discussed matters of the meeting. Right now, all that he wanted was to go home and sleep for the entire night, ignoring that everything happened today was but a mere nightmare.

Well…maybe not.

However, as he was on his thoughts, voices started to get his attention. His tired look had changed into a somewhat furious image, one of his brows twitching up in disbelief.

"Here they go again…" he muttered.

Finally, England rose from his chair and walked a little bit to witness that annoying scene. Soon, a familiar voice awoke him from his irritation.

"Well…I'm not sure if I could be able to go tonight."

It was Philippines in the middle of a conversation with a big group of nations, inviting her to go out for tonight.

"Sure you will definitely go with us, right?" America said with his signature grin.

"Come on, aru! Say that you agree to come with us!" China added.

"Hmm...SURE! So...six o'clock?" Philippines replied with a smile.

Almost everyone was prepared to hang out tonight, except for one.

"Oi, mon ami! Come and join us at the party tonight!" France said as he patted England's shoulder.

"W-what the bloody hell are you thinking for inviting Philippines to come with you?" England asked annoyingly.

"Everybody wants to have a good night and a good time, especially when a new, beautiful country such as Mademoseille herself will be present." France answered cheerfully.

England sighed heavily. Does he have a choice to make?

"So...what are you going to do, Angletterre? Please, I insist. And never forget that THIS is the perfect time to do your long-awaited plan. Ohonhonhon!" the French chuckled.

"Shut up, frog!" the Briton said, turning away from France.

"I'm serious...what are you going to do, mon ami?" France asked him, this time with a serious look. "Don't forget what I told you by the phone that time, Angletterre."

Afterwards, France left England and went out of the conference room.

"This is not right. Curses!" England thought angrily.

Soon, someone held his shoulder.

"England...are you going at the party later?"

The Brit faced the Filipina. Struggling to fight his indescribable anxiety, he calmly answered Philippines, surrendering his battling mind in defeat.

"Yes, I will be going at the party."

* * *

**A/N: A PARTY! A PARTY! EVERYBODY WILL BE HAVING A PARTY! **

**Yay...the scenes are beginning to turn upside down...so keep hanging on, mates. I really made this chapter short and simple because the next one will be a tricky one for me to plot out! ****KEEP ON POSTING YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

**As I always say...I DON'T CLAIM AND OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS. **


	20. Party

"_The George and Devonshire__"_ is one of the most famous and best traditional pubs in the country, which had been built since the 18th century. Currently, it is now a contemporary pub which had retained some of its original features. Yes…everyone will undeniably feel the British night life as he walks in, seeing the entire structure, savoring the relaxing ambience as he takes a sip of a variety of drinks and concoctions. British food was the main menu course of the mentioned pub. Inside this striking structure was a beautiful function room, exclusively built for all social events like parties, live music nights and many more.

The function room was filled with people that evening. Almost all of the nations are present at the party. Energetic and loud laughter resonating, a few dirty jokes booming throughout the atmosphere and games are being held.

For one woman, the pub reminded her of those lively disco houses way back home. As she strolled around the vivacious room, all that she could do was to be amazed. She was in a different world that time. She must've been delivered in that place by a time machine, and the entire atmosphere excites her.

This is the perfect time to discover new things, she thought.

While walking amidst the crowd, everyone was starting to stare at her.

The woman was wearing a black cocktail dress with a pair of diamond dangling earrings shining onto her ears and a pair of high-heeled sandals on her feet. Her ebony eyes looked very deep yet captivating. Those fine-shaped lips are covered with crimson-red lipstick. She had her ebony, waist-length hair down with a diamond clip on the left side of her head, and a pair of black laced gloves on her hands, extended up until to her elbow. She was wearing a little make-up, just perfect for the occasion. Her face was stunning; it was so dazzling that almost every gentleman can't avoid themselves to greet her politely, fully astounded by that exotic beauty in front of them. She brought a small, shimmering shoulder bag with her, and walked to a group of girls who were waiting for her. Soon she covered her revealing shoulders with the dress's partnered blazer.

She greeted the ladies politely. "Magandang gabi. (Good evening.)"

"Szia! So that is how Filipinos say 'Good evening', right?" Hungary said. She was in her best looks; a light tan trench coat, covering her dark brown tube dress. She was on boots, and her long brunette hair decorated with a flower clip.

"Yeah…nice look you got here, Philippines!" Vietnam agreed, as she walked around the Asian lady. She was wearing a somewhat modernized look of the traditional "Áo Dài", except that it was glittery and white, and has its sleeves puffed out. Her hair was tied in a long braid.

"Shi!" a cute, long-haired and dark-eyed lady approved. It was Taiwan, wearing her traditional formal dress colored in pink and was wearing her signature flower on her head.

"Well…the same compliment goes with all of you, too. You look wonderful!" Philippines said back.

Soon, the girls became so busy with their conversations when all of a sudden, a loud clash was heard. They shrieked in fright, sensing that something's going on. In a few moments, they found out that the sound came from a stumbled table. Everyone started to gather in one corner of the function room watching something. Curious, Philippines walked first to find out what's happening. The other female nations followed her.

A blonde guy wearing a blue collar shirt and black trousers was struggling to beat a white-haired man, with those red eyes and wears a black tuxedo in an arm wrestling match. The crowd began to roar their bet's names, as they found out the two nagging each other's faces in their language.

"W-what is going on here?" Vietnam said in horror.

"That must be one of those guy games, I think." Taiwan said, nodding her head.

Hungary, her gentle face had turned into a creepy maniac in an instant. She quickly took out her camera and began recording the arm wrestle fight.

"T-this is going to be a good video! Hehehehehehe!" Hungary mumbled creepily, as she set the camera on and focused its lens on the scenario.

The Filipina sighed. "Ano bang nangyayari dito? (What's happening in here?)"

"Kesesese. I'm going to win this time, Bruder. No one can beat the AWESOME ME! Hahahaha!" the white-haired man shouted, with that awful husky voice, and then he hiccupped in a second.

"Nein, der Bruder! (No, my Brother!) This will be your last arm wrestle with me, so quit it!" the blonde man said proudly, as he tried to make his voice sounded natural, despite of that slurry tone, signaling that he's drunk.

Actually, both of them were dead drunk.

"Darn it! What are you waiting for, Prussia? Germany? Fight!" Hungary exclaimed, and then the rest followed her, exclaiming for the two to start wrestling.

Philippines was shocked when in a few minutes, the two who were standing towards one another began to stumble slowly, with their arms entangled. The fight wasn't over yet, but it seems like the two men already reached their limits. Prussia stumbled on the floor unconscious, and then on top of him was Germany, with his deep blue eyes half-closed and lazily slumped on Prussia's stomach. Everyone laughed; some helped them to get out of the room.

"Hahahahahaha! This is good..." Hungary said as she took the two drunk nations a picture of them in that awkward position. Soon, after she saved the taken video on her camera, Taiwan and Vietnam called her to go to the comfort room with them. As they walked together, they asked the Filipina if she wanted to go with them. Since she was feeling well, she politely declined them. Philippines was left on the corner of the room beside the stage, as soon as the three lady nations went on their way to the rest room.

"My, what am I going to do now?" Philippines whispered, feeling isolated from the crowd.

"There you are, aru!" a voice called her. It was China.

"Kuya Yao! You surprised me!"

"I'm sorry if I shocked you, aru! Why don't you join us over there?" China offered, as he pointed his finger in one of the seats located at the corner of the room beside the window panes.

The Filipina hesitantly followed China and they reached a large, long sofa with a round table in front of it. She was astounded to see familiar faces on that sofa.

Starting from the right side, there was France coying with a group of pretty girls around him, then on France's side was Russia, and the next one who was still sitting was China. She noticed that her Big Brother wasn't here yet. Most of all, she hasn't seen…

"Hey you guys! HERE I AM! SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING FOR THE HERO! HAHAHAHAHA!" a beaming voice startled everyone. At the front door was a sparkling America, wearing his precious "bling-blings". The Yank was on his white coat and red necktie. He even had a pair of white shoes on his feet and his infamous smile stunned everyone.

"So...why are you late, Kuya?" Philipines asked the Yank directly with a straight glare.

"W-well...I forgot my coat in my room and I was like, thirty-minutes stuck in traffic when I found out that it's missing. So, I went back at the hotel and get my coat back...and yeah...that's what happened! Hahahahaha!" America replied with speed. All that the lady nation understood was his laugh.

"WHAT?" Philippines asked shouting at America.

Soon, the lights went off. Everyone started to panic.

"W-why did the lights went out?" China asked worried.

"Look at that, da!" Russia said smilingly as he pointed his finger at the stage located at the middle of the room.

In a few seconds...soft, successive strums from an acoustic guitar was heard, being accompanied by those soft rhythms of drums. All of the nations began to set their eyes on the dim-lighted stage.

The nations were surprised to see a good-looking Spain in his traditional Spanish costume which made him more becoming. His hair was gently combed and those green eyes were shining with sweetness. Soon, he took a microphone and spoke.

"This song is dedicated to all of you...AMIGOS EN AMIGAS!"

Everyone applauded. Philippines stood motionless in disbelief, watching at Spain who was now going to sing. She noticed that the Spaniard already saw her. He rose his thumb finger and smiled at her. She saw his lips moving, as if he was saying something to her.

"This is for you,_ mi hermana_." Spain said and then he winked at her. Philippines smiled sheepishly.

Meanwhile, China noticed something strange.

"Where did America go, aru?" China exclaimed.

"He was...gone in a blink of an eye, da! Where could he be?" Russia said.

In a few seconds...

_**Would you dance,**_  
_**if I asked you to dance?**_  
_**Would you run,**_  
_**and never look back?**_  
_**Would you cry,**_  
_**if you saw me crying?**_  
_**And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

_**Would you tremble,**_  
_**if I touched your lips?**_  
_**Would you laugh?**_  
_**Oh please tell me this.**_  
_**Now would you die, **_  
_**for the one you love?**_  
_**Hold me in your arms, tonight. **_

"What is g-going o-on here?" the Asian lady said nervously, feeling intimidated after founding out that Spain was ACTUALLY singing a song in a live audience. Also, the Spaniard too dedicated the song to her. Much with her astonishment, she remembered those good old days...when she was being "hinaharanahan" (serenaded) by many men from her homeland, singing kundiman (Filipino love song) to her, under the moonlight.

All of the nations were smiling as they watched Spain singing. The Filipina can't help herself but to stand still and watch.

_**I can be your hero, baby.**_  
_**I can kiss away the pain.**_  
_**I will stand by you forever.**_  
_**You can take my breath away.**_

After Spain sang his line, a familiar individual stepped out of the stage. Everyone was shocked to see the American, carrying his own guitar at the scene. The music stopped.

"What the? Qué estás haciendo aquí, un arrogante? (What are you doing here, arrogant one?)" the Spaniard had slipped his words in disbelief.

"You just chose the song that I intended to play, tomato man!" America said desperately.

Spain rolled his eyes, turning away his sight on the younger nation, trying to fight his annoyance to him.

Soon whispers began to be heard.

The lady nation became more surprised to see her Kuya, performing on that platform. As she looked at the entire stage, America gave her a little wave and flashed his infamous smile. The Filipina can't do anything but to smile back. Spain even got more agitated because of what America did, his eyes glaring in deep anger.

It's America's turn to strum the strings and sing the lines:

_**To really love a woman**_  
_**To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside**_

_**Hear every thought - see every dream**_  
_**N' give her wings - if she wants to fly**_**_  
_**

Philippines' girl companions had finally arrived after a long time of "retouch" in the rest room. Taiwan, Hungary and Vietnam approached the Filipina and were also flabbergasted to witness the two nations performing in front of them all.

"Wow...they're so cool. Don't you agree?" Hungary said happily. Everyone approved.

Somehow, she could feel that the song was in fact, affecting her. She sat still on the long sofa beside China and watched thoroughly.

_**Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms**_  
_**You know you really love a woman**_

Her eyes began to moisten with tears, yet she was fighting those drops from falling. It's been years since she was last serenaded by men. All that she can say was...

"Whoa..."

_**When you love a woman then tell her**_  
_**that she's really wanted**_

A few minutes had passed, and someone tapped Philippines' shoulder.

"Konbanwa, Philippines-chan!"

She saw Japan in a black coat and tie. She could see his dark brown orbs, glowing dimly in the dark as he was watching the performance. He was smiling a bit. She couldn't avoid herself to ignore him. And so, she faced Japan with her smiling face.

"J-Japan...good to see you."

_**When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one**_  
_**'cause she needs somebody to tell her**_  
_**that it's gonna last forever**_**_  
_**

The two became quiet for a moment. Still, it was Philippines who had broken the silence.

"Despite of our personal affairs and business, we can still managed to hold a party like this."

"Hai! I agree with that..." Japan said politely, as his face blushed a bit because of shyness.

_**So tell me have you ever really **_  
_**- really really ever loved a woman?**_

A round of applause was heard in the function room. Everyone cheered for the two nations. Spain, with his depressed face looked at the Yank who had just finished singing. As soon as their eyes met, an unseen struck of rivalry sparked between them.

"Oh no...heto na naman silang dalawa...(Oh no...these two again...)" Philippines sighed in hopelessness.

Soon, a blonde, purple-eyed man stood in front of everybody with a microphone in his hand. He was wearing a light brown coat and pants, accompanied by a white collar buttoned shirt underneath it, and a pair of black leather shoes on his two feet. At that time, he wasn't wearing his glasses, thus creating a striking appearance upon his face. He faced all the nations and greeted them politely.

"Good evening to everyone! If you haven't know me yet, please let me introduce myself. I'm Canada, and I'm going to be the host of tonight's party. As you have seen just now, two of our nation colleagues had performed their number. So, for that, ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause for them."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Now...in a few moments, we're going to have a surprise number from our friends from other countries, too. But for now, let's enjoy the dance." Canada said happily.

In a few seconds, upbeat music began to play. The lights began to flicker on and off, and almost everyone went on the floor to dance. Vivacious beats echoed throughout the entire room.

Philippines went back to her seat, together with the others. Everyone was enjoying the dance, almost laughing their hearts out due to enjoyment.

As Philippines watched everyone on the dance floor, she thought that this party was surely a lively one... although at that point, what she needed was the urge and the motivation to enjoy herself. Being a dainty and conservative country herself, she wasn't used on these kind of parties. Instead, she would rather sit in a corner and watch the others enjoying the occasion.

She finely took a sip from her glass of cold orange juice. She can't stop tapping her fingers, jiving to the lively beats of the music. She smiled as she was enjoying listening to it, when all of a sudden...the music faded gradually.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please get back to your seats and pamper yourselves, as we let now witness a surprise number for tonight. To begin with, I would like to call on our dear fellow nation...the Republic of the Philippines, Ms. Maria Clara dela Cruz." Canada announced, grabbing everyone's attention...most particularly Philippines.

"W-what? I-I ahmm..." Philippines uttered timidly on her seat.

"_What is going on here? I-I am not prepared for this!_" she said to herself nervously.

A few nations grabbed her arms, inviting her to come on the stage, cheering for her.

"Wow! You should go up on the stage, aru!" China exclaimed.

"Hai! The stage is waiting for you, Maria-chan!" Japan said with a slight smile on his lips.

France simply smiled while looking at the lady.

Russia patted her on the shoulder.

As for Hungary, Vietnam and Taiwan, they pulled her hands, telling her to stand up and then pushed her to go up on stage.

Soon, the Filipina found herself standing in front of all nations like her. They were looking at her with great expectations in their eyes. All that she could do was to think what is she going to do for her "surprise number".

Luckily, she found a grand piano at the corner of the stage. As she looked at it, her fingers began to jerk. Her hands are craving to hold the piano's ebony and ivory keys. It's been a long time since she had her last piano performance, when she was asked to play a song in one of the Palace's events.

She sat down on the soft, cushioned seat and opened the garnished, black lid of the piano. Her eyes glistenned with delight. She gently touched the keys slowly and gently. Afterwards, she closed her eyes for a while, thinking of a good song to be played.

"_What if I'll sing while playing the piano? That'll work, I guess._" the Filipina thought.

Then, she began to play a few notes. The nations started to wear their own surprised looks, while watching her playing the piano, under that spotlight. Most of them began to speak softly.

"Hey...that song seems...familiar..."

After a few notes, Philippines started to sing:

_**What the world needs now is love, sweet love**_  
_**It's the only thing that there's just too little of**_  
_**What the world needs now is love, sweet love,**_  
_**No not just for some but for everyone.**_

All of the nations laid their eyes and ears on her. It was perfect. Philippines was starting to reveal her golden voice and her skills in playing the instrument as she made her own rendition of the song. Soon, the lady nation sang the next lines:

_**Lord, we don't need another mountain,**_  
_**There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb**_  
_**There are oceans and rivers enough to cross,**_  
_**Enough to last till the end of time.**_

_**What the world needs now is love, sweet love**_  
_**It's the only thing that there's just too little of**_  
_**What the world needs now is love, sweet love,**_  
_**No, not just for some but for everyone.**_

Philippines was thinking to end the song early. Her cheeks were fully red and she could feel her heart beating so fast. However, she changed her mind after analyzing that she was singing a short song.

Her beautiful voice resonated throughout the function room.

_**Lord, we don't need another meadow**_  
_**There are cornfields and wheat fields enough to grow**_  
_**There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine**_  
_**Oh listen, lord, if you want to know.**_

_**What the world needs now is love, sweet love**_  
_**It's the only thing that there's just too little of**_  
_**What the world needs now is love, sweet love,**_  
_**No, not just for some but for everyone.**_

**_No, not just for some, oh, but just for everyone._**

After wards, she ended the song playing the last notes.

Then, there was silence. Mixed emotions dominated every nation's expressions, as they gradually gave her a loud, happy round of applause. Soon, all of them stood up after watching a unique and captivating performance from the Southeast Asian country. Even Spain and America, who had a conflict a while ago, looked at each other. They both grinned.

"Man, we sure became jerks up there, haven't we?" America said.

"Si, mi amigo. (Yes, my friend.) Mi hermana was really a great singer. She haven't changed, she's still amazing and different as ever." Spain said, followed by a chuckle.

Philippines stood up, and then thanked everyone. Everyone can't stop cheering for her.

Meanwhile, as the crowd became lively once more, a silhouette of a man was standing by the entrance.

He simply took off his hat and smiled secretly, as he sweetly looked at the lady nation, who was meters away from him.

He sighed happily, with a faint blush on his face.


	21. Love Songs

"Wow! That was an amazing number! Are you sure you haven't prepared for this?" Canada asked Philippines, with a happy smile on his face. He can't deny the fact that he was completely mesmerized at her.

"Actually…I am not prepared for that. YOU SURPRISED ME!" Philippines chuckled, emphasizing the last words.

"There's no wonder why so many people like you. To be honest, I found you a spontaneous person, performing such a number like that impromptu. I'm sure that there were many men chasing for you. If you know what I mean…"Canada added, as he was busy fixing the microphone stand.

"Well…I-I…" Philippines answered timidly, and then the Canadian interrupted her.

"Would you play another song for us, Maria?" Canada asked, holding the lady's shoulder and looked at her expectantly.

"I-I am not sure…but, I'll try." The Filipina replied bashfully, and then walked up on the stage with slow footsteps.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice caught his attention.

He glanced behind his back and saw America holding his favorite soda. He never said a word.

"Come on, dude! You got to go over there and watch my little sister on stage! She's really awesome, man! I-I can't believe that she completely got us all with that talent!" America persuaded, holding the man's arm, trying to pull him inside.

"Alright…fine." the man asked the young nation with a solemn look in his green eyes. America chuckled.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

America replied, "No…actually…I want you to do me a favor."

_A favor?_

That thought slapped the man's brain, almost crushing it in uncertainty.

"W-what favor?"

"Would you sing with her at the stage? It's been a long time, since I've heard you sing, Artie!" America said with a grin. That man, England, wore a shocked look upon his face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING, America?" the Brit exclaimed.

"Please Iggy! Come on, please do this for me…or should I say…DO THIS FOR HER!" the Yank said repeatedly, struggling to convinced the annoyed Brit.

England had never tried singing in front of a live audience. Of course, he knew that somehow he has the guts for singing. Still, the fact that he has to sing with Philippines in front of so many people alarmed him. After that breath-taking performance by the Filipina, how would he be able to do his best, not to mention that he was already distracted by her stunning looks? What more if she sang again with that beautiful voice that he heard of for the first time in his life?

_Damn…_

The Briton sighed and faced America with a determined look.

"Well then, I'll do it." he said firmly, despite of the reality that on the inside, he was trembling with anxiety.

"That's my old man!" the Yank said, followed by a hard slap on the man's back.

"OUCH! Watch it, you idiot!" the man gasped.

* * *

As Philippines walked slowly on the stairs, she was trembling.

"Oh no, my feet are shaking. I…I am nervous. How am I going to fight this?" she said to herself softly.

When she reached the platform, she looked at the sight in front of her. She was astounded to see a familiar person waiting for her on the stage.

She looked at him, who was at time, wearing a black pinstriped coat, a red collar buttoned shirt underneath it, and a pair of black leather shoes. He was also having his black tie. The Asian nation glanced at that sandy blond hair with its signature look, which made her grin for a while.

_England…_

His green orbs were sparkling with the lights as they looked at her ebony eyes, and his infamous smile made her heart leaped unexpectedly.

_Not that smile again… _the Filipina thought, as she felt that that smile had enthralled her in no time.

She walked straight to him.

"Hey jerk! You're late." Philippines said, teasing the man in front of her.

"No, I am not, fit bird." England said back, as he stared at Philippines from head to toe. He recognized the black cocktail dress which the Filipina was wearing.

He grinned, "I knew it. The dress suits you perfectly."

"Heh!" Philippines smirked, and then she went to the piano. As for England, he sat beside the piano, slightly facing the audience.

After a few seconds, the Filipina signaled the Briton that it's time to start the song.

The audience looked at them with glee. The members of the once Allied nations gave themselves a thumbs-up sign. Hungary, Vietnam and Taiwan watched their friend with their lovely smiles.

Soon, they heard the beautiful music being played in the piano. Soon…it was the Brit's first turn to sing:

_**She walks in, and I'm suddenly a hero, **_

_**I'm taken in, my hopes begin to rise**_

The Filipina sang next. As her line goes, England managed to blend his voice with his:

_**Look at me**_

_**Can't you tell I'd be so thrilled to see **_

_**The message in your eyes**_

_**(You make it seem I'm so close to my dream and then suddenly it's all there)**_

As the two sang the chorus, the audience began to shout cheers for them repeatedly. Frankly, they've been wondering if the two prepared thoroughly for their performance.

"Whoa…they really get their heads into this, aru. Aren't they?" China said.

"B-but they haven't spoken together on what they are going to do for this number, da." Russia added, with a curious look in his eyes.

"That's what you call…amour…" France whispered.

These lines made everyone flabbergasted in amazement:

_**Suddenly the wheels are in motion,**_

_**And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean**_

_**Suddenly I don't need the answers****  
**_

_**'Coz I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you**_

America and Spain were smiling while watching Philippines and England on the stage. Japan was happily taking the two nations with his camera, recording a video of their performance.

The song number goes on:

_**And how can I feel you're all that matters**_

_**I'd rely on anything you say****  
**_

_**I'll take care that no illusions shatter**_

_**If you dare to say what you should say****  
**_

_**(You make it seem I'm so close to my dream and then suddenly it's all there)**_

In a few seconds, everyone applauded while supporting the two nations:

_**Suddenly the wheels are in motion, **_

_**And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean****  
**_

_**Suddenly I don't need the answers****  
**_

_**'Coz I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you**_

"WAY TO GO!"

"YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREAT!"

"YEAH!"

Soon they saw the Brit, standing up from his seat. He walked beside Philippines, as he sang. Philippines can't hide a shade of red hue on her cheeks. Her fingers pressed the piano keys swiftly:

_**Why do I feel so alive when you're near, there's no way any hurt can get thru****  
**_

_**Longing to spend every moment of the day with you, with you**_

Now…the audience began to grow wild and vigorous:

Philippines smiled as she glanced at the Brit with amazement.

_Wow…_she thought.

The two sang their last chorus with those well-blended voices, which had made the audience, shouts for delight:

_**Suddenly the wheels are in motion, **_

_**And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean****  
**_

_**Suddenly I don't need the answers**_

_**'Coz I, I'm ready to take all my chances with you**_

* * *

The party became more lively as everyone danced on the floor once again.

England was sitting on one of the soft couches beside a round table, sipping his precious rum. He couldn't believe that he just did the most marvelous thing that he can ever do tonight.

"Bollocks...I can't stand this anymore..." he thought while drinking his glass.

He coincidentally saw the Asian lady, talking with a small group of their fellow countries. All that he could register in his mind was the Filipina's captivating look in that black dress he gave to her.

He remembered that day when he felt the same stunned feeling that he had now-it happened during the Filipina's birthday celebration way back at the Palace. When he saw her that time, one thing was definitely clear for him...he already fell for her ever since that night.

Soon, he growled after realizing that he finished drinking two bottles of rum.

"Nah...I shouldn't drink too much tonight. Oh, why can't I handle myself in times like this? These things are quite...tempting. Oh, God!" he muttered to himself.

Well...despite of his inner conflict about his liquor intake...he ended up drinking five bottles of rum.

Suddenly, someone grabbed one of the bottles right in England's face. The Brit turned his eyes and saw Philippines holding the bottle with her hands.

"You should watch your drinking, jerk!" Philippines said with an anxious look in her eyes.

"Rubbish...I can hold my liquor well than you are, fit bird. I've heard that you Filipinos are mild drinkers, eh." England said with a slightly blurred voice.

"Apparently, not all of my people can hold it. But, somehow we can manage it on our own ways. Also, I would prefer to drink 'basi' in these kinds of parties." Philippines said as she sat beside England.

England began to look at Philippines longingly. Soon, he asked her, "By the way, I'm quite impressed with what you've shown earlier. Your voice..."

"Hah...I was thinking the same way. Yours was great." Philippines said solemnly.

"Oh, really?" England asked in disbelief, as he sipped a little rum from his glass.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Philippines said playfully. Afterwards, she took an old-fashioned, small jar filled with "basi". She opened the cork and took a little drink of the fermented alcohol liquor. The Brit was stunned with his eyes slightly wide open.

"I'm just drinking on special occasions, so you can't consider me as a big-time drunkard." the Filipina said with a small smile.

England chuckled. Suddenly, he stood up, leaving Philippines on the table.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Philippines called.

However, the Brit couldn't hear her. Instead, he looked for his colleagues.

America, France, Russia and China were in the middle of a conversation when they saw England approaching them.

"Geez...England...finally you're here." America said.

"I was having a little talk with...her." England reasoned out. France can't deny his grin towards the Brit.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon! What brings you here, mon ami?"

England went silent for a moment. He breathed deeply, saving his breath, and then asked the four of them.

"Would you mind if we play a song together?" England finally spoke.

China and Russia was surprised. France smiled. America patted him on the shoulder.

It seems like the five of them already read each others minds.

"Sure, Iggy! What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Blended sounds of guitar strums and the piano were heard. Everybody started to look at the five male nations on the stage.

England stood proudly, handling the microphone and his precious "six-string". America was on his right side, carrying his electric guitar. Russia was on his left with a guitar too. Farther, at the three nation's backs, was France sitting beside the piano. He haven't brought his accordion, because they're going to have a performance "on-the-spot". At least, he could play the piano too. China was on the far middle part with the drums.

Soon, as their fellow nations were ready to watch them, the five nations began to play in unison.

Afterwards, England sang these lines:

**_I feel it in my fingers_**  
**_I feel it in my toes_**  
**_Love is all around me_**  
**_And so the feeling grows_**

Philippines, who was sitting on the table with the small jar of "basi", was shocked. She watched the five on the stage, gluing her eyes on the Brit with a stunned look.

"W-what the?"

_**It's written on the wind**_  
_**It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is**_  
_**So if you really love me**_  
_**Come on and let it show**_

Soon, she found out that England was looking at her. She noticed a unique spark in the Brit's emerald-green eyes. Her heart started to pound fast.

"No...what's going on?" Philippines thought to herself.

The Filipina noticed a sense of sincerity and that unexplained sweetness in England's eyes. She could feel her body starting to heat up in mixed emotions. By looking at the foreigner's eyes, Philippines remembered those same eyes which stared at her that night:

_"He was looking at me with those deep green eyes. There was something in the way he looked at me. My eyes met his; I was completely and unconsciously mesmerized for some reasons which I don't know."_

That was the same way she was feeling right now.

She slowly stood up from her seat and walked slowly to have a closer look at the singing Brit. She carefully listened to England's singing voice. She found it somewhat husky, but captivating and deep. When she remembered him singing her a song at the Palace that Christmas Day, when she was ill, she can't stop thinking about it. His beautiful voice was successively echoing inside her mind since then.

Much with her amazement, these lines began to cause an impact on her. It's as if they're being said to her intentionally:

_**You know I love you, I always will**_  
_**My mind's made up by the**_  
_**way that I feel**_  
_**there's no beginning,**_  
_**there'll be no end**_  
_**'cause on my love you can depend**_

Philippines continued walking near the stage.

England sang his heart out, as he never take away his eyes off of the Filipina. The music had a swift transition, signaling a new song will be played and heard by everyone:

**_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah_**

The crowd was shouting, even Hungary, Taiwan and Vietnam, together with their respective interpreters can't stop screaming for the five nations who were playing on the stage:

_**Now this mountain I must climb**_  
_**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**_  
_**And through the clouds I see love shine**_  
_**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**_

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_  
_**I don't know if I can face it again**_  
_**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_  
_**To change this lonely life**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_  
_**I want you to show me**_  
_**I wanna feel what love is**_  
_**I know you can show me**_  
_**Aaaah woah-oh-ooh**_

Soon, Philippines found herself singing with England while standing amidst the audience:

**_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_**

As the Brit noticed the Asian lady singing with him, he simply smiled and rose up his voice, making it more beautiful to hear:

**_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_**

_**I wanna know what love is**_  
_**I want you to show me**_  
_**I wanna feel what love is**_  
_**I know you can show me**_  
_**I wanna know what love is**_  
_**I want you to show me**_  
_**And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**_  
_**And I know, I know you can show me**_

Everyone was astounded, when they finally heard the other four nations singing with England. The crowd became wilder:

**_Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
_**

**_France, Russia, China, and most especially, America...were smiling. They ended the performance by playing the final notes._**

Soon, the crowd cheered for them, and the song was coming to an end:

**__****_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah  
_**  


* * *

A few nations bade their goodbyes to the others. Philippines was preparing to leave the pub. She felt a little dizzy. She gently held her forehead.

"It must be the 'basi'. Still, how strange for me to have this little headache."

The Filipina walked out of the pub. As she was roaming the cold streets of London, she felt her body shivering because of the cold air. She gently wear her coat and continued walking.

She passed by a beautiful park, dimly-lighted with lamp posts. There were Victorian benches on the sidewalks. She took a seat and take a good look at the sky. She could see a few stars, and some dark clouds floating above her head.

She sighed. "Wow...what a long night this is."

In an instant, she felt something heavy. She looked at her shoulders and was surprised to see a thick coat wrapped around her. She looked behind her, and was more shocked at what she had seen.

"It's bloody cold outside, don't you think?" the voice said, as she noticed that someone sat beside her.

She closed her eyes for a while and stared at those stars. "Yeah...thank you, by the way."

There was silence. Soon, she broke it up.

"I-I...I would like to thank you for...singing with me during the performance."

"D-don't mention it. To be honest, your idiot brother made me do that."

"Kuya Alfred...did he just..."

"Yes, he surely did."

"Well...I guess that he made the right choice then. I'm honored to hear you sing under the spotlight, Mr. Kirkland."

"I was going to say the same thing to you, Ms. dela Cruz."

The two of them laughed, and then became silent.

England was beginning to feel his heart beating rapidly. He looked at Philippines sitting beside him. Even her face was glistening before his eyes, as he stared at the Filipina who was looking up above the sky.

He felt a lump in his throat. Afterwards, he saved his breath and heard the Filipina spoke.

"You were amazing, England. When I was watching you on the stage a while ago, I felt proud. Seeing you like that was...different. It was completely disturbing...in a positive way."

"W-what? Do you m-mean it?" England asked surprisingly.

"Yes...you're so great back there, really." Philippines replied gently.

Soon, England can't fight his feelings anymore.

"To be honest...I sang that song for you."

Philippines looked at him in an instant.

"D-did you just said t-that..." Philippines uttered anxiously.

The Brit can't take away his eyes off of her now.

_This is it..._he thought to himself.

As soon as he was going to speak out, he found Philippines trembling. Worse, raindrops began to fall from their heads, gradually growing louder and stronger.

"I-I-I am c-cold..." Philippines uttered weakly.

"This isn't good. It's better if I take you home now." England said as he stood up, assisting the lady nation.

Soon, the Filipina's sight began to blur. In a few seconds, she lost balance which shocked the Brit.

England, with a worried look upon his face, carried Philippines bridal style and thought of a way to keep her warm as soon as possible. He didn't have any choice. He knew where Philippines was staying in but, the hotel was almost five streets away from the pub.

"G-God, w-what's happening to m-me?" Philippines said, her voice terribly shaking.

"Damn...what now?" England thought as he held Philippines' shoulders firmly, assisting the Filipina not to fall down on the ground.

Once he saw a waiting shed a few meters from his position, it was followed by a fast act to call for a taxi cab.

As soon as he managed to carry the lady nation in the vehicle, he closed the door and held Philippines tight. He held her cheeks. They were cold.

There's only one thing that he could do right now. As he looked at Philippines, with her dress slightly wet, her pale blue cheeks and her shivering body, he got more worried. He took his coat and covered Philippines' trembling body with it.

"I have to bring her in my home."

Soon, the cab left.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**

**Sheesh...now my head is starting to spin round and round and round! XD**

**Watch out for the next chapters, mates! And now...I'm telling you, guys, things are starting to get well, so keep hanging on...hehehehehehehe!  
**


	22. Kiss

Darkness turns to light.

The rain poured hard and loud. Thunder roared and lightning struck.

A yellow taxi cab had reached a huge house in the middle of the dark, rainy night.

England had managed to turn on the lights while carrying the unconscious Philippines on his back. At full speed, he laid the Filipina on the soft couch and went to the kitchen to boil some water. Quickly, he rushed for the cabinet and took out white cloths and towels which he had stored for emergency use. He also aimed for the first-aid kit inside the bathroom and put it on the table beside the couch.

Once he saw everything was ready, he went back to the kitchen and make soup.

While the Brit was busy cooking at the kitchen, Philippines, who was lying on the couch, woke up with a damn terrible headache. She can still feel the shivers on her spine, grabbing her coat beside her.

"W-where am I? What happened to me?" Philippines thought, her mind slightly roaming up in a topsy-turvy sensation. The Filipina tried to sit down and then took a good look around her surroundings.

The fireplace was now lighted with blazing flames. The scarlet red carpets on the floor and the decorations hanging on the wall had brought her a relaxing mood. She found all of them beautiful. She gazed her eyes on those wooden bookshelves, containing, hundreds or even thousands of books which surprised her. One thing that shocked her the most was a big red couch beside the large window pane.

She stood up slowly and walked towards the couch. She held the soft couch with her fingers and then sat on it. She looked at the window pane and saw the rain pouring outside. The streets are quite gloomy, with those dimly-lit lamp posts all standing in a row. She noticed a wide space near the house, seeing silhouettes of plants swaying back and forth with the wintry wind.

"Maybe that was the garden." Philippines whispered.

She leaned her head on the couch, with her feet on the red tuffet. Feeling so comfortable on that position, she closed her eyes peacefully.

She hasn't noticed that England was already in the living room, carrying the hot soup.

"You're finally awake." England said as he saw Philippines sitting calmly on the couch…his favorite couch.

Philippines suddenly opened her eyes and looked at England with a surprised look. Afterwards, she stood up timidly.

"I'm s-sorry…" Philippines said, her voice wavering.

England simply sighed and spoke. "Now, come here and eat this soup."

The two sat together on the couch. Philippines took the bowl and stared at the soup. Soon, her face began to get terrified.

"Hmm…England, do I really have to eat t-this…soup?" Philippines said hesitantly, while looking at the odd-looking, warm soup in front of her.

"Of course, you have to eat it." England answered straightly.

Philippines, with a weak look in her eyes, started to took one spoonful of that strange food, blowing it gently and sipped it. After that, she sighed.

"W-what the?" Philippines said.

"What's wrong?" England asked her curiously.

Philippines smirked at him. "Whoa…I never thought that I'll say this…but…this tastes fine. Except for one, small thing…you should work on this…color. If you know what I mean…"

The blond foreigner gave her a snobbish look. "I told you, I CAN cook."

Philippines had her one eyebrow twitched down in slight annoyance. "Yeah…right." And so, she continued eating the soup.

Soon, England stood up and walked upstairs.

"Wait here. I'll set the bedroom, so that you could rest there for the night."

"Sure." Philippines replied.

When the Brit was gone, Philippines grinned.

"He improved…somehow."

The Asian nation finished her soup quietly.

* * *

"Whoa...this room was spacious." Philippines said in excitement as England accompanied her to the bedroom.

The bedroom was wide, everything was set into place. An oil lamp brought light to the entire room, showing all those faded colors of rich, earthy colored wallpapers on the walls and ceilings. She also glanced at a wooden shelf of books, much like those shelves down at the living room. The window beside that king-size bed was also big. Outside that window was a balcony.

"So...did you like this bedroom?" England asked the Filipina.

"Yes, I do." Philippines said gleefully.

Soon, the lady nation sat on the bed, holding the soft, big blanket on it. After wards, she stood up in an instant and faced England.

"Well...there's one thing that I have to do before I go to bed." Philippines said, with a little shyness upon her face. The Brit looked at her sternly.

"What is it?"

"You see, I can't sleep with these damp clothes." Philippines sadly said as she touched her slightly wet dress.

* * *

"BLOODY HELL! WHERE IN THE WORLD CAN I FIND LADIES' CLOTHES?" England mumbled in distress as he tried to look for a suitable night dress for the Filipina, inside his dressing room. He glanced through every cabinet and closet inside the room.

At long last...he had found ONE!

* * *

"I like this night dress." Philippines spoke while walking around the room.

The Filipina was wearing a traditional white, flowing, long peignoir. The nightgown has puffed, long sleeves and has a lace design on its hem. She turned around and looked at her reflection on the mirror.

England, on the other hand was sitting on the bed, looking at the lady nation. As he gazed his eyes on Philippines, he smiled, thinking that he had found the perfect night dress for her. She reminded him of a beautiful Juliet, prancing with that flowing night dress when her beloved Romeo is not around.

The Filipina's long, black hair swayed as she turned around gracefully.

England struggled to punch himself right now, or else he'll surely faint because of that astounding sight.

_Here I am again...quit it, you wanker! _he thought.

"By the way...who owns this night dress?" Philippines asked with a sudden change in her look.

Actually, England was in his "deepest" thoughts, when Philippines snapped her fingers straight in front of the Briton's face, thus making England jerked on his seat shockingly.

"C-could you please repeat the question?" England stammered.

"I said...who owns this dress?" the Filipina said as she slowly sat on the bed, facing England.

England was reluctant to answer Philippines' question, however, Philippines kept on asking him.

"What? Is anything wrong with what I've said?"

"N-no, there's nothing wrong, and...I'm sorry for not paying attention to your question, Philippines. Anyway, that dress belonged to my mother." England said softly.

"Oh, I see." Philippines said back.

Soon, the rain began to grew louder. The huge window pane began to create those creepy, creaking sounds. Philippines stoop up, England followed her. They both checked the window pane and saw that it hasn't been locked.

"Geez...this window isn't locked." the Filipina said as she held the window. She tried to locked it, but the handle broke all of a sudden. England felt aghast.

"Watch your strength, fit bird! Now, you just broke the handle!" England growled.

"S-sorry!" Philippines said.

In an instant, the huge window opened. Strong winds and raindrops started to enter the bedroom.

"Oh my God!" Philippines gasped.

"Just hang in there. I'll find something to lock this window." England shouted, and went downstairs.

Philippines quickly closed the window and held it firmly.

"This isn't good. Perhaps, I have to pay for England's broken window tomorrow..." she said and then sighed heavily.

In a few minutes, England came back with an alternate lock. He speedily fixed the broken handle, replacing it with the lock. Philippines kept on holding the window, preventing it to open again.

After a while, they are done.

"Whew! That was close!" Philippines uttered as she sat on the floor.

"You should be careful with that strength of yours, bimbo." England said while wiping his wet hands with a clean cloth. He offered another cloth to the Filipina.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry for the broken window." Philippines said slowly, as she wiped off the drops of water on her hands.

England slightly smiled. He stood up and reached for Philippines' hand.

"Let's go downstairs. I'll make some tea for both of us."

"That will be lovely." Philippines answered with a smile.

* * *

Down at the fireplace, Philippines was busy reading a book while waiting for the tea.

After a couple of minutes, England came back with a tray of his precious Earl Grey tea for two, along with a plate of biscuits and his favorite scones. Philippines set the book aside and helped England to set the small table, putting the tray on it.

Soon, England rested on the carpeted floor, his head leaning on the couch. Philippines was sitting beside him, sipping her cup of tea.

"Wow, it's been so long since I drank tea." Philippines sighed in satisfaction.

England smiled. 'I'm glad you liked it."

"This tea is great." the Filipina spoke softly.

The two coincidentally looked at the pendulum clock on the top of the fireplace.

"Two o'clock." Philippines simply said.

"Time sure flies ahead." England added.

"Yeah..." Philippines agreed.

Then, they became silent.

All that England could hear at this hour was the ticking sound of the pendulum clock, the soft whispers of the wind outside his home...and his fast heartbeat.

Philippines was minding her business. She continued reading the book while eating some biscuits quietly.

Before England could speak, Philippines had already broke the silence.

"Well...I remembered that you said something...a while ago. But, I couldn't remember it." the lady said, gluing her eyes on the book.

England started to get anxious.

_What did I said a while ago? _he said to himself.

He closed his eyes for a while, trying to remember what happened:

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"You were amazing, England. When I was watching you on the stage a while ago, I felt proud. Seeing you like that was...different. It was completely disturbing...in a positive way."

"W-what? Do you m-mean it?"

"Yes...you're so great back there, really."

"To be honest...I sang that song for you."

"D-did you just said t-that..."

* * *

"Oh, no! Why did I said that?" England said to himself nervously.

Soon, he realized that THIS is the perfect time to confess everything. EVERYTHING. England knew that such consequences will occur once he utter the "magic words" tonight. Still, he can't fight this feeling he has for the Filipina, despite of the reality that he was really struggling with himself...controlling his entire self to completely fall in love with Philippines. He was entirely aware that Philippines see him as a friend...nothing more, nothing less.

Also, he knew that he once became a cold, cynical country to her. Those two years that he held her in his control, he realized that he had brought nothing but despair and cruelty to the Asian nation.

_What must I do? _England thought.

At this point, England had two choices to be considered:

LISTEN TO MY MIND...JUST KEEP MY FEELINGS TO YOURSELF, IN ORDER NOT TO HURT HER AGAIN.

LISTEN TO MY HEART...I MUST TELL IT TO HER...NOW, OR ELSE IT'LL BE TOO LATE.

England has to decide.

He must decide carefully and face its outcomes openly, whether those outcomes will bring good or not.

* * *

After a few seconds of battling with his mind, as well as his own heart...England finally got the courage to confess his feelings...HIS TRUE FEELINGS. He found Philippines, still reading the book, speaking something to him.

"Hahahaha! Never mind what I'd said. I guess I was just thinking things again." Philippines chuckled.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm, soothing sensation on her hand.

Philippines began to feel her heart pounding in rapid, successive beats. That was an unexpected event, she thought.

Soon, she found herself looking at those emerald-green eyes in a long time. Her dark eyes met his green orbs. Philippines felt a lump in her throat.

_Darn it! That look again! On my God! This can't be! This can't be! _she thought.

She was shocked to see England in his stunning stare. That captivating stare which had caught her eye ever since that "night". Most of all, she noticed that the blond foreigner had already held her hand.

Afterwards, England spoke to her.

"I think...I remember now..." he said with a smile.

_Hindi puwede ito! Ang ngiti niya...(This isn't good. His smile...) _Philippines thought.

In a few seconds, the Filipina managed to act normal.

"So...what did you said a while ago, jerk?" Philippines said with a teasing grin upon her lips.

"Remember when I sang on the stage hours ago?" England said, as he gently held Philippines' chin, leaning his face closer to her.

Philippines smirked. "Yeah. I said you were great back there. Anything else that you remembered?"

England growled, but with a grin. "I guess, 'Yes' is the answer."

In a while, Philippines held the Briton's hand firmly. She tangled her fingers with England's and grinned.

"So...tell me...what is it, jerk?"

"I sang that song for you..." the Brit finally said, speaking softly.

The Filipina can't help herself but to be surprised.

"So much...for that effort..." Philippines said slowly, and soon let go of England's hold. She quickly turned away and sat still, staring at the fireplace. She was thinking deeply and let out a heavy sigh.

_Diyos ko! Hindi ko na kaya ito! Hindi ko na kayang magpanggap pa sa harapan niya! Ano'ng gagawin ko? (My God! I can't do this anymore! I can't keep on pretending in front of him! What should I do?)_

Before Philippines had the chance to face England once more, the Brit already caught her in his arms.

_E-England...he...he j-just... _Philippines uttered to herself._  
_

"Please...let me do this...just once..." England said softly to Philippines' ear.

The Filipina felt the warm, comforting sensation brought by England's embrace. She closed her eyes gently, and then held England's hands.

Pretty soon, she faced England with a smile.

"You really are a jerk...Arthur." Philippines said, stroking the Briton's blond, tousled hair.

England was a bit shocked when Philippines called him by his name.

Soon, Arthur can't help it anymore. He looked at Maria longingly. He stared at her angelic face and then caressed his fingers on her soft cheeks. He held her chin.

"I maybe the biggest jerk you've ever known, Maria. But...I'll be the jerk who'll truly love you...forever."

Soon, their lips had intertwined...his hands wrapped around her waist, and her hands holding his stunning face.

* * *

**A/N: Watch out! Watch out! This is just the beginning! Hahahahahahaha! XD**


	23. Smile

**A/N: My head's beginning to spin...again! I just don't know how did I come up with this chapter? At first, I was thinking of an alternative plot for this chapter...but, it's all my bloody brain's fault for making up decisions to change the scenes...again...XD**

**So...a few more chapters, and we're through. As I promised, I will do my best to make this story a great fan fiction. So...please, bear with me! Hehehehehe! **

**And...AS I ALWAYS SAY...I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. I only own the plot and my OC Philippines though. ENJOY READING, MATES!**

* * *

Everything snapped back into reality.

England rubbed his eyes in disbelief, finding himself back to truth. Philippines was busy reading the book while sipping her cup of tea. Apparently, England concluded that he's just imagining things.

Yet…he wondered…how come that all of those things weren't real, anyway?

The blond gentleman sighed and felt a sense of sadness inside him.

"I guess there are things which are meant to be left unspoken." England thought.

It's already two thirty on the clock. He was beginning to feel sleepy. He decided to take a rest, and ignore that everything that he thought had happened in his brain.

_Maybe, a fine sleep will do the trick._

"Uhmm…excuse me, but, could I use the bathroom, please?" the Filipina said as she stood up on her feet, setting the book on the table.

The Brit stood up too, leading Philippines into the rest room.

Once they've reached it, England finally said, "I have to go back to my room now. I think you already know the way to your room. So…I bid you a good night."

Philippines, with a surprised look on her face, replied, "G-goodnight too, England."

The moment England went upstairs; Philippines went in the bathroom, taking a good wash on her face.

She looked at the mirror, observing her face thoroughly. She must have been into a lot of stress lately. She could feel the intimidation, as well as excitement to meet her fellow countries again. All that she could think of at that point was to refresh herself with a good night's sleep.

As soon as Philippines finished washing her face, she walked upstairs with slow steps. She could hear the soft sound of the wind, breezing onto her skin. She shivered for a while. Good thing that she had brought a robe with her. She quickly wore the robe and headed for her room.

Pretty soon, she had noticed a light coming from the right side of the hallway. It was coming at the farther end of the hallway, next to her room. With a nervous look upon her face, cold drops of sweat began to develop on her forehead. She aimed for the room, walking calmly and struggling to fight her anxiety.

She finally got to the dimly-lighted room and took a peek inside it.

She saw a boy…about twelve years of age, with the same blond hair and bushy eyebrows as England's. He's quite small, having those sea-blue eyes glistening with the small fire coming from the oil lamp. He was busy fixing something…probably a sea port or something, and was wearing a white shirt and blue pajamas.

All of a sudden, the boy spoke with a juvenile smile, "Come in."

Philippines felt her heart coming out of her body due to nervousness. The Filipina walked inside the young boy's room, looking around her surroundings. She was really in a child's room, with all those toys scattered around the room; his pillows unarranged on the bed.

The young boy smiled at Philippines. "Hi! I guess you're the new visitor, aye?"

Philippines slightly smiled, feeling a bit shy to talk to the young child. "Yes, I am. By the way, my name is Maria Clara de la Cruz…and I'm representing the country of the Republic of the Philippines."

She offered her hand to the blond boy, expecting him for a warm handshake.

The boy smiled gleefully as he reached out his hand to the lady too.

"Wow! So, you're a big nation, aren't you? I'm Sealand, and my name's Peter."

"Well…I could say that I am a nation, but I'm not totally a big country. Honestly, I am striving to become one." Philippines chuckled. She can't stop looking at her own self as a young girl by staring at Sealand.

Seland showed her his toys and his hand-made replica of his home. The Asian lady became glad.

"You're surely good making these things, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am! Someday, I'll be able to be recognized by everyone as a huge empire! Even my 'Jerk Brother' will bow down at me when that time comes, desu yo!" the young boy said loudly and then laughed.

"If that's the case…you must be…" Philippines uttered.

"Yup! I am 'Jerk England's' little brother, alright!" Sealand spoke with a little dismay upon his expression.

The Filipina reached for the little boy's hands and spoke to him gently.

"I know you can do it. I'll be seeing you one day. Don't worry, Sealand. From now on, you can consider me as a friend. Is that OK?"

Sealand said to her, "I already saw you as one of them."

Philippines asked him with a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just…felt it. All the time, I was looking at you two." Sealand said with his cute, playful grin.

Philippines said aghast, "Really? So you were watching me…"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Can you consider that as watching or spying or what? Who cares? I just felt that you're one good lady, aye?" the blond boy said as he jumped on his bed and lay down smilingly.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

England pulled Philippines' arm and they both went down the plane:

"I swear that I'll defeat you once we played 'Battleship' next time."

"So...that calls for a deal."

(Inside the plane, a boy wearing a sailor white sailor shirt with a blue collar, a matching hat, and blue Capri pants, as well as white knee-high socks and black Mary Jane shoes, was busy taking video clips from his camcorder. He was smiling while looking at the two nations, heading on their way outside the airport.)

* * *

"So…what made you do that, young man?" Philippines asked Sealand. She was now sitting beside the little boy.

"Actually, I just want to take a good close-up at everybody." Sealand said, and then his smile faded into a sad look.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Philippines asked nervously, thinking of a way to cheer up the young nation.

"I just want to be recognized as a nation, that's all!" Sealand replied. He stood up on the bed and looked at the window.

Philippines, with a smile on her lips, approached Sealand and held his shoulders.

"Maybe, the both of us have to strive for that greatness, right? You see, I am already a nation…but I want to become stronger and more powerful. You see, I don't want to be left behind and being maltreated by anyone…seeing me as a slave or things like that. That's' why I'm motivated to become a sturdy and independent nation. And, I know that you can do the same thing, Sealand."

The young boy felt the spark inside him after hearing Philippines' words. All that he could felt now was a burning determination to do his best to become strong, so that one day, everybody will be able to look up on him as a nation, just like everybody else.

Sealand can't stop smiling. Afterwards, he shouted, "FROM NOW ON, I, SEALAND WILL DECLARE MY FRIENDSHIP WITH PHILIPPINES, DESU YO!"

Philippines laughed at the little nation's cheerful face. She sighed.

"At least, I made him happy. I'll be looking forward on that special day then, Sealand."

The rain stopped. Soon, stars began to appear on the dark sky, glittering with their lights.


	24. Moment

The next day, exactly five in the morning, Philippines was busy preparing for the second day of the World Summit.

As she was busy fixing her things and putting them inside her bag, she can't stop gazing her eyes on the room where she's right now.

"I must go back to my apartment, fast." she said.

Once she got out of her room, she decided to walked into England's room to say goodbye. When she got in front of the Brit's room, she turned the knob and opened the door quietly. With her surprise, she saw England, sleeping peacefully on his bed. his body slightly resting on one side, his face facing her.

Philippines walked slowly and looked at the sleeping gentleman.

She remembered the same England way back in her home...helpless and weak due to his high fever. His face, flushed with red hues on his fair cheeks, as he was comfortably lying on the bed, thus making him look cuter.

_Cuter..._the Filipina thought as she attempted to hold the Brit's blond hair, while staring at his sleeping face.

Soon, she realized that it was time to go back to her apartment. The meeting will be starting in exactly four hours.

* * *

England, with his eyes slightly opened, rose from his slumber.

As he was standing from the bed, he noticed a white sheet of paper at the top of his desk table. He took the paper and read it:

**_England,_**

**_I would like to thank you for your warm hospitality. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home yesterday night. I appreciate everything that you had done for me._**

**_Maraming salamat, Inglattera! (Thank you very much, England!)_**

**_See you later at the Meeting!_**

**_P.S. Don't worry about your broken window, I'll pay for it later. I'm deeply sorry for the trouble I caused upon you._**

**_MARIA CLARA DE LA CRUZ_**

**_(Signature over Printed Name)_**

The Briton folded the paper neatly. Then, he smiled.

* * *

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

_The World Summit in London lasted for three days. The usual scenarios and events took place. Every nation was shouting at the other. They were relentlessly bragging their views and opinions concerning the important issues and matter of the world. At times, I could feel that sooner or later, my head is going to explode due to stress._

_However, all of us managed to end the Meeting peacefully, with common things being agreed upon. After all, what are nations for? We may have our differences, but we're all similar in many ways too._

_Setting the World Meeting aside, I completely forgot that it's already the 10th of February._

_Yes...time sure flies ahead, fast._

_I ended the 10th of February with a little stroll at the streets of London. I tried to contact my boss through long-distance calls, but sadly I can't reach him. Perhaps, he was too busy attending the needs of my people. I hope that everything's fine back there._

_I hope that everything will turn out fine._

_Still...the reality that I got the chance to stay at England's home yesterday night was a new experience. I also had the opportunity to meet his little brother, Sealand. I could see myself from him...recalling my past as a juvenile. I was really hoping for that day when someone like him would be able to reach the point of becoming a nation such as myself, like my "brothers" and the rest of the countries...just like England..._

_I can't deny that I was thinking of that European jerk...somehow._

_Not to mention that I saw him sleeping quietly that morning...it made me feel light. At least I know that somewhere deep inside that stubborn personality, was a soft and caring spirit, which few people would and could see. Well...that depends if England wants to open himself, and things like that._

_At first, I was denying that I'm missing him._

_However, my feelings can't betray me now._

_I ended up on my bed...thinking of him...thinking of that good-looking face, his short and hot temper, his cold, and somewhat sweet personality, his swearwords, and most of all...those green orbs which had taken my breath away. I was thinking of him, and I wonder if he's thinking of me too...at some point._

_I was expecting to dream a sweet dream...a clear picture of me and him...having the most unforgettable and sweetest first kiss, which I had longed for._

_I was also hoping that that sweet dream will come true someday._

* * *

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

_The Meeting ended at last...today's the 10th of February._

_I can't stop swearing in my seat as I was surfing the Internet here in my room. The Yank git gave me a suggestion...a good suggestion in his point of view._

_He wanted me to search for...web sites which will be helpful to catch that fit bird's heart!_

_Fit bird...I always call her that!_

_Probably, it's because I want to see her upset..._

_Or probably, I found her beautiful when she angry._

_(Oh no...here goes my mind again...)_

___Curses! I am damn ignorant when it comes to technology!_

_As I was facing the monitor, my face being exposed in deadly radiation, I managed to found web sites which will tell me on how to court a Filipina._

_Bollocks, I'm sounding like a total moron!_

_Well...moving on...I just figured out that...Filipinas are very special._

_Yes...they are really special. Please allow me to explain some things that I discovered during my quest with this goddamn computer, which of course, made my eyes blinded by the light from that computer screen!_

___(SHIT! NOW, I'M FEELING DIZZY!)_

**___First and foremost...a Filipina is conservative and dainty in nature. _**___There's no wonder why Philippines was a great, fine lady, although she could be hot-tempered when she's at her limit._

**_______Second, _**_______(Damn! I must take this fact into one of my top priorities!)_**_______ Filipina women wanted to be loved...and they will surely love you back. _**_______(Maybe I should start writing a list of these things...)_

**_______Third, _**_______(hmm...)_**_______ Filipinas are known for their spontaneous and sweet nature, as well as their positive outlook in life. Combining those traits with their stunning looks, no man could resist the charms of a Filipina. _**_______(*ehem!*)_

**_______Fourth, a Filipina is cautious when it comes to her outside appearance as well as her manners. _**_(Bollocks...this is true!)_

**_______Fifth...a Filipina woman will take the relationship seriously, if the man is willing to visit her and her family in the woman's house..._**_______(this is one bloody effort to be done...)_**_______. It is rather inappropriate to court a Filipina girl and formalize the relationship without informing her parents. That is the way it is in the Philippines. It is always expected that the guy must show his face to the Filipina girl's family, or else her family will not approve of you._**

**_______Sixth, a Filipina is expected to be playing..."hard to get". _**_(WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?)_**_______ This is her way of testing their admirer's love and sincerity for her, so that she'll know if she could entrust her whole self to that man. _**_______(So...I got the point now...)_

**_______Seventh...you must court a Filipina the conservative way. _**_(Let's see...how will I do that?)_

**_______ When you are going out with a Filipina, talking to her, or calling her on the phone. You can also have long distance Filipina dating through online chat, phone calls and emails. Eventually, you will be able to come and visit her someday.  
_**

_(Whoa...this is going to be one hell of a way to win that fit bird's heart!)_

**_______Lastly...The Filipina heart is sweet, loving, faithful, romantic, loyal and everlasting in their love. If you want to win the Filipina heart of a Filipina girl, you should be patient in your courtship and be really thoughtful and romantic. The Filipina heart will slowly melt to your heart's desire._**

_______________________________I spent five hours, gluing my eyes on the screen. I managed to get the job done at one in the morning._

_______________________________When I finally laid my body in my bed, I was starting to think about her..._

_______________________________This may sounded funny...I know, I felt like a real git in front of that computer, speding my time in accessing information on how to win Philippines' heart. Still...I am really determined to get her._

_______________________________I could picture her clearly in my mind...that beautiful face which always stuns me, her cheerful attitude that even my worst anger will be melted with her smile...and that "dream" which I had once...that kiss...if only that kiss happened that rainy night, does that mean that I already won her love?_

_______________________________I was expecting that that dream will soon come true...if only she knew everything. If she only noticed that I was already in love with her, I won't be stuck here...in this depressing situation._

_______________________________(Now, what? Am I beginning to get depressed again?)_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________Alright...I am sounding like an idiot, and my head is starting to battle with my feelings._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________I don't know what to do...I am confused...bloody confused!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________I love her...that's the only thing I know right now._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________And no matter what happens, no one can't stop me from loving her._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________Not even my own fears and doubts...I know that I can open up myself again..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________I just love her...oh Christ Almighty...if you could hear me at this moment...I don't care if one day when she finds out that I love her, and she will reject me in the end...please...let me love her still._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________(God...I am not crying! I swear, I'm not going to cry...)_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________I'm alright. I'm fine. I don't have to worry. Everything's perfect._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________I hate this! I AM MISSING THAT FIT BIRD!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________I miss her...I'm thinking of her, and I will always think of her. I was wondering if she was doing the same way too tonight._

* * *

________________________________________________________________**A/N: Whew...I was in a stressful day, making this chapter as I'm battling with this awful cold. I can't breathe properly, and my throat sores! OUCH! T-T**

**Speaking of stress, Iggy and Maria Clara were also having their own stressful moments. Poor England...when are you going to confess your love for Philippines? T-T**

**So...I'm terribly sorry for making this chapter short. I have to take a break, so that I'll be able to update again on the following days or weeks, after I get well from my cold. SO LONG, GUYS AND CHEERIO! **


	25. Rumble

**A/N: Ciao! It's me again…and I'm back on the computer screen! XD**

**Yeah…at long last, I feel relieved from my awful cold...but, sad to say, I got a dry cough! Not to mention that my head can't stop itself from turning around, thinking of what will be the next plots for this story...that fact really gave me the headaches!**

**Still, nothing can hinder me from finishing this story! Hehehehe!**

**About the recent chapter I just posted, I spent five hours making that chapter, as well as I also spent those hours surfing the Web, checking on sites that'll help me to access information about the things that a Filipina loves and stuff like that! By nationality, I am a Filipina. Furthermore, reading about the things that a man must do on how to court women from my country was really fascinating and every information that I read about that topic...were so true! Hehehehehe! XD**

**Thought at some point, I couldn't imagine myself being in a stable, romantic relationship with a man...yet. XD**

**Hehe! So much for this and yadda, yadda, yadda! XD**

**Here's the next chapter, folks! XD**

* * *

It was nine in the morning.

Everybody was entering the conference room located inside the Buckingham Palace. The usual scenario of all nations meeting each other will be recognized as one passes by along the hallway. Each single country can't stop having their little chats from their fellow countries, and almost everybody was present...

Except for one nation...

* * *

"DIYOS KO! LATE NA AKO! (OH MY GOD! I'M ALREADY LATE!)"

The Filipina was in a hurry, taking her bath and browsing for her clothes inside her closet, thinking of what she will wear for today. As she was trying not to put her room into a total mess, she can't stop looking at her digital clock, telling her that it was fifteen minutes after nine.

"Darn it! Bakit ba kasi nakatulog ako kanina? (Why did I accidentally fell asleep a while ago?)" Philippines muttered while combing her long, ebony hair and clipped it with her signature white three-flowered hair clip. She haven't managed to made herself a breakfast meal. There isn't much time for that**, **so she took a few crackers with her and drank a cup of her precious "kapeng barako".

Once the lady nation got out of her apartment, she called for a taxi cab.

"Sir, could you please take me to the Buckingham Palace, now?" she asked the driver.

The cab driver replied with his deep, British accent. "Well, certainly, Ma'am."

"Please hurry." Philippines added.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?"

America can't stop looking at his wristwatch, as he was glancing at the door, waiting for his Asian younger sister.

Germany, with his fingers tapping the meeting table successively, scowled impatiently.

The others were talking in soft voices, wondering what's happening.

England can't stop walking to and fro inside the room, anxiously waiting for the Filipina to arrive.

"What happened to that fit bird? It's already nine thirty. We can't start the meeting without her." England thought.

* * *

"Uhmm...excuse me, Ma'am. Could you tell me where is room 143?"

"Please proceed to the third floor and look for the last room from your right side."

"Thank you very much!"

With full speed, Philippines rushed on her way to the conference room after a small talk with the receptionist inside the Palace. Her staggered look upon her face could be seen, as she was running with her heels on. While heading for the stairs, Philippines noticed something on her bag. She let out a distressed shout.

"Susmaryosep! Nakalimutan ko ang folder ko! (I forgot my folder!)"

Philippines stopped running, desperately looking around the place. She simply ran to the window and opened it. She breathed deeply, aiming to get some fresh air to calm herself.

"Take it easy, Maria Clara de la Cruz...magiging maayos din ang lahat! Folder lang yun. (Take it easy, Maria Clara de la Cruz...everything will be fine! It's just a folder.)"

After wards, she continued on her way to the conference room, carrying her high heels on her hands. She could feel her feet hurting terribly.

She hasn't noticed that she was already on the front door.

With a surprised look, everyone saw her standing stiffly with the door widely open.

Philippines looked at the nations with a small smirk upon her lips.

"I-I'm very sorry...I'm late..."

* * *

Twelve noon.

The Southeast Asian nation peacefully laid her head onto the table and closed her eyes.

"Finally...it's lunch break!" her thoughts shouted inside her mind.

Philippines sighed.

"HEY GUYS! DO YOU WANT TO GO WITH ME AT McDONALD'S AND EAT SOME H-HAM..." America shouted, but was then dumbfounded, when he noticed the Filipina, with her head, peacefully lying on the table, with her arms covering her face.

He went towards Philippines and touched her shoulder a bit.

"S-Sis...a-are you OK?" America said, trying to shrug the Filipina from her deep slumber.

All of a sudden, a few nations came to see the sleeping lady nation.

"Kesesesese!" Prussia uttered devilishly, while staring at Philippines with an evil glare. He tried to grab the sleeping woman away, however France, appeared out in midair, struck a hard punch towards Prussia.

"AH! Curse you, fucking pervert!" Prussia said loudly.

France, on the other hand, attempted to move Philippines' arms away, so that he can have a closer look at the nation's face. Gradually, he managed to move them and then, unnoticed, he carried Philippines bridal style towards a purple colored bed, which he produced out of nowhere.

"Ohonhonhon! At long last, I can finally take this moment, with my sweet belle fleur..." France uttered to himself, looking at Philippines with a creepy spark in his eyes. He attempted to touch the Filipina's cheeks when in an instant, America dashed into high speed, grabbing France by the arms and wrestled him on the floor!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER, PERVERT!" America said angrily.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" France shouted painfully, struggling to get away from America's grasp.

Once America had caught France in his arms, he tied him to his chair with thick ropes and then ran towards the Filipina's side, guarding her with a watchful eye.

Spain, who had just finished eating his lunch, was almost beginning to finish his drink when he saw America, sitting beside the sleeping nation. With his face flushed in deep red, just like his beloved tomatoes...or worse...the hues upon his cheeks became redder, when he saw America holding the lady nation's hand and whispered something to her.

"Don't worry, Sis! THE HERO'S HERE, AND HEROES WILL ALWAYS BE PRESENT TO SAVE PEOPLE FROM BAD GUYS!" America said, but then, he wore a terrified look when he saw Spain, in his "matador" attire, trying to strike him straightly with his sword.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MI HERMANA! (MY SISTER!)" Spain shouted.

"H-hey! KEEP YOUR SWORD OFF OF MY CHEST!" America said as he fought Spain with his fists, trying to avoid the sharp edge of the Spaniard's sword.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Guarde sus manos lejos de ella! (Bastard! Keep your hands away from her!)" the brunette guy exclamied, aiming America by the sword.

Spain kept on chasing America around the room.

Soon...other nations arrived and was aghast to see America, Spain, Prussia and France in their worst images. They tried to calm all of them, and soon discovered that Philippines was still sleeping on the bed at the right corner of the room.

"Mein Gott! Was geschieht hier? (My God! What is happening here?)" Germany said with his brows buried deep upon his face in irritation and astonishment.

"I'm scared! Germany! Make them stop!" Italy shrieked.

Japan ran towards the sleeping Filipina and tried to wake her up. But, it was no use.

"Germany, I can't wake Philippines-chan up." Japan said helplessly.

England arrived.

"What the bloody hell is going on HERE?" the Brit exclaimed, as he looked around the messy conference room, as the other nations were chasing behind each others backs angrily, crying and squealing like pigs; and some of them...well they're trying to make the situation under control as hard as they could.

After a few seconds, everyone began to panic as a loud blow of a whistle was heard.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE CALM DOWN! STOP ALL OF THIS BLOODY NONSENSE AND GO BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE SEATS!" England announced annoyingly, making his voice sound loud and strong.

The nations, with disdained looks on their faces, headed back to their seats.

"Could anyone untie these ropes? They're ruining my beautiful skin!" France said depressed.

"No! You are the one responsible for this mess, France! You attempted to harass my little sister!" America said.

"That's a complete lie! You are messing with mi precioso hermana, Amerika! What did you tell her?" Spain interrupted America as he shouted at him.

"I didn't do anything!" America complained.

"IT WAS PRUSSIA!" France said.

Prussia never said a word, instead he punched the table hard.

"That was nonsense. I just looked at her...and all of you were just jealous! Kesesese!" Prussia said.

Then, everyone was silent.

England finally searched for the sleeping Filipina and had found her on the corner, lying on the bed.

"S-she's sleeping..." England said to himself, while taking a good look at the sleeping country.

"She's taking her siesta (afternoon nap)." Spain explained. Everybody looked at him.

"N-nap?", everyone said in chorus.

Spain nodded.

"I don't want anyone to disturb her from sleeping during this period of time, or else, she'll wake up with a bad mood."

The nations sighed heavily.

In a few seconds, Philippines woke up. She realized that all eyes were looking at her.

She was surprised to see herself on the bed. She stood up and fixed her hair. All that the nations could do was to stare at her. Then, everyone can't take away their eyes on the Filipina.

Meanwhile, England, with his hands clenched hard in envy, interrupted the scene.

"Let us resume the meeting, shall we?"

Philippines stretched her arms wide and sat back on her seat.

"Whew! That was a good nap! W-what the hell happened here anyway?" Philippines asked to herself as she took a thorough look around the conference room.

She noticed America and Spain, staring fiercely at each other. France, despite of what happened to him, gave the Filipina a flying kiss, which made Philippines shiver. The others looked at her in different ways.

England stared at her secretly, but then turned away as he recognized the Filipina starting to look at him.

"Damn it...that fit bird's still hot even when sleeping..." England thought helplessly.

Philippines sighed. "What happened here while I'm asleep?"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehehe! Poor Philippines! She wasn't aware of what happened at the conference room while she's taking her "siesta"!**

**So...I'll leave the exposure of the nations here...and the story will focus back on our two main characters! Gyah! What a day! I want to get this dry cough away!**

**'Till next chapter...and please hang on, mates! XD  
**


	26. Confusion

**A/N: Oh my...I'm currently listening love songs on my YouTube playlist...and I feel so inspired while making this chapter.**

**Here it is...ENJOY READING, GUYS! XD**

* * *

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

_It was the 12th of February._

_I thought that the Summit Meeting had already ended._

_False hopes, I must say!_

_We had an urgent meeting back at the Buckingham Palace yesterday. Embarrassing as this sounds but, I had fallen asleep during my "siesta" hour. When I woke up, I could tell that all the nations looked at me differently that time. How silly of me for being such a big-time latecomer! I felt bad for it! I wondered what happened back there when I was asleep._

_And yes…at long last! The World Summit Meeting is over._

_My boss called me when I arrived back at my apartment yesterday night after the meeting. He said that he wasn't able to go back to the Palace due to urgent meetings which he must attend to. In a short sense, my stay here in London will be extended._

_Maybe that was a good sign! I will be able to take a tour around here…exploring the entire city with my own eyes! That will be great!_

_Oh…I'm getting sleepy. I have to go to bed._

_P.S. I never noticed that in two day's time, it will be Valentine's Day…OH GREAT…_

* * *

February 13.

It was a cold, rainy day.

Philippines scowled as she saw the damp streets of the city, as well as the tingling sensation that the chilly wind had brought to her senses. She took out her umbrella and decided to stop by a restaurant.

She ordered for a cup of tea and some biscuits. She wasn't that hungry and she had finished taking her morning meal before she went out to explore London all by herself.

While watching the busy view of the city by the window pane, she can't stop herself from making herself sad. She misses the sunny weather way back in her home land. She misses the rice fields and the huts in her barrio, the clear waters coming from the river banks and the sunset, as well as the busy noises of the capital, her sister Manila…and most of all, her people.

"I'm feeling homesick again…" Philippines sighed sadly as she sipped on her cup of tea.

However, she coincidentally glanced her eyes on the small fireplace at her far left. The fire was warm.

She tried to stretch out her arms, but she didn't attempt to do it so.

Philippines let loose a heavy sigh, and her mind was floating freely up on the clouds.

_I hate this feeling..._the Filipina said to herself.

Uneasy, Philippines sat on her chair and stayed at the restaurant up until late afternoon. The rain hasn't ceased from falling down and the wind blew colder than it was hours ago. Pretty soon, the lady nation felt sleepy, her eyes rolling in drowsy motions. She didn't want to sleep in a restaurant, so she doesn't have a choice but to walk out of the door and leave.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Philippines turned on the light switch and went straight to the kitchen to make some coffee. She looked out at the window and breathed heavily.

"I hope the rain will stop soon..." Philippines whispered while getting a kettle to boil some water.

Afterwards, the Filipina headed to the sofa and sat comfortably. As she glued her eyes onto the ceiling, watching the bright light above her head, she started to hum a few notes she was making on her own.

All that she could do that afternoon was to spend it in entire solitude. She haven't been like this lonely, yet, the reality that she was feeling homesick and nonchalant was a great burden in her chest. She had tried to keep on ignoring her sad feelings to herself. She was doing it all the time.

She is naturally a cheerful nation. She had encountered many things which made her depress wholly; still, she manages to smile. She will always wear her best smile and move on with her life as soon as things will get fine. She's an innate optimist, never forgets to look at the brighter side of life. No wonder why she was being admired by many nations.

However...it's not only the homesick feeling which is bothering her...

There's something else...something deeper...something more complicated than she would expected to feel.

* * *

When evening fell, the Filipina, with a firm decision, went at the "The George and Devonshire", the pub wherein the 'big party of all nations' was held days ago.

With the small jar of "basi" in her palms. she also ordered for a bourbon, much with the bartender's astounding stare upon the depressed Filipina.

The bartender was quite a tall man, and is about in his forties or fifties. His rich brown hair neatly combed up on his crown, as well as his fair skin, were glistening with the help of those dim lights bringing its rays throughout the pub. His gray eyes glanced at the Filipina, who was at then, wearing an unavoidable gloom upon her light tanned face. He fixed his white shirt and his tiny bow around his neck, and then taking the creases away from his apron.

Soon, the brunette bartender, faced Philippines while wiping a bottle of liquor with a white cloth.

"You must be a tourist here, I presume." the bartender said in his deep, signature accent.

Philippines sighed with a small smile. "Hmm...perhaps."

"Is there anything I can do besides giving you our best liquor?"

The lady replied cheerfully as she could, "Ah, no! You had given enough. I'm fine. Salamat sa pag-aalala. (Thanks for the concern.)"

"Oh, pardon?" the man asked as he laughed innocently, wanting to know what the nation meant.

"It means, 'Thanks for the concern", Sir." Philippines explained, and then sipped a little from her precious basi.

"Oh, I see." the bartender sighed happily.

Philippines was looking at her glass of liquor, staring at it for a long time. She can't help but to sigh heavily, keeping those feelings which are engulfing her heart gradually.

The bartender sensed something in the lady nation's eye. He faced the woman, as he sat on his chair, looking at her cautiously.

"Would you mind if I will ask you a question?"

Philippines didn't say a word.

"What's bothering you, child?"

At the beginning, no word escaped from the nations' mouth. Instead, she gave out her smile at the bartender, replying him straight in his face.

"Nothing's bothering me, Sir."

With a light chuckle, the British bartender never took away his eyes off of the Filipina. He asked her once more. He knew that Philippines was having something in her mind.

"What's bothering you? Don't worry; this matter will be nothing but a little secret between us."

Without the slightest reluctance, the Filipina spoke, "Well...it's a dream."

"A dream? How fascinating." the bartender said with a smile.

"Y-yes...I know it sounds childish, but, Sir...this dream that I had last night. It's unsettling. I can't stop thinking about it..." Philippines said while aiming for the bourbon, after finding out that she already drank the "basi" from her small jar.

With an interesting look upon his face, the bartender payed attention to Philippines.

* * *

After her long stay at the pub, she thanked the brunette bartender happily and waved him goodbye. Fortunately, she knew how to handle her liquor well, so she didn't feel damn dizzy that evening. She was aware of what's happening around her, thus making her somehow sober.

Philippines walked out of the establishment and took out her umbrella. However, a very strong wind took her umbrella away. With fast steps, Philippines chased her flying umbrella along the way.

Soon, she saw her umbrella flying up in midair, until she couldn't see it again.

The rain started to pour heavily, falling onto Philippines' head.

"I-It's alright…I'm still fine…" Philippines said as she covered her wet head with a hood.

In a while, she noticed that raindrops had ceased falling down on her.

"Huh? What the?"

"Bollocks! What are you doing here, fit bird?" a recognizable voice surprised the Filipina.

Philippines looked behind her and saw England, wearing a rich earthy-colored, thick coat and a green pinstriped scarf around his neck. He was holding an umbrella, preventing him and Philippines from getting soaked in the rain.

"The strong wind had taken my umbrella away…and…" Philippines uttered, but was interrupted when she noticed that England's hand was holding her shoulder.

"Let's go." England spoke as he walked with the lady nation while holding her shoulder firmly.

"W-wait…where are we going?" Philippines said desperately.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't have a clue about your plan of going at the pub. What are you doing there?" England asked Philippines while putting his coat aside and walked slowly to the living room.

"Nothing..." Philippines answered blankly, thus making the Brit felt a little irritated.

"Really?" he said with his one brow twitching up suspiciously.

Philippines sat down on the sofa and looked at the warm fireplace in front of her. She noticed that the flames were dancing and swaying, burning bright before her eyes. Soon, she felt gloomy inside, however, she was trying to keep it to herself so that England won't notice her.

Still, she didn't know that England was observing her. With a sigh, he approached the lady nation.

"I'll just make us dinner. I think you couldn't go back at your apartment tonight. The rain's pouring hard outside."

Philippines simply nodded. As for England, he walked on his way to the kitchen quietly.

The Asian nation went back on looking at the fireplace, watching the flames consuming the fresh wood laid on the ground with hot flares.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"How would I do that? I-It's difficult to do..."_

_"What if you would give it a try, child?"_

_"It's not really my personality to say things out first...I'm not some sort of a liberal woman who'll say all the things she wants to say, whenever and wherever she pleases. At least, I'm still having my privacy."_

_"Hahahahaha! You are an interesting young woman."_

_"God...I don't know...it's just that..."_

_"To be honest, you are the first person that I've met with a problem such as this. It's rare for me to meet a woman like you."_

_"So...you mostly talk about these kind of matters with men..."_

_"Hmm...probably I could say that. They're more prone with these problems...am I right? Hahahahaha!"_

_"What would you call me then?"_

_"I don't know what to answer with that question of yours. However, I always tell one thing to those men whom I talked with for the past years."_

_"What is it, Sir?"_

_"Just be yourself, child. Let your mind and heart speak out for themselves freely."_

* * *

Philippines laid her head on the soft couch.

At this point, she couldn't hide the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

She was confused and uncertain of what's happening to her. All that she could notice was that during the past few days, she had been acting strange. Many weird things happened to her, and she was aware that...she wasn't the woman she really is.

She can't stop herself from wiping those crystal tears with her white handkerchief, struggling to hide it. She was afraid that England will find it out sooner or later, and so she was hindering it to happen.

She closed her eyes, saving her breath and energy, while attempting to calm herself and control her feelings.

"Diyos ko, kayo na po ang bahala sa akin. (God, I'll leave everything to you.)"

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, whoa, whoa! TIME OUT!**

**Here I am again with this CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahahaha! XD**

**Keep holding on, my dear friends! I'll update the next chapter soon, so please bear with me!**_  
_


	27. Arrival

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Honestly, I don't have a clue on what the hell's troubling in her mind.

Yet…that fact disturbs me badly. I can't hold back myself from thinking what could have possibly bothering her tonight. One thing that I noticed about her…was that the great spark in her eyes had disappeared abruptly.

Her expression was nonchalant and gloomy. I haven't seen her gorgeous signature beam today, which is a peculiar sight to see from such a smiling nation like her.

"A cheerless Philippines in my home…how odd…" I whispered to myself while I'm busy preparing making dinner in the kitchen.

In a few minutes, I'm finally done with the bloody dinner.

When I called her to go at the kitchen, I noticed that she wasn't acting in her normal self. She walked with slow, heavy steps towards the table and sat quietly. She wasn't even paying attention to me whenever I'm asking questions to her.

* * *

**FLASHBACKS:**

"Are you alright?"

(Philippines never said a word; her blank stare appeared upon her face and just looked at England straightly)

"Philippines…did y-you hear me?"

(The Filipina snapped back to her senses and faced the Brit with a slight smile)

"Y-Yes…I-I am fine…thank you…"

* * *

After dinner, she simply asked me if she could stay at the couch and warm herself in front of the fireplace. As a reply, I directly nodded, thus making myself to leave her for a while, as she was having her peaceful moment way back at the sofa.

She walked and sat on it. She was glancing at the fireplace, watching those flames with a cautious eye.

Something's bothering her…I just know it.

* * *

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

I went back to my homeland the next day.

I arrived at the airport by evening.

When the bodyguards escorted me to the Palace, one of the President's staff members of the Palace talked to me right away. We talked about the recent matters and issues of the country which had occurred while I was away for the World Summit, and she asked me to work on it right away.

As I went in my room, a pile of folders greeted me. They were on my table, neatly arranged into different colored covers. I saw a note on top of it. I got it and read it as fast as I could:

_Maria,_

_Please finish these papers before the end of the month. I'm looking forward for your report on this._

_The President_

I sighed and lay down on the bed.

Great…what a move to start my day tomorrow!

However, I almost got myself to sleep when I suddenly remembered something.

I rose up quickly and reached for my luggage bag. I took something in it.

It was a sealed white envelope, When I tore it, I saw a well-decorated card, with a beautiful cursive handwriting on it. The cover has deep shades of crimson red, white and gold; having an etched greeting in Old English handwriting which says, "For my One and Only Love". At the bottom of the word "Love" was a great picture of a bouquet of red roses. I can't stop laughing while looking at the card carefully.

"Whoa...ang cheesy naman nito! (Whoa...this is cheesy...)" I chuckled while opening the card gently.

I was more surprised at what I found inside it.

Inside the card was a short poem. Soon, I sat on the bed and read the lines one by one:

**_There is a Lady sweet and kind,_**

**_Was never face so pleased my mind;_**

**_I did but see her passing by,_**

**_And yet I love her till I die._**

**_Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,_**

**_Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,_**

**_Beguiles my heart, I know not why,_**

**_And yet I love her till I die._**

**_Cupid is wingèd and doth range,_**

**_Her country so my love doth change:_**

**_But change she earth, or change she sky,_**

**_Yet will I love her till I die._**

I can't help that fade red blush to form itself on my cheeks. Well...frankly, I don't have an idea who is the guy who sent me this card. All I could remember was that a young British male messenger had sent me the card on my apartment.

I was busy packing up my things for my flight to my homeland when someone arrived at my door. The young messenger said that he doesn't know the name of the sender. Instead, he just saw the my name on the envelope and the address of my stay-in apartment. When I finally signed on the delivery list, I haven't got the chance to take a small peek at it, for I am scared that I might be late for my flight.

I looked at the calendar and smiled.

I almost forgot...tonight's Valentines' Day. Silly me!

* * *

It looked like almost all the nations were busy with their affairs during the following weeks.

For the young Philippines, she was busy working with her paperwork, concerning the near opening of classes in June, as well as the recent problems in her country's educational system. She was also busy improving relations with other nations, not to mention that she wasn't now the same shy-type person which she had used to be.

One evening, as Philippines sat down on her chair, leaning her head on the soft pillow on her head, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to ease her tremendous exhaustion from stress. The nation became so busy with her affairs, that she haven't got the chance to greet her fellow colleagues on the phone like she used to do, thinking that they were busy also with their own matters.

When the lady nation got up and made a cup of coffee at the small kitchen inside her office, the telephone rang. She finished making her coffee in no time and aimed for the phone. She picked the telephone up with poise and began to speak in a courteous manner.

"Hello, this is the Malacanang Palace, Maria Clara de la Cruz speaking. Who is this?"

"A pleasant night, my dear Maria."

Philippines, who was feeling a slight headache that time, wasn't able to recognize the voice, asked the caller, "W-who is this?"

"Hahahahahaha! What's with the sudden amnesia, Sis? I haven't thought you won't recognize my AWESOME VOICE!" the caller exclaimed, almost crushing Philippines' eardrums due to the terrible loudness of the caller's voice.

"Diyos ko! Kuya Alfred! Ikaw pala! Bakit naman gano'n ka magsalita? (My God! Kuya Alfred! It's you! What's with that sudden change of tone?)" Philippines chuckled nervously, as she sat on her chair while trying to ease her hurt ears.

"Nothing. I'm just practicing my super awesome vocal chords! Hahahaha!" the voice on the other line said happily, and then it was followed by a boisterous laughter.

Soon, she was hearing voices on the other line. She felt disturbed, so she asked the Yank about it.

"S-so...who were you with right now? What's with the noise at the background?" the lady nation asked.

"Bonne journée, ma belle dame! (Good day, my beautiful lady!)" the voice on the other line said.

Philippines coud felt her heart suddenly leaped in dread fright. She understood that the caller was greeting her.

"W-well...good day to you, France." the Asian lady said reluctantly.

A shout from the other line was heard. It was a damn loud shout.

"STOP PLAYING WITH HER, YOU FROG!"

The Filipina felt the abrupt change of heart inside her as she smiled after hearing that voice. In an instant, a well-known voice greeted her.

"Hello, aru!"

Another voice was heard.

"PLEASE BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA, DA!"

"Stop that threatening tone, you commie!"

"Ve~~~! Ciao, Piri-chan!"

"Stop that, Italy!"

"Oh, this going to be great, desu yo!"

"Konnichiwa, Philippines-chan!"

The Filipina smiled to herself, because she couldn't believe that she could hear the nation's voices on the other line, greeting her along with her Big Brother.

However, Philippines felt the entire ache onto her temple. She was hearing the nations...calling to her and greeting her simultaneously.

"W-WAIT! Wait! W-what's with that noise?"

She heard that America had picked up the line.

"So...why did you called today? Is there anything I can do for you, Kuya?" the Filipina said tenderly.

The American answered her with a cheerful beam in his voice.

"Well...your boss called my boss yesterday regarding the next World Meeting. As my boss asked him where could be the possible venue for the meeting, your boss offered your Palace. So...the next World Meeting will be held after a few weeks there in your home."

At first, Philippines didn't believe America.

"Kuya, nagbibiro ka ba? (Big Brother, are you joking?)"

"ISN'T THIS GREAT AND SUPER-DUPER AWESOME, SIS? We're going to visit your awesome country! OH, DUDE! I CAN'T WAIT! Wahahahaha!"

With a shocked look, Philippines was speechless.

"T-The Nations are going to hold a World Meeting...HERE?"

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night.

Philippines tried to hush herself to sleep. She can't stop turning her body to and fro on the bed. When she looked at the digital alarm clock next to her, it was telling her that it's still three-thirty in the morning.

"Ngayon pa lang...kinakabahan na ako...(I'm now starting to get nervous...)"

She rose up from the bed to take a glass of bottled water from the refrigerator. As she was drinking, she couldn't erase the information that she just received hours ago.

"They are going to hold the Meeting here...oh my God..." she sighed heavily, gasping for air.

* * *

Morning came.

At exactly six in the morning, Philippines prepared herself for the arrival of her "visitors".

As always, she took her early breakfast meal: sinangag (Philippine fried rice), eggs, tomatoes and tuyo (dried fish). Afterwards, she took her bath and stayed in the bathroom for about half an hour. Pretty soon, after her bath, she looked for a suitable dress in order for her to look presentable while greeting her foreign guests later.

When she glanced at the mirror, she found herself smiling merrily. That time, she was wearing her traditional "baro't saya" and a pair of slippers made of abaca on her feet. Around her neck was a necklace with a cross pendant at the middle. She had her long hair down, with her signature hair clip on it. Her hair clip was a white one, with three flowers in a row as its main design, signifying the three islands of her homeland.

When she got out of the Palace, the Palace guards escorted her to the car and some women accompanied her to the airport. They were having fresh garlands of "sampaguita" on their luggage.

As Philippines took one last look at the Palace, she sighed and thought, "I'll show everyone how to treat guests...the Filipino way."

Soon, the car left the Palace at exactly seven-thity in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! The Nations are going to hold the next World Meeting at Clara's homeland! Hehehehe! XD**

**Oh my! I can't wait to make the next chapter! Sorry if I made this chapter a simple one...it's kinda' hard for me to focus on this story while getting myself well from my cold...and dry cough. These things are really disturbing, and they're getting on my nerves depressingly.**

**So...keep on hanging on! XD**


	28. Surprise

**A/N: Whoa...I was inspired to make this chapter...since today's the eve of the 113th celebration of Independence Day here in the Philippines! I am so proud that I am a Filipina by blood and by heart! **

**Take note...June 12 is Philippine Independence Day.**

**So...enjoy reading, mates! **

* * *

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

The "guests of honors" arrived at the National Airport at sharp eight-thirty in the morning.

I waited there for almost an hour, but, I guess the long wait's worth it. I felt proud as I looked at my foreign visitors heading on their way down from the plane. With a cheerful beam upon my face, I greeted my fellow Nations, speaking in my own language.

"Maligayang pagdating sa Pilipinas! (Welcome to the Philippines!)" I said, while I took some fresh, fragrant sampaguita garlands and wore them around each one of the Nation's neck. They gave me a warm handshake and a hug as a sign of their respects and gratitude for arriving here in my homeland.

While the Palace staff members are escorting the guests, I called in a hurry to check if the entire Palace was set for the World Meeting. Apparently, everything's ready.

However, I decided to take my guests for a quick tour around the capital before we head back to the Palace.

* * *

Many men, women and children were looking at us as we stepped our feet on the grassy ground, looking at the prestigious and famous monument at Luneta Park. Some of them are watching our every movements cautiously, while others can't conceal the smiles upon their lips, because as usual, Filipinos get amused whenever there were foreigners around.

It was time to go to the next stop, when instantly, Kuya Alfred screamed behind our backs, offering us for some ice cream. A few ice cream vendors, with a gleam in their eyes, started to line up in a row under a few narra trees standing along the wayside, holding some cones.

I approached the vendors. They grinned at me.

"Manong, magkano po ang ice cream? (Manong, how much this icre cream costs?)"

"Ah, limang piso bawat apa, Ma'am. (Ah, five pesos per cone, Ma'am.)"

"Ganun ba? (Is that so?)" I said, while handing them a few peso bills as payment. With just a blink of an eye, someone took on my position, paying for the ice cream instead.

"I'll pay for it!" Kuya Alfred said as he gave the money to the vendors.

"B-but..." I stammered.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Sis! I'll take care of this!"

Afterwards, we strolled around the park for a moment. When it was time to rest, all of us sat on the benches and looked at those stunning fountains in front of us. We could hear voices...different voices resonating in our ears. There were people talking as they walk at that big park, while some children couldn't stop from giggling while they're playing games. The air was fresh and the sky was crisp and bright. We saw kites of various designs and sizes, swaying with the wind above the clouds.

I smiled, thinking that my guests are having a good start, enjoying their first visit here in the country.

"What a beautiful day." I said to myself.

"This is a great place, aru!" China exclaimed.

"It sure is, da." Russia agreed.

Japan was busy taking photos of the mentioned monument. I also noticed that he was also taking pictures of those children who were playing that time.

As for America, he was enjoying the moment, eating ice cream on his seat.

My fellow Asian members soon started to play "Tag" by themselves.

Hungary, Prussia and Austria ended up watching videos with France. Honestly, I'm wondering what are they watching on Hungary's camera. The most fascinating part is that, after a few seconds, they'll start laughing to themselves.

I am enjoying my moment when suddenly, I heard someone screaming. It was a voice of a child; probably that child's calling for someone.

But, when I turned my head, that particular "someone" was...

"Ate, tignan mo 'yung mama, na nakaupo du'n. (Sister, look at that man sitting over there.)" a young girl said to her elder sister, as she pointed her little index finger on England.

"Wow..." the elder sister said.

That time, England was making a call or something. Soon, he recognized the two girls who were pointing at him. So, he looked at them curiously, without any idea on what he should do or react. He slowly stood up from his seat and walked towards us, facing us with a slight clueless expression upon his face.

"Sis, I guess those kids like Iggy, huh?" America said, and then he munched on his hamburger, which obviously, made us shocked, because where the hell did he get that hamburger in the first place?

One of the Palace guards signaled me that it's time to go, when in an instant, those two little girls approached me, held my long skirt by their small hands. At first, they were a little timid to approach me, and so, I made the first move to reach them.

I went to those kids and asked them tenderly, "Oh, kumusta kayo, mga bata? (Oh, how are you doing, children?)"

"Ayos lang po kami. Pero...sino po ang mga kasama ninyo, Ate? (We're OK. But, who are those people with you, Ate?)" the younger girl asked me, and then she pointed at my foreign visitors.

"Mga kaibigan ko sila. (They're my friends.)" I replied with a beam.

The elder girl tugged my skirt and then asked me, "Ate, p-puwede po ba namin silang makilala? (Ate, could we meet them?)"

She looked at me with an expected look, staring with those innocent dark eyes.

I can't help but to give in, since that I'm aware that we must go back to the Palace for the Meeting. Yet, it was too late to turn back when America, China, Japan and France went to those two little girls and stared at them smilingly.

"Wow...these little girls are so cute, aru!"

"Ohonhonhon! I wouldn't bother to think the same, mon ami."

"Ohayou gozaimazu! (Good morning!)" Japan said as he offered his hand to the girls. The two children looked at Japan's hand, and then to the Nations, and went their gazes back at me.

"Oh, gusto niya kayong batiin ng 'Magandang umaga'. (Oh, he wants to greet you, 'Good morning')." I explained.

Soon, the two girls held Japan's hand gleefully and greeted them, "Magandang umaga din po! (Good morning to you too!)

All of a sudden, Italy arrived, wearing an angel's robe with a set of wings behind his back. He started to sing softly, while carrying a bottle. As he opened it, he took out a small stick with a loop at its end. Italy soaked the stick with the loop inside the filled bottle, and then blew on it. Small and big bubbles were produced, thus making the children stared at them with joy.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" the two girls smiled as they ran to chase them.

Germany stood by Italy's side, watching the two small girls running and chasing relentlessly. In a while, some children went to us, looking at those bubbles up in midair. They started to ran and chase for those bubbles, shouting with happiness.

All of us couldn't help ourselves but to look at them with smiles on our faces.

There was a loud scream, echoing throughout the park. It was Maerica, carrying a load of food from his beloved McDonald's. The children ran towards his feet, asking for him to give them some food.

"Kuya, Kuya, pahingi kami ng pagkain! (Kuya, Kuya, please give us food!)" the children shouted simultaneously.

I easily ran to them, asking them to fall in line and wait for their turn. When I gazed my eyes around the environment, I saw England playing with a few more children. They were asking him to carry them up on his back. With no less that a minute, I heard them laughing as England carried them without a sweat.

What surprised me was England and his happy laugh. I can't avoid my glance from him, and I just...looked at him stiffly, wearing that undeniable grin on my lips.

When he noticed that I was looking at him, he gave me a smile and went on playing with them.

_"Diyos ko...(My God...)" _I uttered as I felt my knees shaking and my chest pounding fast.

America, together with the other nations, decided to play a game with the children. It was really a big group, but somehow, we managed to do it together.

Guess what who suggested the game?

"Ate, Ate, laro tayo ng taguan! (Ate, Ate, let's play "Hide and Seek"!)" a young boy asked me.

"Teka...ang dami naman natin para maglaro ng taguan. (Wait...we're too many to play "Hide and Seek".)" I said, but then I agreed to play the game with them.

We ended up playing the said game from morning until lunch.

When we finally decided to go to the Palace, we bade each child farewell. Before I stepped into the car, the young girl approached me and she smirked.

"Ate, sana magkita tayo ulit! Ang bait ng mga kaibigan mo...kahit na...hindi ko naiintindihan ang mga sinasabi nila. (Ate, I hope that we'll see each other again. You friends are very kind...even if...I don't understand a thing they're saying.)"

I laughed for a bit and held the child's hands, "Siyempre, magkikita pa rin tayo. Pero, tandaan mo, nandito lang ako lagi para sa iyo...para sa inyong lahat. (Of course, we'll be seeing each other again. But, remember, I'll always be here for you...for all of you.)

I started to cry for a while, and then I can't help myself right now. I embraced the little girl tightly. She hugged me back and giggled. To be honest, I remembered my juvenile past while looking at the eyes of those children who played with us today. The other kids started to ran and hugged me. They were so many that I ended up stumbling from my position. The other nations looked at me happily, and then they gave another goodbye wave to the children.

We left Luneta Park, carrying that fresh, happy experience amongst us. But, on the other hand, we stuck on eating McDonald's for lunch.

* * *

Our next stop...the Cultural Center of the Philippines Buidling.

This is the perfect venue for watching cultural shows which showcase the rich nature of my country...the traditions of my forefathers, as well as the entire Filipino culture, will be witnessed by people, regardless of their race, color and character.

As we walked along the red carpet, along with the staffs of the building. We took our seats on the VIP front row and watched a full show of cultural dances inside the spacious auditorium of CCP Complex.

Almost all of us glued our attention to the show. Soon, most of my companions shouted in amazement, clapping their hands as they never ceased on whispering words of praises to the performers. I felt so proud, and it was amazing that my people never stopped from showing their talents to the whole world.

After all...we're Filipinos!

After a series of cultural dances, a choir of singers walked on the stage and lined perfectly, facing the audience. In a few seconds, they started to sing my favorite "kundimans", which made my eyes wet with tears of joy and pride while I was watching them on my chair.

We left the complex quietly. Back inside the car, almost all of the nations can't stop from telling their nviews and feelings towards the performances they just witnessed earlier.

* * *

We arrived at the Palace by afternoon. We prepared ourselves for the Meeting, and so, we headed on to our respective seats as we waited for the others to arrive.

Sounds crazy as this seems, but...who would ever doubt that I'll be experiencing the same, old scenario of the Nations, every time we have World Meetings and stuff?

Yes...I wouldn't doubt it. The entire meeting room became so noisy...filled with unending laughter, scorns and rants. Worse, everything became more difficult than I expected.

And now...it's time for me to take the floor.

I took out a handbell. It's a bell designed to be rung by hand, with a loop which I could hold on to with my hands, in order to ring it.

When everybody heard the chimes from my handbell, they stopped making noises.

Afterwards, I set the bell aside and faced my foreign visitors.

"I would like to extend my deepest thanks and gratitude for you presence in today's World Meeting. Frankly speaking, this is the first time that my country took on the lead as the host of this event. So...I would like to ask for your cooperation to please refrain from unnecessary noise as possible. Whoever wanted to raise his opinions, just raise your hands and we'll be very pleased to hear you. Last, but not the least, after the Meeting, we're going to have a feast at the Palaces gardens. So...please make yourself feel at home, and every one of us will take good care of you." I said, struggling to make myself confident, calm and with poise with all my might.

The nations smiled at me, it's as if they were captivated with my simple message.

In a few seconds, I sat down on my seat.

The first day of the World Meeting in the Philippines has finally began.

* * *

The meeting ended at exactly five-thirty in the evening. As promised, Philippines assisted the nations out of the Palace for the dinner feast. The entire dining area was spacious, depicting the traditional Philippines style of living way back from the Spanish era. Dim-lighted posts stood in a row, paving way for each individual on his way. The cobbled cemented sidewalks never ceased to glitter due to cold asphalt. Many tables and chairs were arranged in a semi-arc position, facing the walls near the Pasig River.

Everybody uttered with such astonishment, especially when they saw the setting sun in front of them, giving shades of red, orange, purple and blue to the cloudless sky.

The Filipina can't hide the blush from her cheeks, feeling so proud that things are getting well and smooth.

When it was time for dinner, Philippines assisted her guests first, asking them if they're feeling comfortable or if they need anything. She was smiling, ignoring the tiring feeling inside her. What mattered her the most is that, she must do her best to make her guests comfortable and satisfied.

As a reply, the nations never ceased on giving her praises, therefore, giving the lady nation a sense of accomplishment and happiness in her heart.

Soon...it's time to escort the visitors to their stay-in classic hotel...The Manila Hotel, one of the most prominent and high-class hotels in the entire archipelago. She had planned on this thoroughly. She thought that it's better if she will decide to have the nations stay in one hotel, so that no one will get lost from the group.

When everyone's set, Philippines, with a tired but happy expression from her face, headed back to the Palace. She did a great job. Before she went to her room, her boss called her, congratulating her for a job well done. The Filipina can't wait to see her boss soon, so that she could tell him her experiences about the World Meeting and other things which she did with the Nations.

The Filipina walked along the hallway with slow steps. She fixed her hair and walked in her room. Of course, she spent the rest of the day with silence. She took her bath and then wrote something on her diary...perhaps she was narrating everything that had happened that night.

Soon, she felt bored. And so, she planned to go at the hotel to check the guests.

However, when she went out of the Palace, as she was walking at the gardens, she saw an image far from her, facing her stiffly. When she got closer and closer to see who the person was, her eyes began to grow wide with surprise.

"W-what are you doing h-here? Y-you're supposed to be at the hotel, right?" the Filipina can't help flushing with anxiety.

"Just come along with me, fit bird!" the voice said to her with speed.

Philippines found out that she was being pulled by a pair of hands, holding her shoulders while pushing her forward to walk.

"What are you doing, jerk?" Philippines said with annoyance.

That individual who pulled the lady nation was England. He took a blindfold and gently placed it around to cover Philippines' eyes.

"Follow me. And...no more questions, please." England whispered to the Filipina's ear.

With a nervous feeling, Philippines can't help but to follow the Brit's instruction. She felt that they were climbing up the stairs, walking in perfect few rounds, until they stopped. She heard the door opened.

When England released the blindfold, a loud pop of party poppers were heard around that wide room. Soon, the nations greeted the lady nation.

"HELLO!" everybody said with delight.

Philippines stared at them with a queer look.

"What's going on here?"

"Hahahahahahaha! We just set up a little party just for you, Sis!" America shouted, much with everybody's surprise.

"Let's just say that this party is a sign of gratitude, Philippines-chan...for everything that you showed today." Japan said with a beam upon his face.

Everybody gave the Filipina a round of applause.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something, Piri-chan?" the Asian nations asked her with their infamous grins.

"W-what?" Philippines said innocently.

In an instant, some nations approached her, giving her a bouquet of flowers.

First, there was France.

Then, Russia came next.

Austria and Prussia were next, and they were followed by the Nordic nations.

Philippines' siblings, Japan, China, South Korea, and Malaysia followed the previous gentlemen.

Soon, her Big Brother America gave her a bouquet of red roses.

Among them, the last one was England, handing her a fragrant, fresh bouquet of her homeland's national flower, "sampaguita".

Everyone shouted.

"Hey, will you shut the bloody hell up?" England said angrily, as rosy hues formed upon his cheeks.

"WAY TO GO!" everyone said happily.

Philippines can't fight her overflowing feelings, and so she cried.

The nations assisted her.

That night, they decided that they should make the Filipina feel comfortable now. This party will serve as their payback for the Filipina's warm hospitality to them. But most of all...they were amazed with the lady nation's cheerful attitude and unique personality. They had seen it that morning, even in the past years that they became connected with her as their fellow country.

Philippines sat to her seat and watched the nations dancing and singing jovially.

"Yeah...I almost forgot...it's my birthday." the Filipina said to herself and smiled.

**A/N: Maligayang Araw ng Kalayaan! (Happy Independence Day!)**

**I dedicated this chapter to every people in the world, especially to my fellow Filipinos who were reading this fan fiction at this moment!**

**Ipagmalaki natin ang ating lahi! MABUHAY ANG LAHING PILIPINO! MABUHAY ANG PILIPINAS!**

**ENJOY READING! And as I always say...I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, except my OC and the plot of this fan fiction!**


	29. Dare

The clock struck twelve midnight.

Colorful fireworks of different colors and designs began to dominate the dark sky, as everyone made a toast for Philippines. The Southeast Asian nation couldn't fight her tears, and she just went on staring at those beautiful fireworks up on the sky. All that she thought that time was, "This is the most unforgettable birthday ever!"

After an extravagant fireworks display, all of the Nations went inside the hotel to continue the party. As for the Filipina, she stayed at the hotel grounds for a moment. Probably, she was on her deepest thoughts again. She felt overwhelmed; her feelings of joy, pride, and gratitude were overflowing. She couldn't find the right words to thank everyone, however, what matters most is that, everybody's present for her special day.

When she went back in the hotel, she was astonished to see that the nations were busy with their "party businesses". When she got on her feet and walked towards the huge round table, her Asian family noticed her.

"There you are! We're waiting for you!" Vietnam said cheerfully, with her face slightly looked oblivious. She was holding a glass of liquor, as she walked with shaky steps, approaching the shocked Philippines.

"Take it easy, will you?" Philippines said anxiously, grabbing the glass from the Vietnamese.

"Don't worry, Sis! She'll be able to handle it!" Taiwan said with a cute voice, aiming to get another bottle of wine on the table.

The whole room was filled with loud laughter and cheers. The day wouldn't be so much better without some sort of games for entertainment, right?

The nations were taking their toasts and drinks. As for the Filipina, she went on with drinking her beloved "basi". Of course, she must enjoy the night just for this day, and drinking wasn't that bad, anyway. She ended up drinking seven small jars of the said liquor, and yet, much with all of the countries' awareness, she can still hold her drink well. Even Prussia was jealous of her.

Still sober, Philippines sensed that her well-hidden upbeat personality had finally revealed. She began to sing songs while playing on the piano, and then delivered another set of songs with her another instrument...a guitar.

After numerous rounds of applause, Philippines went back to her seat, staying solo at the front.

While everybody was having a good time dancing with the music, a few male nations started to walk on the dance floor, facing the gorgeous Filipina, who was at that time, wearing an aquamarine blue, knee-length tube dress with a silver brooch of her precious flag on the left side of her breast. She wasn't having make-up, therefore revealing her natural exotic beauty that day. Everyone stared at her with their own styles of nervous, somehow blushing looks...probably, trying to get the chance to ask her hand for a dance.

In a while, each male country began to offer their hand to the lovely lady nation. Philippines reached her hands to them, and they would walked at the middle of the dance floor, swaying the Filipina, and aiding her to dance with them. They would tend to keep up with the music, while trying to make the night special for the celebrant.

When everyone was set...it was time for the remaining nations to dance with Philippines:

Germany, who was wearing his blue collar long-sleeved polo shirt and a pair of black pants, reached for her hand. He slowly guided the Filipina on the floor. Philippines couldn't help herself, staring at the German's ocean blue eyes, looking at her gently. This is actually the first time that Philippines saw him in that aura, although she had been connected with him decades ago, when Germany decided to ask for her hand.

Italy came next. With a red rose upon his lips and his once oblivious eyes were now open, went near to the Filipina. He gave the rose to the young lady, as they danced around on the floor. The Italian was wearing a white coat and pants with a red polo shirt underneath the white coat. He was having a white hat with black accented designs on it. He was smiling as he danced with the lady nation. The Filipina was surprised, thinking that Italy's eyes were quite pretty when widely opened.

Japan, in his black tuxedo and pinstriped red tie, aimed for the Filipina. He went towards her and offered his hand. At first, Philippines felt intimidated to face Japan, but she was able to cope up with it once they got on the floor.

Russia, in his white coat and tie, with a grayish colored scarf around his neck, danced with the Filipina next. His purple eyes met her dark black/brown obs, thus making the Filipina felt a little frightened, thinking that Russia will get her instantly, thus convincing her to become one with him...for the umpth time. Well...that never happened, because Russia told her that he will never open that topic to her, especially she was having her birthday; or else, that'll ruin the Filipina's happy mood.

China walked fast and reached for Philippines' arms once Russia was done with her. He simply smiled at her and greeted her with a whisper. He even gave the Filipina a jade green charm bracelet as a gift.

France danced with the Filipina, carrying his well-mannered personality, much with Philippines' astounding look. She looked at the male nation cautiously, and felt scared when France held her hands. Thankfully, France was in his best character that day. He assisted the female country on the floor and requested to play some French music, which of course, made the Filipina blushed in an instant. As usual, he never forgot to gave her three red roses after their dance.

Soon...it was the hero's turn to glide with her younger sister, and his "babe", a term of endearment which he usually called to Philippines years ago. America was wearing a blue coat and tie, with his signature glasses upon his face. His electric blue eyes and his ash blond hair were seemingly sparkling before Philippines' eyes; his dear Nantucket stood proudly, defying gravity before her sight. He held the Filipina's body lightly, and led her to the floor. All that the young American could do was to look at his favorite nation as he was holding her, keeping up the pace with her and with the music.

When they we're dancing, holding each others hands, America whispered something to her:

"I don't know how to say this...but...you look stunning tonight, babe!"

"Hahaha! Really? And, you even dared to call me that name, huh?" Philippines said teasingly.

After a sweet and slow dance with his Big Brother, Philippines got tired, as her feet started to ache. She was dancing with the Nations nonstop, and finally she got the chance to sit comfortably on her seat.

* * *

After a few minutes, almost all of the Countries played the game, "Truth or Dare". Soon, everybody never got tired of laughing their hearts out. Almost everyone looked silly and insane while doing sets of consequences and punishments for the mentioned game.

Prussia, France and Spain were forced to do a round dance...half-naked.

As for Hungary and Austria, they did role-playing as "Romeo and Juliet", of course with England as their...so-called mentor, since they didn't know the lines to be said while acting their dare.

Italy kissed Germany and Japan on their cheeks, as his dare , "If you were given the chance to kiss two nations whom you're friends with, who could they be?"

The Nordic Countries, Sweden, Finland, and the others were asked to sing a Filipino folk song, "Bahay Kubo". Everybody was laughing as they're hearing weird, funny and silly accents from the mentioned Nordic countries.

America was dared to wear a Superman costume for the rest of the evening. The countries cheered for the awesome hero...some of them cheered happily while others cheered with a twist of sarcasm.

Many things happened during that game, however when it was time for the last round, it was England's turn.

"Ve...so England was the 'It'! Yehey!" Italy shouted, and then was spanked by Germany with a full-blown punch onto Italy's temple, telling him to keep quiet.

"OK, so here's the question, dude!" America said happily as he got a piece of folded paper from a fishbowl. He unfolded the small paper and read the written sentence on it:

"DARE: Sweetly say the phrase, 'Mahal Kita.' ('I Love You.') to the nation or country whom you love or admire the most. Then, give him/her a kiss."

Once the Brit heard the dare, he started to feel wobbly. He struggled to fight his nervousness but, unexpectedly, it was engulfing him inside and out.

"Could I make another dare...other than that?" England said hesitating.

"No, that would be unfair, da. Just tell it to the person you admire, da." Russia said smilingly while sipping vodka from his glass.

"He's right, aru! GO FOR IT, ARU!" China cheered.

"Bloody hell...t-there's n-no way I..." England uttered anxiously. but America gave him a hard slap on his shoulder, making the Brit shrieked in pain.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME, GIT!" the Briton shouted, as everyone laughed when they noticed that England's already blushing.

"Come on!" Hungary said, and the rest followed.

Without a choice, England stood up and took a bottle of rum. He drank heavily and sat on one corner of the room, feeling so helpless that he didn't know whether to do the dare or not.

The other countries went on playing with the game. But, when they finally ended, they suddenly remembered England's dare. Everybody looked at each others eyes and smirked devilishly.

"Of course...such nonsense! I'll be saying that phrase to..." England said to himself as he drank his fifth bottle of rum on the corner, when suddenly, the remaining nations were pulling his arm, persuading him to do the dare. As always, England got frustrated and stood up angrily.

"FINE! FINE! I'LL FUCKIN' DO THE DARE!" England said, with his mad, slurry voice, as he faced the nations with his blushing face. Perhaps, it was the liquor's fault. Or maybe his...

"Go for it, dude!" America shouted.

England stood up and walked slowly. He leaned his head for a few times, searching for someone. When he finally looked for the last time, he finally saw the one he was looking for.

* * *

Philippined was finally done with her seventh jar when she noticed England, approaching her. With a curious look, she faced the Brit and slapped him on his left cheek.

"Hey, are you drunk?" Philippines said.

All of a sudden, England gently raised his hand and held the Filipina's cheek. Soon, he looked at Philippines' dark eyes, while the lady nation stared at the Brit's emerald green orbs.

Her heart suddenly leaped with anxiety.

Finally, she heard something from England's lips, which had shocked her.

And then, without a split of a second, England kissed her...straightly on the Filipina's fine lips.

The Nations were surprised...and the time stood still.

* * *

**A/N: Wahahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER...again! XD**


	30. Dream

"Hindi ako matatakot kung tamaan ako ng kidlat ngayon, sabihin n'yo sa akin na hindi totoo ito! (I won't get daunted if I'll get struck by lightning now, just tell me that this isn't true!)"

_Is this some kind of a joke or something?_

Whatever the reason is, she couldn't believe it.

When she realized that she was alone again…after that shocking moment, she went out of the hotel room, carrying a bigger jar of "basi" in her hands. She walked with slow steps, laughing softly. When the nations noticed her expression, they couldn't help but to get shocked as well.

"No…this is just a dream…really…hahahahaha! Ang tanga ko naman para maniwala na…(How foolish I am for believing that…)" she chuckled to herself, but then felt her chest, rumbling in mixed emotions of fear, astonish, and…ecstasy. While walking along the hallway, she was planning to go home and sleep, expecting that everything will be perfectly OK by morning. Still, the sudden beat of her heart, as well as her anxious mind were telling her not to go home yet.

At last, she got out of the establishment and looked around her, checking if someone's with her outside.

"Hindi puwede ito…hindi…(This can't be…no…)" she uttered as she heavily drank the liquor at the hotel grounds.

Philippines strolled around the gardens, staring at the beautiful plants and flowers surrounding her. She gazed her eyes onto the majestic building filled with sparkling lights, standing proudly at the heart of the city. When she recognized a bench not far from her position, she sat on it shakily and set the jar beside her. After letting out a deep sigh, she looked up on the sky and noticed that dark clouds were approaching, covering the once starry sky.

"Uulan na naman ba ngayon? (Is it going to rain again?)" she asked herself, as she took the jar and drank on it.

She wasn't used to these strange feelings, and whenever she feels such emotions, she would just ignore them, replacing them with a smile, telling her that everything will be fine.

But…what happened now is a different story.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

*At "The George and Devonshire" Pub *

"You must be a tourist here, I presume."

"Hmm...perhaps."

"Is there anything I can do besides giving you our best liquor?"

"Ah, no! You had given enough. I'm fine. Salamat sa pag-aalala. (Thanks for the concern.)"

"Oh, pardon?"

"It means, 'Thanks for the concern", Sir."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

The Filipina gulped her precious liquor. She exactly knew what's going on; fortunately, she wasn't like those Nations who get easily drunk after taking few shots of beer, wine, vodka...or even rum.

_Rum..._she thought.

Trying to control herself from her imaginings, Philippines continued drinking and soon she felt her face deeply flushed with mixed anger and timidity.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Philippines was looking at her glass of liquor, staring at it for a long time. She can't help but to sigh heavily, keeping those feelings which are engulfing her heart gradually.

The bartender sensed something in the lady nation's eye. He faced the woman, as he sat on his chair, looking at her cautiously.

"Would you mind if I will ask you a question?"

Philippines didn't say a word.

"What's bothering you, child?"

At the beginning, no word escaped from the nations' mouth. Instead, she gave out her smile at the bartender, replying him straight in his face.

"Nothing's bothering me, Sir."

With a light chuckle, the British bartender never took away his eyes off of the Filipina. He asked her once more. He knew that Philippines was having something in her mind.

"What's bothering you? Don't worry; this matter will be nothing but a little secret between us."

Without the slightest reluctance, the Filipina spoke, "Well...it's a dream."

"A dream? How fascinating." the bartender said with a smile.

"Y-yes...I know it sounds childish, but, Sir...this dream that I had last night. It's unsettling. I can't stop thinking about it..." Philippines said while aiming for the bourbon, after finding out that she already drank the "basi" from her small jar.

With an interesting look upon his face, the bartender payed attention to Philippines.:

_I have a dream...it was the most enthralling dream that I have in my entire life. And...honestly, it's troubling me, but it doesn't mean that I hate it. It's just that, it's quite shocking that I would encounter such a vision like what I had recently.  
_

"And now...what happened?"

Without any hesitations, the Filipina can't hold back her feelings and continued narrating:

_ I was sitting beside a round table, staring at a wide, spacious room filled with those decorations and party noises. As I usually do, I always have this precious jar with me, in case when someone offered me to drink another liquor. But, please, I'm not much of a drunkard, Sir._

The bartender let out a chuckle as he was observing the lady nation carefully, wholly engrossed with the Filipina's dream:

_All of a sudden, the entire room was filled with light. I closed my eyes because I was fully blinded by that bright light. When I opened my eyes...I was wearing a white flowing dress, with my bare feet. I was standing by the river banks, fully recognizing that I was in a beautiful place...full of trees, flowers, and wide green grass. Mountains were standing in a row beyond the horizon and the sky was bright and sunny. That place reminded me of home, really. When I finally got the chance to roam freely around the place, someone called my name thrice. When I turned back, I saw an illuminating image of...an angel far from me.  
_

"An angel, huh?"

_Yes, an angel. He was floating up on air, showing those beautiful white wings and his shining white robe. He was holding three roses on his palms, playing them with those long, swift fingers. His eyes were like pure emeralds and his hair was very bright as the sun. He gently glided his fingers, tenderly touching that tousled blond hair of his. He was having this fair skin which almost blinded my eyes, due to its gorgeous appearance. That time, after he roamed around on land, he flew freely above the clouds, and tuned his golden harp. He started to sing songs. Still...there was something about that beautiful angel, once I heard him sang. His voice...was familiar.  
_

Soon, Philippines can't hold back her tears:

_I stared at him longingly, and I just found him the most beautiful angel among the angels up in Heaven, for God's sake! What troubled me most is that...something's telling me that I know that angel. It's as if...I already know him, the problem is...I don't know where and how did I know him._

_I went back to the river, and gently soaked my feet underneath those clear waters, when all of a sudden, that angel held my shoulders. He slowly whispered something to my ear and then called me by name. He faced me with those green orbs and smiled. I was more surprised to see that I had seen that smile before...but I don't know where or when._

_And yes...I was crying right now...because when I asked him who he was, he told me his name. In an instant, he held my cheek and...and...that's it._

_I suddenly saw myself inside the spacious room again. That beautiful Paradise was gone, and I never saw the angel again...except for one man who stood in front of me. I was confused, thinking how did I got in that room again, but then, this man held my hands and pressed them. After a while, I almost stumbled from my balance when I saw three roses in my hands. Now, I knew who that man is..._

* * *

"Ano ba ang dapat kong gawin? Masyado ba akong nag-re-react sa pangyayaring ito? (What must I do? Am I just overreacting about this thing?)" Philippines said, her voice a little slurry.

She finished her tenth jar of "basi" and yet, she felt depressed.

"Tangina! Ano ba'ng nangyayari sa akin? (Fuck! What's wrong with me?)"

As soon as the Filipina stood up from her seat, someone called her name.

"Maria!"

She ignored the call and went away from the bench.

"MARIA!"

After hearing the voice calling her name for the second time, she rushed to the entrance door of the hotel and sat on the stairs. Her sight was in a complete blur and she was waving her hands, trying to make the voice go away from her.

"Huwag kang lalapit sa akin! (Don't come near me!)" she shouted annoyingly.

However, when the third call was heard, her body went stiff.

"PHILIPPINES! WHERE THE HELL HAD YOU BEEN?"

Philippines saw England in front of her, gasping for his breath after long consecutive hours of searching. Without a doubt, Philippines laughed weird, which surprised the Brit. England tried to come nearer to the lady nation, but Philippines waved her hand, pushing him away.

"Ang tanga ko talaga! I never thought that all along...I was a great pretender! Good! I could be a great artist for this, huh? I can even get an Oscar's for this acting stuff, right?" Philippines said, but then got irritated when she found out that her jar was damn empty.

England, who was shockingly sober after drinking five bottles of rum, shouted as he grabbed the jar from the Filipina's hands, "DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH, FIT BIRD!"

"Oh...really? Like I told you, I can handle my liquor!" Philippines growled.

With his brows rose up questionably, England asked her, "What is wrong with you?"

Philippines, in an instant, stood up and walked slightly, approaching England.

"Walang nangyayari sa akin. Siguro...mas OK nang magsasalita ako ng Pilipino...para hindi mo ako maiintindihan! (Nothing's wrong with me. Perhaps, it's better if I'll speak in Filipino, so that you wouldn't be able to understand me." the Filipina said with a devious grin upon her lips. Of course, England didn't understand her, which had made him got more frustrated.

"I don't know what the bloody hell are you talking about...but...regarding what happened earlier..." England said, his voice faltering terribly. He was interrupted when Philippines placed her finger on the Briton's lips, shutting him up.

"Hindi...hindi mo na kailangang magpaliwanag. Alam ko namang...hindi mo sinasadya...oo, alam kong hindi mo intensyong gawin iyon sa akin...tama? (No...you don't have to explain. I know that...you didn't mean it...yes...you didn't intend to do that to me...right?)" Philippines said with a little chuckle, while walking around England, her hands fully cupped around her waist.

"What the hell are you talking about?" England asked irritatingly.

"Ah...oo nga pala, hindi mo ako naiintindihan...(Ah...right...you didn't understand a thing that I'm saying...)" the lady nation laughed and then turned her back away.

She sighed and spoke in English, "I said...you didn't mean it. So...don't bother explaining things, alright?"

England just looked at the depressed lady. What he wanted to do was to hold her and comfort her, but he just can't do it, now that Philippines was pushing him away.

"Dios mio! (My God!) Kung alam mo lang...kung alam mo lang..." Philippines stammered with a weak voice.

_Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako nahihirapang itago ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo...kung alam mo lang kung gaano ko gustong sagutin ang sinabi mo sa akin kanina...kung alam mo lang...(If you only knew how difficult it is to hide my feelings for you...if you only knew how much I wanted to answer you back...if you only knew...) _Philippines thought to herself, sensing that her feelings are already giving up. Still, she tried to handle them, in order for her not to cry in front of England.

Despite of the conflict inside her, she uttered these words straight towards the Brit's emotions:

"Akala ko...kaya kong magpanggap. Akala ko, hanggang kaibigan lang ang magiging turing ko sa iyo...heh! Akala ko lang ang lahat ng ito. Siguro nga...hindi na nararapat pa na alamin mo kung ano ang gusto kong sabihin sa iyo, na itinago ko sa loob ng mahaba-habang panahon. Kasi...h-hindi ko r-rin alam k-kung pareho din ang nararamdaman mo...kaya, bakit ko pa kailangan umamin?"

(I thought...that I could pretend perfectly. I thought that this connection with you...as my close friend will be as steady as it is...heh! They're all grave mistakes! I guess it's best if you wouldn't know this thing that I've been wanting to say to you, this thing that I've been hiding for a long time. I-I am n-not sure i-if you f-feel the same way that I do...so, why should I bother confessing everything?)

Once the Filipina stepped her foot on the stairs, attempting to go back inside the hotel, England instantly grabbed Philippines, pulling her right arm.

The Filipina almost tripped on the stairs, but then she was caught by the Brit's sturdy arms.

She found herself wrapped around his embrace. She could hear the fast beats of his heart, and his hands trembling nervously. Of course, she couldn't help but to got nervous too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JERK?" Philippines asked angrily, struggling to get away. Still, her body can't move.

"I'm sorry..." England said to her, as he placed his hands onto Philippines' temple tenderly, giving her a gentle pat.

"This is unfair! When the hell did you learn to speak that phrase, jerk?" Philippines uttered, trying to mumble her words madly, but England understood her.

"What I did earlier was a part of a bloody game, fit bird!" England chuckled.

"Do you understand what that phrase meant, jerk?" the Filipina asked, now with her dark eyes moist with tears. She let her hands hold England, hugging him tightly.

"Yes...I do." England said directly.

"W-WHAT THE?" Philippines shrieked as she let go of England's warm hug.

She remembered that all of the Countries were playing "Truth or Dare". Without hesitation, she asked England.

"S-so...that w-was only a dare?" Philippines said slowly, and let out a slight chuckle.

The Brit let out a small smile, but then, he was thinking of something while looking at the now smiling nation.

So...she was overreacting a bit...but then...an unexpected thing happened. Maybe Philippines wasn't overreacting at all.

"Yes, it was. But..." England said, however, he let his hands touch the Filipina's light tanned cheeks, pulling her closer to him.

Soon, their faces were few inches apart from one another. Philippines could feel his warm breath on her skin, while England could feel the Filipina's body wobbling as he felt her breath touching his skin. He can't avoid smiling at her.

The Brit looked at the female country longingly. He let out a deep sigh, thinking of a way where to start. In a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"W-what if I tell you that I mean it?" England asked Philippines with a stern, yet sweet stare in his green eyes.

_Did he just..._

"D-do you what?" Philippines said with a nervous tone.

"I mean it, fit bird. Although kissing you a while ago was a part of the dare...I wouldn't mind considering that action as more that a mere dare. " the Brit said with a devilish smile.

Philippines couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_He's now telling me that..._

"You don't believe me, do you?" England said happily, as he gently held Philippines' hands and pressed them firmly.

After a few seconds, the Brit gave a kiss on the Filipina's forehead and whispered something to her.

"I will see you later, love."

Once England left, Philippines slowly opened her closed fists. The Filipina got shocked when she saw her two palms.

There were three beautiful roses in her hands.

* * *

_I stared at him longingly, and I just found him the most beautiful angel among the angels up in Heaven, for God's sake! What troubled me most is that...something's telling me that I know that angel. It's as if...I already know him, the problem is...I don't know where and how did I know him._

_I went back to the river, and gently soaked my feet underneath those clear waters, when all of a sudden, that angel held my shoulders. He slowly whispered something to my ear and then called me by name. He faced me with those green orbs and smiled. I was more surprised to see that I had seen that smile before...but I don't know where or when._

_"D-do I know you?"_

_"You know me well, Maria."_

_"B-but...how? When?"_

_(whispers) "Do you really want to know who I am, love?"  
_

_And yes...I was crying right now...because when I asked him who he was, he told me his name. In an instant, he held my cheek and...and...that's it._

_"Yes, I do. Who are you? Please, tell me..."_

_I suddenly saw myself inside the spacious room again. That beautiful Paradise was gone, and I never saw the angel again...except for one man who stood in front of me. I was confused, thinking how did I got in that room again, but then, this man held my hands and pressed them. After a while, I almost stumbled from my balance when I saw three roses in my hands. Now, I knew who that man is..._

* * *

"England..." Philippines said to herself, but then she realized that something's wrong with what she had said. With a smile on her face, she placed those roses close to her chest and whispered something.

"Oh...should I say...Arthur Kirkland..." she uttered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY, OH MY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE, FOLKS?**

**I'm beginning to feel goosebumps right now! Boy, I am so inspired today...I'm listening to a few love songs while thinking of an "Angel", and typing this chapter ALL at the same time! Hahahahaha! **

**I'm telling you...THIS IS JUST THE START, MATES!...XD**

**And sorry for some typo errors...if there were any. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! PRETTY PLEASE!  
**

**KEEP HOLDING ON! Till next update and THANK YOU! XD**_  
_


	31. Special Chapter 1  Wedding Dress

**A/N: This is my first "SPECIAL CHAPTER" for this fan fiction. Just consider this as a special side story for Hetalia UKPH pairing. **

**I feel so inspired to make a few special chapters, before I continue my entire story...so, please, this is a one-shot special chapter story...ENJOY READING, MATES!**

**So long until the next chapters, alright? XD**

**P.S. I don't own Hetalia...except my OC and the plot of this story.  
**

* * *

Maria Clara de la Cruz, the personification of the Republic of the Philippines, was taking her break from all stress and fatigue, after savoring an all day's work way back at her office located inside the Malacanang Palace. She slowly walked out of the door, figuring out whether to call for a taxi or not…and well…in a blink of an eye, rain fell down on the capital.

Without a doubt, she has to hail for a cab.

When she managed to call for a cab, her phone rang. She picked it up once she got in the vehicle, sitting comfortably, with her usual, graceful poise. When she got the time to answer it, someone on the other line spoke to her.

"Hello?"

"Oh…this is from the 'Bridal Network', Ms. de la Cruz. We just like to inform you that the next photo shoot for this month's issue of 'Martha Stewart's Weddings' will be done tomorrow at nine in the morning, so please, confirm if you'll be able to attend." a sweet voice of a female was heard on the other line.

The Southeast Asian lady replied directly, "Yes, I'll be attending the photo shoot. However, please bear with me if I'll arrive a few minutes late, because I still have tasks to do from my office, and I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, Ma'am. We'll be waiting for you tomorrow, and it's a great pleasure to have you as our cover for this month's issue." Maria's caller said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the line went off.

"Manong, pakihatid na lang po ako sa address na ito. (Manong, please take me to this address.)" Maria said to the taxi driver, as she handed out a small piece of paper to him.

"Ah, sige po, Ma'am. (Ah, of course, Ma'am.)" the driver said smilingly.

Despite of the cold rain outside, the petite nation don't mind the chills that the breeze brought to her. She already got used to the country's climate for years; still, the truth that she wasn't feeling that cold was a good sign perhaps.

"I guess my health's improving every single day, huh?" Maria said to herself, while taking some vitamin pills. She actually hates taking medicine, however, her boss reminded her to be cautious about her health, because she was aware that she was working almost every time, aside from her dear boss.

In a few minutes or so, she finally got to her destination. Once she stepped out of the car, she gladly paid the driver and walked into the grand class hotel. She checked in and planned to stay for a few days or so, before she went out abroad for another World Meeting.

"I have to attend the photo shoot first before going to London." Maria whispered as she went in to her room.

* * *

Waving flags of the famous "Union Jack" and white handkerchiefs filled the streets of the capital when a grand medieval carriage arrived, strolling on its way to the Buckingham Palace. There was a couple, waving their hands happily, greeting their people before the Palace gates were closed. The male was the great Prince, and the female who was sitting beside him, was her lovely bride.

Up above the balcony of the Palace, the newly-weds appeared in public. As they held each other's hands, facing closely towards one another, the entire crowd cheered for them as they had their first public kiss as the current "Royal Couple of the Century".

It was time for the Royal Couple to return back into the Palace. The giant doors closed, and the crowd cheered more energetic than they were. It seems like a big celebration will be held around the country, and probably, the streets will ended up drowning with colorful confetti. The street sweepers will definitely have a bloody day to clean the whole capital tomorrow.

As for the well-known, noble country of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Arthur Kirkland finally got his rest after a busy day, as he witnessed the Grand Wedding of his Queen's dear son hours ago. When it was time to go, he finally felt his heart light with freedom. For God's sake, he spent months of nonstop working just to make the event possible. On the other hand, he couldn't help himself but to let out a loose sigh. Frankly, he's having a difficult time at present, struggling to cope up with the economic crisis occurring in his beloved home. Still, he never felt this jovial after watching that memorable event. The fact that his people were happy to witness the Wedding, in spite of the country's current condition, was fulfilling and satisfying.

"Finally, I could go alone and celebrate this day!" the male nation told himself as he decided to go at a pub nearby. Soon, his phone rang. Then, another ring was heard. Soon, numbers of phone rings annoyed the Brit.

"Damn! Would you folks let me rest for just one moment?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes in slight frustration. As soon as he picked up the line to answer it, he had consumed bloody hours of answering his calls.

Well…almost everybody was congratulating him for what happened that day.

After wards, he found himself back at his hotel. His plan to celebrate the country's exceptional occasion all by himself was completely ruined. On the other hand, as the Brit went inside his room, he speedily lied down on the soft king-size bed and stayed there.

"Maybe, it's better if I should take a good sleep." he whispered as he looked at the calendar hanging onto the wall.

"This is bloody great. Another World Meeting after a week." he uttered as he finally fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A week after the Royal Wedding...**

The Nations were arriving one by one. Almost all of them were enjoying talking with their colleagues, chatting about stuff. Other were having their "usual habits".

When England came, he saw that not everyone was present yet. But, in a while, someone shouted out of nowhere.

"HEY, DUDES! CHECK THIS OUT!"

Soon, voices were heard, saying, "What's that?" or "Wow...this is great!", "Absolutely...amazing.", or "What the?" Different reactions so to speak, coming from the rest of the countries.

"Kuya...will you just...give it back to me...NOW!"

That voice alarmed the British gentleman from his position. When he finally came into the crowd, he was a bit surprised at what he saw.

It was America and his loud, obnoxious voice, teasing the Asian female nation. He was holding something in his hands. And sadly, that Asian nation was Philippines, her cheeks flushing with mixed embarrassment and anxiety, leaving faint red hues upon her light tan face.

Curious, England walked fast and punched the Yank straight to his head. America gave out a painful shriek.

"Geez! That hurts! What's that for, Iggy?" America said with a sad look , as he gently held his aching temple.

"That is for making a fine lady upset for your stupidity." England said, in his infamous sarcasm mode.

"Ohonhon, Anglettere...take a look at this..." France said as he grabbed the thing away from America's palms.

"Give that thing back to me!" America shouted.

England went to the blond French man and spoke, "Let me take a look at it."

As soon as he got the thing in his hands, he began to flip its leaves, scanning a few pages on it. However, what had shocked him the most was the centerfold part:

_What the? Is this..._

_No, get a hold of yourself...don't give in to your feelings...not here, not now..._

When England was busy flipping the pages, everybody was looking at him, except for the young Philippines, who never dared to enter the scene, feeling so embarrassed. She was standing by the window while staring at everyone looking at England.

"Oh, what did I do?" she said to herself, her face covered with her palms.

Seconds...

Then, minutes...

In one split of a second, England closed it. With a faint blush, undeniably developing upon his fair cheeks, he walked out of the room. Everybody was astounded and looked at each other with a questionable expression on their faces.

"W-what the hell is that?" America said without a clue.

* * *

**After the World Meeting, at a pub in London...**

"NO WAY! Do you really want me to wear it? HINDI KO ISUSUOT ANG DAMIT NA 'YUN! (I WILL NOT WEAR THAT DRESS!)"

"It's alright! This is just a game!"

"Don't worry..."

Philippines, with a hesitant look in her eyes, heard the nations, persuading her to do a dare. She slowly went into the comfort room with heavy steps. After a few minutes, she left the rest room and showed herself to the nations.

Everyone...well...they were speechless.

"Just perfect! You look hot, babe!"

"Don't call me that, Kuya!"

When it was time to set the starting time of the dare, China asked everyone.

"Did you noticed something odd, aru?"

Everyone looked at him.

"What is wrong, da?" Russia said, with his hands gently gliding onto his hair and fixed his precious collar.

"Oh...I get it now, mon ami!" France said, as he grabbed someone from the crowd.

"YOU FROG FACE! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO JOIN IN YOUR STUPID GAMES!"

That someone was England, who was at that time, sitting alone behind them at a round table. He kept on shouting in rage, trying to escape from France's strong hold in his arms.

"Don't worry, Anglettere! Trust me on this..." France said, facing the Brit with an evil grin.

"Get your hands off of me, or I swear that I'll fuck you with a bloody rake!" England shouted as they gradually vanished from the sight of everyone.

Philippines looked at the mirror and saw her reflection.

"I looked...different..." she said slowly, as she turned around.

* * *

**After a few minutes...**

"Ta-dan! Here he comes!" France shouted, much with everybody's surprise.

Way back at the door, someone stepped his foot into the wide function room.

It was England, wearing a pure white tuxedo, with a fresh red rose on his left chest. His messy blond hair and his emerald orbs were seemingly glistening with those sparkling lights, perfectly complementing with his fair skin tone. He was wearing his leather shoes, and was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Now that's what I call...amour..." France said softly.

England stared at France with a devil look. France waved his hand, smiling nervously at him. He already knew exactly what will happen to him later on.

On the other hand, Philippines was enjoying staring at her white Victorian-inspired long balloon gown with a train behind it. Her puffed long sleeves gave a stunning effect, and the neckline of the dress gave emphasis to her fine shaped neck. Her hot perfect curves are seen; revealing her petite body built, as well as her exotic and beautiful face, without having any make-up on it.

Soon, when she coincidentally faced the Brit, who was by now standing a few meters away from her, couldn't help but to stare in amazement.

"I-is t-this a p-part of the game?" Philippines thought to herself.

Soon, the other nations shouted, cheering for the two...and yes...they're starting to sing their own versions of wedding songs.

Apparently, they were totally distracted when Austria played a few notes on the piano, pressing the keys swiftly. He played that familiar wedding song that mostly everyone know.

And so, without any doubts, they pushed the two nations together at the middle of the room.

England and Philippines, with their uncertain looks, walked closer. Then, England, as a fine gentleman, aimed for the Filipina's hand.

"I don't have any clues on what France's was thinking for putting me into this mess...b-but..." England spoke with a bit of reluctance, when Philippines interrupted him.

With a smile, she reached England's hand and held it.

"So...I guess this is a dare, after all. Please, no hard feelings after this, OK? Anyway, this is only a game, Kuya!" she said, getting herself closer with the Briton.

They glided with the music that Austria was playing from the grand piano. The Nations were watching them happily.

France giggled to himself, which had caught Spain's and Prussia's attentions.

"Kesesese...what were you thinking, France?" Prussia asked while drinking a mug ob cold beer.

"Mi unica hija with Inglattera? I don't like the sound of it." Spain mumbled, feeling a bit envious.

"Ohonhonhon..." France chuckled.

* * *

**Midnight...**

Yes...everybody were getting tired...and heavy drunk.

As for the young Philippines, she kept on drinking her own glass of cold liquor, still being sober somehow. However, she could feel the dizziness swirling over her head already.

"Diyos ko...mga bituin ba itong nakikita ko? Owww...ang sakit na ng ulo ko..." (My God...are these stars that I'm seeing here? Owww...my head hurts...) the lady nation said as she finally gave up on her last and twelfth glass of beer.

Most of the Nations were dancing like freaks on the dance floor swaying their bodies, as well as their hands in total drunkenness.

Philippines stood up, still wearing that dress, and walked out to the small garden beside the pub.

With Philippines' surprise, England was already there, finishing him own bottle of rum as he sat comfortably on the green grass. Soon, England finally noticed the Filipina's presence behind him and looked at Philippines.

"What are you doing here?" Philippines asked.

"None of your business..." England said with a slurry voice, his eyes looking droopy. Then, he went on drinking.

Philippines chuckled and grabbed the bottle from England.

"Hmm...don't drink too much, jerk. I swear that you'll have a bloody hangover later." she said, imitating England's accent.

The Brit just gave out a slight chuckle. He stood up from his peaceful seat on the green grass and spoke slurry, trying to finish his sentence. But then, since he's drunk, what would you expect?

"J-just l-leave me h-here...bird..."

"Alright...that's it!" Philippines said in anger, facing the gentleman with her face, red with anger.

"W-would you j-just try to open up yourself, just once? Y-you're making m-me...upset every time you are l-like this...haven't you realized that thing? Why you're so...SO DENSE? I j-just d-don't get you at all!"

"What the fuck do you c-care, in the first place?" England said irritatingly, as he stood up, trying to get his balance.

And so, the two nations ended up fighting among themselves...and all of a sudden...well...England can't hold his emotions any longer, and Philippines can't seem to notice it at first.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FIT BIRD?"

"I'M TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP, YOU POTTY-MOUTHED JERK!"

Philippines hardly slapped England's cheeks to wake him up a bit, hoping that she'll be able to determine whether the Brit was already dead drunk or what. In an instant, England grabbed her wrist and held her hands, his fingers tangled to hers. Philippines was trying to get away from that hold, but England was too strong for her. Luckily, she managed to find an opening, giving England a straight punch to his arm. England shrieked painfully, the Filipina got herself go from the Brit. Soon, she looked at him, now with a sad, pitiful look upon her face. Still, she have to be strong, and so, she faced England once more. The Brit was helplessly rubbing his swollen arm.

"What the hell are you doing, England? What's the matter?" Philippines said with a blank stare.

With a sudden change in his expression, his annoyed face turned into a depressed mood, England asked her, "What the bloody h-hell did you do to me?"

"What?" the Filipina said back.

"You heard what I said..."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you even recognized it, fit bird? I'm already..."

"..."

"W-well...I admit that I don't have this bloody feeling inside me...b-but...whenever I look at you, whenever you're around...it drives me insane...a-and whenever w-we're together...God! You just don't know how I-I love everything about you...Jesus, I don't know why you're doing this to me...darn it..." England said, finally giving up his repressed emotions.

"H-hold on...j-just give me this second to say that I never did anything to you..." Philippines said with emphasis, and a worried voice, trying to calm England.

"No! You're now hearing me, fit bird! I guess this is hopeless, and t-there's no turning back...I d-don't know how to put this, b-but...when I saw you in that p-photograph...in that same gown that you're wearing tonight...you looked..."

"A-about that wedding magazine t-that I b-brought...what a-about it..."

"Y-you're beautiful in that photograph..."

"No, I thought that it wasn't that good, really...I looked different...and I j-just..."

"Y-you...y-you look...w-well...you look absolutely dashing in that d-dress...I was thinking that one day...someday...a fine lady will be going to walk on that aisle, and be one with...w-with me...for the rest of our lives...until forever...DAMN! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? CURSES! Damn you, Shakespeare! " the Brit said finally, struggling not to lose his head at that moment.

"C-calm down...please..." Philippines said softly, trying to hush England.

"No...why would I calm down? I was trying to hide this for a long time, and still, she doesn't even recognize that I...I already love her...yes...she was too daft to feel it...bloody hell...if she only knew..."

Philippines looked at England, her one brow rose up with astonishment. She could feel her heart beating as well. That may sounded weird on her part...but the entire thing that this argument will be ended...she was starting to see it...and honestly, on her part...she was feeling the same way that the British gentleman do...the main problem is, she doesn't know how to confess her uncertain feelings towards him, afraid that she'll be rejected and get hurt.

_Diyos ko...kung alam mo lang ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo..._(My God...if you only knew how much I feel for you...), Philippines thought to herself. And so, she only have one choice to settle things up.

Philippines attempted to reach out herself towards England, but then the Brit caught her first. He held her hands, with his fingers finely tangled to hers.

Suddenly, she was shocked to see that England's fine lips pressed her lips as well.

England kissed the lady nation...a slow, yet a sweet kiss. Philippines felt astounded by England's kiss, but then, something in that kiss had enthralled her, captivated her entire being in a spell. Soon, as she noticed that the male nation was attempting for an entrance, she finally give in, kissing him more deeply and passionately.

The two slowly let go, gasping for air.

When England let go of that kiss, he stared at the surprised female country, her hazel eyes wide open.

"Dios mio..what the...I-I...I-I am sorry! This isn't good...no...this is not...I'm so sorry...ano ba ang ginagawa ko? (what am I doing?)" Philippines said anxiously, apologizing at England repeatedly.

The Brit let out a cheerful laugh, staring at the nervous lady who was successively uttering a thousand words of apologies to him.

England suddenly carried Philippines bridal style. The lady nation shouted for a moment.

"Gyah! What are you doing? Put me down, jerk!" Philippines said annoyingly, slapping England's shoulders.

England noticed that the Filipina's already blushing, her cheeks were red as her Boss Spain's tomatoes...or redder than those red things.

"Don't worry about me...I'm still sober...and I know what I'm doing, love." the Brit said, looking at her with his emerald green eyes. Then he gave her his smile, which had made the Filipina look at him for a long time.

_Yes...it was that smile and those green eyes that have got my heart..._Philippines thought.

She just chuckled, "Really? And I guess you got carried away, huh?"

The Brit blushed too. He simply scowled.

"Whatever you say, bird!"

"Well...fine...if you say so..." Philippines said with a smile.

"Don't worry; I'll do everything for you, my love." England spoke softly to her ear, and then kissed her forehead.


	32. Special Chapter 2 Reunited

The traffic lights were guiding thousands of vehicles roaming along the chilly streets which were fully soaked with drops after a strong, cold rain fell upon them hours ago. Almost all of the people were walking to and fro, taking their own walks back home after discovering that night has already fallen, and it was time to return to their respective havens.

In a well-known establishment, colored with pure reds and yellow, everyone was walking in and out of the building. The natural thing happens there…people will be heard laughing jovially while carrying plastics of their ordered meals inside them, the usual chatting among groups of friends, or couples swaying their tangled hands side to side, and the common laughter from various people from all walks of life…

Yes...it wasn't difficult to guess that this building was popular for its famous "M" sign…indicating that the building was merely but a branch of the popular, world-class fast food chain; pretty familiar with their hamburgers, French fries, and Coke floats.

A female wearing a thick blue fur coat and a white scarf around her neck entered the building. When she reached the counter, a smiling blond woman faced her, feeling proud to show her red-and-yellow crew uniform and hat to her. Suddenly, she checked the machine if it's ready, and soon she asked the young lady with a grin.

"Good evening, Ma'am! Welcome to McDonald's! May I take your order, please?"

At first, the young female couldn't decide on what she would order for that evening. Since that she's struggling to fight the chills that the cold weather was casting upon her, she asked shyly, "Ma'am…do you sell coffee…here?"

"Well, of course, Ma'am! I'm sure that once you've tried our coffee, you'll definitely crave it!" the female cashier said jokingly.

After a few seconds of thinking and deciding, she goes for a cup of hot coffee, a large-sized French fries and a burger. When she was done paying the counter, she looked for a table, a perfect spot to sit on.

"I really hate this cold…" the female said as she took her sit quietly and waited for her ordered meal to arrive.

While waiting, she took out her IPod and listened to some music, aiming to ease her boredom. As she took a good look around her, she simply shook her head and worn a slight sad smirk upon her lips.

"Hay…nami-miss ko ang bayan ko…(Hay…I truly miss my homeland…)" she sighed.

Soon, she barely noticed two individuals entering the building. However, she didn't mind them at all.

* * *

"You should look for a better food chain or restaurant, git!" a male voice annoyingly spoke in his infamous accent, trying to pull his male companion out of the building.

"B-But...we're already here. I'm already dying, dude! I'm so hungry that I could even gulp a horse in one shot!" another male voice exclaimed cheerfully, doing his best to convince his companion to stay.

"This is completely hopeless! Fine, I'll leave you here for a while. I'll just look for a table, alright?"

"W-wait...what will you order, Iggy?"

"I'll leave that thing to you...and stop calling me by that awful nickname, Jones!"

"OK, OK, just calm down, Artie...b-but...we're not at work right now, so I can call you 'Iggy' here!"

The first male left his companion at the counter, muttering words by himself. If he could only punch a wall straightly, he will definitely have to do it...now. He walked along with heavy footsteps, and he was totally frustrated.

"Y-you...you, mother fu...oh God, what am I going to do with this idiot?"

* * *

The petite female took her coat off and gently set it beside her. As she was beginning to get bored, someone caught her attention.

It was a blond male in a black trench coat and a black tuxedo underneath it. He aimed to get a stick of cigarette from his pocket, but then, he quickly let out a soft growl, fully recognizing that smoking is prohibited inside the chain.

The female looked at him from afar, probably three or five tables apart from her seat. What she had noticed surprisingly was the male's thick eyebrows, which of course, made her giggle for a while. However, something was odd about her stare...her face gradually changed. Something was starting to bother her thoughts. She then snapped back into her senses, ignoring that bizarre feeling which was slowly developing inside her.

Soon, she got surprised after seeing another blond male, approaching the mentioned lad. He was also wearing a trench coat, but the coat was colored in rich brown. He was also wearing his tuxedo underneath his coat, and a pair of glasses upon his face. When she was looking at that man, what fascinated her was that blond strand of hair, raising up on itself.

"Ano bang klaseng buhok iyon? (What kind of hair was that?)" the female uttered.

"Ma'am...here's your order." one of the fast food chain's crew said to her, handing a tray of her ordered meal.

"T-thank you..." the young female simply said.

As the crew left, she started to eat her evening meal with a satisfying smirk.

* * *

"H-hey...man...are you OK?"

"Shhh...will you just shut up?"

The man wearing the brown trench coat was Alfred F. Jones. He was munching his favorite hamburger, when he noticed that his companion was in his deep thoughts. Or is that really the reason?

Alfred struggled to distract his companion, Arthur Kirkland, the one with the black trench coat. He tapped his fingers softly, and suddenly he made the sounds louder enough to be heard. He even made silly faces to him, thus making the other man flushed with irritation.

Without a doubt, Arthur can't help himself but to punch his male companion directly to his head.

"BLOODY HELL! WILL YOU ACT LIKE YOUR FUCKING AGE, GIT? AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" Arthur said angrily, trying not to make his voice loud, so that everybody won't get disturbed.

"Ouch...I was just curious...what's the matter, Artie?" the younger lad said sadly, soothing his swollen head after that hard punch from the older one.

Soon, he recognized Arthur's face, fully focused on staring at something. He noticed that something was different about Arthur's stare.

Arthur was looking on something. Or...rather...

"Who are you looking at, dude?" Alfred said as he continued on gulping his third hamburger.

"I-It's none of your business..." Arthur simply scowled.

With a devious grin, Alfred stopped eating his burger and faced Arthur with a playful look.

"No...you got to be kidding me...I think...you're staring at someone. I mean, come on, man! You don't have to deny it!"

"S-shut up..." the other lad said annoyingly.

When he finally went on his plan to check about his companion's behavior, he slowly examined his surroundings. After wards, he gazed his eyes back on Arthur, his deep eyes dominated with gloom; he now understood what's happening. Alfred went back to his meal and finished his burger slowly, never attempting to disturb the other man.

* * *

The petite female was Maria Clara de la Cruz, a Filipina tourist and a well-known personality way back from her country. As she was savoring the moment eating her favorite meal, she stopped in an instant.

"Oh, great...it's already nine." she said after looking at her wristwatch.

Being possessed with a sharp peripheral sight, she noticed something...

Something which had stunned her at that moment...

Someone's looking at her...

But, then she kept on observing that person while acting in a casual manner. She took a little sip from her cold drink and sighed. Then she simply let out a small smile.

* * *

After finishing her meal inside the famous red-and-yellow building, she paced forward with fair small steps, walking along the damp streets of the city. When she found out that she was already far from the building, she speedily turned at an alley, holding some door keys. She went up the stairway and quickly headed for the main switch.

The light appeared, giving brightness to her spacious room. Almost half of the room was filled with various forms of art. She even made a big graffiti of different fragments depicting the culture of her country on the room's wall, fully showing her personality as a recognizable artist. There was a second floor at her apartment, serving as her bedroom and library.

The kitchen and the dining room was located on the farther right side of the whole room on the ground floor. The medium-sized bathroom was located between the passage way to the kitchen and her small music and art studio.

Once she got on her feet and changed her clothes, she hung her trench coat on her closet and picked a much shorter fur coat, perfect for her size. She began to feel a little lonely, while gazing her eyes around her precious apartment. She had remembered that certain incident way back at the fast food chain.

Soon...she felt that it was time to relax herself from everything.

She quickly went to her grand piano located at the living room. She sat on the comfy tuffet facing the piano and opened the garnished lid. When she gazed at the ebony and ivory keys, wholly facing her, she began to play a few notes.

Not in a moment, the whole apartment was filled with mellow music.

* * *

"So...you had seen her a while ago, am I right?"

"Y-yes..."

Alfred stared at his companion, who was now quiet, never dared to say anything to him at all. Thus, the young lad put his hand to Arthur's shoulder, comforting him.

"I...I don't know what to say...but I only know one thing, Artie. Just go to her and do what you have to do." Alfred said softly, with a bit of sadness for his best friend.

Arthur let out a heavy sigh and stared at Alfred with a doubtful look.

"I don't know...but, all I want to do is to have her back. I'm sick and tired of being alone, being far away from her..." the lad spoke, trying to sound normal, despite of his emerald orbs already giving up...moisten with tears.

"So...I guess this is the right time to do this. Don't let this opportunity pass, Iggy." Alfred said with a beaming smile, and he gave a thumbs up sign.

Arthur, fully understood of what the younger lad wants him to do, patted Alfred on the shoulders and grinned.

"Now I owe you one, git!" Arthur said, as he rushed on his way in fast speed.

Alfred waved Arthur goodbye. Soon, he took a taste of his cold, light blue colored ice cream stick, licking it slowly, as he relished its incomparable sweetness.

"You can do it, man." he whispered to himself, and then stared at the now starry sky.

* * *

**_ Time together isn't ever quite enough_**  
**_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_**  
**_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_**  
**_We need time, only time_****_  
_**

She felt her heart exploding in dread downheartedness. All this time, she couldn't deny the fact that she was still hoping for a miracle. She is and will be hoping for it to happen.

All this time...she was expecting for him. She was waiting for him for so long, that even she couldn't count the years when they got separated. He was forced to return back to his home and finish his ultimate tasks as a high-ranked officer of the Royal courts. As for her, she already claimed her fame as an international artist and personality, starting from being an artist at her own homeland. However, she kept being a down to earth person, thinking that it's still better to be the same person whom she is...in order for her to strive being a good individual, never forgetting the roots where she came from.

As she was playing the piano, staying at her apartment, she couldn't help but to think of him. She can't stop her mind, as well as her heart from thinking of his condition or his whereabouts every single day.

When she met him for the first time, all that she experienced was nonstop frustration and rage from him. She would always be upset whenever he teases her, saying things which will make her angry or sad. As a result, she'll always fight back with her signature sarcastic nature, which will ended him lost in their verbal fights at times.

Still, the fact that he was like that made her amused. She was interested about him-his cynical and cold personality, his potty-mouthed manner of talking when he's in his worst, his introvert personality as well as his "spacey" ego, which of course, she fully understood it, because she could be like that sometimes, believing in things which the human eye couldn't see or perceive.

Time passed and she began to know that man who later on, became her first...and her only love. How happy it was for her to think about him almost every day...his tousled, messy blond hair which made her laugh but she found it cute later on, his deep emerald eyes who will always look at her in a somewhat enchanting way, his infamous smirk every time he teases her or when he's happy, his proportioned height and body built, which she was envy about because he was taller than her and he was so damn hot that he became a sore for her eyes. Later on, she fully discovered his soft and sweet side...which he rarely shows to everyone. How lucky she was that she had seen it and experienced it, with him.

When that awful day came, it was then that they have to end up everything between them. They have to end every single moments and memories of them being together. They have to end that strong attachment between them...they have to. They must do it, despite of the terrible consequences that they'll be facing after that separation.

It's not that one of them, or both of them wanted to end it. Fate must have became cruel to them...and only time will bring them back together again.

* * *

Every passing day without her by his side is truly the most terrible form of suicide.

As he was kicking a small stone along the way while walking down the gloomy streets, his eyes were already swollen, his face downcast, and his heart beating fast in rapid successions.

He doesn't have a plan on getting the entire thing pulled up back from the trash bin yet. However, he has to settle this thing once and for all. Whatever the consequences will be, he will openly accept them, as long as he'll see her happy and safe.

All along, he can't do it. He can't just forget everything about her. He already fell in love with her in an unexpected way...knowing that since then, they weren't that close. All that he knew was that he was always teasing her, doing silly things to her, which at times, made her upset. They were the worst rivals ever years ago.

However, things had changed, he got to knew her personally. Something about her was extraordinary, that even he couldn't imagine that he would encounter a lady such as her. Many things to mention but...he just love everything about her. In fact, she's the only person who can understand every inch and strand of his personality.

Her hazel eyes which always stunned him every time he looks at her, her smile which is the most beautiful and beguiling smile above all, her strong charms which took his breath away in no time, each graceful movement from her made his eyes turn on, her waist-long ebony hair which amazes him every time he took a gentle brush on it with his fingers, her petite body built along with those perfect curves, as well as her unique but gorgeous face, made her like an angel who came down to earth from heaven. Most of all, her heart, her cheerfulness and optimism, as well as her warm approach towards people...that's what count the most.

She was just perfect...she is bloody perfect for every man...no...rather, she is the perfect one for him. And he was wondering about the same thing. He is still wondering if he became the perfect man for her just once.

Why does it have to be ended in that way?

Most importantly, does she loves him still after everything that had happened between them?

Sooner, he ran in a hurry, hoping for the best...for a miracle.

This is the perfect time to bring her back again.

* * *

Maria suddenly stopped from playing the piano when someone from the front door shockingly dashes into the living room. All that she could do was to sit still, never dared to move her body by an inch. She never took away her eyes off of him, who was then desperately gasping for air. She can feel her heart aching as soon as she saw him that very moment, but feeling happy and eager for him at the same time. Still, she acted natural, asking the man with a soft voice.

"Hey...what's with the sudden visit? This is quite surprising..." she said, looking at him attentively.

With a stern look in his eyes, that man walked slowly towards her. She tried to move back, but she can't.

"D-don't do this..." he said to her sadly, trying to get himself closer to her.

"B-But...I-I..." she said, as she let her arms rose up a bit, as if her arms were trying to open up and welcome him once more. However, her mind was hindering her to do it.

"No...I don't want to lose you again...not now..." the man said as he speedily embraced Maria. He didn't let go of her, hugging her tightly and lovingly. Soon, the female heard soft sobs.

"A-Arthur..." she uttered, and then began to cry as well. She quickly put her arms around him, never wanting to let him go again.

As they let go of each others embrace, Maria asked Arthur, struggling not to cry entirely.

"Y-you...are a real idiot...darn it...why are always making me sad?" the female said as she wiped the tears from her dark hazel orbs.

"I know...I know...and...I am deeply sorry...for everything..." Arthur uttered with guilt in his eyes, his fists clenching in dread frustration.

She turned back from him and looked at the window with tears in her eyes. She can't hide every heart ache that she's hiding within herself for so many years. She almost gave up, promising to herself not to expect a damn miracle at all. But, things had changed...is this really the time to bring herself back to him once more?

Just as Maria attempted to face Arthur again, she felt the man's presence behind her, seeing his arms wrapped around her body. Then, she cried so hard. She simply cried, holding Arthur's hands firmly, feeling so afraid that he will suddenly let go from her.

Meanwhile, Arthur heard Maria's sobbing as soon as he was behind her, holding her entirely. He felt like crying, but striving his best not to give in. He just embraced her more tightly. In an instant he smelled that fragrant shampoo from Maria's long hair and her mysterious sweet scent which she only has. He had really missed that sweet scent from her. After wards, the lad leaned his head closer to the female's neck, whispering something to her.

"Will you be mine tonight, love?" he whispered softly to Maria.

As a reply, Maria simply faced Arthur and held his cheeks with both hands. She smiled and answered Arthur directly.

"I am always and will be eternally yours...love." she replied gently.

Just as Maria was done speaking, Arthur slowly wiped the crystal tears from her eyes and looked at them closely. Maria caressed Arthur's face with her slender fingers and gently held his messy hair, smiling at him.

In an instant, the two can't hide their inner emotions and eagerness to hold each others arms.

Arthur kissed Maria on the lips, full of passion and deep love. As soon as their lips reunited just the way they had that first kiss years ago, their tongues have sweetly intertwined. Arthur held Maria's back, supporting her by his strong hands. Maria's arms were fully wrapped around his neck, as she held his hair slowly and gently.

Soon, everything that had happened that night was marked history.

**_- When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_**  
**_If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?_**  
**_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_**  
**_All the time, all the time_**

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to Owl City's song, "Saltwater Room" while making up this chapter.**

**My, my romantic side was dominating once more...hahahahahahaha! XD**

**Finally...you'll be able to read the next chapters of this fan fiction after a few days or so. It means that we're going back to our main story, folks!**

**Feel free to post your comments and reviews...and THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
**


	33. Confession

The second day of the World Meeting was held inside the Malacanang Palace. Truly it was a sore for the human eye to see the Nations…well…bloodshot eyes, bluish eye bags, messy hair-dos, creased tuxedos and pants, unfixed neckties and a damn heavy hangover. Those things will surely greet someone's day in a not-so-good mood , once someone gets inside that wide and grand meeting room.

Almost everyone can't pay attention to the entire scenario of the Meeting-all minds were absent-minded, except for thinking of ONLY one thing, which of course, everybody else want to do: TEMPORARILY ADJOURN THE MEETING FOR A REST DAY, RESUME IT FOR THE MORROW.

For the young Asian nation, Philippines never escaped the tremendous migraine, now swirling around in her head. All that she could do was to lean on the table, attempting to have her early "siesta" at nine-thirty. What the hell she did after that unforgettable incident?

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey, are you drunk?"

"Maria..._'Mahal kita."_

* * *

Fainted memories started to came back to her head.

Philippines let out a small blush on her cheeks, and held her lips with her finger, deeply pondering that that kiss actually happened.

Soon, another thing that she remembered was the most shocking thing above everything else.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:  
**

"W-what if I tell you that I mean it?"

"D-do you what?"

"I mean it, fit bird. Although kissing you a while ago was a part of the dare...I wouldn't mind considering that action as more that a mere dare."

* * *

Now that the Filipina remembered those moments, she realized that he was absent for today's Meeting.

_Where could that jerk be?_

"Oh...God..." Philippines thought to herself as she fully rested her dizzy head upon the table, feeling so restless and yet drowsy at the same time.

The Meeting ended by five in the afternoon. When she heard the bell rang, signaling that it's time for adjournment, the once gloomy faces were speedily transformed into a successive pattern of joyful screams. Everybody stood up from their seats, getting the piles of papers from their desks and threw them up on the air.

"HOORAY!"

"YAHOO!"

Piles of paperwork was the new confetti for the day.

Soon, cheerful voices resonated inside the meeting room as the Nations exited the place. Philippines slowly stood up and left the meeting room.

When she finally got out of the building, she heard a loud of thunder, hurriedly followed by strong tip-tapping sounds of raindrops falling from the dark nimbus sky.

"Kainis! Wala pa naman akong dalang payong! (Darn! I haven't got an umbrella with me!)" the lady nation scowled, soothing her aching temple.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Philippines went back to the Palace after the party. Feeling overwhelmed by what happened that midnight, she rushed into her room, aiming to take a warm shower at the bathroom.

She can't stop thinking about it.

"Is this only a dream?"

Suddenly, she felt numb. Depressed. Confused. Blushing. Anticipated.

Mixed emotions of anxiety and happiness.

When she finished taking her shower, she reached for her white bathrobe and wore it. Soon, she decided to drink a little "basi", hoping that this will be able to ease her disturbing feelings.

When she took out a small jar from her wine closet, she pulled out the cork and smelled the intoxicating aroma of her favorite fermented alcohol liquor. Finally she sat on a chair beside the small round table, facing the window pane. Philippines stared at the sky, looking at those black clouds floating on the dark firmament which separates Heaven and Earth.

Noticing that it's already late, the young nation sighed heavily.

"Umaga na pala...hindi na naman ako makakatulog nito. (It's morning already...I wouldn't be able to sleep again.)"

Philippines couldn't believe it.

The nation who was her worst nemesis for treating her like a slave during those unforgettable two years centuries ago...the one who always make her upset and frustrated (which she completely dislikes, because she wasn't much of an ill-tempered person), the one whom she fully despise and hates...

That nation is currently...the one who is completely head over heels in love with her.

And so, she feels the same for him.

She finished ten jars of "basi" in no time. When she felt sleepy, she jumped on the bed, letting out a weird chuckle.

"You're a jerk...a total jerk...what did you do to me?"

* * *

Philippines was walking in the rain, her entire being completely soaked by millions of drops. Her white long trench coat was heavily damp, as well as her long ebony hair being tied with a ponytail. Her lightly-tanned countenance moist with both raindrops...and tears which were unrecognizably falling from her dark hazel eyes. Her skin was cold and freezing in the cold.

She walked to and fro along the chilly streets of the Metro with her head bowed down. People were beginning to stare at her, wearing their worried looks upon her. Some of them wanted to offer her an umbrella, but she will politely decline them, shaking her head in a complete, "Huwag kayong mag-alala. Ayos lang ako. (Don't worry. I'm OK.)" sign.

She wanted to scream, but she doesn't know whether to scream with joy or with uncertainty. She feels joyful, because at long last, her feelings will be going on a long way to romance. On the other hand, she feels uncertain, because all this time, she doesn't know whether to wholly give her heart to him, entrusting it entirely to his hands.

Rain began to pour harder than the Filipina had thought.

When she passed by the Manila Hotel, her heart leaped unexpectedly. She held her bosom with her wet and trembling hands, signifying nervousness on her part. Her eyes looked around the environment, and then with a sad stare, she walked away when someone called her.

England was now standing at the main entrance of the hotel when he recognized the Filipina, walking in the pouring rain. With his infamous scowl, he shouted at her.

"Why are you there standing in the rain, idiot?"

She closed her eyes and answered the familiar voice stubbornly.

"It's none of your business. Just go back inside..."

"You are truly a feisty one, fit bird." he replied to her.

Soon, she never heard the voice again...except that a hand firmly held her right shoulder. Surprised, Philippines looked at the person, who was now holding an umbrella in his hands.

"W-Why are you always making me mad, jerk?" Philippines said with a straight look at the person.

"What the hell?" England gasped in astonishment.

Soon, Philippines pushed his hand away from her, walking several steps away from him.

His emerald green eyes met her dark hazel eyes.

Philippines saved her breath and courage, as she finally decided to confess her feelings towards the Brit. With her fists clenched in uneasiness, feeling doubtful of what night happen next after her confession...she spoke clear enough for England to hear.

"I don't care if you're the biggest jerk with the thickest eyebrows that I met in my whole life! I don't care if you're the most annoying above everyone else...I don't care if you can't cook well, or if you couldn't speak my language! I don't even mind if you'll fight me with sarcasm every day or to drag those awful damn two years that I've been with you, straight to your face...and most of all...I DON'T MIND IF WE'RE VERY DIFFERENT FROM ONE ANOTHER! B-But...b-but...there's only one thing that I'm sure of..."

With her signature smile on her lips and a faint red hue on her cheeks, Philippines faced England and finally said the "magic phrase", which is too much for the Brit's shocked and flushing rosy face to handle to:

"Ma...Mahal din kita. (I...I love you too.)"

After wards the Filipina felt like crying now when a pair of strong arms caught her, fully wrapping her petite, damp body.

Rain poured the hardest on that day. Twilight was falling down and the weather's getting colder.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! XD**

**By the way...I'm warning you in advance. Watch out for some things that you'll never forget on the next chapters. **


	34. Touch

The rain poured its hardest that day.

Radiant city lights were flickering on and off along the wet streets of the city. Street posts suddenly went on, giving light along the long broadways of the Metro, and honky sounds of vehicles were heard nearby.

But…the tip-tapping sounds of raindrops were the loudest sounds among them all.

The weather's getting colder every passing second, and almost everybody's running in a hurry, to find some shelter or a temporary haven to cover their damp heads and wait for the rain to stop.

However, two individuals didn't mind neither the falling rain nor the tingling chills running to their spines as it touched their moist skins, like an electric current speedily flowing into their nerves. They didn't mind if they were the only people standing outside, nor the people who were starting to stare at them with curious grins upon their faces.

Frankly, those two didn't care anything or anyone at all.

Soon, a soft whisper was heard from the two.

"W-wait...I-I'm cold..." a tender, feminine voice uttered shakily, trying to make her voice sounded clear towards her companion.

The other one let out a sigh. With his signature accent, he aimed for the woman's shoulder and spoke.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

"God...I hate the rain. It always gives me the shivers." Philippines scowled as she dry her hair with a clean towel. No one can soothe her senses than with a nice hot bath.

Glancing at the glass window pane, she let out a sigh and then smiled. She blushed instantly, holding her warm chest with her hands.

* * *

England was still taking his warm bath inside the bathroom. As he gently stepped inside the soapy bathtub, he suddenly heard faint tapping sounds from outside.

"The rain..." he spoke softly as he rested his body into the soapy waters.

Of course...why did he forgot it? The rain...that bloody rain which always makes him sad and nonchalant. The rain which will always bring his thoughts back into the past...that awful past which he still couldn't believe that it actually happened. That pouring rain which will always remind him that deep inside his hard and cold mask was a soft, caring heart which he possesses.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"England...all I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, or your little brother. From now on, consider me...independent!"

"No! I won't allow it! Why aren't you following my instructions until the end! You're an idiot!"

* * *

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He can't stop his mind from remembering now.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Clashes of conflict and the sound of fire guns dominated the wet battlefield.

Pretty soon, one of them got owned.

With a straight aim at the head with the gun, he stared at the young blond with a long stern look.

This is time to end everything. He has to end his life in one shot.

Soon...memories flowed inside his brain, flashbacks occurred, and he heard familiar voices in his head. Boisterous laughter, comforting words and precious memories...everything between him and that young man...why the hell did they came inside him all of a sudden?

Suddenly, his stern stare had changed into a depressed one. With his hands shaking terribly. he finally said.

"No...I can't just shoot you. I can't do it."

The young man looked at his former guardian sadly. He can't help him now. He simply stood stiffly as he looked at the older man, now on bended knees and bitter tears.

"Why? Damn it! Why?"

The young blond sighed, "England...you used to be so...big..."

That young man was America. And that war between him and England was the most unforgettable and heart-wrenching moment for the Brit.

* * *

She took a seat on the couch while taking her cup of tea. At first, she can't believe that she's actually with him...right at this moment.

Most of all, she finally confessed to him; her feelings are already having on their way towards a blooming relationship between her and the once cold-hearted Brit.

The rain hasn't ceased from pouring down. The Filipina can't stop from thinking of that one moment when he was still her guardian...her older "Kuya" as she fondly called to him years ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kuya...may I go outside and play in the rain?"

"No, you can't, my dear. You'll get sick if you do that."

"B-But...Kuya...that will be great! It's been years since I haven't bathe in the rain...please...Kuya..."

"Philippines, that's enough. I won't allow you to play in the rain. Now go back to your room."

Suddenly, a splash of water surprised the blond gentleman, as he saw the young Philippines, touching the dropping raindrops from the rooftop, playing it gleefully with her delicate hands.

"What are you doing?" the elder guardian screamed in anger as he went towards the small nation, who was then rushing out of the house with full speed, making a silly face at him.

"If you want me to go back inside...then...catch me!" the young woman shouted with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Without any choices to make, England went out to chase the small lady nation.

Soon, they ended up chasing each other's backs. The young nation laughed so hard, and England finally can't hold his laughter as well.

Once England caught Philippines' arms, he pulled her closely in an instant, hugging her tightly. The young girl can't move her body, and she doesn't stand a chance to escape from her guardian.

"You...you're so unfair!"

"Just as I always tell you, you can't escape me with all that strength."

"Alright...fine...you won, Kuya!"

She quickly gave England a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

England giggled to himself. He could hear voices inside his head...again. Not voices of sadness and depression, but of pure happiness"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"That kiss is for you, Kuya...for playing with me in the rain! Hahahaha!"

"You really are a mischievous one, Philippines. But...t-that's very sweet of you..."

"No, I'm not! I am bored...that's all! And...well...it's OK if I did that to you, right?"

A pause of silence was held between them. England looked at the young nation's juvenile dark hazel orbs. The small nation was smiling at him. Her smile was contagious that he can't help himself but to gave her back a beaming smirk.

"Certainly, that's alright. Well then, let's go back inside, so that you could take your bath right away. I'm going to tell you a great story afterwards!"

"Really? GREAT! OK! B-But...w-wait...n-no...NO PEEKING, ALRIGHT!"

"Hahahahahaha! Of course not, my dear! Now, hush! Go back inside!"

* * *

As Philippines finished her cup of tea, she stood up and aimed to go into the rest room.

When she finally reached the door, she slowly turned the knob.

In a few seconds, she got stiff, her cheeks were red as tomatoes and her hands cold as ice.

"N-No...No way..."

England simply stared at her afterwards, wearing the same staggered look as hers.

His green orbs met her hazel eyes. Philippines gradually stared at the Brit's face, fresh from the bath tub. Soon, her gaze slowly went downwards and she discovered that England was half-naked, with his long Union Jack towel around his waist. The lady nation started to feel wobbly.

"Diyos ko! Susmaryosep! W-Why i-is h-he l-like t-this..." Philippines thought.

As for England, he was stunned to see the Filipina in her..."wet look". Her long ebony hair slightly damp, and was wearing a white, long-sleeved flowing dress. He suddenly remembered a clear image of her way back in his house that particular night, when Philippines stayed in his home for the first time.

"Christ Almighty...what the?"

For God's sake, the two nations can't help but to stare at each other for a couple of minutes, with their faces fully red.

"W-What the bloody h-hell?" England shrieked in an instant.

A loud clash was heard, and successive screams echoed inside that room.

"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

* * *

The two ate their dinner quietly. It was Philippines who made the meals, and England was the one who set the table.

They didn't talk or dare to speak, nor to let one word escape from their tongues.

When Philippines looked at the pendulum clock hanging on the wall, telling that it's already eight in the evening, she finally planned to break the silence between them.

"England...I...uhmm...I know this is sudden, b-but...I have to go h-home. It's getting late, and my boss was probably looking for me now." the Filipina said softly.

"I...uhmm...I will be glad to take you home, then." England answered back with a sly smile.

After dinner, England got out his coat. When he realized that he only has one coat beside the doorway, he decided to offer it to Philippines. The young nation was shocked to see England putting the coat around her.

"Hey, you don't have to..."

"It's alright."

When the two got out of the building, they passed by the beautiful gardens of the grand hotel, and then, they have reached the long, straight sidewalks of the city.

Honestly, Philippines didn't feel like going home. She was too lazy to go home, but she must arrive back at the Palace. Surely her boss was searching for her right now.

England, meanwhile, felt a little frustrated because he didn't want the young Filipina to go home yet. Still, the fact that he was taking her back home wasn't that bad too. He attempted to get closer to her, but how, since they were a few inches far apart?

He casually walked along, trying to get near to Philippines. And so, he was successful to do it. Soon, their arms brushed slightly. The two nations instantaneously looked at each other. They were staring at each other's faces for a while. Recognizing the entire scenario, Philippines smiled at him and reached for England's hand. The Brit felt shocked, and his porcelain cheeks turned into crimson red. He scowled heavily and the Filipina just grinned.

"Hey, you don't have to be shy, 'Thick Eyebrows'!" Philippines said, alarming England into a quick reaction towards the female nation.

"I am not shy, fit bird!" England growled in denial.

England glanced at the Filipina's fingers firmly tangled to his. He found her hand so small, fragile yet delicate to touch. Oh, how he wish that he could touch them everyday.

Philippines felt the warmth of the Brit's hand, which was bigger that hers. She smiled as she felt the softness of that palm, comforting her wholly.

The two walked hand in hand.

England held Philippines' shoulder, allowing her head to lean on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING! Whoa...I can't believe that I'm actually starting to squeal while rereading this chapter...God! **

**Watch out for more sweet, love scenes, mates! **

**P.S. Yes, I'm warning you right now...(I feel so overwhelmed on how to start writing these kind of sweet chapters, though...)**


	35. Special Chapter 3 Promises

**PART 1**

Someone came down from the mountains that starry night.

Wearing a white loose shirt and a pair of pants, he gazed his jade eyes around the beautiful environment bestowed upon his sight. His sandy blond hair looked tousled but very suitable for his deep emerald green orbs placed under his thick eyebrows, porcelain cheeks, fine nose and rosy lips.

With an oil lamp in his hands, he walked away, leaving footprints on the earth while busy searching for some place to stay in for the whole night.

When he reached the market place, almost all eyes were on him. Whispering each others ears, they are completely puzzled who the man he is. Probably some guests from the urban community, or someone who came from a distant place from here.

Suddenly, he felt a rumbling sensation from his stomach.

When did he get hungry? Perhaps he haven't eaten anything yet, and he didn't noticed that he already skipped meals...or was it really...

"Uhmm...Ate, magkano po ang isang kilo ng bangus? (Uhmm...Ate, how much a kilo of milk fish costs?)" a cheerful voice of a woman was heard near from where he's standing. He turned back and met a petite girl wearing a simple dress, carrying a basket. The woman was in her teens.

The basket was full of green leafy legumes and some spices, he thought.

He felt his feet moving...telling him to ask her if she knows a certain place where he could stay in for the night.

However, just as he planned to do it, the young woman speedily walked away after paying the vendor. He ran towards her, but with caution. He mustn't reveal himself to her yet, otherwise, he will be suspected as an intruder. He followed the young girl starting from the market place, up to her home by the rising steep sides of the hills.

When he found out that he must climb up on the mountain, he felt a little frustrated. Why must he do this in the first place?

No...he mustn't whine or complain, or else he'll be stuck outside, ending up by forcing himself to sleep on the streets.

He planned to go on, following the lady to her home. He had discovered that the youthful female lived on a nipa hut, with all those green, flowering plants surrounding the yards of her haven. As he pursued on getting inside the house, he accidentally dropped the oil lamp, therefore breaking it into little shards.

The woman was agasht, trying to sense her surroundings? Is there an intruder in her home? A tresspasser?

When he leaned back, she saw him. She totally saw him, sitting on the ground, carefully soothing his right foot cut with a wound. It was bleeding.

Without any delays, the young woman came for his aid.

"Diyos ko! (My God!)" the young woman exclaimed after seeing the terrible wound.

He can't endure the pain that this wound had caused him any longer. Scared that the bleeding will get worse, she assisted him to stand up. They managed to get inside the small hut.

Fireflies freely spread across the fields.

* * *

The next morning came.

With a troubled look in her eyes, she stood up and make herself a cup of brewed coffee. When she was done, she sat again on the chair and looked at the sleeping blond, fully curious about him.

"Ano kayang ginagawa niya dito sa barrio? (What is he doing here at the barrio?)" she thought.

Soon, the man woke up with his eyes half-wide opened. When he found out that he was in a different place, one thing that he felt was...

"Ouch! My foot hurts!"

In an instant, the young teen, fully understood what the blond man had said, went beside the bed, facing him with a nervous look.

"I-I...uhmm...I treated your wound. Fortunately, it's only a simple cut. if the bleeding hasn't stopped earlier, the cut will get worse, and so was your health." the woman spoke softly.

He looked at his wounded foot, fully wrapped in clean white cloth. Then, he gazed his eyes to the young lady and simply smirked.

"I'm deeply sorry for the trouble that I had caused you." he uttered sadly.

"N-No...it's alright. I don't mind. It's always my pleasure to help other people, regardless of where they came from, just as long as they were in distress." the woman said and chuckled.

He got stunned. What's with this young lady's smile that made his heart light in no time?

He quickly snapped back to his senses.

"Thank you very much for everything that you did to me. By the way...what is your name?"

The young woman simply smiled and reached her hands towards him, signaling for a handshake.

"My name is Maria! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

He smiled slightly, feeling a little anxious about this first meeting between him and this woman. Yet, he also reached his hand and shakes hands with her.

"My name's Arthur...a pleasure to meet you too." he uttered.

* * *

Days went by. Maria and Arthur became the best of friends. Sensing that the young lad doesn't have a place to go home to, she insisted him to stay at her place for the meanwhile. Arthur stayed at Maria's house for quite a long time.

What is bizarre about their close relationship as friends is that, no one dared to talk about their entire past in a deeper perspective. All that Arthur knew about Maria was that she was an orphan, her parents died in a tremendous calamity when she was still a baby. He found out that when she discovered about her parent's death at four, she lived life by herself.

On the other hand, all that Maria knew about Arthur was that he was abandoned by his real parents. Since then, he doesn't know if his parents were still alive or whether if he has a family of his own.

Generally, they knew that they were both orphans. They lived alone, struggling to let every single day passed by well and alive. What mattered them most about now was that

When the two were picking precious stones beside the river, Maria suddenly tripped herself onto a slippery stone, thus her body fell into the river in an instant.

She couldn't hide the awful pain that she's feeling inside her. Soon Arthur saw her and ran towards her.

"What happened?"

"I just slipped onto a rock and I fell. D-Don't worry about me...I'm fine...j-just get me s-some..." Maria can't finished her sentence when she gasped desperately. Soon, Arthur saw that her foot was bleeding. Crimson blood flowed into the rich blue waters.

With speed, Arthur assured the young woman, "I'll get you some bandages! Wait for me...I'll be right back!"

Just as Arthur left the young maiden, Maria's sight became a complete blur. She can still feel the pain onto her back, as well as her wounded foot.

Everything became pitch black.

* * *

Dark hazel eyes met a pair of luminous jade eyes.

Maria felt her head so light. When she fully woke up, her eyes wide open, she shrieked in fright, when she saw that someone was carrying her.

Her eyes opened in total astonishment.

She saw an cherubic face in front of her, with sturdy arms fully wrapped around her. She found him shining like the sun because of its blinding brightness, but she can clearly saw him. When she gazed her eyes in another directions, she saw that the man was tall, his well-built body wrapped with a silk robe full of ivory and tainted golden shades. What surprised her the most is that, this persona has a set of white feathered wings, with a small scepter in his hands.

"I-It can't be an..."

He gave her a smile, already aware of her thoughts.

"Don't fret, my dear." he said softly as he waved his scepter in one attempt. Then, Maria saw that her wounded foot was now well, the bleeding has disappeared.

He gently let her down upon the grassy earth and held her hand.

Pretty soon, they ended up standing at the top of the mountains, watching the beautiful view upon the lower ground from above.

"I never thought how beautiful this world is." Maria said.

"This world is indeed beautiful, my dear." he uttered, laying his hands upon the maiden's shoulders.

Maria slowly looked at the shining being, her eyes full of gratitude.

"Thank you very much...although...I can't believe that you are the one who made my wound heal." Maria said and then laughed.

He chuckled lightly. After wards, he noticed a ray of light pointing at him. It was time to go.

He held the maiden's light-tanned face, closely staring at the youthful beauty that this young woman had possessed. What made him smile the most was her good and pure heart. He just know it.

"It's time for me to go, my dear...but...don't worry, I'll always keep a watchful eye over you."

"B-But...I had just met you...that will be unfair." Maria said, soon her eyes moist with tears.

He wiped those crystal drops from the woman's eyelids. In a while, something appeared from his radiant palms.

A golden star pendant, just like his golden scepter.

With glee, Maria accepted the precious gift that he gave to her.

Entirely seeing his majestic wings, Maria saw the angel floating up on the air, and flew away. The angel turned his head and went back in a hurry, giving Maria a sweet kiss on her forehead and another fast kiss on her lips. He took his last look on her and then flew away up above the clouds. Maria blushed, expecting that she will see him again someday.

* * *

"Maria...Maria...wake up..."

'W-Wait...where am I?"

Maria felt her head heavy. She was dizzy after that terrible fell into the river. She rose up from her bed, and quickly checked her foot.

"The wound's gone..." she thought.

Arthur looked at her with a queer stare.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"Ah...nothing...I just have this dream. I could tell it seems so real...and now I can prove that it is actually real."

"Nah...I treated your wound with this..." Arthur interrupted as he showed a basin of water and some herbs and bandages to the Maria. Soon, Maria noticed a greenish spot on where the cut was once located.

"Hahahahaha! Well...it was a dream, after all, huh? But...whatever this means, I am still grateful that I had the most beautiful dream in my life." Maria chuckled as she stood up and jumped joyfully.

She waved her arms towards Arthur.

"Do you want to have a bath to the river?"

"I would love to! Kindly carry this basket for me. " Arthur said as he handed as basket of fruits and leavened bread to Maria.

"Sure! I'll wait for you there, alright?" the maiden shouted as she ran away in full speed.

Arthur simply touched his lips with his finger. He smiled as he held his golden scepter which he hid behind his back.

"A dream...just a dream..." he uttered with a grin.

At the river, Maria coincidentally saw her reflection.

She was shocked to see a golden star pendant around her neck.

* * *

**PART 2**

Vast, golden rice fields stretched along the entire environment, glimmering with dots of yellow and gold with the help of the warm sun's rays. Almost every tree and grass didn't escape the strong winds blowing, as they swayed their branches and leaves, emitting the fresh scent of Mother Nature. The birds were chirping their songs, resonating throughout the forest. A flock of birds fly majestically, spreading their wings with pride and freedom. Soft creaks from the clear, flowing rivers were tuning their own notes and other animals gather in herds, flocks, or packs. That green Paradise was in a balanced state, perfectly in order.

Soon, a voice was heard from afar.

Someone is singing with a harmonious, charming voice. Her tone of voice echoed in the entire forest.

With slow motion, a brilliant image of a persona appeared from the bushes. After wards, from a gradual pace, it suddenly ran fast, heading towards the wide banks of the clear river.

She went on singing, alarming all creatures of Heaven and Earth and signaling them that it was time to meet her.

It was already bright noon when all of the animals ran and gathered under her feet. With a warm smile she can't help her excitement to meet her friends, and soon gently touched their heads. As she glided her fingers through the tall grass, flowers began to appear, blooming as she passes by along the way.

She simply spoke with them, understanding every sound that the animals were making. She gave them food and patted them jovially. As soon as she was done meeting her friends, she rushed into the river and decided to head for a soak. She gradually let her feet feel the coolness of the water, as she fully wet herself beneath the river. With a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

After a couple of minutes, she emerged from the crystal-clear blue water. Her flowing white dress shimmering, and her entire being completely engulfed by pure luminosity. She had just finished meeting her friends under the waters of the river, seeing if they are fine.

When she finally got herself dry, she gracefully fixed her crown of flowers up on her head, letting her silky long ebony hair down. After a while, faint sounds were heard nearby. Those sounds became louder and clearer as she recognized that there were people walking on the woods, stepping their feet upon her territory. In an instant, the radiance slowly disappeared.

The animals ran away, and the once illuminating forest changed back into normal.

* * *

A tall blond man was walking along the woods. Wearing a loose collar polo shirt with white shirt underneath it and a pair of black pants, he glided his fingers through his messy hair and sighed.

He looked at his map with his thick eyebrows buried down in confusion.

"Now...where the hell am I?" he said as he took a closer look at the marked landmarks , but then failed to discover where the hell he is right now.

He rolled the map and put it inside his bag and continued walking. Soon he heard someone singing.

Completely entranced by the beautiful voice, he searched for the source of it, anticipating that he will be able to meet someone who's living or maybe strolling into the forest.

With astounding eyes, he saw a beautiful woman bathing in the river. Her long hair completely soaked beneath the clear aquatic waters, her flowing dress damp, showing those gorgeous curves on their perfect places. Her eyes were colored in rich hazel shades and her light tanned skin was glistening with the rays of the sun.

The blond man couldn't help but to stare at the woman. He suddenly felt his heart pounding in rapid beats and a lump in his throat.

"She is...so...beautiful..." he sighed with wonder, as he stared at the woman.

The young woman had finished bathing. She stepped out from the river and hummed softly. Soon, she grinned.

"Don't worry...it's alright. You can show yourself." she said, much with the blond man's surprise.

Without a choice, he stepped out from the bushes, showing himself to the woman who was now wearing a long ivory robe.

"What brings you here in this forest, lad?" she asked with a smile.

He can't help but to smile as well. Her smile was so contagious and beguiling.

"I-I a-am...I am lost. And...I was trying to find a way out of the woods. I suddenly stopped when I heard you singing...so..." he explained slowly, trying to sound calm in fron of her.

"Hahaha! I see. I'll show you the way out...but first..." the lady said as she walked nearer to the lad.

Soon, his heart was beating faster than he thought.

"God...what is happening to me?" he thought to himself.

The woman reached for his hand, holding them firmly.

"Don't be afraid. You'll get home by the end of the day." she said assuringly.

* * *

The two walked along the woods. He simply looked at her, thinking what he would say first. But then, he was defeated by this bloody anxiety that he wasn't able to speak.

The young woman, sensing what's going on, broke the silence, "Are you a tourist? I haven't seen the likes of you often, since I'm living here in the woods."

"Yes...I am. Actually, I was having a little walk here in the forest when I found out that...well...I am already lost..." he uttered.

"And it's a coincidence that we met today...how fascinating..." she said simply, which made him blushed unexpectedly.

As the two went along the way, they reached the opening of the forest, leading them out.

Just as the two stopped walking, he faced the woman to thank her.

"I don't know how to thank you for helping me to find the way out of the forest. But, I am grateful that you helped me. Thank you very much."

"You're always welcome." the young woman said with a smile and then waved her hand, saying farewell to the man.

However, an odd sensation of anticipation dominated his emotions. Soon, he can't help himself to fight his thoughts as well as his feelings.

He aimed for the woman's hands and stared at her longingly.

"W-Will I ever see you again?" he said, his green eyes full of hope.

The woman simply held his hands and grinned.

"Of course, I'll be looking forward on that day. But, first...I want you to keep something for me."

She took out a small jar sealed with a cork. There were rose petals inside the cylinder and handed it to him.

"I want you to keep them. It's a sign of our newly-built friendship...and my promise that you'll see me again." the woman said.

He gladly accepted the small jar and stared at her. Soon it was time to say goodbye.

He gently let his hands go from her palms, and then walked away, carrying his hope and his desire to meet that young, beautiful woman again...

"I'll definitely meet you one day..." he said.

* * *

(Three years later...)

The young man has just finished his schooling as a college student. As his reward for being the most outstanding student of the year, he was given a special passport, allowing him to travel in some countries.

As he was busy arranging his things, something caught his eye as he took a final look at his luggage bags.

He gently picked it up and looked at it. Suddenly, he remembered something.

Someone from his past...

* * *

He strolled around the forest, aiming to see her again. With no luck he had been searching for her all day. He soon rested his body under a big acacia tree and stared at the mountains at the horizon. He smiled as he struggled to gasp for air.

Suddenly, someone held his shoulders. With wide eyes, he saw her...again...this time, with her true identity as a "guardian of nature". He can't help but to stare at her in amazement, fully surprised of what he was seeing right now.

He took the small jar from his pocket and showed it to her.

With a small sadness upon her face, she held his hands tightly, "I don't know how to explain this to you...but...all I know is that you'll be coming back."

Without a doubt, he embraced her.

"It's alright, after all, I made a promise to a friend, right?"

She simply smiled, her radiant being slowly faded. She had turned into the same woman that he saw three years ago. She was now wearing a "baro't saya", and a hair clip with three white flowers as its design, fully clung onto the left side of her hair.

He let go from his embrace and took a good look at her.

"W-What happened?"

"Well...I guess that I have to be like this all the time."

"You're still beautiful." he chuckled.

She laughed.

"Now, you're making fun of me."

"No, I'm not!" he scowled.

"So...from the beginning..." she said as she reached her hands towards him, aiming to start a full introduction about herself.

"My name's Maria."

He also reached out his hand and held hers. Then they shake hands warmly.

"My name's Arthur...Arthur Kirkland. It's a great pleasure to meet you."

And so...a new blooming friendship has finally occured. Who knows what might happens next?

* * *

**A/N: Oh man! I just thought of these things in one sitting and typing. Oh well...I just hope that these will turn out fine. I'm currently thinking of angels and fairies/nymphs...so I came up with this special chapter.**

**AND DON'T FORGET...watch out for sweet love scenes at the next chapters. Hehehehehehe! XD**


	36. Amazed Part 1

Everybody seems a bit silent as they headed on their way inside the spacious conference room, taking their respective seats and calmly preparing their papers and pens for a new day of discussion and open forums.

Unlike the usual scenario wherein nations will brag about their opinions wherein they will always say that their individual ideas are the best as resolutions of this world's modern-day problems, fighting and arguing for the same things over and over again, this conference was somewhat bizarre.

Germany was speaking at the pulpit while doing a presentation in front of the nations. The others were listening attentively to him, taking down notes on their own seats…an unusual thing that the nations do today. Yes…they will always argue, boasting their egos towards one another, therefore ending up the day in a total wreck.

Who wouldn't actually wonder that today is the last day of the Meeting?

No doubt that everyone was sad to leave the country…now that they're actually spending their whole time attending the Meeting while having the ability to hang out with the others despite of their tight schedules and personal affairs… at the same time. They are in fact…starting to develop a liking of staying in the country before they move on with their own matters.

Perhaps, they just want to take their breaks from the harsh fatigue and stress which they always experience as nations. They had found that certain relaxation and a particular "piece of Heaven on Earth" at that Asian nation.

It seemed like everybody spent their good times staying there. They even managed to get along with the lady nation pretty well. However, almost all of the nations haven't got all day to know her so well. They are beginning to take a personal interest at her, seeing her as a "one of a kind" nation, who will always wear the "perfect smile" anytime and anywhere she goes.

Everyone has to go their separate ways after a few more days after this.

As soon as they are done with the World Summit inside the Palace, they walked out of the door, carrying their bags and piles of folders in their arms, strolling around the building one last time.

For her, she thought that after this, everything will be back to normal.

The common routine which she will always do…waking up at early morning to start her work as a young, independent country. She was thinking of buying papers and post stamps now. She will probably spend her free time writing the other countries again once they left the country in a few days time.

She must have to face reality sooner…she must.

* * *

Philippines went home, feeling a terrible pain at the back of her neck and a headache upon her temple. She must have strained herself too much from work.

For the umpth time, again…she scolded herself, "Don't force yourself to work damn hard. Don't think too much on unnecessary things. Don't work too much or you'll suffer."

Still…is the thought of realizing that your friends will soon leave you to get a move with their own lives…is a nonsense thing; an unnecessary thing to be ignored?

As soon as she was finished taking some aspirin, she sat on the couch, closing her eyes in ease.

Somehow, she never got worried…the pain on her head will go away soon.

* * *

Two days after the third day of the World Meeting, Philippines left the Palace at eight in the morning. She must arrive at the airport on time, so that she could say "Goodbye" to the other countries.

Once she stepped her feet in the airport, a group of familiar faces were assembling at the passenger's area, carrying loads of luggage bags and some "souvenirs". When they recognized the Filipina running towards them, they simply waved their hands at her.

Panting, Philippines spoke with a slight smile, "Whew! Thank goodness. You're still here."

"Of course, we are! We're waiting for you so that we could say "Goodbye"." Philippines' Big Brother, America beamed.

The others agreed in collective response.

Soon, one of the Filipina's escorted bodyguards signaled her that it's time for her to say "Goodbye" to all of them.

Struggling not to cry in front of everyone, she flashed out her biggest smile and gave everyone a warm handshake. She had found that they are so many of them, but she didn't bother.

When she was finally done with those numbers of handshakes, she said, "I wish you Godspeed for a safe and happy trip, everyone!"

The other nations smiled back at her. Soon, they walked away one by one, giving their last thanks to Philippines.

"Ve…I wish that I'll stay here for a long time, Piri-chan! B-But…"

"No…it's alright, Italy. We'll meet again sometime."

"Hah…I'll write letters to you, Piri-chan, so that you won't feel sad."

"T-Thank you…"

"Until we meet again, Philippines…"

"Germany…sir…I'll be seeing you again; that's for sure!"

"Philippines-chan, it's been a pleasure that you accommodated all of us during the World Meeting. I will look forward for another Meeting like this, and I am hoping that I'll be seeing you there."

"Why, sure, Japan! I haven't missed a single session, have I?"

"Take good care of yourself, aru!"

"Yes, Kuya Yao."

"And…just give me a phone call or text when you have decided to…become one with me, da…"

"Ah…e-er…"

"Never mind him, petite chaton! (little kitten!) I'll be missing you, mon cher…this is frustrating, I wasn't able to show my deepest appreciat—"

"Cut it out, France. You're harassing my sister!"

"Don't forget to write me, mi hermana…"

"Si! (Yes!) Don't worry…I will even send you tomatoes if you want…"

"Then. Give me some of it, too!"

"Stop being rude to a lady, Romano!"

"Tsk!"

"Sister…I will miss you."

"Taiwan…I'll miss you too. And besides, you're the one closest to my home, so you can visit me some time. Or even I'll visit you back."

"Don't forget to write us too!"

"Sure, Vietnam."

"Ahahaha! Me, too, young lady!"

"Hungary…"

"It's an honor to meet you in person, my dear Fraulien."

"Thank you, Mr. Austria. It's a great honor to meet you too."

"Kesesese…would you mind if I bring this jar with me?"

"W-Wait! T-That is…_(thinking: That's lambanog.)_"

"I hope you don't mind!"

"S-Sure, Prussia. Go ahead, but don't drink that liquor too much, OK?"

"So…dude…I think this is really goodbye."

"Geez…Kuya…I'll miss you…"

"Yeah, me too, Sis! Don't worry! The hero will never forget to call you or to write letters to you…so just wait for them, alright?"

"Sure, no problem!"

* * *

As soon as the nations bade their farewell, Philippines headed back at the Palace, planning to settle the day with her sister, Manila, at her place.

As soon as she was running at the hallway, she felt something odd was going on.

"Wait! Hold on!" she thought in an instant.

Almost everyone left the country, saying goodbye to her.

Except for…

"No, it couldn't be…"

When she speedily turned the doorknob and opened it, her eyes got wide with surprise.

Someone was already here…in her room…sitting on the bed…waiting for her.

"W-Why are y-you s-still here?" she uttered nervously, her face wearing an unexplainable expression, undecided whether she must feel happy, worried or angry.

Now, how could she do all of that at the same time?

Philippines stood by the door stiffly, unable to move her hands or her feet.

Before the Filipina can even let out another word, her lips were already sealed…with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Bloody hell! Another cliffhanger...XD**

**Boy, my adrenaline's starting to rush out from their deep slumber! Goodness...this will be one hell of a...**

*** zips and seals mouth ***


	37. Amazed Part 2

**A/N: I was listening with Lonestar's song entitled, "Amazed" while making this chapter. And God...this song was indeed beautiful and touching.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...and I'll be updating the next chapters in a few days or so...**

**This is getting good...and I can't wait for more sweet scenes ahead...they're spinning inside my mind in successive rounds...I can't wait...hahahahaha! XD**

**Oh...sorry for the cliffhanger...XD**

* * *

"W-Why are y-you s-still here?"

The entire reality that she was there, standing in front of the door, staring at that familiar persona in front of her…wasn't a dream.

"For God's sake, why the hell are you still here?" she thought to herself, trying to give her thoughts a moment of silence, as well as time to make things clear enough for her to comprehend.

Before she let another word put from her mouth, her lips were already sealed in a second…with a sweet and slow kiss. Surely, she can't escape from that enthralling kiss, now that her petite frame has been captured by a pair of strong arms, holding her gently.

Once the kiss was done, she brushed her fingers through her hair, attentively looking at those well-known deep green eyes which were looking back at her expressive hazel orbs.

She sighed, and slightly smiled, facing the person, who was then holding her tiny waist with care.

"W-Why are you here? I thought you were also at the airport with the others…" she spoke, making her voice calm despite of her shaky feeling inside her bosom.

"I can't just leave you without giving you something to remember while I'm away." he grinned, placing his hand on her shoulders. Soon, as he noticed that it's getting pretty late, he pulled her closer to him.

The young lady nation shrieked, but was then blushed after recognizing that their faces were only an inch apart from each other. She let out a scowl; however she can't stop smirking.

"Now, I owe you one." she uttered.

She slowly touched his hair, gently pulling his head towards her for another kiss. This time, she gave the first move, luring him for an entrance. Without any doubts, he gave in, thus pressing his lips against hers in a deeper and more passionate way. It took a while before they let go from it, both of them smiling and blushing while gasping for their breaths.

He noticed a clear moist from her dark hazel eyes. Sensing that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore, she wiped her eyes with a white handkerchief.

"God, why am I crying now?" she said as she was busy taking those crystal drops away. Yet, he slowly grabbed the handkerchief from her, and ended up the one who was wiping the tears for her.

"Bloody hell…" he smirked softly, thinking that she was too damn cute when crying, her cheeks turning into a pair of rosy tomatoes, and her eyes faintly swelling with tears. He held her hand and spoke to her tenderly.

"Don't worry…if you don't want me to go yet, then…I'll stay here. I won't mind."

"B-But…it's alright. I'll be fine…really…" she said timidly, as she was gradually turning away from him. She doesn't want him to see her crying like a fountain, or simply in her depressed moods because he was going to leave.

As soon as she turned her back from him, he speedily caught her body and carried her to the bed. Soon, they bounced up and down, their bodies in intimate contact. Suddenly, they looked at each others eyes.

She felt her heart jumped fast, and his heart was pounding rapidly. They laughed for a moment.

He whispered something to her, "Do you still remember that time when we're riding the Ferris wheel at the park?"

She nodded, and then uttered, "Y-Yeah…I remember…"

He grinned. "What happened during that time was only a mistake. However…that incident made me realize that…"

He hasn't finished his sentence yet, when he can't help himself caressing her coy, faint red cheeks.

Then, he continued, "…I am already in love with you…"

A sudden reaction came from her, her hazel orbs wide open. Pretty soon, she gave him a smile.

"I don't know how or why this feeling came all of a sudden…I am definitely sure that I do hate you…I really hated you…but then…it was already here…and so…I found out that…I already…"

She touched his porcelain cheeks, her fingers exploring each beautiful curve and angle on his face. Her tears started to flow freely.

"…I already love you…" she finished with a soft voice.

Afterwards, she jumped on him and embraced him, her arms fully wrapped around his waist. They both ended sitting on the soft bed. They leaned their backs on the wall.

She gently leaned her head on his shoulder; he put his arm around her with one hand, and holding her hand with the other.

He heard soft sobs near him, and he turned his head to see her crying. He placed his hand on her face, wiping her tears with his fingers. He smiled at her, staring at her eyes lovingly.

"Don't worry…I'll be back soon. We'll be seeing each other sometime." he spoke gently.

Just as he was finished saying that sentence, he heard her humming a soft tune. Soon, these lines were heard:

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_  
_**I'm so in love with you**_  
_**It just keeps getting better**_

She hugged him more tightly, never wanting him to let go from her embrace. She was still crying, letting her tears flow down to her cheeks. She sang the lines slowly; clear enough for the two of them to hear. She doesn't want him to leave yet…she doesn't want him to go. She will get sad when he goes away unexpectedly, without even taking herself a chance to glimpse at him before he steps up on that plane. She was sure of one thing…she will surely miss this jerk, the biggest jerk that she loves the most…and all her life, he will always be her one, true love.

She continued singing:

_**I want to spend the rest of my life**_  
_**With you by my side**_  
_**Forever and ever…**_

A disheartened feeling swiftly stabbed his heart. He never felt something like this before; still, he couldn't conceal his sadness that this woman will be far away from him for a long time. He can't accept that he has to go today…he must leave. He must leave everything here for the meanwhile and move on with his life. But, in spite of this, the fact that his love for her will always remain, gave a reassuring atmosphere on his part. He was certain that they'll be seeing each other again; that will happen, not for long. They will see one another soon. That is for sure.

The young lady gave out the final lines, and soon rested her head peacefully on his shoulder.

A moment of peace occurred.

When he realized that she was already asleep, he gradually gets a pillow from his side and placed it upon her head. He gradually carried her body and then laid her calmly on the bed. He looked at her serene face in deep slumber. As he packed up his things, he took a final look at her.

He couldn't hide the pain inside his chest. He wanted to shed tears, but he can't do so. He must not cry at all costs, letting his feelings make his guard down.

He leaned his head and gently kissed her forehead.

He soon whispered, "Sleep well, my love."

* * *

Inside the plane, he was staring at the window, gazing at the cirrus clouds above the sky, touching the turbines of the flying medium. He rested his head and closed his eyes. He heard the same song inside the plane…the lines echoing in his mind in continuous patterns.

He grinned, and then closed his eyes as he started on his way to a deep, good sleep:

_**Every little thing that you do**_  
_**Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

* * *

Morning came. The sky was crisp sunny and cheerful.

She woke up with a heavy headache. She placed her palms and soothed her aching temple. As she stood beside the window pane, watching the rising sun shining its rays upon her, her mind alarmed her, therefore making the young lady nation to turn back and take a good look around her room.

Her happy smile suddenly change into a gloomy face, the rosy hues on her cheeks got pale.

She sat on the bed, pondering her thoughts in deep meditation. Her day had started good, but then, her heart was telling her that something...something inside of her was...missing. A half of her life and soul had gone.

"He is..." she uttered slowly, struggling her eyes not to wet themselves with teardrops.

To fully ignore her depressed feelings, she looked for her handkerchief instead; it was nowhere to be seen. She stood up and roamed around her room, searching for it. Unfortunately, she couldn't find it.

"Where could it be?" she spoke.

* * *

The plane arrived at the now bright city. People walking fast inside the airport, back and forth, to and fro, minding their own intentions of arriving or leaving the said location.

He stepped his foot down from the plane, carrying a bag in his hands as he was strolling down. He noticed the good weather above his head, signaling for a brand new day waiting for him ahead.

As he planned to took out his wallet, something from his pocket fell. He went down on his knees and picked the thing up. With his surprise, he looked at the recognizable white handkerchief which he was now holding in his hand.

He smelled the sweet perfume from the ivory cloth, reminding him of her.

He felt intoxicated, thus making his heart as well as his mind and spirit to miss her bloody badly.

He smiled and put the handkerchief back to his pocket again. Then, he continued walking as he left the airport that day.

"I'll be coming back for you...I promise." he thought to himself.


	38. Letters

The bright Phoebus star mingled with the Earth, touching the jade shades of grasses and leaves rustling with the wind with its rays. People went on moving with their personal lives, heading on their way towards a new way of facing another day of living. The entire Metro was filled with honking horns of cars, buses and jeepneys, roaming along the long boulevards of the city. Almost the whole place was filled with a new specter of hope and expectancy…anticipating to survive this day.

She walked along the sidewalks of the streets, facing the day with a cheerful smile upon her face. Deciding to went on her way to the Palace, her face was beaming, yet her feet was moving along on the cemented roads with heavy footsteps.

She knew that she was smiling…but her insides were the exact opposite of her jovial expression.

Trying to put the sense upon her, she simply shook her head and went on walking. Once she had reached the Palace, the guards noticed her, thus escorting her behind the gates. Staring her dark hazel eyes around the warm, beautiful environment, she slowly inhaled, savoring the fresh air near her. Thinking how things are going around her homeland for now, she planned to finish all the paperwork waiting of her at her desk. Perhaps, she'll be having ha hard day ahead of her now.

The guards finally escorted her to her office, and left her with a reminder to call them when she needs anything or when something peculiar or strange happens. Nodding in full agreement, she thanked the two Palace guards and opened the door.

The whole office room was spacious and clean, earthy colored ceilings with a dash of Spanish era architecture depicting the entire structure of her workplace. A vase of newly-brought fresh roses, blooming in deep crimson red, caught her eye.

Well…she simply ignored it, taking away her eyes off of the flower vase.

And so, she continued strolling to her wide desk, with piles of folders neatly arranged on the garnished platform.

"Oh…this is more of a challenge; requires a greater push to be accomplished. Hmm…not as worse as I expected…" she thought to herself, as she sat on her chair, picking up a few colored folders, scanning its pages and well-neat papers attached into them.

As she was looking at the folders, a well-decorated card stumbled to her sight. While picking it up with her fingers, she recognized that it was the same Valentines card that she had received while staying in London during a World Summit. Flashbacks began to dominate her mind…memories of that place. Most importantly, those simple memories of that one whom she knew very well.

She put the card inside her bag, planning to attach it on one of the pages of her journal.

It was nine in the morning when she began to work. She started her day, facing her once organized desk into a messy table, filled with scattered folders and papers around her.

* * *

He woke up at six forty-five in the morning. Glancing at the annoying, beeping alarm beside his bed, humming the famous "God Save the Queen" tone, he instantly turned it off, rising from his bed with his green eyes half-wide open, his blond hair in a full mess.

Fixing a few creases from his pajamas, he aimed for the kitchen, making a nice cup of Earl Grey and some sandwiches. At first, he only wanted biscuits, but then he scowled in irritation after seeing that his box of biscuits were gone. So he aimed for the sandwich instead.

After recognizing that there's nothing left to do with the bread, except for some tuna spread left in the fridge, he grabbed the soft loaves, preparing them at the table in a perfect line. Then, he heated the cold tuna, and soon spread some of it at the top of each bread.

As he was relishing his early breakfast, he went to his favorite spot…the garden. He sat upon his chair, facing his green Paradise, full of fragrant flowers blooming everywhere and green luscious bushes and plants sprouting in a gradual phase.

When he reached for the newspaper, something slipped onto his arm. When he saw the white cloth on the round table, he picked it up and held it tightly.

"Please…don't let it control you…not now…" he said slowly, as he kept on repeating these words to his mind. However, he took a slight smell on that cloth. The scent is still there…actually it smelled like…flowers. He doesn't understand how and why did he kept on smelling that aromatic cloth. Maybe the smell of it hypnotizes him, arousing his dormant senses.

Still…something is special about its scent.

Something about it will remind him of a certain thing…or someone rather.

He sighed, placing the white handkerchief into his pocket and left the table with an empty teacup.

Even inside the shower room, he can't erase his thoughts on that weird emotions swirling inside his chest. No…it was something that he had felt before. The last time that he was like this was when he was left behind after that unforgettable moment. He knew that for the first time in his life, he shed tears during that memorable war. As a gentleman, he knew that crying isn't appropriate.

He can't deny the fact that he is England as a nation…a cold-hearted and individualistic nation, who lived alone in solitude and became a great country all by himself, ever since he became existent in this world.

But at the same time...he...he is Arthur Kirkland as a human...a persona who possesses feelings like ordinary humans do. He knows how it feels like to be hurt, to be sad, to be happy, and to be in love with someone.

What more can he deny?

He turned off the shower and left the bath room with slow steps. He divided the curtains and faced the luminous window, looking at the view of his beloved land outside his house.

He slightly grinned, but sadness was completely obvious in his jade orbs. He can't deny it.

He felt that something important to him was missing.

* * *

Five thirty-five in the afternoon.

Philippines walked along the side roads of the Baywalk, watching the setting Phoebus, emitting its gorgeous shades of red, orange, blue and lavender. She terribly missed this hobby of watching the sun going down, since she is always busy at work.

Yes...she thought. She surely forgets to wind up her mind for a while.

She rushed back to the Palace and stayed in her room for the rest of the day.

* * *

England has just finished with another meeting with the Queen. Finally, he was able to meet his fellow colleagues and acquaintances after long days of being abroad for attending World Meetings in other countries. Just as he was done with his work, he went home, feeling tired and exhausted after a long day of hard work and loaded responsibilities as a nation.

While he was busy reading a book, a knock on the door was heard.

"I'm coming." he said, setting the book on the couch and opened the door. It was a messenger from the Palace.

"Good evening, Sir." the messenger greeted the Brit in a courteous manner. England just looked at him curiously.

The messenger took something from his bag. He handed a white sealed envelope to England's palms.

"I received this letter from my desk just a couple of minutes ago, so I decided to go here and hand this over to you as earlier as possible, Sir."

"Oh, I see. Why, thank you for delivering this letter to me, then." England replied, still with his eyes glued on the envelope with a questionable stare.

The messenger bowed down his head and left the house.

He found out that the letter was an invitation from the Palace, telling him to attend an upcoming event with the Prime Minister. When he was done reading the letter, he remembered something similar with the envelope that he has in his hands.

Now, he couldn't hide the pain inside his heart...he went into his room and lay down on his bed. He reached for the small antique closet beside him and pulled out a white sealed envelope marked with that familiar emblem. He picked the paper inside the already torn envelope and read it silently:

**_England,_**

**_It's been a couple of months since I wrote my recent letter to you. I became very busy with my affairs, and my schedule's tight. Fortunately, I was able to write one, for Heaven's sake. _****_I know that this letters sounds simple to you...however, I just want to know if you're fine there. I know that you are to minding your personal matters_..._right now, I want to apologize for being a burden to you._**

**_So...how are you doing, love? I hope that you're OK, and I wish that we'll meet again some time, thought I know that this is impossible to happen, now that we're too busy with our business at this period of time. _**

**_Please don't strain yourself too much at work. It's not good for your health. You know that I'll get damn worried when you get sick._**

**_And...and...remember to keep yourself safe always._**

**_Well...I...I want to tell you one last thing...a_****_ll I want to tell you is that..._**

**_I...I terribly miss you. I can't stop thinking about you. I admit, I'm trying not to put myself to much on this...but honestly...I am missing you. Everything that you have and every single thing that you do...everything about you...I've been longing for it. If you only knew how much I wanted to see you once more._**

**_I miss you, jerk! Don't you forget that I'll always be here...I'll never leave you no matter what. _****_(God...I'm sounding too cheesy now...)_**

**_I want to see you again...if Fate permits us so...I'll be looking forward to that day. _****_Oh...bago ko tapusin ang sulat na ito, gusto ko lang sabihin sa iyo na "Mahal kita." Mahal na mahal kita, tandaan mo 'yan. (Oh...before I end this letter...I just want to tell you that I love you. I love you so much, don't forget that.)_**

**_Eternally yours, _**

**_Maria Clara de la Cruz_**

**_(Signature over Printed Name)_**

The entire house went still.

England let out a deep sigh, unable to hide away his smile on his lips. For so long, he wasn't able to write letters often too.

This is the recent letter that he has from her...he received it last month. He became too busy that he wasn't able to have time to make one letter for her.

Vivid images of the lady nation came into his mind. He chuckled, sensing her emotions while making up this letter. Probably, she was blushing or crying while writing it. He knew that she's a woman of few words, due to her shy nature. But he doesn't mind it at all. He knows inside him that he was longing for her too, just as she was feeling for him as well.

The once stressed Briton felt his heart at ease, his fingers anticipated to write back.

When midnight fell, he sat on his desk and took his fountain pen and ink. Searching for the best quality-made paper on his cabinet, he rushed on his way to the table and stared at it.

"What will I write first?" he pondered.

After a few minutes of thinking, he simply let his heart out and started marking the paper with the pen.

* * *

It was the month of November.

Philippines came home late at night after long hours of discussing her plans with her boss, regarding the upcoming Yuletide season next month.

She jumped on the bed as soon as she set her bag aside, tossing it onto the couch. She laid down and closed her eyes.

"Finally..." she grinned as she took out a white envelope behind her.

At last, he finally sent her a letter!

She felt a sense of excitement while tearing the envelope open. She pulled out the white sheet of paper inside it, and started to read the lines with her eyes and her thoughts:

**_Philippines,_**

**_It's been a long time since we've met...don't worry, I do understand your situation, so I don't mind. You are busy, and it is a good thing that you are doing a good job handling yourself as a nation._**

**_I am deeply sorry if I wasn't able to send you a letter last time. I'll be making it up to you, so don't be upset with me, alright? _****__****_(Bloody hell...I'm now sounding like a distressed woman...)_**

**_I think THIS is the perfect time that I should tell everything what I feel...I know I sound late for telling you such things. Pardon me for my cowardice...(Where do I begin? Alright...here it goes...)_**

**_First, I am sorry for everything that I caused upon you...I knew that I brought nothing but pain, misery and hatred to you. I knew how much you despised me...after all those years...those two years that I held you in my hands...I never got the opportunity to show how much I care for you as your former guardian. I am sorry that I became so cold towards you, that I wasn't able to see that you do care for me too._**

**_Second...I do admit that I-I've always liked you...ever since from the beginning that I saw you. I really liked you...yet, the bitter truth that you hated me hindered me to get close to you again. Remember the time when we attended your birthday that year? I already fell for you that night...if you only knew how much I wanted to set things right between the two of us...I am definitely aware that you still hated me those times. I gravely feared that once you find out that I have feelings for you, you will hate me more than you do. Still...this reality and this feeling that I am falling for you, pushed me towards you. I did what I could to make things up for us...until I finally realized that...I already love you. _****_I want you to know that I am very thankful that I met you. I never regret the day that I first laid my eyes on you. Two years weren't enough for us to know each other more...however, it must have been Fate that brought us together again._**

**__****_I bloodily want you to know that...I am missing you too. E-Er...I don't know how to put this...but...I am missing you badly. I miss you...more that you miss me. Being far away from you makes my heart shiver in sadness. This is true...to be frank, I can't sleep at night while thinking of you. Remember that you're special. You will always be special to me._**

**__****__****_Keep in mind that I will always love you...unconditionally. No matter what happens, you will always be the one who holds my heart...in exchange, let me be the one who will eternally _****__****__****_take good care of your heart, as well as your love._**

**_I love you, fit bird! Nothing or no one can change it...don't you forget that, too. I love you...more than you ever know._**

**__****__****__****_I wrote this letter to you not as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Nay...I'm telling you these things as Arthur Kirkland...a gentleman who finally met his love...his only treasure...his one and only "pearl". You are my precious pearl, and you'll always be like that for me, my love._**

_**P.S. I'll return something to you once we meet again.**_

_**Forever yours, **_

_**Arthur Kirkland**_

_**(Signature over Printed Name)**_

Tears trickled down from the Filipina's cheeks.

"My...you're such a jerk..." she sighed as she gently closed her eyes, placing the letter upon her bosom. She was holding it closer towards her, and she can't help but to smile.

* * *

The blond gentleman sat on his chair, looking at the clear pitch darkness above his head. There were a few stars twinkling and the moon shone bright. The cool breeze touched his skin. England sighed, wiping the moist from his jade eyes. His tear ducts can't hold the tears anymore.

But then, he knew how to handle this kind of situations. He just perfectly knew how to do it.

He let out a deep sigh and smirked.

A thud on the door was heard. Fireflies were dancing around the garden, and the birds chirped their evening songs before they fell into a deep sleep, closing the day.

* * *

**A/N: My God! I love England when he is "tsundere"...this is the time where I can imagine him being a natural romantic himself. I can't stop squealing while editing and rereading this chapter. I really love UKPH pairing more and more each day...gaaaaahhhhh!**

**Hang on tight for the next chapters, mates! **


	39. TRAILER ALERT! TEASER POSTED!

**A/N: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! **

**TRAILER ALERT! TRAILER ALERT! XD  
**

**This special chapter serves as a teaser for my second upcoming UKPH (PiriIggy) fan fiction. These were only excerpts. Watch out for the entire release of this side story on this site soon...XD**

******P.S. This special side story was inspired from Kiss Jane's song "Baliw" (Theme Song of the Koreanovela, "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho"), and I decided to type this directly to prevent my "writer's block" syndrome.**

* * *

Raindrops fell from the gray nimbus sky, stretching its vast, dark firmament over the skies. Millions of small drops fell into the Earth, and almost everybody never dared to go outside, instead they watched the falling rain beside their windows in complete amazement.

The once sweet smells of her Arabic Jasmine flowers were gradually fading. That small nipa hut standing near the shores of the wide ocean was now only but a haunted house. A slim, petite figure of a woman was standing by the shore, letting her feet feel the small grains of sand covering her tan skin. Her entire being, completely soaked in the rain, showed a sense of solitude surrounding her. Her flowing dress was already wet; her long ebony hair damp, and her dark hazel eyes were staring at the horizon blankly. Mixture of raindrops and tears streamed down her cheeks, as she picked up a medium-sized seashell and tossed it angrily to the sea. She soon ran towards a tall coconut tree, sitting underneath it.

As she noticed that the rain was getting stronger as it fell upon her head harder than it was, she went back to her nipa hut and dries herself. When she was done bathing herself, she dried her hair with a towel and sat on the floor, facing a small bamboo-made table. She got out a clean sheet of paper and a pen and began writing on it.

* * *

_"Hey, brat! It almost time for the rehearsal. We're going to start the concert after an hour!"_

_"Oh...sure! I'm coming!"_

_She ran hurriedly to the studio room with a guitar in her hands. As she paced inside the room, looking at those people waiting for her, she panted heavily with her cheeks red._

_"I'm so sorry! Three of the strings of this guitar broke, so I planned fixed it for a while."_

_"Oh is that so? Now, come on! Get ready!"_

_Everyone went to their positions. A few of the production crew went out of the closed room, checking on the technical equipments. She was the only one left in that room. She sat on a tall chair, with a set of headphones on her ears and a booming microphone in front of her._

_"Hmm...let's try this new song that we have here, shall we?"_

_The young woman nodded._

_After a few seconds, the music started to play._

* * *

She felt her hands shaking in dread anger, hatred, and betrayal...she can feel the tremendous impact of those three emotions within her all at the same time.

She continued on writing, letting out her feelings on the ivory sheet of paper.

* * *

_"Aren't you still satisfied? It looks like you're having a good time...hah! I should have known! You're a bastard! Do you hear me? Do you hear me?"_

_She sat still on the bathtub, letting the shower turned on. Despite of the fact that she was in her smart casual dress, she doesn't care if she gets sick. She felt like crying, almost losing her mind in a snap. But, she kept on saying to herself, "No...don't be so hard on yourself. He's just one guy. He's only a man...damn it! Putangina! Bakit ba kasi naniwala ako sa kanya? Bakit? Bakit? (Fuck! Why did I believed in him? Why? Why?)"_

_When she stepped out of the room, a familiar individual was waiting for her outside. He was in his simple jeans and collared green sweatshirt. His jade eyes were looking at her apologetically, trying to open his mouth for an explanation._

_She just turned her back on him, asking him stubbornly, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I-I'm sorry...I-I..." he said softly, trying to hold back the terrible pain dominating his chest. She just ignored his apology, instead she faced him with her swollen eyes._

_"Get...out...now..." she said, her fists clenching in madness._

_He tried to get himself close to her, still she pushed him away...pouring out her hurt feelings towards him._

_As soon as she managed to get rid of the man, she locked the door and glanced at her entire room. She wanted to scream, to shout...  
_

_She sat on the floor...looking at her digital clock. It's eight in the evening.  
_

* * *

She looked at the paper in front of her.

She cried and cried...recognizing that she now understood everything.

* * *

_She was the famous "Maria"…Everybody adores her, all of the people greatly admire and idolize her, and many men were aiming for her hand, expecting that they will have the opportunity to know her and to win her heart._

_Yet, no one knew exactly who she was behind her mask…behind the spotlight.  
_

_Everyone who surrounded her think that she's a total pain in the ass; but for her...being like that was a pain for her, too._

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror, examining each curve and angle of her face. Her bloodshot, swollen eyes were looking back at her. Her tan skin was growing pale, and she was starting to look ill.

It's been seven years...it's been a very long time...she thought sadly.

* * *

_All that she could remember was that, a terrible disaster happened to her which caused herself to got into that remote place, probably a province within the archipelago...When she woke up, an old couple had found her at the beach, half-dead. As soon as the old couple took her home, they asked her for her name._

_"Iha...ano ba'ng nangyari sa iyo? At ano nga pala ang pangalan mo? (Dear, what happened to you? And what is your name?)" the old woman asked._

_Her head started to feel dizzy, aching so bad that she can't think properly. Soon, she only uttered this line._

_"H-Hindi ko po maalala...(I-I can't remember...)" she spoke desperately, trying to remember things, which of course, she can't. She was too weak to do things during those moments._

_And so...the old couple took care of her for a long time. When this couple died from a ripe old age, she lived on with her life as a new being._

* * *

She stood up with the paper in her hands. She folded it into half and put it inside her luggage bag. As she was leaving, something dropped from the bag's pocket, making a tinkling sound as it rolled on the floor in motion.

She picked it up and stared at it longingly. She tried to determine the reason why that thing is inside her bag, but her head started to ache heavily. She sat on the chair for a moment, trying to make herself back into normal, without feeling any headaches again.

She took another look at the circular golden object.

Her mind couldn't remember the mystery behind this thing...but, it seems like her heart is telling her not to throw it away. And so, she simply wore it_, _placing it around her ring finger.

* * *

_As she was roaming along the sidewalks of the capital, all eyes were laid on her, staring at her with various emotions. Some of them were shocked, and others were happy to see her. After a while, people were coming for her, until a booming noise was resonating throughout the place. It was then that she recognized that she was being surrounded by many personae, asking her questions which she couldn't answer all at the time. The most surprising thing of all, she was being called differently._

_Several police cars, along with media vans arrived at the location. The officers and the media men spotted the young woman being surrounded by the heavy crowd._

_"Hey, hey! Watch your way, everyone! You're blocking the streets!" the police men shouted, as they blew their whistled hard. The crowd paved way for the men in uniform, allowing them to see Clara. Groups of media men started to take photographs and then speedily took out their microphones, recorders and other sorts of devices...therefore aiming to ask the young woman some questions._

_Confused, the youthful female didn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to answer and respond to the questions being asked to her. She felt a sudden ache onto her temple and ended up stumbling down to the ground unconsciously._

_When she opened her eyes, a group of people wearing black shirts were looking at her worried. She tried to rise up from the bed, but she forgot that she wasn't able to eat breakfast, so she was feeling damn weak._

_"W-Where am I?" she said, holding her temple lightly._

_One of those people in black spoke with happy tears, "Maria, saan ka nanggaling? Hindi mo ba alam na matagal kaming naghinhintay ng balita tungkol sa'yo? Saan ka ba nagpunta? (Maria, where have you been? Don't you know that it's been a long time since we haven't heard any news from you? Where have you been?)"_

_With a doubtful look, she asked everybody, "S-Sino ba kayo? At...hindi Maria ang pangalan ko. Ako si Clara. (W-Who are you? And...I'm not Maria. My name's Clara.)"_

* * *

She was looking by the window. She was riding on a bus, heading to Manila.

She felt an instant beat upon her chest...soon, fast beats pounded inside her. She felt numb and nervous, thinking what she must do to settle her unfinished business, as well as to clear out her mind from everything that bothers her from the beginning.

* * *

_When she stepped into the spacious office located at the top floor of the four-storey building, she gazed her eyes around the meeting room. A group of men were waiting for the mentioned woman inside the other wide room. A tall, fine middel-aged woman dressed in a gray corporate uniform escorted her inside._

_As soon as she finally met everyone inside the room, she sat still, folding her arms comfortably and looked at each man staring at her. There were a few Filipinos inside the building, all dressed in coats and ties. They were whispering with one another, making her felt a bit annoyed._

_"What are these men talking about now?" she thought irritatingly._

_Soon, someone came in, There were two men dressed in black tuxedos, paced around the room and looked at her longingly, their brows rose up in amazement._

_She noticed one of those men. He was the one whom those indivuduals call as "Manager" way back at the hospital._

_"Nandito na po siya..." the manager said to the other man as they sat down on their seats._

* * *

_Whispers turned into an awful noise._

_The small female raised her hand and talked, "Ahmm...please excuse me for being rude, but...why am I here? Who was the leading artist that you're referring to?"_

_"Don't talk too much, girl!" the manager said angrily, scolding her in secret. She rose her brow in annoyance._

_"Hmm...as you can see...this is the person we're referring to." the head of the company said, as he pulled out a big tarpaulin and set it on the board for everyone to see._

_With her eyes wide open in skepticism, the young girl reacted._

_"N-No way...hindi...hindi maaaring...(N-No way...no...it can't be...)" she uttered anxiously as she stood up and went at the front to get a closer look at the tarpaulin._

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the city after long hours of sitting on the bus, she then hailed for a cab and asked the driver to take her at the airport.

With slow steps, she stepped in the car and paid the driver in advance without asking for the change. All that matters to her was to make it on time.

* * *

_The petite woman, along with a large production crew headed on their way to Europe.  
_

_When the plane arrived at the airport, Clara strolled down from the plane, with a few bodyguards carrying her luggage bag. As she was looking down, she found out that they have company below._

_Everyone shake hands and greeted with smiles. Clara did the same and simply smiled as she greeted everyone at the airport. Soon, as she looked around her environment, a pair of deep green orbs welcomed her. She suddenly shrieked and took a good look at a blond gentleman standing in front of her. The man was wearing his best coat and tie. His hair was pure sandy blond, and a bit messy. His skin was gorgeously fair and those jade eyes looked so mysterious that Clara doesn't have an idea of what's going on in his mind._

_With a smile, the blond gentleman reached out his hand._

_"It's been a while, Ms. Maria..." he said politely._

_"I-I..." Clara shortly uttered in shock, reaching out her hand hesitatingly._

_"Maria...we have to go..." the manager called Clara._

_"Don't call me by that name, if you don't mind! My name's Clara!" the young woman said with her face, buried down in irritation. She ran towards the group, leaving the blond guy behind._

_When the white van was gone, his smile had turned into a gloomy expression. He looked at his palm with a blank stare. Soon, someone tapped his shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort his friend from his inner sadness.  
_

_"Come on. We have to follow them at the studio." he said abruptly as he stepped into his shiny Volkswagen and drove away._

* * *

She arrived at the Western country, with her feet shaking as she tried to gulp in her anxiety, probably she wasn't that certain of what to do.

She speedily rushed at the park, and was surprised that someone familiar to her was already standing by the lamppost, waiting for her to come.

She ran fast and then faced him with her cheeks red, gasping for air.

All of a sudden...she felt something warm and heavy around her body. Pretty soon, she found herself crying hard as she tried to be strong...but she can't do it. She gave up...she already gave up.

* * *

_"...I had lost almost half of the entirety of my being...I lost everything that I had once. And now...I must do my best to retrieve them back. Still...one thing that was so hard to retrieve was this: It's very difficult to bring back a love which was already gone...and yet...you..."_

_"If this is the case, then LET ME retrieve it back to you...LET US BRING EVERYTHING BACK AGAIN. If there's one thing that I am certain of, it is the truth that I have loved you truly...and I still do. Even if your mind can't recall it, your heart will never cease to remember that once in your life, you have loved me..."_

* * *

**A/N: * zips mouth to prevent any spoilers ***_  
_


	40. The Call

December, December, December…Christmas season.

"Oh…time sure flies away so fast…" she sighed, while facing the window, and looking at the night view outside the Palace. She must have been this excited…after a long month of experiencing stress, fatigue, radiation, and well…she had been under a lot of "emo" scenes lately…FINALLY, she will be able to take her long break until New Year.

Philippines glanced at the sturdy Christmas tree, fully decorated with shining balls and hanging decors of snowmen, candy canes and replicas of poinsettias. She went towards the luscious tree and stared at it.

"It's Christmas season again…" she said.

The lady nation went out of the Palace for some fresh air. The sun was already setting down, and twilight approaches gradually.

She must make up everything that she had missed the previous holiday last year.

Yes…last Christmas, she was dead sick, desperately forced in spending the holiday on the bed sheets, fighting her flu.

* * *

He was busy arranging his entire house for the Yuletide season, transforming his entire mansion into a Christmas haven for people of all ages. Rarely did England do these things. He would always spend Christmas day alone, sitting on his couch with a nice cup of tea, while looking at those falling snowflakes outside his backyard. However, he felt the need to have guests. Surely, it's Christmas season in the first place…

He placed every silverware and marble plates inside the shelves, sitting in a perfect row. His dining table was already set, and the whole house was filled with the traditional evergreen branches, red ribbons, and the signature mistletoe, proudly outshining everything. A tall evergreen tree was located at the middle of the living room, shimmering by itself because of those lights circling around it, along with those tiny Christmas decors hanging around it.

Once he saw that everything's perfectly done, he sat on the soft couch and leaned his head, relaxing his tensed body after a hard day's work.

"Man…what a day…" he sighed.

England noticed his antique music box on the top of a garnished table, which was set in place beside the lamp. He stood up and picked it. Soon, something about that box reminded him of something:

_"I hate this. I don't want to be sick, not on this day. Today's Christmas."_

_"I know, and you better take your rest if you want to get well. J-just listen to me, and you'll feel better soon."_

_"W-wait…just don't leave me here, alright? Please…"_

_"I-I promise. I won't go anywhere."_

_"Uhmmm…I know this sound crazy…but…could you "please play that box for me"?"_

_"Box? What box?"_

_"Do you still remember that song you used to sing when you rock me to sleep?"_

_"What about it?"_

_"Could you please sing that song for me?"_

_"What? You're not a child that I would sing you a song to make you fall asleep!"_

_"Well…before I lost consciousness, I heard it. That song…it makes me…feel good inside. I don't know. But, I felt light when I heard that. So…could you do that for me? Please?"_

The Brit stood up and went at his room to get his journal. Pretty soon, he marked the attached calendar with a red ink pen.

"This should do it..." he said proudly, remembering the thing that he marked as clear as possible.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sis! Aren't you going to spend the holiday here at the nipa hut?"

"Ahmm...I'm not sure about that yet...but I'll try to go home and spend Christmas with you."

"Ah ganon ba? Basta tawagan mo lang ako, para naman makapaghanda ako ng isang malaking salu-salo pagdating mo. (Ah is that so? Just give me a call, so that I could prepare a big feast for you when you get here.)"

"Hahahahahahaha! Oo naman! Tatawagan kita. May gagawin lang ako dito sa opisina, kaya hanggang dito na lang muna ang usapan natin. Ingat ka! (Hahahahahaha! Of course! I'll call you. Well...I have something to do here at the office, so I guess this it it for now. Take care!)"

"Ikaw din, Ate! Bye! (You too, Big Sis! Bye!)"

After a short telephone conversation with Manila, she looked at the time on the wall clock, telling her that it's already four in the evening.

Philippines put the phone down and turned around to check her computer for incoming email messages and advance Christmas greetings for her and for the people working with her boss in the government.

She looked at her organizer, checking on her next appointment:

"Grocery day...return at the supermarket and pick up everything that you bought." she thought to herself.

She stood up and shut down the computer. Those greetings will wait, until Christmas day. She must buy as many groceries as she could today. Philippines bade goodbye to the security guards and to a few employees working in the Palace.

The Asian lady walked fast, carrying her bag on her shoulder.

"This is going to be a long day..." she said with a smile.

When she arrived at the supermarket, she was greeted with a heavy crowd. The entire establishment was filled with people...walking forward and backward, looking for their desired grocery items to be bought for the holidays. As soon as she showed her "special card" to the lady guard, Philippines was escorted by two sales ladies to a certain room at the further end of the building. Once that the three individuals stepped inside the room, dozens of packed grocery items are already in place, perfectly set on a wide, rectangular wooden table.

"Wow...ang dami pala ng grocery items na nabili ko...(Wow...I bought too many grocery items...)" Philippines said to one of the sales ladies.

"Ah...pakipirmahan na lang po dito ang pangalan ninyo. (Ah...kindly sign your name here.)" she said as she took out a paper and pen, showing it to the lady nation with glee.

"Salamat...(Thanks...)"

After Philippines signed the paper, a few men helped her carrying all those boxes inside a white Isuzu van. Soon, she found out that everything's ready. She asked the driver to take her to a particular place.

The van left.

* * *

A knock on the wooden door was heard.

England walked and reached his hand for the knob. Loud voices alarmed his peaceful mind, his serene face slightly changed into an annoyed expression.

"Hey, England! What are you doing here all alone this Christmas season?" a beaming, loud voice said as he pranced into the house, making the other man mad.

"You haven't learned, have you? What did I taught you about respect when you're in someone's home?" England barked as he too stepped back inside his home, trying to calm the obnoxious Yank down. Soon, he turned around and looked at those approaching men passing by the gate.

"Ohonhonhon...how lonely would it be...spending Christmas all by yourself. That wouldn't be good." the blond, long-haired Frenchman grinned as he looked at the Brit with a sly smile upon his face.

"Watch where you are going, frog!" England said, ignoring France.

"Da, it sure was cozy in here!"

"Ve..."

"Watch your step, Italy!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." a scream was heard. Soon the others saw a stumbled Italy, accidentally broke one of England's flower pots. England stood stiffly in disbelief, his green eyes opened wide, sensing that he wants to punch someone's face right now.

"Italy-kun, are you alright?" Japan said, as he offered his hand towards the brunette, helping him to stand up.

"That's what you get, you clumsy idiot!"

"Stop that, Lovi!"

"Don't call me that, tomato bastard!" South Italy walked grumpily and faced England with a death glare.

"Watch your manners, lad." England reminded South Italy with his own version of death glare.

"Pardon him, Inglatera. He's such a pain in the ass some times..." Spain said apologetically, as he gave a hard slap on the snobbish Italian.

"That hurts! Fuck you, tomato bastard!" the grumpy brunette shrieked.

Spain simply laughed as he saw the Italian's cheeks getting red with mixed anger and embarrassment.

England, recognizing that everybody's in the house, he locked the door and faced them.

He sat on his spot, staring at their faces one by one.

"What brings all of you here in my home? You haven't managed to give me a call or a text message...at least I had prepared something for you."

America stood up and patted England's shoulder, "Nah...it's alright, bro! We'll take good care of everything starting today."

The Brit, with a questionable look, asked, "What are you going to do, git? Making a terrible mess inside my house? I suggest that you should kick your ass out of here as early as you can."

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't be so hard on him, mon ami. We're here to celebrate the holiday with you." France said, finally spoiling the plan of the whole group.

"W-What the hell did you do, da? Isn't that to be a secret?" Russia said, fixing his scarf around his neck.

France smiled nervously.

Italy shouted with joy, "Ve! Ve! Ve! We're going to have a party! A party!"

Germany spanked Italy, punching his temple with his gloved fist.

"You're too loud, Italy!"

England looked at everyone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So...you are going to stay h-here...isn't it right?" England stammered, feeling so reluctant about this "plan".

"Hai! Our bosses allowed us to take our holiday breaks, so we're free to go anywhere we please." Japan answered with a smile.

Still...the Briton wasn't able to get it, though. Of course, he wants to spend the Christmas holidays with someone, or with a few people whom he knows well. He doesn't have any choice to make, it will be impolite of him to get everyone out of his home and locked himself inside his private haven for the rest of the Christmas season.

With a soft voice, he finally said, "Alright then. I'll let you stay here for the holidays. But I'm warning you now...don't make any fuss inside my house, or else..."

"Yeah, yeah...SO LET'S GET EVERYTHING STARTED!" the young American shouted as everyone went on with their "business". Soon, the once organized and clean living room was filled with noise and boisterous laughter, together with a few furniture moved out in place. In a few minutes, the living room became a complete disaster.

England covered his face with one palm, letting out a defeated sigh as he looked at the misplaced Christmas decorations now lying on the floor, What did he noticed was the Christmas tree, still standing in its position, but a few of the decors hanging on it were fallen on the floor.

"Oh bloody hell...what am I going to do with these imbeciles?" he said desperately.

* * *

Philippines finally arrived at a remote squatters area within the city. She looked at the ragged houses stood in a row like a straight line of matchboxes. As she stared her sight around the smoky, stagnant environment, she felt her chest, starting to get heavy.

"I can do this..." she said to herself several times.

Soon, a few group of street children approached her with those juvenile eyes, staring at those boxes beside her. Sensing the atmosphere around her, Philippines smiled and said, "Merry Christmas!"

She handed a few gifts to those little hands. Afterwards, many children ran towards her. Soon, a crowd of people began to develop at the middle of the street. Philippines felt that things are getting well...and so, she opened all of the boxes, giving each individual a wrapped package of groceries and some gifts.

Laughter and merry songs were heard all around the place. Children started to gather as they opened their gifts and showed it with their playmates. The adults thanked the young lady nation, with their eyes full of gratitude. Some of them can't stop crying, as they were telling her stories of their lives...how do they live with their families despite of the grave poverty which they faces, and how do they keep on living such kind of life with their smiles.

"Kahirapan...(Poverty)" Philippines spoke. Then, she faced everyone and said a few words of encouragement with a grin.

"Hindi hadlang ang kahirapan para maging masaya ang isang tao. Ang mahalaga, nagiging masaya tayo sa buhay, na hindi tayo gumagawa ng mga bagay na masama. Isa pa...mahalaga na nagtutulungan tayo sa oras ng pangangailangan...at nagmamahalan bilang magkakapatid. (Being poor is not a hindrance to make one's life happy. What matters is that we're living our lives without doing anything evil. Also, it's really important that we're helping one another in times of need...as well as we're loving one another as brothers and sisters.)"

One of the crowd spoke, "Yun ang diwa ng Pasko...siguro hindi na ito nakikita ng karamihan...pero...ito naman ang dapat nating isagawa araw-araw...kahit hindi Pasko. (That's the spirit of Christmas...perhaps most of us didn't realize it...but...this is what we must do always...even if it's not Christmas.)"

The lady nation struggled to hold back her tears. Soon, she noticed that must leave the area and go back home.

* * *

The male nations were having a drinking party at England's house. It was already late in the night when they recognized that some children were starting to sing Christmas carols, echoing out their youthful voices up on high.

England stayed outside, watching the children singing nearby. His arms fully rested upon the newly-painted white fence and his eyes getting a little wet.

Suddenly, one of those Christmas carols caught his attention:

_**What child is this, who, laid to rest,**_

_**On Mary's lap is sleeping,**_

_**Whom angels greet with anthems sweet**_

_**While shepherds watch are keeping?**_

_**This, this is Christ the King,**_

_**Whom shepherds guard and angels sing;**_

_**Haste, haste to bring Him laud,**_

_**The baby, the son of Mary!**_

"Oh no...I almost forgot..." England's thoughts alarmed all of a sudden, thus making the Brit rushed on his way to his bedroom.

He stayed in his room for a long time, spending the minutes by looking at his cell phone, beside him.

He felt anxious to pick up the phone, but then, he can't stand his excitement any longer.

Speedily, England picked the phone and dialed the number. A few ring tones was heard on the other line. He patiently waited...and waited...and waited...

* * *

Philippines came home at the Palace with a stressful, yet smiling expression on her face. As she jumped on the bed with a fast pace, she laid down, feeling relaxed. Her body was now at ease and her smile wasn't fading.\

Soon, her phone rang. Feeling a little sleepy, she got the phone from her bag with a lazy posture and answered the call.

Instanteneously, she heard someone...was singing on the other line. What made that unique is that...she knew that voice. She knew it too well. Her smile grew bigger and more jovial:

_**"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you oh, so long,  
Delighting in thy company."**_

_**"Greensleeves was all my joy,**_  
_**Greensleeves was my delight,**_  
_**Greensleeves was my heart of gold,**_  
_**And who but my lady Greensleeves?"**_

A moment of silence...

Philippines broke it up and asked a question happily.

"Whoa...t-that's...beautiful..." she grinned sheepishly, with a faint blush on her cheeks.

The person on the other line smirked, "Hah...I did not sing this song for you. I just want to...to test myself if I can still recall the lines, t-that's all..."

* * *

The blond gentleman felt his thoughts snapping him abruptly.

"What a lame excuse, lad...what a lame excuse...I sounded like an idiot..."

* * *

The Filipina laughed a little and spoke with a playful voice.

"Yeah...right...I'm not that surprised, jerk. You can still recall the lines perfectly."

"Well then, what can you say about my singing voice, bimbo?" he asked, smilingly.

"Tsk...you haven't changed your habit of calling me names, huh? Hahahahaha! Well...your voice sounds more beautiful..."

"But not as beautiful as you are..." the voice whispered to itself.

The Filipina giggled. "You're making fun of me..."

"What did I said?"

"Hahahahaha! You are a jerk..."

Soon, the conversation became silent. No one dared to speak first. Philippines recognized the anxiety floating in her stomach, as well as her heart beating so fast. She terribly missed that voice, even though she was trying to sound casual towards the person she's been talking to. England, on the other hand sensed this strange and heavy emotion of nervousness...still, he felt...wonderful. Now that he was talking with that special person in his life...he can say that this is the greatest Christmas gift that he had received.

"I-I...uhmm..." Philippines uttered shyly, when England interrupted her on the other line.

"Maligayang Pasko sa iyo." England spoke in a surprisingly fluent Filipino accent, which shocked Philippines.

"Hahahaha...Maligayang Pasko din sa iyo..." the small nation said back, this time, her excitement rising up instantly.

Again, they became silent, probably thinking of another thing to say towards one another.

Philippines spoke first, "How are you doing?"

"I'm perfectly fine, my dear. Furthermore, I have guests here in my home, so...I can say that I'm celebrating the holidays happily." England replied.

"I'm glad to hear that..." Philippines said cheerfully, letting out a laugh.

England felt his hands getting weak. He deeply missed that warm, light-hearted laugh from her.

"But then..." the Brit uttered. Philippines soon payed attention to the person she's talking with.

"But...what?" Philippines asked, expecting a good finishing touch from England's sentence.

"But then...I think that Christmas will be much better to celebrate with...if you're here..."

Philippines got speechless. She felt his uttermost sincerity by those words, and how heavy for her to realize that...she too wanted to celebrate the holidays, not only with her family and with her people...one thing that will definitely complete that circle is that...she will be able to have a very Merry Christmas this time with England around.

With her infamous cheerful attitude, she spoke, "It's alright...don't worry...I'll make that up to you, OK? And...that's a promise..."

A pause of calmness engulfed the entire conversation. Philippines was already starting to cry...

"Naku hindi...nagiging 'emo' na naman ako, kainis! (Oh no...I'm starting to get 'emo' again, darn it!)" she thouught to herself as she was trying to fight back her tears, her longing desire to meet the Brit again, and her warm feelings towards him.

"I'll make it up to you, OK?" Philippines said once again, reassuring her promise to England.

" Well...I will be looking forward to that..." England chuckled.

The Filipina's heart leaped with delight. She really loves that laugh from him.

"OK...so...I'll be seeing you...some time..." Philippines said as she was planning to end the talk with England, or worse, she'll never be able to stop her overflowing feelings as long as she was still on the line.

"I'll definitely meet you again, fit bird." England said with a determined tone, causing a certain emotion on the Filipina's part.

"I mean...of course, it's impossible that we couldn't meet again right?" England reasoned out, struggling to hide the same overflowing feelings within his chest.

"Yes, of course...Happy Holidays." Philippines sighed happily, as she was attempting to end the conversation.

Still, England, without any delay, told her, "I-I miss you...so much..."

Philippines cannot hold it anymore.

"Yeah...I miss you too, jerk...I miss you very much...MISS NA MISS NA MISS NA MISS NA MISS NA MISS NA KITA...(I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY MISS YOU)" she said.

Fortunately, England was able to understand Philippines. It's all a big thanks to all of those books which he had bought and had taught him to speak the Filipino language, now he was somewhat able to comprehend the Filipina's national tongue.

England laughed with a sense of deep passion in his voice, "I feel the same way too, my love."

Philippines let out a quick sob.

"W-Wait...are you crying?" England asked as he panicked on the other line.

Philippines laughed softly. "N-No...I'm fine...I'm just happy that you called...I mean...I am very happy that you called today. This is the best Christmas gift that I have. Thank you..."

"I will do everything to make you smile...this is one of the best things that I can offer to you as a gentleman...you already knew how much I feel for you; I will never stop doing things that will make you happy." England said as he too laughed.

"I know..." Philippines said, feeling lucky to have England as his...well...her cheeks began to get redder and her mind was screaming jovially.

"And...before I forget..." England said as he decided to end the conversation.

Philippines waited for his final sentence before he put the line down:

"Maria...I love you so much..."

Soon the line went down.

Philippines chuckled as she noticed that England already put the phone down. She laid peacefully on her bed and grinned.

"What a mysterious guy...yet..." Philippines thought to herself, as she ended up in a deep sleep, probably she is starting dreaming of her beloved "knight in shining armor".

* * *

England put his cell phone down, and laid still on the bed.

"My heart was beating so fast..." he said as he put his palm onto his chest, sensing those rapid successions of his heart beat.

Someone from downstairs called England.

"Oi! Oi! Where did you go, Angleterre? Come and join us for a drink..."

"Will you just keep your voice down? You're already drunk!"

"Kesesese! Hey, punk!"

England got annoyed, feeling disturbed by those irritating drunkards as he was savoring his "moment" inside the bedroom. Without any options to make (of course, he was the host of the party), the Brit opened the door and shouted back.

"Bugger! I'm coming!' England said as he let out a sigh and went down the stairs.

It's going to be a long Christmas night at the chilly streets of London.


	41. Four TwentyThree Part 1

**MARIA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Dear Diary,

It's a great feeling that another year came…and the old year will finally take its bow, leaving every print that it settled behind. It'll leave each and every event that had happened. We all survived. We did our best efforts to make the best out of that year. We sure do…and we can say that by the end of every passing day, we did our best.

For me…last year was one of the most memorable years of my life. I've been living for almost centuries now.

I am a nation, and an independent state like me couldn't pass away that easily.

Maybe…all of us will get to that point…when everything turns to a dreadful end. Still, the fact that our existences remain immortal…perhaps our land masses will be cracked down to the depths of the Earth when that horrible day comes, making everything disappear and push mankind to start living life in a new phase…and sorts of things like that…still, our souls will remain incorruptible. We, Nations, are undying in many circumstances. It must be something which is hard to comprehend, a thing which cannot be easily understood by an ordinary human being. We may tend to lose everything that we achieved in one moment of our lives; we may and we could be ended up, forgetting our once established identities when that day comes…but…the feeling that we once existed and lived in this planet will never change. But then…we have to set everything, to fix things…from the beginning.

Just as this New Year implies to me right now...everything that we have done in the past year must be fixed, rearranged or to be retained the way it is. Every single mistake that we committed in the previous days of that year must not be repeated once more, each strand of our idiosyncrasies must be amended, and each precious moments that we spent with the people we love must be deeply treasured.

I don't want to make another New Year's Resolution...that will be left undone in the end. I don't want to make any promises of changing things, if all of those things will turn out into nothing because of my own actions. I am responsible for my doings...I am accountable for my mistakes...most of all, I am the key for reaching my desired goals and dreams as a country.

I may sound pessimistic and a deep thinker at the same time...yet, I guess, there is no need to continue listing all my wishes and "resolutions" for this year. All I want to do now is to savor every single day of my life...I want to live life to the fullest, be ready for whatever things that will occur...most of all, never forget to remind myself to live life fully; to be happy; to be strong; and to continue loving my fellowmen, the people whom are closest to me, and my own self.

**MARIA CLARA DE LA CRUZ**

**(Signature over Printed Name)**

* * *

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW):**

Dear Journal,

Just as I always hear during this time of of the year..."Out with the old, in with the new."

Celebrating New Year was a great sight to behold. Imagining that I somehow made everything through...the fact that I accomplished many remarkable things being a nation, furthermore, the previous year taught me many things which at first, I considered them as nothing but rubbish.

Something in me has changed. I am definitely sure that one of the main cause of that big transformation...is her.

I lived my life alone...I spent my days, isolating myself from the others. I never cared if someone sees me as a cold-hearted persona or some kind of a fucking bad person...I got used on living my life without depending on others for help. I never ever relied myself onto them.

I tied my soul in the past, never letting myself release those ill feelings inside me and command them to gone away, because I don't want to let them go. I don't want to forget, or to leave everything behind. At first, I can't accept them, as each twist of events are passing along my way.

But, many minds and hearts taught me to live life...move on...and be grateful for everything that you have.

My fellow nations taught me to live life and move on. I became so bitter when I first felt the grave emotion being betrayed and being left alone, defeated. I chained my heart and locked it together with these bitter memories. I turned out to be the emotionless individual that I can be. When I discovered that everything that I worked for was gradually disappearing from my hands, that was the time that I felt nothing but some kind of trash...a piece of bloody shit. Sooner or later, years had passed, and I realized that I must learn to move on with my life. I am a country, and the truth that I am bonded with all of the nations like me cannot be altered. We are living in one place, and it was the same planet that we're striving to become better and stronger...preventing any terrible fights to occur. Of course, such fights are inevitable; in spite of that, we will still be together no matter what.

Lastly, one individual taught me to be grateful for everything that I have. When I was still staying on her homeland, I had seen enough of her. I already knew every inch of her personality, and all of the things that she has in her life. I feel damn envious at her. I always brag and whine every little thing which makes me angry or sad, but she simply faces all of them with a smile. She taught me to smile again...to see life in a different light...to let myself feel that I'm not alone. I never become alone in the first place. Most importantly, that person taught me to open this lock inside me...and let everything go...

I do had a different perspective about what this world needs the most...all I aimed after all these years was power, wealth and glory...every nation dreams to achieve these things...but now, I am feeling this certain thing inside me. I can still remember that song she once sang way back at the pub...what this world needs is sweet love...

I guess...there's no need to whine a thing anymore...I now understood that I already have EVERYTHING. All I am looking forward to is to make this year the best year it can be...and filled the new year with all the love that I can give. And then, everything will follow behind.

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND**

**(Signature over Printed Name)**

* * *

A few months had passed. Everybody became busy with their affairs, making the best of their efforts to settle things the best way possible. Surely, this new year welcomed the nations with a big bang...ending them all in grave stress, fatigue and another piles of paperwork.

Still, all of them were looking forward to meet again for the first World Summit for this year.

When will that happen? Sounds impossible...but not for long.

* * *

It was the month of April. The weather's damn hot, the sun shining its bright rays and the whole land was starting to feel the heat swirling around it.

At the Palace, Philippines was done typing a pile of documents located on her desk. As soon as she was finished making herself a cup of coffee, her phone beeped. When she picked it up, the beaming voice of her sibling surprised her instantly.

"Yahoo! Summer na! (Yahoo! It's summer!) " Manila exclaimed as she was talking at the other line.

"Oo nga eh...ang bilis talaga ng panahon, no? (Yeah...time goes by too fast, no?)" Philippines said with a light laugh, and then sat on her chair, facing the computer screen.

"Hahahaha! Tama ka sa sinabi mo. Nga pala, kailan ang alis mo? Sayang, gusto pa naman kitang ayaing magbakasyon dito sa El Nido. (Hahahaha! You're right. By the way, when's your flight? Too bad, I was planning to invite you for a get-away here in El Nido.)"

"Pasensiya na, ha? Kailangan ko kasing pumunta sa gaganaping World Summit sa London this week. (I'm so sorry. I must attend the upcoming World Summit this week at London.)" the petite nation sad, trying to convince her sister not to feel upset.

Manila sighed. " Hindi...ayos lang iyon. Naiintindihan ko...pero...maiba nga tayo ng topic...sa wakas, makikita mo na din siya doon...ayeeeeeee...(No...it's alright. I understand...but let's change the topic...finally, you're going to meet him again there...ayeeeeeeee...)"

With a fast reaction, Philippines exclaimed, "Ano ba'ng pinagsasasabi mo? Ang kulit mo talaga! (What are you saying? You're such a naughty one!)"

The person on the other line giggled, "Sus! Aminin mo kasing excited ka nang makita siya! (Sus! Just admit that you're excited to see him!)"

Philippines felt her cheeks blushing unexpectedly. Soon, she struggled to sound normal to her sister.

"Hay naku...ang mabuti pa, dalhan mo na lang ako ng pasalubong! (On my...it's better if you should bring home souvenirs for me!)"

"Hahahahaha! Sure! Sure!" Manila said happily, as she put the line down.

Soon, Philippines put the phone down. A big grin was formed on her lips.

It was eight in the evening when she was finished with all the work.

As she was roaming along the streets, she went inside a McDonald's building and ate there for dinner. When she went back at the Palace, one of the Palace guards approached her. He had a letter on his hands, and then handed it over to Philippines.

"Maraming salamat po. (Thank you very much.)" Philippines said politely.

"Ah, wala pong anuman. (Ah, you're welcome.)" the guard said back.

Philippines rushed to her room and open the letter in a hurry. She noticed the familiar seal on the paper.

"Teka...galing kay Kuya Alfred itong sulat ah...(Wait...this letter's from Kuya Alfred...)" she thought as she was starting to read it:

**_Sis,_**

**_Hey dude! It's been a long time, huh? How are y'ah doing there?  
_**

**_Well...I know this sounds a little forward or anything...but...I need your help._**

"H-help?" Philippines' thoughts alarmed in curiosity.

**_I need your help to arrange a party for England. You see, his birthday's coming really soon, and I was expecting that you'll cooperate with us to make this big, awesome party possible._**

"Oh...I almost forgot..." Philippines whispered as she remembered that England's birthday was coming near...but then she was terrified when she noticed that the Brit's birthday will be...

"Naku! World Summit na ngayong darating na linggo, at...at...(Oh my...the World's Summit will be held this week...and...and...)" the lady nation thought with panic. She continued reading the letter:

**_I am also aware that you perfectly know that the World Summit is going to be held this week, and his birthday's on the last day of the Summit. So...please...I am begging you, Sis! I really need your help!_**

Philippines pondered for a while. She finished reading the last sentence of America's letter:

**_I am expecting that you'll help us...AND YOU WILL SURELY COME TO THE PARTY RIGHT? By the way...this is a secret!_**

**_A pretty AWESOME idea, right? Hahahahahaha!_**

**_Signed,_**

**_Alfred F. Jones_**

The smaller Asian nation sat back on the sofa, thinking of something that she could do to make the party possible. Also, this is the perfect opportunity for her to present a gift for the Brit.

"Eureka!" Philippines said with a smile and then rushed to the table and picked up the telephone. She called some of the nations whom she was close with:

_"Hello? Oh. Sis! You called! Huh...you already received my letter? Great! Ah...hmm...WHAT? Are you sure? W-Well...it's you by the way...I think Iggy wouldn't get mad at you...but...hmmm...yeah...I LIKE THAT IDEA! THAT'S TOTALLY KICK-ASS! OK! I'll call Canada later...sure! See you! Take care, Sis! Love yah! Bye!"_

_"Bonjour...hmmm...I feel sleep-oh...my sweet petite chaton! I'm so happy that you called! Yes? Hmm...that will be lovely, mon cher. Actually, Amerique had mentioned it to me when we talked by the phone...hmmm...I'll do anything for you, mon cherie...and I promise you that I will give you my-h-hey...hello? Hello? Oh...she put the line down...huhuhuhuhuhu..."_

_"Konnichiwa! This is Japan. How may I help you? Oh...Philippines-chan. I am so glad that you called. What? W-Well...I'm not sure if I'm going to attend the Summit because I still have something to do here...b-but...what? Hmm...hai...hai...I understand. I'll try...well...ah...hai! I understand, I'll find a way to attend the Summit. Arigatoo gozaimasu! Sayonara...and you too...take care..."_

_"Ve...CIAO! Wahhh...Piri-chan! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU CALLED! Ve...huh? What is that? REALLY? But...what if...alright...sure...I'll ask Germany too, if he'll agree with this...ve...SURE! GERMANY, GERMANY! Piri-chan's on the phone!"_

_"Guten Tag, Philippines...hmm...hmm...WHAT? W-well...e-er...I'm not too sure about this...but...what? Ah yes...America told that to me earlier...yes...he called a day ago...hmm...I really don't plan to attend that party...but he's too loud and I can't stand his annoying voice, so I finally agreed with his plan...now that sounds a little tricky...whe-ITALY! STOP DRAGGIN MY LEG! YOU IDIOT! ENOUGH WITH THAT SCREAM! GYAHHHH! I'll call you later, Philippines...I need to fix a few things he-ITALY! (loud explosive sound was heard) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? MY HOUSE!"_

_"Oh, mi hermana...mi unica hermana! What? Of course, I'm going to attend the party! Amerika told that thing...and I was...oh...so you too huh...hahahahahaha...you really inherited my brilliant mind, huh? Hahahahaha...si...Si! I'm going to cooperate! Alright, take care of yourself, mi hermana! Hahahaha! Gracias!"_

_"Why did you called, you woman? Huh...I don't know! Ask that tomato bastard about...WHAT? HE FINALLY...ahh...uhmmm...I don't know...tsk! FINE! FINE! I'LL BE ATTENDING THAT FUCKING PARTY! Oh...and I'll call the others for you...don't worry...WHAT DO YOU WANT? OK OK...just leave the others to me...OK! OK! STOP THANKING ME...you're...I-I...you too...take care...Ciao..."_

With a tired look, Philippines looked at the clock hanging on the ceiling. It's past eleven in the evening. She must wake up early to get her passport and prepare her things.

"I hope this works..." the lady nation sighed as she planned to sleep right away.

The lamp turned off.

* * *

Two days later, Philippines headed off to London.

She arrived at seven in the morning, carrying her luggage as she was too escorted by two British guards who were guarding the airport.

When the young nation arrived at the hotel where she was going to stay in for almost two weeks...she moved on with full speed to set everything in place.

"Now...what am I going to do first?" she said to herself after spending the entire day, fixing her things and cleaning the whole room.

* * *

**A/N: What is our dear Philippines planning to do at England's party? **

**Watch out for the next chapters...and yeas...sorry for the swearwords that I used here in this chapter...hahahahaha! XD**


	42. Four TwentyThree Part 2

The first day of the World Meeting in London this year was just an ordinary meeting. Noises became audible...endless arguments, fights and bloody rants about themselves as well as for their enemies...were clearly heard from the inside...thus ending the entire conference as mere but a disaster.

It was then that Germany, as well as a few countries motioned for a meeting adjournment. And so, with a unanimous decision...everyone agreed with the motion.

* * *

The following morning, the second day of the Meeting is still ongoing.

Philippines curiously looked at her paper, and then scribbled something on it...as if she was writing something on it. Without everybody's notice, she was passing notes to some of her fellow countries.

Well...some of them never escaped the command of giving signals towards the other by making some gestures or looks.

Unfortunately, after being noticed, they were all scolded by Germany, who was then by that time, one of the main speakers on that certain day of the Meeting.

And so...they ended up looking for a quiet spot to have their "World Meeting" at the end of the day.

* * *

The next day was considered as a day-off for all of the nations...well...not for some countries.

A group of Nations gathered together at a certain apartment. That apartment was the place wherein the young Asian nation was currently staying in.

Once that the whole pack was completed, a loud thud was heard from nowhere.

Something's going on inside. Soon, there were voices resonating inside that room. And then...no one knew what happened after that.

Some kind of a conspiracy is happening there...

* * *

The next day...

"Hello?"

"Ate? Kumusta ka na? (How are you doing?)"

"Mabuti naman ako dito. Ikaw? Kumusta ang bakasyon? (I'm fine. How about you? How's your vacation?)"

"So far...so good. Well...looks like you're having a BUSY time arranging some important things there."

"Sira! (Idiot!) I'm just feeling like making a surprise to someone tomorrow."

"Really...so...how are you going to do it? And...Ate...that's not just "someone"...it is a SPECIAL SOMEONE..."

"Ang kulit mo talaga! (You're so naughty!) I-I am not sure...but I hope this plan will work somehow. We Filipinas are not into these types of surprises. Instead, we're the ones who want to be surprised."

"And I think...it's the suitable moment to make a little change...am I correct?"

"You do have a point there..."

(A doorbell rang from the outside)

"Oh, Sis...I got to go now..."

"OK...take care Ate!"

Philippines opened the door. With a smile, she faced her guests and spoke, "Shall we go now?"

* * *

The third day of the World Meeting...

It's exactly six in the evening, and everyone was planning to go home and take a rest...or even taking their walks around the chilly capitals of the city...(or was it really the reason behind it?)

However, most of the nations remained in the Palace to do "something important".

Two individuals sneaked onto the walls and walked in tiptoes, heading to the door. As soon as they saw that everybody got out of the building, these two gave out a sigh of relief.

Now…what are those two doing there?

"Oi, Amerique…are you sure for this? I don't want to see myself hanged on a bridge after this…"

"Nah…don't worry! I'm sure she had planned this perfectly well…"

Sooner, England arrived after taking his light afternoon snack at the ground floor of the building. Perhaps he had gone to a restaurant, because he was having some scones inside a small bag. He took a bite of the signature pastry and then noticed the two blonds guarding the door.

"An obnoxious git and an old frog...being together…what a surprise…" the Brit said, his thick eyebrows rose up in a devilish manner, staring at America and France grinning.

"T-that's so mean! Take that back, you...you tea-sucking bastard!" France whined, trying to attempt a punch towards England, but then America, with full speed, covered his mouth and gave out a nervous smile.

"Iggy, don't mind him, OK? He's just…" the young Yank said, pressing France's shoulders firmly to make France whine even more.

"T-That…h-hurts…stop it!" France complained.

The two blonds ended up spanking each others butts. The Briton felt his head flushing with frustration, while looking at America and France, fighting. Well...he smiled.

"Heh! That's what you deserve for being bloody morons...you wankers..." he thought, as he took a few steps towards the door. With a bolt of lightning, America and France hindered England to move further.

"H-Hey...what are you doing, man?" America said loudly.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to enter this room. Now, gentleman, if you'll excuse me..." England answered grumpily.

"Anglettere...don't..." France uttered, but then stopped speaking when he saw the Brit stopped walking. England's eyes were fully focused on the grand garnished door leading to the meeting room.

"What is this?" England spoke, his voice now sounded calm.

There's a golden...lock sealed on the door.

"Ah...that's nothing! It seems like the door was...locked. Don't you think so...France?" America abruptly asked, followed by a scary, anxious laugh. Somehow, the Yank had managed to be a great artist, thus never letting England to notice his nervousness.

"Oui, mon ami...we are just...planning to settle this problem...but then, we couldn't think of an idea. It's a good timing that you came, Anglettere..." France agreed.

The two laughed in duo, as England was looking at them, fully annoyed by them.

Well...at the back of their minds, they were telling themselves: "LAME! LAME! LAME! WHAT A LAME EXCUSE!"

His brilliantly green eyes looked back at the door. Not for long, England felt a particular query about America and France. He sensed something was quite bizarre about their actions. Why are they somewhat "guarding" the door? Is there something going on inside the conference room without his notice? What bothered him the most was the big grand door of the conference room, entirely sealed with that golden lock.

"Hmm…how odd…" England thought to himself as he reached his hand to the golden lock, aiming to take a quick hold of it.

Soon, someone called the Brit. It was Canada, Spain and Prussia. England saw the trio walking along their way towards them.

"Inglatera!" Spain called out with his infamous mischievous smile. Just as always, Prussia was acting damn awesome, trying to make everything as planned. Canada, who was then carrying Kumajiro grinned and looked at America and France with an anxious stare...looking as it he's saying, "Don't get caught...don't get caught..."

"Scumbag! Noise is not allowed here in the Palace!" England protested, pointing his finger at the sign nearby.

"Kesesesese...don't be such an annoying guy! Relax..." Prussia said calmly, grinning at the now furious England.

"What the hell is happening here? How are we supposed to get inside the conference room? I think it's better if I should call the security..." the Brit said as he picked up the phone from his pocket, and dialed the number. However, the line was busy. England was surprised, after realizing that he couldn't reach the line.

"Strange..." he thought as he decided to go downstairs and talk to his beloved "knights" who were guarding the Buckingham Palace full-time.

"W-Wait...where are you going?" a few of the nations asked England.

In return, England simply waved his hand without leaving a reply.

"OH NO! MAYBE HE'S GOING TO THE..." Canada said shockingly, shrugging his shoulders so hard that he could almost squeezed the white polar bear to death. With a yelp, Kumajiro shrieked, leaving Canada a few scratches on his arms.

"Oh no! Kumajiro...I'm sorry!" Canada said sadly.

"Now...I really don't know who you are...you polar bear killer." the bear spoke to itself with its once adorable face transformed into an irritated look.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Kumajiro...I just got carried away...and I'm Canada...your owner." Canada replied soothingly, trying to ease the bear's pain.

* * *

England went to the ground floor of the Palace, planning to settle this little "problem" at once. As soon as he arrived at the security department, he was surprised to see that no one's in there. Curious of what is going on around the whole place, the Brit searched for the other nations, but no luck...he wasn't able found a single soul along the way.

As he was moving along the hallway, a strange creaking sound caught his ear. Fully aroused and alert on what could the sound be, England turned back and walked. He kept on walking until he recognized that the creaks were getting louder...and louder...and louder...

When he was going upstairs, the creaks became very clear enough for England...that wasn't a creak...it's a ticking sound...of what?

* * *

"Let's get out of here..." America said as he was walking fast along with the others.

"What is my belle fleur planning to do?" France said, as he was relieving his aching shoulders.

Canada stared at the window, and gasped in disbelief to see that it is already evening.

"I think...we should get out of here...now..." Canada said as he ran first, leaving the rest behind.

America, France and Spain ran next.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS, CANADA?" America shouted, panting for his breath as he ran with speed, catching up his brother who was too running with the group.

"Haven't you forget the time, America?" Canada said as he was trying to make America remember something...something important:

_"You must get out of here as soon as evening fell...don't ask any questions...trust me..."_

"Yeah...right! Come on! We have to hurry!" America finally uttered with a beaming smirk.

The rest of the group nodded collectively.

* * *

He was still inside the building...following that ticking sound bothering him all along. As he reached a secluded room on the farther right side of the building, the sound became more audible to hear.

He took on a few steps, letting his feet touch the floor. The room was a bit dark, the moonlight shining its dim rays as it crossed through a rectangular glass window. At the front of the glass window, was a table. A Victorian-inspired table, with a vase of fresh fragrant red lilacs and roses was standing on top of it, and then...a medium-sized box fully wrapped in blue and white ribbons and shimmering wrapper, caught the Brit's jade eyes.

England went towards the table and laid his hands to the box.

He opened the box and saw an alarm clock, making that ticking sound. A piece of paper was slipped at the back of the clock. England got it and unfolds it. Soon, he read something like this:

_I hope that you will be able to appreciate this simple gift from us..._

_Happy Birthday!_

Soon, the clock rang so loud. England accidentally dropped the ringing clock on the floor. And then...a loud booming sound was heard from the outside.

He turned his eyes on the glass window...soon...his face gradually turned into a flabbergasted look.

Different hues and shades of many colors appeared at the dark sky. Those glittery images appeared on the firmament.

"Are those…" England stammered with amazement, looking at the sky attentively. When he turned his eyes down to the ground, a wide, enormous sign which says, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" boomed his attention and left him speechless.

"S-So...t-they...remembered it?" England thought to himself, his face slowly forming a happy look and a sweet smile was undeniably seen upon his lips.

He left the room and went down with fast speed, passing through the long hallway. He took the stairs heading for the exit door. Just in time, he reached the Palace grounds and was surprised to see the nations, gathered into one place, holding balloons and gift-wrapped boxes with ribbons on the top of each present.

The blond gentleman was terribly astounded at what he just saw. Still the colors of those sky lights never ceased to fail from his sight. Pretty soon, a few people from their houses can't take their eyes off of those lights on the sky. The Palace guards then appeared from behind, giving a form of salute towards England, wearing their proud smiles upon their faces.

In a while, the nations approached the Brit and shake hands with him. Soon, his fellow Allies went towards him and gave a pat on his shoulder. England yelped, but then he smiled when he saw that everyone's smiling back at him.

"Happy Birthday, Iggy!" America shouted as he carried England upon his back with his inhuman strength.

"H-Hey! Put me down, you retarded git!" England too shouted in anger, desperately shaking his entire body to let himself go from America, but then France jumped onto them; therefore making the three stumbled down to the ground.

England stood up in a hurry with his cheeks red as he saw a naked Frenchman in front of him.

"You bloody frog! Put your clothes on…NOW!"

France gave England a red rose and grinned, "Anglettere…let me do this…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, mon ami...hahahahahaha!"

"Bloody hell, you're a perverted piece of shite, France! And you…" England then turned his head towards America and gave him a straight full blow on his temple.

"Ouch! That hurts!" America said helplessly.

"That punch was for carrying me on your back, you idiot! And…belt up, you git! No more whining! I had enough of your stupid schemes!"

America looked at England with his deep, blue puppy eyes. He was trying to convince England to forgive him. England, meanwhile, stared at America's deep blue orbs. Lastly, he let out a defeated scowl. How could England resist those eyes, in the first place?

"Alright, alright…I forgive you, America, but when you do that thing again…I swear that you're going to face my wra-aaaatttthhhhhhhhhhh!" England said with a loud scream as he recognized Russia, creepily laughing behind his back holding a water pipe in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, England! I wish you all the best and A VERY, VERY LONG LIFE too, da…" Russia whispered scarily, that it took everyone's shivers out of the pores of their skin.

England folded his arms. He was amazed to see the entire atmosphere filled with merriness. Soon, he was shocked to see the rest of the nations greeting him too.

It was then that finally, one of the guards of the Palace, told everybody to go back inside.

As soon as everybody reached the door leading them into the conference room, one of the guards took out a golden key and unlocked the door.

As soon as the door opens, everybody gasped with surprise...

The whole conference room has been transformed into a grand buffet party venue. All of the curtains have been replaced into silk and satin ones. The round tables, along with those grand-designed chairs were arranged perfectly into place. Plates, sliver ware, glasses and bottles of the best wines and other liquors are served. Fresh sweet-smelling flowers filled the entire atmosphere. The lights are glimmering as those grand chandeliers filled the room with brightness. The whole setting was accented with colors of red, blue and white.

Without any delay, the great feast was served.

The nations were starting to crave...despite of the fact that some of them don't eat English food, there are other varieties to choose from, based on their preferred meals.

A loud ring of the bell was heard. Everybody's eyes turned back on the door.

The proud Filipina was standing by the doorway, wearing her blue long gown. She looked like a princess, as she walked slowly, holding the bell in her palms. She was smiling as she was gliding along the way, the train of her long gown following her back. Her hair was in their deep dark curls and locks, letting that face looked like an enchanting persona, completely unknown by many. Surely, it was one hell of an advantage if someone has that exotic beauty, huh?

England, on the other hand, couldn't believe that his princess has arrived. His jade eyes were staring at her, his heart pounding in fast beats, trying to make himself calm as best as he could.

"God...she's one bloody fit bird..." England thought, but then he gave himself a quick slap at the face, trying to lead his thoughts back to its senses.

Philippines then faced the Brit, and let out her signature playful grin.

"So...did you like your present?" the young lady nation asked, her hazel eyes fixed on England's green eyes.

"I didn't like it...I-I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT..." England replied back, his face starting to form faint pink hues upon his cheeks. Philippines laughed.

"Of course...this wouldn't be possible without their help." Philippines said happily as she pointed everyone who helped to surprise the now overwhelming Brit.

England gasped, "S-So...you..."

The Filipina nodded. After wards, she held England's hands and looked at him.

"How could I forgot my love's special day, huh?" Philippines said softly as she cupped her hands towards England's porcelain cheeks. She giggled when she noticed that the Briton was blushing.

"T-Thank you...thank you very much...I am really amazed by you..." England whispered back.

"Heh...well...this is not really my style...yet, I will definitely do everything to make this day special for you..." the lady nation said back, gluing her eyes on England's.

Soon, in an instant, Philippines gave England a soft but quick kiss on the lips.

Everybody was astonished, but they were smiling.

England slowly let go of that kiss. Actually, he don't want to let it go yet. As he held Philippines closer to him, he smelled that fragrant shampoo from the Filipina's hair, as well as that scent...that sweet scent which he really loves from her. It was that same fragrance which he smelled on that white handkerchief.

"Hold on for a moment...the handkerchief..." England's thoughts screamed, letting the Brit alarmed that he must return it to her now.

* * *

Everybody's having a good time at the party.

Who would ever thought that for the first time...England's birthday party will become a complete, awesome celebration?

All of the nations were enjoying themselves. Some of them are playing games...any kinds of games which they can consider to be fun. A few of them are contented chatting and talking with the others who preferred to sit on their seats and watched the others enjoying the night.

Philippines was standing by the balcony on the top floor of the Buckingham Palace. She savored the cool air blowing around her. She felt a few shivers on her skin, and so, she took out her coat. Still...she can feel the chillness of the breeze.

Suddenly, someone behind her put a thicker coat on her shoulders. Philippines smiled.

"Oh, you're here." Philippines said with a soft voice.

"I want to return this to you..." the person behind her said, as a white handkerchief was handed over to her. She turned around and gladly accepted the handkerchief.

"Oh, thank you. I was looking for this, and I thought that this is already lost..." the Filipina said, holding the white cloth close to her.

"I see..." the voice said to her calmly.

In a while, Philippines felt warmth throughout her body. She sensed that he's hugging her.

Soon, England leaned his head onto her shoulders, kissing her ear. Then he whispered sweetly, "I really missed you, fit bird..."

"Hah...I missed you so much, jerk..." Philippines said back with a smile, holding England's arms firmly, never wanting him to go away from her.

After a few seconds, England spoke, "Thank you very much for that wonderful surprise. But...there is one thing that I would like to ask from you."

Philippines, with a beaming smile got curiosity in her eyes, "What is it?"

England placed his finger on his lips, telling Philippines to give him another kiss. His jade eyes are staring at her with that spark on its orbs.

Philippines folded her arms. "So...you want another one, huh?"

All of a sudden, the Filipina placed her arms around England's neck and went closer to him. She gently placed her lips, pressing it against England's fine chops. This time, it was a long kiss...a sweet and sensual one. Since the Filipina's quite shorter than England, the Brit allowed his one arm to support the lady nation's back, thus he gently pulled her closer to him, kissing her more passionately. Philippines let her hands touched the blonde's messy, soft hair, and then glided her fingers towards his cheeks lovingly.

After wards, the two let go of the kiss, with their faces blushing. They were both panting and gasping for air.

England was looking at Philippines longingly.

"What? Is t-there something wrong, love?" Philippines asked.

"Uhmm...nothing. It's just that I found you very stunning..." England replied with that infamous smile.

The Filipina smiled back, but then she got astounded when England carried her bridal style.

"What are you doing, jerk?" Philippines exclaimed.

"Well...it's about time that I should bring my fair lady home, am I right?" England said smilingly.

Philippines blushed heavily, her light-tanned cheeks full of red shades.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?**

*** playful smirk ***

**Hehehehehehe...XD**

**P.S. Hmmm...I was imagining the whole chapter taking place during the last week, perhaps, of April. One thing that I'm sure of was that April 23 was the last day of the meeting...and yes...don't get confused...the events of this chapter occurred the day before April 23...so...that's it, mates! **


	43. Possession Part 1

**FLASHBACK:**

_It was somewhere between the years 1862-1864._

_I already grew up as a young woman of about seventeen years old. My looks have changed. Probably it must have been puberty…I still can recall how I looked way back then. But somehow…I began to like my "new look". My black hair grew longer; my skin looks supple and tanner, yet it feels so soft than it was way back when I was a little girl. Even my dark hazel eyes looked visible to me now. Those shades of mixed brown and black began to show up gradually. My cheeks, as well as my face looked like a full-grown woman…all those fine angles and curves of my face appeared so…different._

_At first, I wasn't able to accept the fact that I am already a young woman. Yet…the reality that I am carrying myself as a Nation…every little thing that is happening to me has a deep connection with my…well…development and my self-esteem. Not to mention that once I had succeeded in everything I do…every single achievement creates an addition with my …image, so to speak. I don't want to grow up yet...but I guess being a teen doesn't seemed bad._

_Most of my people say that I was very blessed. They were keep on saying the truth that how fortunate I am to born and exist in this land, receiving such a striking appearance from the Creator Himself. However, it is all because of this gifted beauty…that I was able to experience all forms of hardships, slavery, oppression…and even misery. I didn't suffer alone…my people suffered the most._

_It is all because of this image…this face that I have…this is the reason why even now, I still can't believe that many countries are so desperate and distressed to execute measure to win me. Every little thing about me…my home, my people, and me…they are damn anxious and so excited to have them._

_I am not blaming this thing generally...it's just that I saw that it is I, my entire self...is the cause of this tragedy...I can't even tell whether it is really a tragedy or not...because in the end...these men...these men did so many things that I do owe a lot...I owe almost everything from them._

_I don't know...I just don't understand it._

_It was then that two countries battled for me. They shed thousands of blood and lives, just to win my heart and my trust. Although, I gave my whole trust to my Spaniard boss…the fact that this European conqueror gave me this weird feeling about taking me wholly. Yes, I admit that he never got the chance to hand me entirely, almost crushing every piece of my being…this fact that all this time…I never got the opportunity to be with him…I don't know._

_I just don't know what to say, to think, or to feel about him._

_I don't know._

_I don't get it. Even I don't know how to react on this odd feeling that I had towards this man. In fact, being with him for straight two years gave me a realization that this man will not be able to be with me forever. He will not be able to be with someone whom he just sees as a piece of land which he will just take for his own benefit. But then...I saw something from him, which almost a few nations saw already._

_But then, one evening...that night changed my life...as well as my perspective towards him._

_I was planning to go to my bedroom after doing all the chores for the evening. I changed my clothes after taking my usual evening bath, and went to my room with slow steps. It was then that my guardian...he was...standing by the doorway, waiting for me to arrive._

_Actually, I don't know the reason behind his intention of waiting for me at the door. As I paced along the way, moving along towards my room, he grabbed my hand out of the blue. I was aghast to see that he did such a thing...and then, when I arrived at that point to see his face...I saw those pair of jade eyes...looking at me...differently. By that time, he was wearing the same nightwear that he usually wears every time he goes to bed. He was clothed in white...I was too clothed in my white nightgown._

_I asked him...what the hell he was doing...why did he grabbed my arm all of a sudden._

_He simply stared like that for a long time...he didn't say a word; his appearance was blank, yet his eyes are fixed on my face._

_Instead...he put his arm onto my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt so frustrated that I haven't controlled this ill feeling inside me. Still...the fact that those eyes are looking at me...they are somewhat...speaking to me...it's as if they want to tell me something important._

_And then...he suddenly spoke with that rare, soft voice, saying, "Maria..."_

_I felt a lump in my throat; my heart starting to beat rapidly...my knees almost shaking in mixed anxiety and fright. I don't know why I can't let myself go away from him...I desperately want to escape from him...I really want to get out at that point...however...as my eyes began to shed those tears, he let his head lean onto my shoulder and then...he kissed it slowly._

_"Why...why are you...doing this?" I uttered to him._

_Still, he let his hand caressed my cheeks, until it fell on my arms. Soon, he held my hand...he just held my hand...tightly_

_As he faced me for the second time, he suddenly kissed me...straight on my lips. I suddenly closed my eyes, those tears finally gave in. He kissed me so slowly and so passionately that I can't even got the time to respond quickly...then my eyes are crying for itself. I can't let out a sob, or a scream. I can't speak...I can't breathe...those emotions are killing me..._

_I just want to slap him on his face for doing such a despicable thing to me...but...my body...what's going on? My...b-b-body c-can't...move..._

_I don't know why did I cried that night. It was just that...I can't move freely from him. My body went so stiff that it cannot move as my mind dictates. I was so scared...I was so afraid..._

_As he gently move his arms to hold my waist, it happened that my body gave up...it cannot move...I was...I cannot describe how much awful it was...I am like a pigeon, with an iron collar and leach around my neck, along with those invisible chains swirling around my body. It so awful that I cannot take it._

_He laid with me...on that bed...we shared those moments that my mind and heart cannot comprehend. I kept on crying...he was doing that thing to me..._

_He was caressing my skin...his fingers crossing and brushing along the surface of my body in slow motion...he was touching them so seductively that I don't know why the hell he was doing it. He just kept on kissing me. He kissed my lips, my neck...my ear...and...I forgot the rest. But then, as for me...I...I don't know...I don't know what to do that time. I am not familiar with that feeling before. I don't understand why are these electrifying emotions are killing me...they were killing me so angrily...and yet...those emotions were so...odd...they were so odd that I found them...well...I found them wonderful...in the very least. At least that's what this heart told me...but then again...I felt that I was abused...I was tortured...I was held in a terrible oppression...what the hell is this? Why is this happening to me? Why did he do this to me? Why?_

_Anger and hatred dominated my chest...I gulped this feeling of fear inside me._

_As I looked at him with those eyes, my mouth suddenly started to let out those repressed sobs...he just...stopped._

_Soon, he move closer to me and wiped those tears away from my eyes, and he said, "I...I am..."_

_And so, he speedily got up from the bed, and simply fixed his clothes. I turned away from him. I don't know if I could shoot his face with a full-blow punch, ending all of this once and for all._

_But then...I realized that...he never made it...he never handed my whole self generally._

_He simply looked at me with those eyes...but now...they were...sad...lonely...depressed..._

_I stared at him with mixed feelings of confusion and anger._

_I don't know why..._

_It was then that by the next few days...he gave me over to Spain..._

_That Treaty was signed...and so...I was able to see my previous Boss once more. When our eyes met, I ran towards him and hugged him. He simply patted my head, and he started to ask me many things._

_Still...before that European left, he was already in his ship, standing eminently, together with all his men. I was standing by the shores of my home and stared at him._

_He looked at me for the last time with those gloomy eyes...I looked at him fiercely. I swear to the Heavens that I truly hate him. I want him dead...I want him to suffer one day. Still, I cannot think of those things...despite of this dreadful anger that I am feeling towards him. But...why?_

_Soon, he turned away and commanded his men to sail right away. Those boats sailed away slowly. I turned my back and held my bosom. I clenched my fists, trying to conceal my tears. But...my feelings gave up for themselves. I lamented in deep depression._

_I cried...I don't know why I cried...for the second , I am somehow certain that it is not because of hatred...of anger...but I admit that I despise him...after everything that had happened in my land...as well as what happened between the two of us that evening..._

_It's just that...I saw that side of him...that nobody else saw from him...well, not maybe for all of them. I am aware that what he did to me was...terrible. A complete disgrace towards my own self..._

_Nevertheless...I just saw that thing which I...I haven't seen before..._

_All of those years...he was so cold...he rarely do some good things for me...but I can say that they were sincere and oddly sweet. He was..._

_He was...like that...and I think he will be like that...I don't know...Time will tell if I'll be able to see it for myself. Somehow it already appeared to me. One thing remains...I have to find it out for myself._


	44. Possession Part 2

**FLASHBACK:**

_Maybe the spirits have called me now…or so God help me to take away this dreadful and disturbing feeling inside me._

_I frankly don't know if I should feel glad or be depressed. The fact that sooner or later, she will be gone…the reality that she will be taken away from me was a blurred mystery. This feeling that I am having right now has just opened my eyes, taking me to a bittersweet realization that I really need her. I simply want her to be with me…until the end. I want to stay by her side until the last drop of my blood, as long as I live and exist in this world._

_I know…I know that this is complete insanity. This is bloody stupid! How foolish I am to wish for this thing!_

_Damn it!_

_How? How would I be able to win her back? For as long as I could remember, I haven't got the opportunity to take over her entire land, as well as her people. In spite of these tragic circumstances that I am facing at this point; I am at the middle of war. I have to take care of my "charges" while I am away…and…I am desperately torn between my goal as a country and my inner nature as a human._

_Why? Why do I have to suffer? I am not bound to suffer like this. I am not made for this awful despair. I exist because I became strong enough to live and survive on my own. I exist because I am carrying my honor, and my uttermost desire for power, fame and glory. I exist because I can say that I am proud enough to be called as a strong nation. I am strong._

_Yet…why? Why do I have to feel and endure this awful piece of shite? Should I be glad that at long last…I have to move one with my conquest…and carry on taking over the world? Should I be sad that I have to leave someone who taught me to see things which I couldn't perceive to see for once in my whole life? Should I get myself soaked in the pits of gloom for missing her so badly that I could almost spit out my pride and go back?_

_How? How would I be able to do all of these?_

_For the first time…I feel fear…tremendous fear that one person in my life suddenly disappeared. No matter how this action of leaving her on the shores of her home left my heart shattered in pieces, I left with no choice._

_I never got the chance to tell her...how sorry I am. How terrible for me to forcefully hand her._

_When I was in bad terms with Spain, I never got a single day without facing any petty argument with him. We would always fight for her, no matter what happens to us._

_As time goes by, I did everything to control her under my will...still...this damn bloody feeling which had sprouted in the most unexpected way hindered me to do such a thing._

_I will never forget that night, when I found out that she was indeed in full control by Spain. We exceedingly failed for controlling the whole capital and this war got worse day by day. When I signed the Treaty, I just knew that soon I have to let her go and bring her back to Spain. I felt a quick stab in my chest, signaling that an end is drawing nearer._

_I could sense that this is no longer a matter of duty, but a serious matter of love. I already have feelings for her...I am not planning to give her up that easily. I won't allow it to happen...God forgive me for thinking of these things but I just can't let her go. I can't._

_And so, I planned to settle everything...all at once._

_When she was busy doing all the chores that evening, I decided to wait for her._

_I stood by the door, glancing at each movement she was making. My heart pounded rapidly and my eyes are starting to swell, because I was fighting my tears back. My mind and my heart was battling terribly, ending in a tremendous inner conflict within me._

_All I want to do is to hold her, to touch her and to make her mine...just for tonight. At least...I could tell her now that all of this time...I already fell for her._

_But then, as she looked at me with a curious look, asking me what am I doing at her room, I never wasted my time. Still, my two senses were battling inside me...I slowly leaned my head and kissed her shoulder. I closed my eyes, telling myself to hold my feelings back._

_And so, I faced her once more while I tried my best to conceal my gloom and despair in my heart._

_When I got the chance to kiss her slowly, an electrifying sensation dominated me. I felt that sudden emotion of unrequited love, as well as that depression beginning to take over my mind._

_"I must do this...just once. Let me do this!" I thought to myself, while I could feel my heart and my logic rumbling in the middle of a dreadful war._

_I did things that I thought that I couldn't do in my entire life. Every strand of that ebony hair made my eyes sparkle with delight. That light-tanned skin which I longed for to touch gave me satisfaction. Each single stroke of my fingers caressing through those beautiful angles of her face almost made my chest explode. But then, my eyes...they are beginning to give up on me._

_When she looked at me distressingly, I stopped and faced her. I tried to speak, but no word escaped from my mouth. And so, out of the blue, I fixed myself and turned away from her._

_I went back in my room, and sat on my bed face-palmed. I covered my face, letting out my ill feelings flow._

_"No...I can't...I can't..." I uttered depressingly._

_This thing cannot be stopped from happening. This is inevitable, and no one can hinder it now. I have to face reality seriously and rationally._

_I stared by the window with tears in my eyes._

_"She will never be mine."_

_A few days later, I took her along with my troops at Spain's military quarters. When she and Spain met, I could see that she terrible missed her former guardian. With a smile on her face, she let out a happy sob and said those cheerful words towards him. As for me, I turned back and went to the ships which were just anchored along the sea shores._

_When it was time for me to aboard my ship, I went to Spain and talked to him for the last time. With a serious glare on my face, I told him, "Spain, you must feel grateful that you won."_

_With a light chuckle, he said back with a twist of sarcasm, "Hehehe...should I be feeling sorry for you, Inglatera? Stupido!"_

_I never say anything, instead, I held his shoulder firmly and said, "You better take good care of her...or I swear that I will cross the seven seas night and day! I will capture you and I'll make sure that you'll drop dead once you lay a hand on her, bastard!"_

_With a stern look on his face, he asked me, "I guess you had found mi unica hija adorable, aren't you?"_

_I turned away from him and walked. Soon, he shouted, "You have my word, Inglatera!"_

_I walked along the plank leading to my ship and stood at my throne. When I looked at the wide blue ocean showing its majestic beauty before my eyes, I noticed that someone was looking at me. I slowly gazed my eyes._

_It was her._

_I looked back at those dark hazel eyes, hiding my sadness that I did something terrible to her. Most of all, I found it so depressing and heart-wrenching to leave her on those sandy shores without making my apology._

_But then, I decided that...it's better off this way. Perhaps...this is for the best._

* * *

_Years had passed; a new tragic scenario happened to me. A different case so to speak, but this terrible event caused the same bitter feeling that I once had in that South-Eastern country._

_Yes…I am talking about my "Little Brother", my precious treasure and my only family. And now, he is starting to oppose each and every action that I am doing, for his sake…for his bloody sake! After years of arguing all over this matter…he asked for freedom…for his independence from me. This is the worst thing that had happened to me. With a terrified look in my eyes, I glared at his deep blue eyes. Those eyes are not the same eyes that I always see from him way back when he was younger. Those eyes are filled with blazing flames of hatred and desire for his sovereignty. I kept on saying that I am doing things for his betterment, but then, he wouldn't listen. He doesn't want to listen anymore._

_How many times did I tell him that I am doing everything to make him a strong and independent country? I want him to become the strongest, the most powerful and abundant country that he can be…and then, together, we will conquer the world…_

_And so…I refused to grant his plea. I never thought that we will both came to a point that we have to fight…we have to shed blood and thousands of lives to see who will win this grave argument. Of course…I never gave up on him. He was a total idiot and an incompetent nincompoop! How would he do this thing to me…after all of these years that I did everything to raise him up…to make him live…I never thought that once again…I will be left behind…with this shattered heart transformed into a heart of stone._

_I fought him with my life. I already set my mind and planned to end his life at once. Soon, I pointed my musket straight to his face. The rain poured harder than we could imagine. Drops of water from those dark clouds were flowing all over me. I stared at him fiercely, feeling bitter and angry at this fact that he is turning against me. Still…these vivid images of me and him…holding each others hands in that green Paradise, our bodies lying gleefully on the rich jade grass as we looked at the sky together, his face looking at me angelically as he was speaking those heartfelt words that he loves me as his only family…all of those things have came into my mind._

_With shaky hands and teary eyes, I bent down on my knees and cried. I cried. I simply uttered the same question that I once had in my mind a long time ago._

_"Why? Damn it? Why?"_

* * *

_The night sky...looked silent and deadly dark._

_Everything seems to be peaceful once again._

_My men already settled back home after we were defeated on the war. As the carriages sent all of them back in my homeland, I stayed for a while in my tent, taking care of my bruises that I got from the battle._

_These dreadful sensations of guilt and anger engulfed my senses. This emotion of sadness mixed up along with them. It looks like I am getting crazy, with my mind beginning to spin in various rounds, telling me all kinds of things._

_It must have been a long time since I get myself involved in the battlefield. But this is not an ordinary battle._

_For me, this is a war of duty...or so what my logic is telling me._

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I thought._

_I reached for a bottle of liquor and took a few shots. I simply let my face stare at the horizon with a blank stare. Those stars looked a little hazy. It must be those dark rainclouds covering them. When I noticed a shining star at my far right, I looked at it carefully. It was a blue one and it looked bigger than the other stars glimmering with it on the black firmament._

_Suddenly, I felt sad. This time, I can't take this feeling any longer._

_I let my eyes shed tears. I never let out a distressed sob or a despairing sigh. I just let myself cry. I let my soul recall each fragment of my past...my jovial past. They left me nothing but a broken heart and a depressed spirit. They left me...they left me all alone..._

_I looked up above the sky, facing the stars with a small grin on my face._

_I guess all of this must happen as Fate destined to._

_I left my tent by dawn, burying every memory that I had in that place._


	45. Possession Part 3

As the lights were opened, Maria was amazed to see that she was in Arthur's house...for the second time. The place hasn't changed a bit; those antique furniture and scarlet carpets lying on the floor were still there. Her dark hazel eyes stared at the dining room just nearby and the long curved stairway leading to the bedrooms. She could tell that Arthur's place was indeed huge and fantastic as ever. She even noticed the garden, with those luscious green bushes filled with red roses. She knew that Arthur loves red roses, that's why he have those at his backyard.

She sat on the soft red couch beside the glass window and went still. She looked around the living room and smiled. She recalled the first time she stepped her foot into his house and sat on his favorite seat.

While busy staring at the glimmering night view of the city by the window, she sighed.

"I missed this place."

Soon, she felt something on her head. The feeling was comforting.

He was standing behind her, his fingers brushing the strands of her long, ebony hair with caress. A warm smile on his face could be seen, the green orbs of his eyes were glistening with the moonlight. As soon as he was done brushing her hair with his hands, he took out a tea cup of his favorite tea and gave it to her.

"T-Thanks." she said, accepting the tea cup gratefully. Soon, she took a small sip of it, her face looked satisfied at what the tea tastes like.

"I missed my home...but I missed you the most." his voice sounded gentle, as he held her shoulders firmly.

"I missed you too..." she simply uttered, drinking the tea up to the last drop.

Then, she stood up and faced him, touching his hands.

"Are you hungry? I'll make some food for you." she told him.

He shook his head with a grin.

"No, love. I'm still full." he answered.

"Well...if you say so." the raven-haired female said as she pranced around the living room, her stunning blue, long gown shimmering in the dark.

He can't tell how long he was standing beside his couch, staring at her.

* * *

Arthur can't resist not to look at the Filipina for minutes. He can't too help himself but to smile as he look at her face, wearing her warmest grin. Her angelic face was a marvelous sight to behold...every second that he was there looking at her every movement keep his heart from beating excitedly that at this point, he doesn't know how to handle himself.

His mind would always warn him not to be carried away...but his heart tells the opposite of it.

He had been like this for so long. He could be the cynical, strong Nation as the others see about him. Well, in the actual sense, his heart has a soft spot. He tried, in the very least, not to be too soft on things which reminded him that once in his life, he became...weak. The Revolutionary War, the Seven Years War, his feud with Spain...and most of all, the short two years that he spent with the young Filipina.

Weak...no, that's not the word.

He's a Nation in a human form. He feel emotions like normal people naturally feel. At this point, his feelings of love for Maria completely dominated his entire being.

As he was looking at the cheerful female, dancing in circles, he smiled. He recalled the night when they first danced together with the music that they both love.

_"Oh darling...please believe me...I'll never do you no harm..."_

He could hear the music playing in his ears now.

"Music..." he thought, until an idea snapped out from his mind.

* * *

Maria was looking at each furniture being displayed in the wide living room.

Apparently, she could think of nothing but her past...especially when she noticed the familiar music box laying on a wooden table beside a lampshade. As she picked it up, letting her hands open the box, she heard the notes chiming, playing "Greensleeves". Her mind could hear faint voices of choirs singing at her and the church bells ringing loudly.

She remembered the time she heard Arthur singing, just like what he used to do to make her heart calm from any frightening thing that she sees. His voice was music to her ears...she can't stand herself all day without hearing that voice-that accent which she loves and the way he call her names.

She was in her deepest thoughts...when all of a sudden, she saw Arthur, heading towards her.

* * *

The Brit walked towards the Asian female and grabbed her small waist. The Filipina yelped.

"H-Hey!" she told him with a shocked look.

It was then that he let go of her and bowed down like a gentleman.

She went surprised as she saw him offering his hand to her.

"Maria, may I dance with you?"

Her heart felt like exploding as she was looking at those beautiful eyes, which undeniably seemed captivating. With a sigh, she held his hand, pressing it firmly.

"I would love too, Arthur."

Arthur led Maria to the middle of the room, his arms tenderly wrapped around Maria's body. Her head leaned onto his chest. She could hear the fast beats of his heart as she closed her eyes, gliding with Arthur along. They been like that for minutes. They swayed together, holding each other's arms. They knew that there is no music playing for them; nevertheless they have their own music playing into their hearts.

What makes it sweeter? That music was nothing but a melody of love. Corny as they thought about it...still, it's the truth.

The Englishman couldn't fight his feelings any longer. With a sigh, he whispered something to Maria; his head lowering down to her ears and spoke gently.

"Maria..." he told her with a deeper and somewhat...alluring voice.

"W-What is it?" Maria asked nervously, her eyes began to stare at his deep jade orbs, followed by a distracting lump in her throat.

The Filipina saw a smirk upon the Brit's face, his hands clasped through her fingers.

Arthur continued speaking; this time, he pulled Maria closer to him.

"You are the best birthday gift that I ever have, love."

Maria can't help but to shed those tears of joy as she replied.

"I'm glad that you were happy today on your birthday." she said, holding Arthur's hands more firmly.

After he heard that, he slowly let go of his hold at her and looked at her longingly. He began to raise his one hand, holding Maria's chin.

Maria's cheeks were getting red; her heart beating faster than it was a while ago. She looked back at him.

"There's one more thing that I want to receive for my birthday..." Arthur told her with a mischievous grin.

The Asian female asked, "What do you want to..."

She never got the chance to speak again as her lips was sealed with a warm, soft kiss from the tall gentleman.

* * *

**A/N:OK, so I thought that this is one of the shortest chapter that I made...but...boy, I just did a CLIFFHANGER, didn't I? XD  
**

**Hey there, guys! Long time no see! How are you doing?**

**Sorry for the very, very, very LATE update! Things are getting tense as I face my life as a college student; also, my family experiences a grave and tight situation right now. Many things have happened to me, and I wasn't able to make time to update my stories...including this one. So, I'm really sorry about this.**

**Oh, before anything else...I have a change of plans. **

**Remember the "IT" chapter?**

**You're going to read the entire "THIS IS IT!" chapter at the next updates. Honestly, I was thinking...I have to make three or four more chapters before this fan fiction ends...this is only an assumption...because honestly, I don't want to end this story yet.  
**

**P.S. Make sure that you'll have a tissue roll in your hands at the next update, OK? :)  
**


	46. Possession Part 4 Sub Part 1

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The Brit walked towards the Asian female and grabbed her small waist. The Filipina yelped.

"H-Hey!" she told him with a shocked look.

It was then that he let go of her and bowed down like a gentleman.

She went surprised as she saw him offering his hand to her.

"Maria, may I dance with you?"

Her heart felt like exploding as she was looking at those beautiful eyes, which undeniably seemed captivating. With a sigh, she held his hand, pressing it firmly.

"I would love too, Arthur."

Arthur led Maria to the middle of the room, his arms tenderly wrapped around Maria's body. Her head leaned onto his chest. She could hear the fast beats of his heart as she closed her eyes, gliding with Arthur along. They been like that for minutes. They swayed together, holding each other's arms. They knew that there is no music playing for them; nevertheless they have their own music playing into their hearts.

What makes it sweeter? That music was nothing but a melody of love. Corny as they thought about it...still, it's the truth.

The Englishman couldn't fight his feelings any longer. With a sigh, he whispered something to Maria; his head lowering down to her ears and spoke gently.

"Maria..." he told her with a deeper and somewhat...alluring voice.

"W-What is it?" Maria asked nervously, her eyes began to stare at his deep jade orbs, followed by a distracting lump in her throat.

The Filipina saw a smirk upon the Brit's face, his hands clasped through her fingers.

Arthur continued speaking; this time, he pulled Maria closer to him.

"You are the best birthday gift that I ever have, love."

Maria can't help but to shed those tears of joy as she replied.

"I'm glad that you were happy today on your birthday." she said, holding Arthur's hands more firmly.

After he heard that, he slowly let go of his hold at her and looked at her longingly. He began to raise his one hand, holding Maria's chin.

Maria's cheeks were getting red; her heart beating faster than it was a while ago. She looked back at him.

"There's one more thing that I want to receive for my birthday..." Arthur told her with a mischievous grin.

The Asian female asked, "What do you want to..."

She never got the chance to speak again as her lips was sealed with a warm, soft kiss from the tall gentleman.

* * *

Soon, there was laughter in the house. The two Nations began playing games, singing songs and doing a little bit of magic which they both used in their early years. As they found out that they just made a magic portal, allowing them to go back to the places in the past, Maria instantly grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Where do you want to go, Thick Eyebrows?" the Filipina shouted happily.

Arthur looked at her with a suggestive stare. Maria laughed.

"Really? Do you want us to go there?" she told him.

"Yes, I do." the Brit said, nodding.

She simply pulled Arthur's arm and walked through the portal.

It took them a while before they reached that place.

They were standing beside the tall narra tree, located near the river banks. As they walked along, hand in hand, the Filipina laughed.

"What are you laughing at, love?" Arthur asked with a doubtful look.

"Remember when we accidentally fell to the river and chase each other's backs?" Maria asked back, making the blond Englishman to blush madly.

"Y-Yeah...that was the time when I accidentally kissed you, bird." he told the female Nation, hiding away his face.

Maria simply pouted childishly and tickled Arthur's waist.

"Geez...don't hide that face away from me, jerk!" she said as she never stopped tickling the Brit's waist.

The blonde English male shrieked with joy and then looked at Maria deviously.

"You're messing with me, fit bird?" he told her as he started running at her. The Filipina ran too, trying not to get caught.

And so, the two ended up tired after a long cat-and-mouse chase.

They stared at the sky, looking at those fluffy clouds floating. The firmament was filled with shades of red, purple, blue and yellow, signifying that twilight is approaching. The cool breeze gently touched their skins, as it made the grasses and trees sway smoothly.

* * *

After the short adventure through the magic portal, the two countries to take a break.

Arthur looked at Maria. Then, he placed his hands onto her cheeks, touching them softly. Maria glanced at her lover, smiling.

"So, any suggestions on what are we going to play, Mister?" the black-haired Filipina asked Arthur while gasping for air after that tiring game.

Instead of a short word from the Brit, Maria received a warm, tight embrace from the gentleman. Soon, she noticed Arthur placing his head onto her shoulder, whispering something to her ear. It was then that Maria recognized that her lover's voice sounded a bit husky and...somewhat alluring. What's more, did she just heard that sexy purr in his voice?

"I have a suggestion for you...a very good suggestion." Arthur told Maria.

It was then that Maria got shocked when Arthur surprisingly carried her bridal style. He led her to the master's bedroom...his bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom, Arthur gently put the Filipina down on the soft king-size bed and sat beside her.

"O-OK...now what?" Maria asked Arthur with a nervous stare.

The British gentleman knew that he still has that flowing dress in closet. And so, he stood up and opened his wooden closet, scanning for some clothes, causing the Asian female to rose her one brow in doubt.

"What are you looking for, Artie?" she told him.

In a few seconds, Arthur let out a short "I found it!" as he took out the long flowing dress, showing it to Maria. The Filipina's eyes went wide.

It was the long, white peignoir that she wore when she stayed at Arthur's house after that party at the pub.

"Wear this, love. I don't want your dashing dress to get ruined." he smirked as he went to the door.

"OK, if you say so." Maria said as she looked at the dress.

"Oh, by the way, I'll get some tea for the two of us, so make yourself at home, alright?" the Brit added, as he left.

Maria stared at the night gown and smiled sweetly, taking her change of clothes.

* * *

The lovers are finally done with their tea. As they climbed onto the bed, dressed in their night dresses, Arthur led Maria to sat beside him, putting his arm around her waist, while holding something in his hand.

"Do you want to take revenge on me this time, bird?" Arthur smirked, showing the Battleship board to the Filipina.

A devious smile crept onto Maria's lips.

But then, Maria knew that this is going to be a long night. And yes, she admits that she couldn't defeat Arthur in this board game. With a determined look, Maria nodded.

"I will not go easy on you." she said.

The Brit smiled.

"It seems like everything's set, love. Are you ready, fit bird?" Arthur said towards the female, his face displaying a playful smirk.

"Bring it on, pirate!" Maria answered.

* * *

_After several rounds of playing "Battleship", it turned out that the British pirate gentleman has won._

_As for the Filipina, she couldn't accept the reality that she got defeated by her lover. And so, Maria pouted._

_"Hmpf! You knew that I couldn't defeat you in this game, jerk." she said, crossing her arms._

_Arthur laughed and held the Filipina's shoulder._

_"Don't be upset, love." he chuckled as he kissed your head._

_Then, there was silence. Awkward peace, so to say. However, this silence isn't awkward for these two Nations, as their eyes gazed at each other._

_"H-Hey Arthur...i-is this a game of staring...or what?" Maria said, until Arthur leaned close to her, their faces were now inches apart. The Filipina gulped slowly and quietly, as she noticed those green eyes looking at her longingly._

_Suddenly, the blond Englishman gave the Filipina a kiss on the lips._

_She began feeling that familiar and electrifying sensation flowing into her body. It was the same feeling that she encountered centuries ago during her juvenile years. The first time when his fingers touched her whole being brought an odd realization to her. That emotion...that weird, electrifying emotion was ONCE filled with confusion, anger, and pure hatred. Once, she thought that he had abused her entirely. After he committed that "sin" to her was truly unforgivable. Still, this time, everything's different._

_That kiss...it wasn't the same kiss which she fully despised for so many years. The emotion...that feeling that she's having now...that sensation is more than wonderful._

_His kiss tastes like peppermint and Earl Gray. Much to her surprise, she never thought that he is a great kisser, his lips tasted so sweet that she wanted to kiss them all over again._

_It is pure bliss. Heaven...as she thought._

_She noticed those slender fingers caressing her cheeks gently. That soothing touch is so full of love that she couldn't imagine that this touch of her lover once became a threat of a great loss. _

_His touch once made her mad...almost made her curse him to death...but not this time. _

_Soon, she felt those hands touching her hair, those fingers brushing the strands of her ebony crown. Then, she heard a whisper from him. That soft and somewhat husky voice almost sweep off her feet...adding that infamous and beautiful accent of his, already made her heart leap with delight._

_"I want you to stay here with me tonight..." he told her._

_She smiled and nodded. _

_"If you say so, birthday boy." she said._

_Gently closing her eyes, she felt him kissing her forehead, until those soft lips slowly pecked her nose. Then, she stared at those enchanting green eyes for quite long. _

_Something in those deep jade orbs made her chest pound hard...it was that gentle stare which he rarely sees from him. She even saw that once during those two years when she was still his charge. That look in his eyes signifies that deep affection which he rarely shows to everybody. The only time when he has that stare was when she slept in his room during that awful storm. She wondered if her Big Brother saw it already._

_It was then that she felt her knees shaking. She never felt this nervous before. _

_Heartbeats racing. Knees trembling and hands starting to shake._

_Her eyes were staring at him._

_She felt a lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she finally got the courage to return his kiss back._

_And so, she slowly let her lips touch his, pecking it gently and sweetly._

_She is not certain on how this night's going to be...but she doesn't care at all. As long as she's with him, she knows that everything will going to be perfectly fine._

* * *

_Her lips tastes like pure chocolate and brewed coffee. He wondered if he could kiss those lips every day...unless she asked him to, he thought. _

_He slowly let go of that kiss and looked at her._

_Looking at those deep, dark hazel eyes made him starstruck. This woman, whom he had taken care off years ago...the woman who had made his heart beat, and this same woman who had been consistently mad at him...is now finally his._

_He began to feel his heart pounding fast. Strange, he thought. He never felt like this before._

_His eyes stared at the angelic face before him. A gentle smile crept onto his lips, as he saw her smiling back at him._

_How he longed for this moment to make everything up to her. The first time that he kissed her brought him guilt. He knew that he shouldn't have done it. He knew that it was that despicable side of him which caused her to set up a deep grudge to him. _

_If it wasn't for his inner desire to own her entirely, at least they had parted smoothly, without holding any ill feelings towards one another. __But, that stern and angry look on her face...it's the last, and definitely, the most awful thing that he saw before he sailed away from the shores of her home._

_As he touched her shoulders lightly, his fingers start caressing her smooth, rich-tanned skin, he couldn't stop thinking of that terrible night when he touched it for the first time. _

_He began to feel bad to himself. He can't stop swearing himself, for acting so stupid during that time. If only he could turn back the clock, he will make up something for her._

_No...he must make it up to her...tonight._

_"H-Hey...what's wrong?"_

_After hearing that soft voice from her, Arthur shook his head and patted her head._

_"Ah...I'm sorry, love. I-I just...remembered something." he replied, holding her hands firmly._

_Maria stared at him, worried._

_"What's bothering you?" she asked again._

_This time, the Filipina saw Arthur's eyes starting to moist._

_He looked at her and sighed._

_"Maria...I-I..." he said abruptly, pressing his lover's hands._

_She waited for him to speak again._

_"I-I...I want you to know...t-that...what I did to you...was appalling. I couldn't stop thinking about it, every single night. I don't even know how to pay you for it, so that you will be able to forgive me one day. I never forget how horrible I felt for acting like a dimwit. I-I feel so bad about myself. I became so cruel to you...I never should have done that to you, love. I-I'm sorry...f-for everything that I'd done." Arthur said, his voice sounded heavy and shaking as he tried to hold his tears back._

_Soon, Maria heard soft sobs from him, making her heart ache as well. With a sigh, she put her finger onto his lips, smiling._

_"Don't say things like that on your birthday..." Maria told him, followed by a light laugh._

_The English male simply looked at him, teary-eyed._

_Maria sighed._

_"You're forgiven." she said straightly, causing him to get shocked._

_The petite female chuckled as she wiped Arthur's tears away with her hands._

_"I already forgave you...I know this sounds unbelievable. You know, every time I think of it, I couldn't stop getting mad at you...every time I see you, I always get my fists clenched in anger. I even curse you secretly. I even wished for you to disappear, or to suffer greatly. That's how much I hated you. B-But, it was those moments that you became so good to me, caused me to feel...somewhat grateful that I met you. You know why?" she told him, brushing her fingers through his messy blonde hair slowly, looking at him lovingly._

_Arthur recognized that Maria's beginning to cry. Though he wanted to hush her, he simply let her speak. Instead, he placed his hands to her waist, letting her brush his hair with her palms._

_"It's because, all this time...I've been wanting you. I want you to stay. I couldn't admit it to myself. I've been searching for answers to questions that I had in mind, since the moment when you came. At first, I really hated you. It took me a long time to see who you really are. And I just found out...that you're the most beautiful and good person that I have in my life. If only you knew how depressed I was when you left...after that incident. Though I got so mad at you, despising you all my life, the fact that I wanted you to be with me...and never leaving me alone...made me cry." she added, her tears now flowing freely from her eyes._

_The Brit wiped Maria's tears away with his hand. He can't help but to smile, crying those tears of joy._

_Finally...after all these years...they already settled the gravest strain which caused a great crack in their relationship._

_"Y-You just...gave me the most beautiful gift for my birthday, bird." Arthur chuckled, wiping the moist from his eyes._

_Maria laughed while touching Arthur's hand, kissing him on the cheek._

_"Thank you..." Arthur whispered._

_"No...thank you." Maria said back._

_At this point, Arthur felt that he had to give up everything...his ill feelings and sights of the past. Looking at Maria's eyes, Arthur knew that his cares have already swept away, knowing that his lover finally forgave him. And so, with a lump in his throat, he asked Maria._

_"I want to make everything up to you, love. Is there anything I could do?" he asked._

_Maria blushed, never expecting this question from him. Still, one answer popped into her mind._

_"Don't leave me ever again." Maria replied with her eyes still wet._

_"I won't leave you again, love. Never." Arthur said, wiping Maria's tears away. With a blushed face, he sighed._

_"Is it...is it alright if...if I'll do this...tonight?" he asked, now his hands cupped onto Maria's cheeks._

_Maria, realizing what Arthur meant, grinned. _

_"Don't worry...I'll be fine, love." she answered, as she pressed her palms onto Arthur's chest, until her hands gradually snaked around his neck, touching the back of his neck._

_The two closed their eyes, savoring the peace surrounding them. In a moment, they both opened their eyes. _

_Arthur felt that his soul has finally connected to Maria's simply by looking at those mischievous eyes which are now staring lovingly at him. Maria sensed that her entire being has been connected to Arthur's as well, her soul feeling this warm emotion unexpectedly. Through looking at Arthur's deep green eyes, she found herself being one with him._

_Well...apparently, it was love that brought their souls in unison. Their eyes could see the souls of one another, thus, making the two smile._

_It so happened that Maria began feeling that exhilaration again as Arthur started kissed her, planting his lips onto hers. The sweet, chaste kiss that they had earlier had changed into a fierce, deeper one. Arthur let his hands hold Maria's back, gently pulling her closer to him. Maria hugged the Brit tighter, sharing the blissful kiss together._

_Sensing that the kiss got fiercer and demanding, Arthur let his tongue explore the insides of his lover's sweet caverns. No doubt, her lips tastes so sweet, that he asked Maria for an entrance by licking her lower lip._

_Maria responded by deepening the kiss more. It was then that she felt that Arthur's sweet kisses trailed down to her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan. Coincidentally, the Brit smelled that sweet, intoxicating perfume of hers, automatically made him turned on. And so, he bathed kisses to the Filipina's neck down to her collarbone, sucking it gently, leaving those small love spots onto her skin._

_Recognizing that soft, demanding sound coming from Maria's lips, Arthur smiled. He made her happy._

_"H-Hey..." Maria uttered._

_"Yes, love?" Arthur said softly, as he slid his hands under Maria's night gown, touching one of her legs._

_"Isn't it weird? The weather's chilly, b-but I feel kind of...hot..." the Filipina said, until Arthur let out a smirk._

_"Oh, I know what you want me to do, love...should I take this off now to cool you down for a while?" he told her as he slowly pulled the sheets away, looking at the hems of the night gown and held it._

_The Filipina let out a grin, holding the hem of Arthur's shirt. _

_"You first." the female said._

_"Wait for a while...ladies first." the blonde Brit told the Filipina teasefully, but then, Maria managed to take Arthur's shirt off, revealing his porcelain chest, those abs looked rather dashing and in proportion. Since Arthur possesses a lean body built, Maria couldn't avoid feeling jealous._

_"Haahh...I wish I have that sexy body of yours..." Maria said, making Arthur chuckle._

_"Alas, love. You already have one." Arthur said as he glided his fingers under Maria's night dress, until it reached a soft spot, allowing the Brit to give it a quick pinch._

_"Watch it..." Maria said, realizing that Arthur pinched her ass._

_"Ow, I'm sorry, love." the Brit told her, smirking._

_Maria blushed._

_"Aw, quite the gentleman are you, huh?" she said._

_The Brit smiled devilishly. "Do you want me to do this...the soft way...of the rough way, milady?"_

_"Whatever you want, my dear knight." the Filipina responded, blushing._

_Soon, with a chuckle, Arthur finally took Maria's night gown off, exposing her feminine, sexy body before his eyes. The thing is, Maria's still in her black lace underwear._

_Arthur couldn't hide the rush inside him as he looked at Maria, from head to toe. He wouldn't expect this from his beloved. Though, he saw her like this once, he couldn't believe that Maria will possess such a full grown-up feminine body. There's no doubt that she has those curves on the perfect places. Also, her face doesn't wear make-up now, since she took a shower and change of clothes while he was busy making tea for the two of them a while ago._

_He could see those cherubic features of her face...making his heart beat faster than before._

_Arthur felt a lump in his throat._

_"Damn, she's bloody hot..." he thought._

_Maria moved closer to the blond Englishman, looking at him with a slight worried stare._

_"A-Are you alright?" she asked, holding Arthur's cheeks._

_"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that...you...you look so..." Arthur said, his voice sounded shaky._

_The Filipina laughed. _

_"Oi, you already saw me like this before, jerk." Maria teased, making the Brit pout._

_"You fit bird..." he hissed, as he felt Maria's hands touching his chest. Her fingers trailed down to his abdomen, noticing the Brit's blushing face._

_Maria chuckled. "I'm really jealous at your body, really..."_

_"Really? Well, go and take it. It's all yours, love." Arthur smiled as he saw Maria kissing him on his neck, down to his body. He never thought that she could be this...good. She planted him lots of kisses, making him to moan softly. He held Maria's petite frame, leading her to lie down._

_Soon, the two lay down on the bed, with Arthur laying on top of Maria. He slowly put down his pajamas, kicking it away from him._

_The Filipina couldn't stop admiring Arthur's body. And yes, she is indeed jealous at her lover, possessing such a fair skin and a slim body._

_"You do have a gorgeous body, love..." Maria said towards Arthur, causing him to chuckle._

_"Well, just as I told you, you have one, too...and it's way more beautiful than mine." Arthur said, as he bathed another set of kisses to the Filipina, from her collarbone, down to her slim body. He could see her abdomen, fully exposed before him. He smiled; Maria's an angel...a real angel who came to him from Heaven._

_Soon he leaned to her and whispered something._

_"Are you ready for the next move, bird?" Arthur told her devilishly._

_Maria chuckled. _

_"Bring it on..." she uttered._


End file.
